


Guerriers de L'ombre

by Les_Sadiques_Yaoistes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Sadiques_Yaoistes/pseuds/Les_Sadiques_Yaoistes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est à Washington avec sa famille, alors que l'équipe de Gibbs travail sur une enquête à l'hôtel dans lequel il séjourne, il est torturé par son oncle, sa magie s'emballe et les agents le découvrent. Cet événement changera sa vie à jamais. Si les méchants de l'histoire n'étaient pas ceux qu'il pensait. Dark Dumby... Slash, violence (chap 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cauchemar à l'hôtel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient. La plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR et à la série NCIS.
> 
> Auteures : Cleo McPhee et Alie-yaoi ma p'tite femme adorée... (tu comprendras la référence ma chérie.)
> 
> Bêta : en fait un peu toutes les filles du groupe puisque nous relisons toutes les chapitres avant publication.
> 
> Ratio : M parce qu'on change pas un ratio qui gagne.
> 
> Paring : Tony Dinozzo / Harry Potter entre autre. (pas mal de couples dans cette fic mais c'est ce couple qui sera suivi en priorité)
> 
> Titre : Guerriers de L'ombre
> 
> Warning : Cette fic contient quelques scènes violentes. Se sera un Slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Ensuite, nous avons modifié les dates des événements de Harry Potter et NCIS pour que l'histoire se déroule en 2010. Beaucoup plus simple pour se repérer. Il n'y a pas vraiment de Spoiler, tout juste quelques références à des évènements passés. Dumbledore sera le méchant de l'histoire, les Horcruxes ne sont pas présents. Vous êtes prévenus. UA avec Magie.
> 
> [télépathie] (italique)
> 
> Flashback, récits, articles de presse etc etc. (italique)
> 
> "Fourchelang" (gras)
> 
> Et bien voilà, le blabla est terminé, place à l'histoire...
> 
> Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar à l'hôtel.** _

Gibbs était assis à son bureau, occupé à faire de la paperasse, ce qu'il détestait le plus dans son travail. La veille encore, il était sur le terrain occupé à arrêter deux hommes lourdement armés avec son équipe. Il était un homme d'action et détestait rester au bureau à ne rien faire d'autre que remplir, lire ou signer des rapports.

Le soleil brillait en cette fin d'après midi du 6 Aout et les températures étaient élevées. C'était une des journées les plus chaudes depuis le début de l'été. Sa journée de travail était bientôt terminée et il avait hâte de retourner chez lui et de s'enfermer dans son sous sol pour travailler sur son bateau en buvant un verre de bourbon.

Son équipe finissait de rédiger le rapport de leur dernière mission afin qu'il puisse le signer et le valider le lendemain. L'enquête qu'ils avaient terminé la veille avait été longue et difficile. Ils avaient arrêté deux fous qui violaient, torturaient et tuaient des femmes marines.

L'horloge de son bureau afficha 18h, ça y était, sa journée s'achevait enfin. Il se leva, enfila sa veste, prit son arme et son téléphone portable et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il était presque arrivé quand son téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha en poussant un léger soupir, parla quelques instants avec son interlocuteur et dès qu'il eut raccroché, il se mit à hurler des ordres faisant sursauter son équipe.

\- Tony ! Ziva ! Vous venez avec moi ! Une femme lieutenant de marine tuée au _« Grand Hôtel »_ dans le centre. McGee ! Prévenez Abby qu'elle soit prête à s'occuper des indices dès notre retour et tenez vous prêt au cas où on vous appel pour une recherche.. Ducky et Palmer sont déjà sur place...

Après un instant de flottement, son équipe s'activa. Tony et Ziva enfilèrent leurs vestes, prirent leurs sacs à dos avec leurs équipements et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur où attendait Gibbs juste avant que celui ci ne se ferme.

Ils furent rapidement au parking. Le boss jeta les clefs de la voiture à Ziva pour qu'elle conduise alors que Dinozzo faisait la moue. Il détestait quand la jeune femme conduisait. C'était un vrai danger publique selon lui mais Gibbs la laissait conduire presque à chaque fois.

Avec le trafic, ils mirent presque une heure à atteindre leur destination. Ils n'avaient pas mis les sirènes. Pour une fois, Ziva avait conduit prudemment. De toute façon, le cadavre ne risquait pas s'enfuir.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, un employé choqué les accueillis et les guida jusqu'à la chambre qui se trouvait au cinquième étage. C'était la première fois qu'un événement de ce genre se déroulait dans cet hôtel luxueux.

Ziva et Tony pénétrèrent aussitôt dans la chambre pour collecter les indices et prendre des photos. Lui, il resta dans le couloir pour interroger le garçon d'étage et surveiller le passage. C'était lui qui avait trouvé le corps et il était bouleversé.

Le jeune homme tenait des propos incohérents, il était pâle, il tremblait. Il était en état de choc. Rapidement, Gibbs comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de l'employé. Celui ci avait dit tout ce qu'il savait et ce n'était pas grand chose. La femme était arrivée seule en début d'après midi. Après, il avait fait son travail de garçon d'étage et ne savait pas vraiment si quelqu'un l'avait rejoint. Il était venu à la chambre parce qu'un dîner avait été commandé et avait découvert le corps. Gibbs congédia le jeune homme et marcha vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait ses collègues.

Là, il vit un homme qui tenait un adolescent effrayé. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la chambre et observa la scène. Le jeune homme était petit, maigre, la peau blafarde, des grands yeux verts et une chevelure en bataille noire de jais. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux portes plus loin. Le garçon murmurait des paroles à un débit très rapide pour tenter de calmer l'homme qui le tenait fermement au niveau de l'épaule lui arrachant une légère grimace de douleur.

\- Oncle Vernon... supplie... je désobéirai plus...promis... furent les mots que put reconnaître Gibbs.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le jeune homme y entra avec une sorte de vide dans ses prunelles vertes, comme s'il était résigné à son sort. Ce fait déplu énormément à Gibbs mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait pas vu l'homme se montrer violent envers l'adolescent et ce dernier ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide. La porte claqua et l'étage fut de nouveau calme.

Le temps semblait s'être figé alors que Harry était violemment jeté au sol par l'oncle Vernon. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir. L'homme lui avait dit de rester enfermé dans le placard de la chambre pendant que la famille sortait pour visiter quelques monuments.

Le jeune homme avait désobéit parce que les Dursley avaient prévu de rentrer seulement après le dîner. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que son cousin piquerait une crise d'enfant gâté les forçant à rentrer plus tôt après le caprice qu'il avait fait pour sortir.

De plus, les Dursley n'avaient toujours pas digéré d'avoir dû l'amener avec eux mais Dumbledore leur avait forcé la main allant même jusqu'à payer le voyage et le séjour de Harry. Comme ils n'avaient rien eu à débourser pour emmener le jeune homme, ils n'avaient pas pu refuser.

Dès leur arrivée à l'hôtel, ça avait été l'enfer pour le survivant. Coups, insultes, tortures, humiliations, séquestration. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans le placard de la chambre sans eau, ni nourriture. Il avait des blessures, hématomes et autre en permanence. La douleur, la faim et la soif faisaient partis de son quotidien, plus encore qu'à Privet Drive.

Un garçon d'étage sympa l'avait trouvé dans le placard 5 jours plus tôt. Ça avait été comme une bouffée d'air frais pour lui. Le jeune homme l'avait énormément aidé. Depuis, il venait lui apporter à boire et à manger quand les Dursley sortaient. Ils avaient discuté un peu et étaient devenus plus ou moins amis.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et serra les dents et les poings quand une pluie de coups s'abattit sur son corps frêle. Il était hors de question qu'il cri. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à son oncle. Il ne supplierait pas. Pas un son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que certains de ses os craquaient sous les chocs dus aux coups.

Les premières insultes fusèrent, ses vêtements furent arrachés et bientôt, il sentit la morsure du cuir de la ceinture de son oncle sur sa peau. Encore une fois, il n'émit aucun son augmentant la rage de son oncle qui voulait l'entendre hurler et supplier.

\- Hurle ! Monstre ! Anormal !

Un léger gémissement de douleur passa la barrière des lèvres du petit brun alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Pourquoi fallait il que sa vie soit si merdique ? Pourquoi devait il vivre dans la souffrance ?

Son oncle sortit un couteau et lacéra sa peau avant de planter plusieurs fois la lame dans son corps meurtrit. La douleur était effroyable mais le brun y était habitué.

Une fois de plus, à part quelques gémissements, il n'émit aucune plainte. Pourtant, n'importe qui aurait hurlé à sa place. Il entendit le pas lourd de son oncle alors que l'homme allait vers la salle de bain.

Il tenta de se lever pour fuir la chambre, c'était sa seule chance. S'il restait là, l'homme ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Il parvint à se remettre debout et marcha lentement mais après deux ou trois pas, il retomba sur le sol. Il était bien trop faible.

Son oncle était de nouveau à ses côtés et riait. Un rire froid, sadique qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Un liquide glacé s'écrasa sur sa peau et là, il sentit son corps brûler atrocement. Vaincu par la douleur, il hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales et le sourire de l'homme s'élargit. Il était satisfait, le monstre hurlait enfin.

Sa magie s'éveilla d'un coup et un excès de magie primaire envoya son oncle à l'autre bout de la chambre. L'homme s'assomma contre le mur et retomba sur le sol dans un gros boum. C'était la première fois que sa magie réagissait ainsi. Aussitôt, Harry sombra dans l'inconscience et un bouclier blanc se forma autour de son corps pour le protéger.

Au hurlement, Gibbs s'était figé dans le couloir désert. C'était un hurlement déchirant démontrant toute la douleur de la personne qui l'avait poussé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sortit son arme et se dirigea vers la chambre où l'homme et l'adolescent s'étaient engouffrés presque une heure plus tôt. Il était sûr que le hurlement venait d'ici.

D'un puissant coup de pied, il défonça la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'encombrer avec les protocoles et de frapper espérant qu'on lui ouvre. Il savait que personne ne le ferait de toute façon.

Il écarquilla les yeux à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. L'homme était sonné sur le sol de la chambre, une bouteille d'alcool à 90° dans une main et un couteau de chasse dans l'autre. Une ceinture de cuir tâchée de sang trainait sur le sol un peu plus loin.

Au centre de la chambre, une frêle silhouette entourée d'un dôme blanc et lumineux gisait nue dans une mare de sang. Est ce que le jeune homme était un ange ? Il avait l'air d'en être un avec ce bouclier qui l'entourait.

Il devait s'assurer que l'adolescent était encore en vie. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au corps recroquevillé sur le sol, s'accroupit et tendit une main qui fut aussitôt repoussée. Il semblait que le dôme protégeait le jeune homme.

Peut être qu'en parlant et en expliquant au garçon qu'il était sauvé et en sécurité, le dôme allait disparaître ? Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il allait prendre la parole mais quelqu'un entra dans la pièce précipitamment le coupant dans son élan.

\- Hey Boss ! Qu'est ce qui se...waow ! L'agent Tony Dinozzo fut coupé dans son discours par la vision féérique qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Tony... passe les menottes à l'ordure qui est près du mur et demande à Ducky de venir. Maintenant ! Cria l'ex marine pour le faire bouger rapidement.

\- Ok Boss. Rétorqua l'italien en s'exécutant.

Dès que Dinozzo eut quitté la pièce, Gibbs reporta son attention sur la victime. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Une fois qu'il fut plus calme, il parla d'une voix douce que peu lui connaissait.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je suis l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, du NICS. Tu es en sécurité, plus personne ne te fera de mal. Avec le bouclier qui t'entoure, on ne peut pas t'examiner et voir tes blessures.

Le silence retomba et l'attente fut insupportable pour Gibbs. Pourtant, elle ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Après, il y eut un genre de crépitement dans l'air, les lumières de la chambre clignotèrent et peu à peu, le bouclier se résorba avant de disparaître. Il n'y avait plus que le corps frêle et meurtrit.

Gibbs fut horrifié en voyant les blessures multiples, les fractures probables, les hématomes, les marques de ceinture. Le jeune homme avait eu droit à une vraie séance de torture alors qu'il était tout proche et qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Il ne savait pas quel âge avait l'adolescent. Il semblait être si jeune et son corps était tellement maigre. Il se dégageait de lui une immense fragilité qui donnait à Gibbs l'envie de le protéger. C'était tout simplement fou.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre le sortant de ses pensées. Il se retourna et vit le visage pâle et décomposé de Ducky. Tous deux pouvaient voir le torse du jeune homme bouger indiquant qu'il respirait encore même si c'était assez faible.

Le médecin légiste approcha, ses gestes étaient hésitants. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué aux vivants mais rapidement, son professionnalisme reprit le dessus. Il commença à examiner la victime avec autant de douceur qu'il put. Il devait faire attention à ne pas aggraver les blessures en le bougeant. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour vraiment mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Quand il eut terminé, il observa longuement son vieil ami et prit la parole.

\- Il a deux côtes cassées, le poignet gauche est cassé également, son épaule droite est luxée. Sinon, il a des marques de ceintures, des entailles faites au couteau. Il a été poignardé à 8 reprises même si la lame n'est pas entrée profondément. Il a des hématomes dus aux coups. Il est sous alimenté et déshydraté. Ses cheveux ternes et son teint légèrement gris laissent à supposer qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps enfermé dans le noir. Il a des cicatrices anciennes, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce garçon est torturé Jethro.

\- À ton avis, il faut l'amener à l'hôpital ?

\- Non, j'aurai ce qu'il faut pour le soigner au QG.

\- Merci Ducky.

Palmer et Tony entrèrent dans la chambre avec un brancard. Ils y installèrent la victime que l'agent du NCIS couvrit avec une des couvertures de l'hôtel et quittèrent la pièce avec leur fardeau.

Ziva arriva aussitôt après. Elle commença à prendre des photos et à fouiller la pièce. Rien ne laissait à supposer que le garçon y dormait. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle trouva des photos que la famille avait fait développer mais une fois de plus, le garçon n'y apparaissait pas.

Elle tomba sur un carnet dans lequel le fils de la famille semblait écrire. Il écrivait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents étaient si cruels avec Harry alors que visiblement, le jeune homme l'avait sauvé, un an plus tôt. Elle emballa les preuves soigneusement, ça servirait pour le procès.

Dans la salle de bain, toujours rien prouvant que le garçon était dans la chambre. Qui était ce jeune homme et que faisait-il avec cette famille ? Était-il avec eux volontairement ou avait-il était enlevé ? Leur servait-il d'esclave pour des jeux pervers ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses.

Elle alla au placard de la chambre et là, elle sentit qu'elle venait de trouver quelque chose. Il y avait une malle étrange qui renfermait des objets du style baguette magique, chaudron, livre de sorcellerie, uniformes d'école et au milieu, un passeport avec une photo du jeune homme. Il s'appelait Harry James Potter et était né le 31 Juillet 1994. Elle fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Le garçon avait donc 16 ans. Elle vit aussi un oreiller et une couverture et comprit aussitôt que le garçon devait passer beaucoup de temps dans ce placard.

Alors qu'elle prenait des photos, le garçon d'étage entra dans la chambre, il avait l'air affolé. Il était très pâle et il tremblait.

\- Est ce que Harry va bien ?

\- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda aussitôt Gibbs.

Le jeune homme se balança d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise et se décida enfin à parler.

\- Il y a cinq jours, je suis entré dans la chambre après que les Dursley soient sortis. J'étais intrigué. Je les avait vu arriver à l'hôtel et je savais que la famille comportait 4 personnes. Seulement, on me demandait toujours des petits déjeuners pour trois et ils sortaient toujours à trois. Puis, plusieurs fois, en passant devant la chambre quand la famille était présente, j'avais entendu des plaintes et des gémissements de douleur. La pièce paraissait vide quand je suis entré mais j'ai entendu un gémissement faible qui provenait du placard. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai trouvé Harry blessé et affamé. Quand il m'a vu, il a eu peur et c'est recroquevillé dans le fond du placard. Je l'ai rassuré, soigné et nourrit. Il m'a supplié de rien dire à personne et de ne pas appeler la police, alors j'ai rien dit.

\- Il vous a parlé un peu de lui ?

\- Oui. Ses parents sont morts quand il avait 15 mois. Il a été placé chez les Dursley, la femme, Pétunia, est la soeur de sa mère. C'était sa seule famille encore en vie. Seulement, ils l'ont toujours détestés. Alors, même chez eux, il a vécu dans le placard sous l'escalier pendant 10 ans. Il fait les repas, le ménage, entretien le jardin. Le reste du temps, il est battu, insulté, humilier, carrément torturé parfois. Pendant l'année scolaire, il va dans un pensionnat spécial en Écosse mais pendant les grandes vacances, le directeur du pensionnat le renvoie chez ses tuteurs malgré les suppliques de Harry pour ne pas y retourner.

\- Vous pensez que vous pourriez passer au QG du NCIS pour faire une déposition ?

\- Oui mais comment va Harry ?

\- Il a été battu et torturé mais il va s'en sortir. Nous nous occupons de lui.

\- Est ce que je pourrai le voir ? Quand il sera réveillé...

\- S'il accepte de vous parler, oui.

Le garçon d'étage hocha la tête en guise de réponse et quitta la chambre en disant qu'il passerait le lendemain au QG du NCIS vers 9h du matin. C'était son jour de congé et il voulait vraiment aider le petit brun. Si sa famille pouvait être condamnée et s'il avait la chance d'être placé ailleurs, ce serait vraiment formidable.

Ziva et Gibbs finirent de prendre des photos et de rassembler des preuves. Ils décidèrent de ne pas consigner les affaires du jeune homme avec le reste des pièces à conviction. Quelque chose leur disait que le garçon avait un secret et que ça ne devait pas être découvert.

Après un dernier regard, les scellées furent posées sur la porte. Pétunia et Dudley furent prévenus de l'arrestation de Vernon Dursley et logés dans une autre chambre. Si la mère de famille sembla choquée et anéantie, son fils parut totalement indifférent, peut être même soulagé. Gibbs les convoqua également le lendemain après midi pour les interroger.

Ensuite, ils gagnèrent la voiture avec laquelle ils étaient arrivés et retournèrent au QG. Tony était déjà parti avec Palmer et Ducky, il n'avait pas voulu lâcher le jeune homme qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Tim vint aussitôt vers eux.

\- Ducky m'a dit de vous dire qu'il a soigné le garçon. On a déplié le canapé lit de la salle de repos pour l'installer dessus. Il a une perfusion de glucose et minéraux. Tony est avec lui. Il ne l'a pas lâché depuis que Palmer et lui l'ont mis sur le brancard dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il lui tient la main et lui parle.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Tony ça. Qu'il monte avec lui dans la camionnette de Ducky oui, mais qu'il ne le lâche plus après ça, ce n'était pas le Tony qu'il connaissait. L'agent Dinozzo était toujours en train de blaguer et de sortir des répliques de films. Dans n'importe quelle situation.

Ziva alla porter les indices et les photos au labo de Abby pendant que Gibbs allait à la salle de repos pour se servir un café et voir comment se portait le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il tomba sur une scène surprenante. Tony était assis sur le bord du lit du jeune homme, lui tenait la main et parlait. Il lui parlait de son travail, de sa vie. Comme s'il espérait qu'entendre sa voix ferait que le garçon se réveillerait plus vite. Le jeune homme semblait être plongé dans un genre de coma.

D'après Ducky, son organisme tournait au ralentit, comme les ours quand ils hibernaient. Le docteur, pourtant très doué, n'avait pas pu déterminer quand l'adolescent allait se réveiller ni pourquoi son organisme était entré dans cette pseudo hibernation.

Il avisa les traits tirés de son agent. Il était évident que l'homme était fatigué. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours avec l'enquête précédente qui avait été complexe et difficile. Il soupira et prit la parole.

\- Dinozzo ! Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, boire un café et manger quelque chose. Repose toi quelques heures aussi.

\- Non.. je ne veux pas le laisser...

\- Tu ne pourras pas l'aider quand il se réveillera si tu es épuisé, affamé et sale. Alors obéis...

Tony allait encore refuser mais il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Elle était douce et légèrement chantante. Sans vraiment savoir comment il le savait, il comprit que c'était le jeune homme.

_[Il a raison Agent Dinozzo et je crois que je ne me réveillerai pas avant au moins 12h encore.]_

\- Ok Boss, j'y vais. Mais je te prévient, je reviens dans 6 heures maximum.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme et après un dernier regard sur la silhouette endormie, il quitta la pièce.

Dès qu'il fut seul avec l'adolescent, Gibbs prit une chaise et s'installa prêt du lit. Il observa longuement le corps meurtrit et endormit. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le jeune homme ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide quand il était passé devant lui avec son oncle. Il aurait suffit d'un signe pour qu'il intervienne et le sauve avant que le jeune homme n'entre dans la chambre avec son oncle. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il parla.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait de signe pour que je te vienne en aide quand tu es passé prêt de moi avec ton oncle. Ton regard vide et résigné, il était évident que tu savais ce qui t'attendait. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé d'aide ? Cet homme a faillit te tuer.

Gibbs avait les larmes aux yeux et ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui lui arrivait fréquemment. Le cas de ce jeune homme le touchait vraiment. Il avait un tel sentiment d'impuissance face à ce qui c'était déroulé à quelques mètres de lui sans qu'il n'entende rien. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas survécu, jamais il n'aurait pu se regarder dans un miroir.

Dans son sommeil, le petit brun entendait tout. Il se fit la réflexion que éveillé, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre à l'homme. Oui, il savait qu'il prendrait des coups pour avoir désobéit mais pas qu'il aurait droit à une séance de torture en règle. Il y avait assez longtemps que l'oncle Vernon ne l'avait plus fait. Presque trois ans en fait. Puis, il ne l'avait jamais fait à l'extérieur de Privet Drive, il y avait trop de risque.

À Privet Drive, il y avait une histoire bien rodée. Il était le neveu orphelin et instable que les Dursley avaient eu la gentillesse de recueillir. Il était sujet à des crises de démence dû au choc de la perte de ses parents et poussait parfois des hurlements. Il allait à l'école au collège pour délinquants multi récidivistes St Brutus. Donc, les voisins ne s'inquiétaient pas pour ses hurlements, les boums dans la maison, les insultes de sa famille envers lui, sa maigreur et ses difficultés à se déplacer parfois.

En dehors de Privet Drive, il n'y avait pas ce scénario et torturer Harry était trop risqué. L'oncle Vernon ne l'avait jamais fait pour cette raison. Quand l'homme avait battu le petit brun, ce dernier avait sentit une odeur de whisky. L'homme était sûrement ivre, c'était pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas contrôlé.

Les heures passèrent, Gibbs parlait parfois au garçon mais la plupart du temps, il le regardait juste dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible malgré les pansements, plâtres et autre. On imaginait pas qu'il avait été torturé quelques heures plus tôt.

Comme il l'avait dit, Tony revint 6 heures plus tard. Gibbs soupira, il avait espéré que son agent prendrait plus de temps pour se reposer mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce cas semblait avoir pas mal secoué Dinozzo. L'agent avait les yeux encore rougis par le sommeil et des cernes disgracieuses mais Gibbs était persuadé qu'il ne quitterait pas la pièce tant que le jeune homme ne se réveillerait pas.

Ne prenant pas la peine de regarder son patron, Tony alla jusqu'au lit et se rassit près du garçon. Il reprit sa main et comme plus tôt, commença à la caresser doucement, comme pour l'apaiser. Le silence s'installa. Les deux agents étaient dans leurs pensées.

Gibbs se disait qu'il faudrait interroger le jeune homme à son réveil et tenter de trouver des solutions pour ne pas le brusquer. Il devrait lui demander ce qu'était ce bouclier même si seul Tony et lui l'avaient vu et qu'il ne l'avait pas mentionné dans son rapport. C'était plus de la curiosité personnelle. Il voulait savoir, comprendre.

Tony de son côté était obnubilé par le jeune homme. Quand il l'avait dans la chambre, sur le sol, entouré de ce dôme d'un blanc lumineux, il avait cru voir un ange. Il ressentait le besoin de le protéger, de le câliner, de le connaître. C'était vraiment fou. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réactions. Surtout envers des hommes.

Le temps passa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Puis, vers 8h du matin, le jeune homme commença à s'agiter. Tony qui s'était légèrement assoupis se redressa et l'observa. Le petit brun gigotait comme mal à l'aise et ses paupières papillonnaient.

Une minute plus tard, il ouvrait doucement les yeux et Dinozzo fut heureux d'être assis parce qu'il serait probablement tombé à la renverse. Le jeune homme avait des yeux couleur absinthe. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard. C'était vraiment étrange.


	2. Chapitre 2 : apprivoisement et interrogatoires

_**Chapitre 2 : apprivoisement et interrogatoires.** _

Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux et se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et commença à regarder autour de lui. Il bénissait Merlin de ne plus avoir besoin de ses lunettes. Il était dans une pièce spacieuse, elle n'avait pas de fenêtre. Heureusement, la lumière artificielle de la pièce n'était pas agressive. Il était étendu sur ce qui semblait être un canapé lit. Près de lui se tenait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et sur une chaise plus loin, il reconnut l'homme près duquel il était passé avec son oncle.

Ses souvenirs étaient encore bien présents. Il revit son oncle le jeter sur le sol, les coups, les insultes, les coups de ceintures, le couteau, la brûlure de l'alcool sur sa peau et sa magie qui s'éveillait pour le protéger. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Il était sauvé.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Anthony Dinozzo mais tu peux m'appeler Tony et l'homme là bas c'est...

\- L'agent...Le...roy Jethro...Gibbs...NCIS... enchaîna Harry d'une voix rauque et éraillée.

Tony prit un verre d'eau, aida le petit brun à se redresser et le fit boire doucement. Harry bu lentement et soupira de bien être. L'eau fraiche coulant dans sa gorge meurtrie lui faisait un bien fou. Quand il eut terminé de boire, Gibbs prit la parole.

\- Comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Harry Potter...

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- 16 ans...

\- D'où viens tu ? Et l'homme qui t'a battu, qui est-il pour toi ?

\- Je suis orphelin et je vis chez les Dursley depuis que j'ai 15 mois. Ils sont mon oncle et ma tante. La tante Pétunia est la soeur de ma mère. Là, nous sommes en vacances mais sinon nous vivons au 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, Angleterre. J'y habite que l'été, le reste du temps, je suis dans un pensionnat spécialisé en Écosse.

\- Tu n'as personne qu'on pourrait contacter pour te prendre en charge ?

\- Non... Mon parrain est mort en Juin et j'ai que les Dursley même s'ils me détestent et me le font comprendre depuis toujours.

\- Quand je suis entré dans la chambre, tu étais entouré d'un dôme blanc et lumineux et on ne pouvait pas te toucher. Tu as une explication pour ça ?

Harry se tendit aussitôt. Il ne devait pas parler de la magie et du fait qu'il était sorcier, sinon ces gens le prendraient pour un monstre et allaient s'en prendre à lui. Il secoua la tête et répondit en bafouillant légèrement.

\- Euh..non..je vois pas...

Gibbs et Tony comprirent qu'il mentait mais ils décidèrent de ne pas insister. Le jeune homme parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt. Ils avaient l'impression que ce bouclier était la raison principale de la haine de sa famille envers lui. Il était donc logique qu'il refuse d'en parler.

\- Ton oncle a été arrêté et va être jugé. Il faudra que tu raconte tout ce que tu as vécu dans ta famille et ce qui c'est passé à l'hôtel. Tu crois que ça ira ?

\- Oui... je crois...

\- Bien, je te laisse avec Tony, moi j'ai quelques trucs à faire pour le travail.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse et scruta les moindres gestes de Gibbs jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté la pièce. C'était comme s'il cherchait à déterminer si l'homme allait s'en prendre à lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Tony se poser sur la sienne.

\- Alors que veux tu faire ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux regarder un film ? Discuter ?

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent comme si Tony lui avait proposer les plus belles choses du monde. Il n'avait jamais vu de film. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder la télé chez les Dursley et n'avait jamais le droit de sortir. Quand par miracle il pouvait sortir, il n'avait pas d'argent pour se rendre au cinéma. L'agent fut troublé par son regard si brillant. Puis, le brun parla d'une voix hésitante.

\- J'ai un peu faim et j'aimerai assez voir un film, j'en ai jamais vu...

Tony écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu de films ? C'était complètement hallucinant. Il avait 16 ans et ses tuteurs devaient bien avoir la télé. Il repensa aux paroles du jeune homme et se dit qu'il n'avait probablement jamais eu le droit de la regarder. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et expliqua d'une voix calme et douce.

\- Je vais aller te chercher une soupe et quelques friandises puis un stock de films. Je reviens...

Alors qu'il se levait, Abby entra dans la pièce comme une furieuse. Elle était vraiment très agitée. Comme un enfant à qui on annoncerait que le père Noël était passé plus tôt. Le jeune homme sursauta et se recroquevilla comme s'il cherchait à disparaître.

\- Gibbs a dit qu'il était réveillé ! C'est génial ! Il est trop chou !

\- Calme toi Abby, tu lui as fait peur. Répondit sévèrement Tony.

Abby fronça les sourcils et regarda vers le lit. Elle vit la silhouette recroquevillée et eut un regard peiné. Elle ne cherchait vraiment pas à effrayer le jeune homme. Elle le trouvait tellement adorable. Elle approcha lentement du lit et parla d'une voix plus calme.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Abby Sciuto. Je travail ici. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Harry se détendit et tourna la tête pour observer la jeune femme. Quand il vit la brune avec ses couettes et son look gothique, un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air un peu agitée mais plutôt gentille. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais il l'aimait déjà.

\- Je suis Harry Potter.

\- Oh tu es trop chou...

Profitant du fait que le jeune homme était occupé avec Abby, Tony quitta la pièce pour aller lui chercher à manger, à boire et des films. Il alla donc au lunch bar près les locaux du NCIS et prit une soupe et une part de tarte aux pommes. Au distributeur du bureau, il prit des barres chocolatés et du jus d'orange puis alla jusqu'à son bureau prendre quelques dvd dans un de ses tiroirs.

Il regarda attentivement les dvd qu'il avait avec lui et décida de prendre une sélection de plusieurs styles. La trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux, Terminator 1 et 2, Les 6 Star Wars, L'arme Fatale 1 à 4, Highlander 1 à 4, Benjamin Gates 1 et 2, Narnia 1 et 2, The Mask et d'autres encore.

Satisfait, il arbora un large sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

Là, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sa mâchoire semblant prête à se fracasser sur le sol. Entre temps, McGee avait rejoint Abby et les deux parlaient au brun qui pleurait de rire. Tony pensa que le rire du brun était magnifique et qu'il ferait tout pour l'entendre à nouveau. De plus, son visage était détendu et ses yeux brillaient comme des joyaux.

Ce fut au tour de McGee d'être surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Tony comme ça. C'était vraiment dingue. Dinozzo grogna et lança,

\- T'as rien à faire McGuignol ?

Abby allait défendre Tim comme elle le faisait habituellement mais Harry la devança.

\- Ne sois pas méchant Tony. Tim est très gentil. Il a promit de m'apprendre à utiliser des ordinateurs, téléphones portables et d'autres choses que je ne connais pas...

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais utilisé tout ça ? Interrogea Tony surpris.

\- Non. Chez les Dursley, j'ai vécu dans mon placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Je sortais que pour mes corvées et l'école. Puis, quand je suis allé au pensionnat, je retournai chez les Dursley l'été mais j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre. Y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre et une chatière dans la porte pour me passer de la nourriture un crouton de pain et un verre d'eau par jour la plupart du temps. Là encore, je sortais que pour mes corvées.

\- Et à ton école, ton pensionnat en Écosse ?

\- Y a pas tout ça là bas...

Tony hocha la tête et marmonna des excuses à un McGee étonné redonnant le sourire à Harry. Le petit brun avait une influence positive sur Dinozzo. Abby était ravie. Oui, le jeune homme allait mener Tony par le bout du nez. Elle crocha le bras de Tim, souhaita une bonne journée à Harry et Dinozzo et quitta la pièce en entraînant McGee avec elle.

Le petit brun termina rapidement son repas, il avait vraiment faim même s'il avait été plutôt bien nourrit ces derniers jours grâce au garçon d'hôtel qui l'avait trouvé dans le placard.

Ensuite, Tony lui montra les films qu'il avait apporté et lui proposa de choisir. Il décida de commencer par « Le seigneur des anneaux ». Il était curieux de voir comment les moldus voyaient son monde.

Le premier volet du film passa rapidement. Harry était à fond dans l'histoire. Il se retrouvait un peu dans le jeune héros du film, Frodon. Par contre, les elfes et autres créatures du film étaient plutôt éloignées de ce à quoi elles ressemblaient dans la réalité.

Tony mit le deuxième film et revint s'installer à ses côtés. Le petit brun hésita un instant, se rapprocha de lui et vint finalement poser sa tête sur son torse pour être mieux installé et se sentir en sécurité.

Dinozzo se tendit légèrement avant de passer un bras autour du corps frêle. Le petit brun poussa un soupir de bien être et reporta son attention sur le film. Tony se sentait bien. Il était à l'aise. Il avait la sensation que tenir ce corps frêle contre lui était naturel.

La journée passa rapidement. Personne n'était venu les déranger. Ils avaient regardé la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux complète et avaient enchaîné avec Benjamin Gates. Harry, encore épuisé, c'était endormi dans les bras de Tony.

Alors qu'ils avaient été au calme comme dans un cocon, dans les locaux du NCIS, tout le monde c'était activé.

Dès qu'il était parti après le réveil du garçon, Gibbs avait contacté un ancien coéquipier à lui. Un homme avec qui il avait combattu pendant la première guerre du Golf. Le nom de Dursley l'avait intrigué et il savait que son ami était d'origine anglaise et avait un frère et une soeur plus jeunes qu'il ne voyait plus.

Gibbs empoigna son téléphone et composa le numéro du sergent de marine à la retraite Richard Dursley. Il espérait ne pas le réveiller, il n'était que 9h du matin. Après trois sonneries, l'homme décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Richard ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Gibbs...

\- Oh Jethro, je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Comment vas tu ?

\- Oh je vais très bien. Et toi ?

\- Bah, tu sais, la retraite. Je m'ennuie un peu.

\- Je voulais te poser quelques questions pour mon travail...

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- Ton frère en Angleterre... il s'appellerait pas Vernon ?

\- Si..

\- Il est marié à une certaine Pétunia et à un fils qui se nomme Dudley ?

\- Oui et je crois même qu'ils ont recueillis le neveu de Pétunia. Le petit Harry Potter. Ce garçon est d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur incroyable. Pourtant je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, il avait 5 ans. Le pauvre avait le bras cassé suite à une mauvaise chute.

\- Euh.. C'était pas une mauvaise chute.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- J'ai arrêté ton frère hier. Il a battu et torturé son neveu dans une chambre d'hôtel. Harry est battu, torturé, insulté, humilié, affamé, séquestré et utilisé comme esclave depuis qu'il est chez ton frère.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Le pauvre garçon ! Je prend le premier avion. Je pense être là dès demain.

\- D'accord. Je préviendrai le garde dans le hall et tu auras un pass visiteur de prêt pour ton arrivée.

\- Merci. À demain Jethro.

Gibbs raccrocha, un peu perplexe. Alors comme ça, personne ne savait ce qu'endurait ce garçon ? Personne ne c'était inquiété de ses hurlements ? De sa peur ? Du fait qu'il ne sortait presque jamais ? Dans quel monde vivait-il ?

Le garçon d'étage de l'hôtel, un certain Roman Miles arriva le sortant de ses pensées. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Bien que nerveux, le jeune homme obéit aussitôt. Gibbs lui présenta un siège et lui proposa un café que le jeune homme accepta. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de prendre un petit déjeuner et n'était pas encore très bien réveillé.

\- Donc. Vous vous appelez Roman Miles, vous avez 28 ans, vous êtes né et avez grandit à New York avant de vous installer à Washington et de travailler comme garçon d'étage au Grand hôtel il y a 6 ans.

\- C'est ça...

\- Vous êtes célibataire. Sans enfant.

\- Euh.. En fait je suis en couple mais je suis... gay. Et bien sûr nous n'avons pas d'enfant même si nous aimerions pouvoir adopter.

\- Très bien. Donc racontez moi tout ce que vous avez vu depuis l'arrivée de la famille Dursley et de leur neveu à l'hôtel il y a 1 semaine et demi.

\- Quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai envoyé un groom pour prendre leurs bagages mais ils ont refusé en disant que leur neveu allait les porter. Ils ont même refusé que Harry prenne un chariot. J'ai aussitôt pensé qu'avec sa carrure, il allait peiner. Dès qu'ils ont eu le dos tourné, j'ai aidé Harry. Son oncle m'a vu et a semblé se mettre en colère. J'ai vu Harry pâlir mais comme il m'a dit de pas m'inquiéter, je l'ai pas fait.

La porte c'est refermée, j'ai entendu la voix de Vernon Dursley qui crachait des insultes, des bruits sourds et des gémissements de douleur. Plus tard, les Dursley sont venus au restaurant de l'hôtel et Harry n'était pas là. Les jours sont passés et les Dursley sortaient mais rentraient assez rapidement et j'entendais toujours des gémissements, des insultes et autre en passant devant leur chambre.

Il y a 6 jours maintenant, je les ai entendu dire qu'ils sortaient pour la journée. Quand ils sont partis, j'ai attendu 1h pour être sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas revenir et je suis allé dans leur chambre. Elle était complètement vide. J'allais faire demi tour mais j'ai entendu un faible gémissement de douleur qui venait du placard. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai vu Harry. Il avait des bleus et des marques qui ressemblaient à des coups de fouets sur le torse et dans le dos. Il avait peur et s'était recroquevillé au fond du placard.

Je lui ai parlé, je l'ai rassuré. Il a accepté que je le soigne et que je lui donne à manger et à boire. On a pas mal discuté. Il m'a un peu raconté sa vie. Ce que je vous ai dit hier. À partir de là, on avait notre rituel. Quand les Dursley partaient pour la journée, Harry sortait de la chambre, me rejoignait dans le hall de l'hôtel, je lui donnais à boire et à manger et on discutait.

Mais hier, le cousin de Harry a fait un caprice d'enfant gâté en disant qu'il voulait rentrer. Les Dursley sont revenus plus tôt et Harry a pas eu le temps de fuir le hall et de regagner la chambre. Son oncle l'a prit et traîné jusqu'à la chambre pendant que les deux autres allaient au restaurant de l'hôtel. Puis, quand j'ai vu que vous aviez menotté Vernon Dursley et que vous l'emmeniez, je suis monté aussitôt pour voir si Harry allait bien. C'est un garçon vraiment gentil vous savez. Je comprend pas pourquoi sa famille lui a fait ça. Bien que Dudley semble s'inquiéter pour lui. Il est venu me voir plusieurs fois pour demander de la nourriture et je suis sûr que c'était pour Harry.

\- D'accord... j'ai tout noté. Relisez et signez si ça vous semble correct...

\- Si je vous laisse mes coordonnées, vous pourrez les donner à Harry. Au cas où il voudrait me revoir...

Gibbs hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Le jeune homme sortit une carte de visite qu'il lui donna et relut attentivement sa déposition. Son témoignage de la veille y apparaissait aussi. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur, il signa.

Ducky avait fait une prise de sang au garçon et avait donné le sang à analyser à Abby. Il fallait voir s'il n'avait pas de carence quelconque ou de maladie. Si c'était le cas, il lui faudrait un traitement médical au plus vite. Dès qu'elle eut les prélèvements, la jeune femme s'enferma dans son laboratoire.

Le sang du garçon semblait plus fluide que la moyenne mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait. Elle le mit dans plusieurs petits tubes en plastique et le passa dans son appareil pour l'analyser. Là, elle fit des découvertes stupéfiantes.

Le sang du jeune homme était d'une pureté rare. Il n'y avait aucune anomalie si ne n'était qu'il avait 48 chromosomes à la place de 46 et que son ADN était lui aussi très différent. Il semblait aussi qu'il était gorgé de globules blancs et rouges et d'autres choses qui permettaient une cicatrisation bien plus rapide.

Il n'avait aucune carence ou maladie malgré le fait qu'il était sous alimenté et déshydraté depuis des années. C'était vraiment extraordinaire. Elle consigna ses découvertes dans un dossier crypté dans son ordinateur portable personnel. Quelque chose lui disait que personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

L'heure avait tourné à une vitesse folle. 14h venait de sonner quand Pétunia et Dudley Dursley arrivèrent dans les locaux du NCIS. La mère de famille fut aussitôt amené dans une salle d'interrogatoire par Ziva, alors que Dudley était confié à Tim. McGee allait l'interroger avec douceur pour tenter de le faire parler.

Tim proposa un soda et une barre chocolatée à Dudley, le jeune homme le regarda un instant, il hésitait clairement à accepter la proposition. Finalement le sourire de l'agent le rassura et il prit ce que McGee lui donnait.

Au départ, Tim resta silencieux et continua à travailler sur des dossiers permettant au jeune homme de se détendre. Après, une demi heure de silence, ce fut Dudley lui même qui prit la parole.

\- Est ce que Harry va bien ?

\- Tu t'inquiète pour lui ?

La question prit le jeune homme de cours. On lui avait appris à haïr Harry depuis son plus jeune âge. D'après ses parents, son cousin était un monstre et un anormal et il ne devait pas l'apprécier sous peine d'être touché par son anormalité. Ses parents vivaient dans la crainte que Dudley devienne un sorcier à force d'être en contact avec le brun. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme aimait son cousin et savait que la magie ne s'attrapait pas comme une maladie. Il tortilla ses doigts et répondit timidement.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien. Il a été assez durement touché mais il a été soigné et il se remet tranquillement. Il c'est réveillé ce matin et avait l'air assez en forme.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie vous savez... il y a un peu plus d'un an. On c'est fait agressé dans le tunnel piétons près de chez nous. S'il n'avait pas été là et n'avait pas repoussé les agresseurs, je serais mort. Mais malgré ça, mes parents ont continué à le haïr, à dire que c'était un monstre, à l'utiliser comme esclave. Mon père n'arrête pas de lui faire du mal. Ma mère pense que je sais rien mais je suis pas aveugle. Puis mon père m'a déjà forcé à battre Harry.

\- Donc tu penses que ton père devrait être condamné pour ça et que ta mère ne devrait plus avoir la garde de Harry ?

\- Si Harry revient chez nous, ils finiront par le tuer. Même moi si j'avais le choix, je vivrai plus avec eux. Je veux dire, ils me gâtent, je suis heureux mais c'est juste trop. Ma mère me goinfre comme un porc, je suis étouffé sous une avalanche de cadeaux. Au moindre caprice on me donne ce que je veux. Je passe mon temps à les tester en me disant qu'un jour, je trouverai une limite mais la vérité, c'est qu'il y en a aucune. Même si je hurlai que je voulais tuer quelqu'un, mon père m'offrirai la personne sur un plateau pour que je la tue. C'est pas normal. C'est pas ça une vraie famille, des vrais parents ne se comportent pas comme ça.

Alors que Dudley se confiait à McGee, expliquant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents s'étaient toujours montrés cruels avec Harry et en revanche, très laxistes avec lui, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Ziva avait les nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Pétunia Dursley était une femme vraiment détestable.

Depuis que la jeune femme l'avait emmené et installé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Mrs Dursley la regardait de haut. Visiblement, en plus de détester son neveu, elle devait être raciste. C'était évident qu'elle la méprisait aux regards dégoutés qu'elle lui jetait. L'agent David décida donc d'employer un ton dur avec elle.

\- Nom, Prénom, Nom de naissance, âge, Adresse, Profession. Lança froidement Ziva.

\- Dursley Pétunia Née Evans, 38 ans, 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, Angleterre, Femme au foyer.

L'agent du NCIS nota les informations et reprit sur un ton tout aussi froid.

\- Maintenant... Dites moi pourquoi vous avez séquestré, affamé, assoiffé, insulté, humilié, battu, torturé et aussi utilisé comme esclave votre neveu Harry James Potter après qu'on vous en ai confié la garde alors que ses parents soient décédés. Ce jeune homme n'a que 16 ans !

\- Nous n'avons jamais fais ça ! Il est très instable depuis qu'il a perdu ses parents. Il fait des crises de démences et pousse des hurlements sans raison. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour lui mais rien ne semble lui suffire ! Nous sommes des gens normaux et respectables ! Cracha Pétunia en colère.

\- Ne mentez pas ! Ayez au moins le courage de reconnaître vos actes ! Nous avons des témoignages dont celui de votre fils et aussi des expertises médicales et psychologiques. Savez vous ce que votre mari a fait à votre neveu hier ?

\- Rien. Ce monstre est un bon à rien et un menteur. Siffla Pétunia avec mépris.

\- Rien ! Vous vous moquez de moi ? Votre neveu a eu deux côtes cassées et le poignet gauche brisé. L'épaule droite luxée. De multiples plaies montrant qu'il a été fouetté avec une ceinture, des lacérations faites avec un couteau de chasse. Il a été poignardé 8 fois. Sans compter les hématomes, sa maigreur à cause de la malnutrition, sa déshydratation, une photophobie légère pour avoir passé trop de temps dans le noir. Vous dites que votre neveu est un monstre ? Moi je vous répond que des personnes capables de faire ça à un enfant sont plus que des monstres ! Ce sont des barbares !

Pétunia pâlit en entendant le détail de ce que Vernon avait fait au morveux. Ça ne la dérangeait pas que son mari ait puni ce monstre mais il avait probablement été un peu trop loin cette fois ci. Elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, tout raconter en minimisant son rôle pour ne pas être arrêté et condamné. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde son Dudleynouchet. Alors elle parla, elle raconta la vie de Harry dans leur maison pendant des heures alors que Ziva notait tout.

Quand la déposition de Pétunia fut complète, l'agent David la lui fit relire et signer. Elle tentait de garder son calme même si elle avait une folle envie de torturer et tuer cette femme. Comment avait elle put laisser son mari faire autant de mal à un enfant ? La mère de famille s'empressa de relire et de signer, elle voulait quitter cette endroit au plus vite.

Elle repassa par les bureaux où son fils était censé l'attendre. Elle voulait le retrouver. Il lui avait manqué. Son fils, son mari, sa maison et sa réputation étaient tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle vit une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Dudley était en train d'écouter de la musique assez rock, il dansait et chantait avec une jeune femme au look gothique pendant que l'agent qui les avait accueillis tapait dans ses mains pour les encourager. Son fils avait l'air heureux et épanouis.

Il avait l'air tellement bien dans sa peau, tellement libéré. Pourquoi n'était il jamais comme ça avec elle et Vernon ? Il était toujours capricieux ou alors il avait un visage fermé et ne dégoisait pas un mot. Vraiment, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre.

Dès qu'il vit sa mère, le sourire de Dudley se fana et il stoppa tout mouvement. Abby lui jeta un regard et crispa les poings à la vue d'une Pétunia qui se tenait fière et droite et portait sur elle un regard méprisant. Cette femme était vraiment la femme la plus détestable qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

La coeur de Pétunia c'était serré quand elle avait vu son fils arrêter de s'amuser en la voyant. Il avait de nouveau ce regard vide et le visage fermé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard méprisant à la jeune femme brune avec qui son fils s'amusait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle était en train de le perdre et ne pouvait pas le supporter.

\- Dudley, nous y allons.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il alla serrer Abby dans ses bras, elle lui donna plusieurs cd et il lui fit un sourire, puis, il serra la main de Tim et de Ziva avant de marcher vers l'ascenseur. Juste avant de monter dedans, il se tourna vers eux et demanda.

\- Je pourrai revenir vous voir ?

\- Bien sûr Duddy ! Tu viens quand tu veux. Répondit Abby en souriant.

\- Merci... à bientôt alors.

Ils lui firent un signe de la main et il monta dans l'ascenseur avec sa mère.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Tim et Ziva montrèrent les dépositions que les Dursley avaient fait à Gibbs qui les félicita pour leur travail. Puis, chacun vaqua de nouveau à ses occupations.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Apprendre la confiance

_**Chapitre 3 : Apprendre la confiance.** _

Il était presque 18h quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'agent Dinozzo invita la personne à entrer.

Ducky ouvrit la porte et se figea un instant en voyant la position dans laquelle se trouvait Tony et son jeune patient. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le brun papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit. Le jeune homme le regarda et lui envoya un sourire éblouissant.

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Je suis le Docteur Malard mais tu peux m'appeler Ducky.

\- Euh... Bonjour. Je suis Harry Potter.

Ducky approcha lentement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Même si l'homme ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter les moindres de ses faits et gestes. Quand l'homme fut proche de lui, il prit un profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Tony ? Tu peux nous laisser le temps que j'examine mon patient ?

\- Euh... oui. Tu veux quelque chose Harry ?

\- J'ai un peu faim et soif.

\- D'accord.

Tony quitta la pièce. Quand Harry fut seul avec le médecin, ce dernier commença à ôter les pansements et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il avait compté 8 coups de couteau et deux avaient disparu. Certaines marques de ceinture aussi avaient disparu, son poignet gauche était presque ressoudé et son épaule était guérie. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

\- Tu cicatrise bien trop vite jeune homme. Deux des coups de couteau ne sont plus présents, des marques des coups de ceintures ont aussi disparu. Ton poignet n'est plus brisé et ton épaule est guérie.

Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il allait devoir parler. Il espérait juste que l'homme ne le verrait pas comme un monstre et ne tenterait pas tout un tas d'expériences sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'on le traite comme un rat de laboratoire. Il avait assez souffert comme ça. Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Puis, malgré ses mains tremblantes, il prit la parole d'une voix claire et posée.

\- Je ne suis pas un humain comme les autres...

\- Je t'écoute. Répondit Ducky en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En fait, si je cicatrise plus vite, c'est parce que ma magie me soigne et encore avec des potions, je serais déjà sur pieds. Je suis un sorcier...

\- Sorcier ? Potion ? interrogea le médecin légiste, perplexe.

\- Oui. En fait, il existe un monde magique dont je fais partie. Je suis un sorcier. Habituellement, je suis soigné avec des potions. Il y a le poussos pour les fractures, elles sont soignées en juste quelques heures puis l'essence de dictame qui fait disparaître les plaies en quelques secondes. J'en ai dans ma malle mais je ne veux pas les prendre, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Ton don est exceptionnel ?

\- Je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs avec les personnes non magiques. Je veux dire, ma famille me voit comme un monstre et m'a élevé comme tel. J'ai été battu, affamé, assoiffé, torturé, enfermé dans un placard, traité comme un esclave juste parce que je suis un sorcier.

\- Parles en aux autres. Personne ici ne te verra comme un monstre et je pense que Abby va le découvrir puisque c'est elle qui s'occupe de tes analyses de sang.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Ducky nettoya les plaies restantes, remit de la crème sur les hématomes et refit des pansements propres. Il donna quelques médicaments au jeune homme, notamment pour les nausées vu qu'il recommençait à se nourrir. Puis, il discuta avec lui en attendant que Tony revienne.

Le Docteur Malard proposa à Harry de lui donner quelques cours de médecine légale et d'anatomie quand il serait sur pieds. Le petit brun accepta. Il était curieux de nature et adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne mais s'il avait voulu, il aurait largement pu devancer Hermione dans toutes les matières à Poudlard. Il était assez doué et apprenait très vite. Seulement, il faisait en sorte d'être un élève moyen. Il avait déjà l'étiquette de survivant du monde sorcier, d'attrapeur le plus jeune et le plus doué de sa génération, il ne voulait pas en plus se coller une image d'intello et meilleur élève de Poudlard.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tony regarda discrètement dans l'embrasure pour s'assurer qu'il ne dérangeait pas Ducky dans son travail. Quand il vit que le médecin avait terminé, il entra dans la pièce et apporta le repas et la boisson de Harry. Le jeune homme lui avait expliqué plus tôt qu'il n'avait jamais mangé de Pizza et n'avait jamais bu de coca. Il lui avait donc apporter les deux.

Ducky quitta la pièce. Dès qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls, le brun déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tony pour le remercier faisant rougir légèrement ce dernier. Harry dégusta sa Pizza avec Dinozzo, ses yeux brillaient de joie. Il était vraiment heureux, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il avait eu quelques moments de bonheur avec son parrain mais ils avaient été si peu nombreux.

Intérieurement, il prit une décision. Il allait profiter de chaque instant de cette nouvelle vie qui lui était offerte sur un plateau. Il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Il allait tenter d'entrer en contact avec l'institut sorcier de Salem pour trouver un moyen de poursuivre ses études sorcières et mener des études moldues en parallèle. Il espérait juste que Dumbledore ne le retrouverait pas trop rapidement. Sinon le vieil homme s'empresserait de le ramener en Angleterre.

Il allait juste devoir trouver un endroit où vivre. Il ne voulait pas retourner en Angleterre, il savait s'occuper d'une maison et cuisiner. S'il le fallait, il trouverait un emploi et louerait un appartement. Il était courageux et n'avait jamais rechigné à la tâche. Il avait toujours su se débrouiller seul et prendre soin de lui. Il était bien plus autonome et mature que n'importe quel jeune de son âge. Il arriverait à s'en sortir, il en était sûr. Plus personne ne l'empêcherait d'être heureux.

Il regarda deux autres films avec Tony tout en discutant et quand il se sentit prêt à s'endormir, il ordonna à l'homme d'aller se laver, se reposer et autre en jurant qu'il n'allait pas disparaître pendant la nuit. Dinozzo grogna un peu mais fini par accepter de partir.

Tony alla chercher ses affaires à son bureau, il allait retourner chez lui pour quelques heures puis, il achèterait un téléphone portable, un Ipod et un ordinateur portable pour Harry. Il avait envie de le gâter.

\- Alors Tony ? Enfin de retour parmi nous. Tu as enfin lâché ton protéger ? interrogea sa collègue, moqueuse.

\- Tu as un problème avec ça Ziva ?

\- Aucun. C'est juste curieux de te voir comme ça, c'est tout.

Tony ne répondit rien, il prit son sac à dos et quitta les bureaux du NCIS sans un regard en arrière.

De son côté, Ziva était intriguée. Qu'est ce que ce jeune homme avait de si spécial pour que tout le monde se préoccupe de lui à ce point ? Que ce soit Tony, McGee, Abby, Gibbs ou Ducky, tous ne parlaient que de lui. Elle avait même entendu que Gibbs envisageait de l'adopter. Elle soupira et se dit que le meilleur moyen de savoir était encore d'aller voir le jeune homme.

Elle alla à la salle de repos. Elle se stoppa derrière la porte et allait frapper mais elle entendit des gémissements et des suppliques. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit doucement la porte. Sur le lit, le garçon se débattait tellement qu'il avait arraché sa perfusion.

\- Non...supplie..oncle Vernon...pas fais exprès...

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et se mit à trembler violemment comme s'il convulsait. La cicatrice qu'il avait au front se mit à saigner et il continua ses suppliques. Il parlait vite, ses paupières s'agitaient, son corps tremblait, ses poings étaient crispés sur les draps.

\- Sirius...m'abandonne pas... Cédric... pas ma faute...monstre...je suis un monstre...

D'un coup, le garçon se redressa et poussa un hurlement de terreur avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Qu'était-il arrivé à ce jeune homme pour qu'il fasse des cauchemars aussi violents ? Ziva l'observa un instant et vit que la cicatrice de son front c'était refermée. Elle fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas y penser tout de suite.

Harry avait peur, très peur. Il regardait partout autour de lui comme une bête traquée. Il vit une jeune femme brune près de la porte. Elle était jolie mais son visage était froid, dénué d'expression. Pourtant, il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles sombres. Il prit la petite bouteille d'eau qui était près de lui et en bu quelques gorgées avant de retomber sur les oreillers et de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de bien être.

\- Bonjour, je suis Ziva David. Je travail avec Gibbs, Tony, Abby, Tim et Ducky.

\- Oh.. euh.. Je suis Harry Potter.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar. Tu veux en parler...

\- J'ai l'habitude... c'est juste que, je revois ma vie dans ma famille, la mort de ceux que j'aime... c'est rien. Il faut juste que je me calme un moment.

Ziva pensait qu'il y avait plus mais elle hocha seulement la tête en guise de réponse. Puis, elle reprit la parole.

\- Est ce que ça te dérange si je reste un peu avec toi ?

\- Non... pas du tout. Rétorqua Harry en souriant légèrement.

Au départ, ils restèrent silencieux. Harry essayait de déterminer si Ziva était une personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance et la jeune femme tentait de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune homme pour qu'il soit si effrayé. Puis, il avait l'air de passer de l'angoisse et la frayeur aux sourires en quelques secondes, c'était vraiment étonnant.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle toussota légèrement et prit la parole.

\- Ta tante et ton cousin sont venus aujourd'hui. Ils ont fait des dépositions.

Harry se crispa. Et si sa tante et son cousin disaient qu'il avait menti ? S'ils avaient parlé de sa particularité ? Si Pétunia prétendait qu'il était fou et instable et qu'il s'était blessé lui même ? Loin de ses préoccupations, la jeune femme repris la parole.

\- Ton cousin a discuté avec Tim, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il aimerait te voir pour discuter quand tu iras mieux.

\- Dudley s'inquiète pour moi ? Lança t-il d'un ton empli de sarcasme sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Ça t'étonne ?

\- Plutôt. Je veux dire, il m'a toujours détesté. Il m'insultait et me montrait à quel point ses parents me détestaient. Il s'est arrangé pour que je n'ai aucun ami à l'école. Quand je sortais dans le quartier, je devais l'éviter sa bande et lui sinon, ils pratiquaient la chasse au Harry. Ils me couraient derrière et quand ils m'attrapaient, ils étaient à cinq pour me cogner. Même s'il avait un peu changé ces derniers temps et qu'il me donnait à manger et à boire en cachette, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'inquièterait pour moi...

\- Si tu ne veux pas lui parler, tu ne seras pas obligé de le faire.

\- Je pense que je discuterai avec lui. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il me veut exactement. Répondit le petit brun, légèrement songeur.

\- Bien, Sinon ta tante a raconté tout ce que tu as vécu chez eux pendant des années bien que je pense qu'elle ait minimisé son rôle pour ne pas être arrêtée et condamnée.

\- C'est assez conforme à ce qu'elle est. Elle refuse que sa famille paraisse anormale. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est d'avoir une maison propre, un jardin bien entretenu, un fils populaire. Elle veut entrer dans la norme.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre que ta tante pour t'accueillir à la mort de tes parents ?

\- Non. Mon père était fils unique et ses parents étaient morts, les parents de ma mère étaient morts aussi, mon parrain avait disparu. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Quand je suis entré à l'école en Écosse, la famille d'un ami m'a vite considéré comme son 8ème enfant mais ils n'ont jamais voulu devenir mes tuteurs légaux. Le directeur qui dit me voir comme son petit fils n'a jamais voulu me recueillir non plus. Puis, mon parrain est mort en Juin alors que je l'avais retrouvé à peine deux ans plus tôt. Rémus, qui est un ami de mes parents et que je vois comme mon second parrain n'a pas assez d'argent pour que le juge accepte de me confier à lui.

\- Où iras tu quand tout ça sera terminé ?

\- Je me débrouillerai. Je ne retournerai pas en Angleterre ça c'est sûr. L'avantage d'avoir vécu chez les Dursley c'est que je sais m'occuper d'une maison. J'essaierai de trouver un petit travail, je vais reprendre mes études et trouver un appartement.

\- Tu es courageux. Peu de jeunes de ton âge auraient la force de rebondir et de continuer à vivre avec ce que tu as vécu...

\- Si j'abandonne, alors ceux qui souhaitent me voir mort, comme les Dursley, auront gagné et je refuse qu'ils gagnent la partie. Je suis comme tout le monde, j'ai le droit de vivre.

Ziva plongea dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas eu une enfance dorée non plus. Son père ne l'avait jamais maltraité mais il l'avait élevé pour tuer. Elle n'avait jamais eu le choix non plus. L'histoire de ce jeune homme la touchait. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde au NCIS l'appréciait. Il méritait d'être aimé. Elle lui fit un sourire et commença à lui raconté une partie de sa vie sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Je suis née en Israël. Tu sais, mon père ne m'a jamais maltraité mais ce que j'ai vécu n'est pas rose non plus. J'ai été élevé pour devenir une tueuse, un être froid et sans émotion. Mon père m'a élevé pour que je devienne agent du Mossad dont il est le directeur adjoint. Il voulait que je sois la meilleure. Depuis quelques années je suis ici, au NCIS. Au départ, j'étais agent de liaison entre le NCIS et le Mossad, maintenant, j'ai démissionné du Mossad et je suis simple agent du NCIS.

\- Malgré ce que tu as vécu. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas de regrets et que tu es heureuse aujourd'hui parce que toutes les épreuves que tu as traversé pour en arriver là, font ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu à mon réveil, j'ai pas vu un être froid. J'ai vu une femme belle et qui malgré le masque de froideur qu'elle portait avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Ziva David.

\- Merci. Répondit elle en lui faisant un léger sourire.

Les paroles du jeune homme la touchaient énormément, bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait la peine de regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence apaisé où les deux protagonistes étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

Finalement, Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se recoucha et elle remonta les couvertures sur lui. Il tendit une main qu'elle attrapa et peu à peu, il glissa dans le sommeil. Elle relâcha sa main, déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce discrètement.

Après le départ de Ziva, le petit brun fit un rêve bien différent des autres. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, plutôt un genre de vision. Comme si son âme entrait en contact avec une autre.

_Il était dans une immense clairière, face à lui se tenait Tom Riddle. Le vrai Tom Riddle, par Lord Voldemort. L'homme avait l'allure d'un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi longs et des yeux rouges._

_Il jetait à Harry un regard suppliant, comme s'il avait besoin d'aide et n'osait pas le demander. Hypnotisé par se regard, le petit brun approcha de Tom._

_\- Harry Potter... je suis heureux d'enfin parvenir à te contacter._

_Harry haussa un sourcil, perplexe._

_\- Que me voulez vous, Voldemort ?_

_\- Tom. Pas Voldemort. Voldemort n'a pas sa place ici. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu le pense._

_\- De quoi parlez vous ?_

_\- De la guerre, de Dumbledore, de Voldemort._

_\- C'est à dire ?_

_\- Voldemort n'est pas réel. Enfin, il existe mais c'est le vieux fou qui l'a créé._

_\- Je ne vous crois pas !_

_Le rêve changea du tout au tout, il vit Tom qui parlait devant une assemblée de sorcier. Il était encore lui même. Il expliquait ses projets pour le monde sorcier. Ce qu'il voulait faire pour l'améliorer._

_Visiblement, il voulait que le ministère revoit sa position sur les créatures magiques et hybrides et que celles ci aient plus de droits. Il voulait que les elfes de maison ne soient plus des esclaves. Que les sorciers nés moldus aient une formation sur le monde magique avant d'entrer à Poudlard afin qu'ils connaissent les moeurs et coutumes du monde dans lequel ils allaient entrer. Qu'il n'y ait plus de mariage forcé chez les sangs pur et pleins d'autres choses encore._

_Le brun se fit la réflexion que ces changements seraient bénéfiques pour le monde sorcier._

_L'image changea à nouveau. Tom reposait au centre d'un sceau sur un sol de pierre froid et humide. Il était blessé et affaibli. Une voix énonçait une incantation dans une langue que Harry cru reconnaître comme l'ancienne langue elfique._

_Tom Riddle se crispa et hurla de douleur, il fut pris de convulsions. Après de longues heures, Harry vit un genre de forme spectrale d'un blanc immaculé sortir du corps de Tom Riddle et être aspirée par une urne. Le corps du brun se métamorphosa et devint celui du Voldemort qu'il connaissait._

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voyait dans ce rêve. Le décor disparut et il plongea enfin dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un Tony souriant qui lui avait apporté un cappuccino sucré et des croissants. Harry s'étira longuement et poussa un genre de ronronnement. Puis, il s'assit correctement sur le lit et entreprit de manger. Il avait une faim de loup. Dinozzo prit place à côté de lui et grignota un croissant en buvant son café. Ils discutèrent de sujets banaux demandant à l'autre s'il avait bien dormi, s'il était en forme.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Après les questions classiques, ils parlèrent un peu des films qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble. Harry avait aimé dans l'ensemble. Bien sûr, celui qui l'avait le plus marqué était _« le seigneur des anneaux »_ mais sinon, il avoua apprécier le cinéma.

Quand ils eurent terminés, Tony prit un sac en plastique et le donna à Harry. Le petit brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur et l'aîné prit la parole.

\- Je t'ai acheté quelques vêtements et des baskets, je suis pas sûr de la taille mais je pense qu'ils t'iront mieux que les fringues difformes de ton cousin.

\- Oh.. euh... Merci... Répondit Harry en rougissant n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux.

Tony se leva et fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre. Là, il le mena jusqu'à un cabinet de toilette munit d'une cabine de douche et d'un lavabo en l'aidant à se déplacer. Harry était ravi. Il entra dans la pièce et s'y enferma.

Quand il fut seul et au calme dans la salle de bain, il poussa un léger soupir. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de quitter la salle de repos. D'autant que la pièce dans laquelle il passait tout son temps n'avait pas de fenêtre. Son seul éclairage était la lumière artificielle, il lui était donc difficile de savoir si c'était le jour ou la nuit.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Avec ses pansements et son plâtre au poignet, il ne pouvait pas prendre de douche. Il se dirigea lentement vers le lavabo, y fit couler de l'eau chaude, puis, il ôta ses vêtements sales et humides de sueur. Ensuite, il se lava lentement. Ça faisait vraiment du bien. Il en profita pour se laver les cheveux et brossa également ses dents.

Quand il eut terminé, il se sécha, s'habilla, tenta de dompter sa chevelure rebelle, en vain, et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Tony qui l'attendait appuyé contre le mur face à la porte.

Harry portait un jean noir, un T shirt vert et une paire de baskets. Les vêtements, même si légèrement trop grands, lui seyaient beaucoup mieux que les vieilles loques de Dudley. Le T shirt laissant entrevoir son ventre plats et ses abdominaux bien dessinés, le jean moulait légèrement ses fesses fermes et musclées. Il était magnifique malgré son teint pâle et sa maigreur.

\- Tu es très beau comme ça Harry. Ces vêtements te vont beaucoup mieux que les anciens. Lança Tony avec sincérité.

\- Euh..Merci.. Répondit il en rougissant et bafouillant.

Au lieu de le ramener à la salle de repos. Tony le mena vers les bureaux. Il avait des cadeaux pour lui mais il les avaient laissé sur son bureau.

Harry le suivit, en silence, heureux de ne pas regagner sa chambre improvisée tout de suite.

Quand ils furent à l'étage, les rayons du soleil vinrent réchauffer la peau du petit brun au travers des larges fenêtres. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour profiter de la sensation avant de les rouvrir et de continuer à avancer.

Ziva, McGee et Gibbs étaient présents. Il les salua et s'installa sur la chaise que Dinozzo avait amené pour lui. Tony alla à son bureau et revint avec un petit carton qu'il tendit à Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogea le petit brun.

\- Et bien. Ton anniversaire a eu lieu il y a une semaine alors je t'ai acheté quelques bricoles. Bon Anniversaire Harry. Même si c'est en retard.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tony lui offrait des vrais cadeaux d'anniversaire, pour lui, sans contrepartie. Il ouvrit doucement le carton et y découvrit un téléphone portable, un Ipod et un ordinateur portable. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte, il ne put se retenir davantage. Il le posa sur le sol avec douceur et se jeta dans les bras de Dinozzo en marmonnant des « merci » comme une litanie.

Tony le réceptionna, déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et caressa son dos pour apaiser ses sanglots. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient émus. Le jeune homme était vraiment attachant. On sentait son besoin d'affection, de tendresse. Son besoin de découverte aussi. Son enfance avait été brisée et il rattrapait doucement le temps perdu.

Quand il fut calmé, il retourna s'asseoir et prit le temps de regarder plus attentivement ses cadeaux. McGee c'était levé et rapproché pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de chacun d'eux. Les explications étaient claires et concises et le brun retenait facilement les choses. Tony était installé à son bureau et travaillait déjà. Il avait prit un peu de retard dans son travail mais rien de très grave. Il allait vite rattraper tout ça.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et un homme grand et de forte stature en sortit. Il avait le teint hâlé, des cheveux grisonnants et les yeux bleus, gris. Il devait avoir aux alentours de la cinquantaine et il boitait légèrement quand il marchait. Il devait s'aider d'une canne.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait vieilli et qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, Harry se souvenait parfaitement de l'homme. Il avait été tellement gentil quand il l'avait vu alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans. Richard Dursley, le frère de l'oncle Vernon et son opposé total point de vue caractère. Les yeux du petit brun brillèrent de malice, il se leva et...

\- Oncle Ricky ! Ce fut le cri de guerre qu'il poussa alors qu'il se jetait dans les bras du seul homme qui lui avait donné un peu d'affection durant ses années en enfer.

\- Hey ! Demi portion ! T'as bien poussé dis moi...

Harry se mit à rire franchement. Il était heureux de revoir cet homme. À l'époque, Richard lui avait donné ses coordonnées mais la tante Pétunia lui avait pris la carte de visite et l'avait brûlé dès que l'homme était parti.

Le vieux Marine alla s'installer sur une chaise et garda Harry près de lui. Il installa le petit brun sur ses genoux et commença à lui parler avec douceur.

\- Comment vas tu Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais contacté ?

\- Je vais bien...je crois. Je ne t'ai jamais contacté parce que la tante Pétunia a pris ta carte de visite et l'a brûlé dès que tu es parti de la maison. Je pense qu'elle avait peur que je me confie à toi pour les coups et le reste si jamais on se rapprochait.

\- Et tu l'aurais fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Généralement je ne parle pas de tout ça. Je déteste qu'on me prenne en pitié et c'est ce qui serait passé avec n'importe qui à qui j'aurais raconté mon histoire.

\- Jamais je ne t'aurai pris en pitié. Je t'aurai aidé et sûrement recueillis mais de la pitié, non. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai vu. Pourtant, je ne t'ai rencontré qu'une fois. Je me souviens que quand je suis arrivée à l'époque, tu as pris peur et tu t'es caché. Pétunia avait dit que c'était parce que tu avais peur des étrangers mais je crois qu'il y avait autre chose.

Harry resta silencieux au départ et Richard pensait qu'il n'allait pas répondre mais il reprit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

\- En fait, c'est parce que quand la tante Marge venait, elle prenait toujours ses chiens avec elle. Dès qu'elle arrivait à la maison, elle me donnait des ordres et laissait ses chiens m'attaquer, elle m'insultait et disait que mes parents ne voulaient plus de moi parce que j'étais un monstre, que j'étais moche et méchant et que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient trop généreux de m'avoir accueillis sous leur toit. Qu'ils auraient dû m'exterminer quand on m'a laissé devant leur porte, ou me jeter à l'orphelinat du coin. Elle m'a même battu avec un martinet plusieurs fois. Alors j'avais peur que tu sois comme eux.

\- Je vois. Répondit le plus vieux en crispant les poings.

Il savait que Vernon et Marge avaient toujours été proches et s'étaient toujours bien entendu mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils pourraient s'allier pour détruire un enfant comme ça. Surtout que Marge avait énormément souffert en découvrant qu'elle était stérile et ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants. Il aurait pensé que sa soeur l'aurait pris sous son aile. Surtout que le brun était un jeune homme adorable et attachant. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu. Comment avait il pu passer à côté de ça ?

C'était vrai que Harry était chétif et ne faisait pas ses 5 ans mais Pétunia lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il souffrait de troubles alimentaires depuis qu'elle l'avait recueillis. Elle disait que le garçon refusait de se nourrir et lui, il avait cru cette femme.

Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que c'était faux. Un après midi, il avait emmené Harry à Londres pour une promenade. Ils étaient allés dans un fast food et il se souvenait que le petit brun avait dévoré un hamburger, des frites et une glace avec appétit. Il y avait tellement de détails qu'il voyait maintenant mais qu'il n'avait pas relevé à l'époque.

Harry dût sentir qu'il s'en voulait parce qu'il reprit la parole.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. J'étais plutôt doué pour cacher mon mal être et ce que je vivais chez l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. Même mon parrain qui est mort en Juin a trouvé la mort sans savoir ce que je vivais. Même mes meilleurs amis ne savent pas. Le directeur de mon pensionnat est au courant de certaines choses mais pas de tout et ça n'aurait servi à rien de lui dire puisque malgré mes suppliques, il me renvoyait à Privet Drive chaque été.

\- Comment as tu pu tenir toutes ces années ?

\- C'est simple. L'espoir et l'optimisme. Je me disais que ma vie ne pouvait que s'arranger que je n'allais pas vivre des épreuves comme celles ci toute ma vie. Alors, je faisais tout pour tenir le temps que les choses s'arrangent.

Richard lui donna une étreinte protectrice. Celle d'un père, d'un grand père. Gibbs qui avait écouté la conversation était encore plus confiant dans son choix. Oui, il allait adopter Harry quand Vernon Dursley serait jugé et condamné. Il était hors de question de le laisser avec Pétunia Dursley. Cette femme était une sans coeur. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle mérite de conserver la garde de son fils.

Là, un détail lui revint en tête. Il y avait souvent pensé depuis qu'il avait trouvé le jeune dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Pourquoi les voisins ne s'étaient jamais inquiétés de ses hurlements ?

\- Pourquoi les voisins ne sont jamais intervenus ?

Harry émit un rire nerveux. Ça c'était juste le meilleur de l'histoire. La preuve flagrante de le bêtise humaine. La preuve que personne ne s'occupait de personne et que la vie c'était juste 'marche ou crève'. Il releva la tête, planta son regard dans celui de Gibbs et prit la parole.

\- C'est simple. Ma famille a dit aux voisins que j'étais un gamin perturbé qu'ils avaient recueillis suite à la mort de ses parents. Que j'étais instable psychologiquement, que je souffrais de trouble alimentaires et que je faisais parfois des crises de démences qui faisaient que je poussais des hurlements déchirants. Que j'avais tendance à me faire du mal et à me mutiler. Du coup, quand je hurlais ou que je sortais de la maison en boitant ou autre les gens ne s'occupaient pas de moi. J'étais juste le gamin cinglé du numéro 4.

\- Mais et à l'école ? Interrogea Richard qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Ma tante avait dit que j'étais un enfant perturbé qui ne comprenait rien et que la maitresse n'avait qu'à me laisser dans un coin et ne pas s'occuper de moi. Une seule institutrice a tenté de m'aider, elle avait remarqué que je n'étais pas comme ma Tante Pétunia le disait. Elle a été virée et après ça, personne n'a cherché à m'aider à nouveau. Puis, à 11 ans je suis entré au pensionnat en Écosse.

Autour, les membres de l'équipe étaient atterrés. Comment les gens avaient-ils pu être assez crédules pour croire aux mensonges des Dursley ? Ça prouvait encore une fois que les gens ne s'occupaient de rien d'autre que d'eux même. L'espèce humaine pouvait vraiment être écoeurante parfois.

La fin de cette journée se passa tranquillement. Harry visita les locaux avec McGee pendant que Tony rattrapait son retard de travail. Il avait aussi discuté avec Richard Dursley pendant des heures. Il avait même dit à l'homme que son cousin semblait avoir changé ces derniers temps et qu'il avait tenté de l'aider à plusieurs reprises. Ricky avait promis qu'il irait le voir au Grand Hôtel. Si Harry disait vrai, alors Dudley était encore récupérable contrairement à ses parents et à Marge.

En fin de journée, Harry alla voir Ducky à la morgue pour ses pansements. Il fit la rencontre de Palmer. Il trouvait l'homme légèrement coincé et un peu crétin sur les bords mais ne donna pas son opinion à voix haute. Au sourire que Abby lui avait lancé, nul doute qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Les soins furent rapides, il était presque guérie à présent. Il y avait juste ses côtes qu'il allait devoir continuer à surveiller. Ducky avait encore tenté de le convaincre d'en parler aux autres mais il refusait. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il gardait cette peur du rejet.

Tony, Abby, Ziva, McGee et lui dînèrent tranquillement dans la salle de repos en discutant. Sortir un peu de la pièce lui avait fait un bien fou.

Deux jours plus tard, il était à l'open space et Tim lui montrait des trucs sur l'ordinateur. Il avait un bloc et un stylo et prenait des notes. Il retenait assez facilement les choses mais préférait les noter, au cas où.

Il avait encore rêvé de Tom. Chaque fois, celui qu'il avait si longtemps appelé Voldemort lui révélait des choses qu'il ne savait pas. Il lui montrait des passages de sa vie. Les actions qu'il avait mené avant de changer de devenir ce mage noir cruel et sans coeur. Tout ça faisait que Harry se posait de nombreuses questions sur le monde sorcier, sur la guerre, sur Dumbledore. Et si le vieil homme n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent le sortant de ses pensées. Il fut surpris de voir Ricky accompagné de Dudley. Son cousin lui fit un large sourire et il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Il posa ce qu'il tenait et se précipita vers eux.

Dudley l'enlaça et le serra à l'en étouffer. Il pleurait, son corps tremblait. Il ne cessait de murmurer des excuses. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aidé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été méchant et cruel avec lui. Il réalisait le temps perdu à détester Harry alors qu'ils auraient pu être comme des frères.

\- Arrête Duddy D. tu n'y est pour rien. Tu étais un môme. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose. Au moins, tu as été épargné. Si tu m'avais défendu, tu aurais vécu le même enfer que moi.

\- Merci...merci de me pardonner Harry. J'aimerai qu'on reste en contact, qu'on apprenne à se connaître et qu'on forme une vraie famille.

\- C'est d'accord. Répondit le petit brun en tapotant légèrement dans le dos de son cousin pour le calmer.

Ricky, Dudley et Harry se rendirent dans la salle de repos pour discuter. Le brun raconta à Richard les raisons pour lesquelles Vernon et Pétunia le détestaient tant. L'homme lui expliqua que le fait qu'il soit sorcier ne changeait rien pour lui. Qu'il l'appréciait tel qu'il était.

Cette longue discussion avait beaucoup aidé Harry. Il se disait qu'il pourrait peut être expliquer à ses sauveurs ce qu'il était sans risque d'être rejeté ou torturé.

Le soir venu, Ricky avait emmené Dudley et Harry manger dans un Fast food et voir un film. L'ambiance avait été légère et festive et quand il revint aux locaux du NCIS et dans la salle de repos, le petit brun s'endormit apaisé et souriant.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Révélations

_**Chapitre 4 : Révélations.** _

Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Harry avait été sauvé par Gibbs et l'équipe du NCIS. Il allait mieux, ses fractures étaient guéries et malgré sa discussion avec Ducky, il n'avait toujours rien dit au reste de l'équipe. Il continuait donc à jouer le jeu. Le médecin n'avait pas enlevé le plâtre à son poignet et il restait souvent couché mais il ne supportait plus de rester sans rien faire.

D'autant que les nombreux rêves avec Tom le mettait sur les nerfs. Il avait comprit ce qu'était le rituel qu'il avait vu. C'était de la magie ancienne. Le Rituel de séparation d'âme. Sa pratique était interdite. Il consistait à séparer l'âme d'une personne en deux mais pas seulement. Ça séparait le côté positif et le côté négatif d'une personne.

Ce rituel pouvait être mortel s'il était mal effectué. Visiblement, Dumbledore avait effectué le rituel sur Tom. Il avait séparé le côté lumineux et le coté ténébreux de l'homme. Ainsi, le côté gentil de son âme avait été enfermé et scellé dans une urne. Son côté mauvais avait pris le dessus, Lord Voldemort était né.

Il peinait à croire que celui qu'il avait longtemps vu comme un grand père ait pu faire ça. Il peinait à imaginer que Dumbledore ne soit pas si blanc que ça. Il semblerait que Voldemort n'était pas le vrai méchant dans cette histoire.

Devait-il croire en ses visions ? Peut être que Voldemort cherchait seulement à le manipuler ? Et s'il avait des hallucinations et cherchait seulement une raison de haïr Dumbledore parce qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir envoyé chez les Dursley ?

Il avait tellement réfléchit ces derniers jours, il en avait assez. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Il penserait à tout ça quand le procès serait passé et qu'il serait enfin libre.

Il était en train de regarder un film avec Tony en discutant quand le docteur Malard entra pour ses soins. L'agent Dinozzo allait quitter la pièce mais Harry le retint par le bras. Il fronça les sourcils et le petit brun lui fit un sourire avant de dire.

\- Reste. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Tony hocha la tête et se rassit. Ducky approcha du brun et ôta tous ses pansements. Il n'y avait plus aucune marque sur le corps du brun. Dinozzo poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il avait vu à quel point le brun était mal en point quand il avait été trouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel. La guérison était vraiment miraculeuse. Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de la réaction de l'homme face à la révélation qu'il allait faire. Ducky lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas un humain comme les autres...

Il attendit et observa Tony. L'homme avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux brillaient de curiosité et d'envie. Il se doutait que le brun n'était pas comme tout le monde depuis qu'il l'avait vu entouré de ce dôme blanc mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce dernier ose lui en parler aussi rapidement. Jugeant que Tony avait l'air de plutôt bien gérer la première partie, Harry décida de dire ce qu'il était exactement.

\- Je suis un sorcier. C'est pour ça que je guéri si rapidement. Quand je suis correctement nourrit et hydraté, ma magie me soigne puisqu'elle se renforce.

\- Un sorcier... comme baguette magique, chaudron, balai ?

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Là, Tony lui offrit un large sourire et l'enlaça avec douceur. Les nerfs du brun lâchèrent et il fondit en larme. Il avait eu tellement peur que l'homme n'accepte pas sa condition. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il voulait en parler mais n'avait pas osé. Le fait que l'agent Dinozzo accepte ce qu'il était lui ôtait un sacré poids de sur les épaules.

\- Mais alors... où sont ta baguette et tout le reste ?

\- Dans ma malle...

Le brun trembla légèrement et se tortilla sur le lit, mal à l'aise. Sa malle était probablement restée à l'hôtel, il ne pourrait pas récupérer sa baguette, ses affaires d'écoles, son balai, l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait offert.

Il avait perdu une partie de lui dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il ressentait un genre de vide au plus profond de lui. Il vit Tony qui se levait du coin de l'oeil. L'homme quitta la pièce sans un mot. Harry se crispa persuadé d'être finalement rejeté.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tony revint dans la pièce avec ses affaires. Harry se redressa d'un coup et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas. Faisant fit du fait qu'il ne portait qu'un T shirt et un boxer, il sauta du lit et alla aussitôt jusqu'à sa malle. Il l'ouvrit et ses yeux brillèrent de joie. Tout était là.

Il sortit un uniforme de Gryffondor qu'il enfila rapidement pour ne pas rester à demi nu puis prit sa baguette. Elle lui avait vraiment manqué. Dès qu'il la toucha, un halo doré l'entoura, comme le jour où il l'avait acheté chez Olivanders. C'était probablement parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas eu en main et que sa magie s'était renforcée depuis quelques temps.

Il jeta un regard à Tony et Ducky et les deux hommes approchèrent. Il voulait leur montrer ses affaires de sorcellerie. Il sortit son nécessaire à potion et ses livres qu'il montra au docteur. Il y avait de nombreux livres sur les potions de guérisons. Il sortit également les livres de médicomagie.

\- Tout ça, ce sont des livres sur la médicomagie et les potions de guérison. Je crois que ça peut t'intéresser Ducky. S'il y a certaines potions que tu veux tester ou même des sorts, n'hésite pas. Je te montrerai. Quand j'aurai pris contact avec le monde sorcier, j'essaierai d'obtenir des livres de legistomagie et de psychomagie si tu veux.

\- Merci beaucoup jeune homme. Je peux les montrer à Palmer ?

\- Oui. De toute façon, je vais dire à tout le monde ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne supporte vraiment plus d'être allongé toute la journée à ne rien faire.

\- Et bien, si tu veux. Je vais dire à tout le monde de venir déjeuner ici ce midi. Tu rencontreras la directrice Jenny Shepard en même temps.

\- Merci Ducky.

Le médecin légiste quitta la pièce et Harry fut de nouveau seul avec Tony. Il lui montra ses livres scolaires et d'autres choses. Les albums photos qu'il avait furent passés en revu. Il offrit également quelques friandises sorcières tel que patacitrouilles, plumes en sucre, baguettes réglisse et chocogrenouilles.

Alors que Tony pensait qu'il avait tout vu. Harry sorti son balai auquel il redonna sa taille d'origine, sa tenue de Quidditch et une petite boite contenant un vif d'or d'entraînement. Là, il commença à expliquer ce qu'était le sport sorcier en s'appuyant sur un livre qu'il possédait.

\- Les équipes de Quidditch comptent 7 joueurs. Il y a le gardien. Il doit veiller à ce que le souaffle ne passe pas dans un des trois anneaux du but. Trois poursuiveurs qui se passent le souaffle et tentent de marquer des buts en évitant les cognards. Deux Batteurs, ils ont des battes et tapent dans les cognards pour tenter de déstabiliser les poursuiveurs et l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse et faire en sorte qu'ils ne touchent pas un membre de leur équipe. Ils nous font souvent tomber de balai d'ailleurs. Puis il y a l'attrapeur. C'est le poste que je joue. On doit attraper cette balle.

Il ouvrit la boite et sorti le vif d'or qui voletait entre ses doigts. Il le lâcha et la balle commença à voler à toute vitesse dans la pièce. On la voyait à peine, en tout cas, Tony ne la voyait plus. Harry reprit son explication faisant comme s'il ne s'occupait pas de la petite balle alors qu'il suivait chacun de ses mouvements des yeux.

\- Quand l'attrapeur attrape le vif d'or, le match est terminé et son équipe gagne 150 points et le match la plupart du temps. Quand j'ai commencé à jouer dans l'équipe à Poudlard, j'étais l'attrapeur le plus jeune depuis un siècle et je suis vite devenu l'attrapeur le plus doué de ma génération. Beaucoup disent que je pourrais jouer en professionnel après mes études à Poudlard mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Le quidditch est juste une passion et un loisir pour moi. J'ai perdu un seul match depuis que je joue et c'est parce que je me suis évanoui et que j'ai fait une chute de plus de 30 mètres.

\- Ça doit être impressionnant à voir.

\- Ça l'ai mais généralement, les gens ont peur quand je vole parce que je fais pleins d'acrobaties et autre. Je me sens bien sur un balai.

Sur cette réplique, le brun arbora un sourire en coin, il se leva doucement, marcha vers le coin opposé de la pièce et alors que le vif allait fuir, il tendit le bras et l'attrapa. Il revint aux côtés de Tony et le lui mit dans la main.

\- Cette balle est la seule dont je me préoccupe quand je suis dans les airs et on joue au quidditch par tous les temps. C'est très rare qu'un match soit annulé. Les matchs professionnels peuvent durer plusieurs jours. Le match le plus long de l'histoire à durée 7 jours.

\- Elle est minuscule. Comment tu fais pour la voir et l'attraper ? Je veux dire, quand tu l'as attrapé là, je l'avais même pas vu.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr mais déjà je l'ai dans le sang puisque mon père était aussi un attrapeur, comme mon grand père. Puis, je crois que mon enfance joue aussi un rôle. J'ai toujours appris à faire attention à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, à être attentif au moindre détails de mon environnement. Du coup, je vois des choses que les autres ne verraient pas et j'ai plus de réflexes. Je la connais très peu mais je suis sûr que Ziva arriverait à voir et attraper le vif d'or elle aussi.

\- Peut être... oui... Ziva l'attraperait sûrement... Répondit Tony plongé dans ses pensées.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Harry rangea ses affaires et Tony et lui réalisèrent qu'ils avaient discuté toute la matinée et que c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Trois coups se firent entendre à la porte et ils invitèrent tout le monde à entrer.

Le petit brun avait rangé sa baguette dans son étui de poignet. Elle était dissimulée sous sa chemise et il se sentait en sécurité. Il venait de retrouver cette partie de lui qui lui avait tant manqué. Il avait un sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. L'équipe du NCIS entra dans la pièce et Gibbs lui présenta Jenny, la directrice. La femme était plutôt jolie, agréable et assez souriante même s'il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ils prirent place à la table, Tim posa les boites de pizza et les sodas et tranquillement, ils commencèrent à manger. Harry était un peu nerveux mais Tony avait posé une main sur sa main libre sous la table et ça le détendait légèrement.

Pour le moment, deux personnes connaissaient son secret et elles l'avaient plutôt bien pris. Il espérait que tous réagiraient pareil. Il ne voulait plus être vu comme un monstre. Il avait trop souffert du rejet de sa famille.

La directrice Shepard fut appelée et due quitter la pièce. Il en fut heureux, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et se sentait mal à l'aise d'expliquer sa condition face à elle. Les personnes qui restaient, il les côtoyait depuis un moment et il avait confiance en elles.

Il mangea deux parts de pizza et bu une longue gorgée de coca puis, il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Les regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur lui. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il avait à dire mais il avait un air très sérieux qui cadrait peu avec ce qu'il montrait habituellement.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous l'ont remarqué mais je guéris très vite. En fait, je n'ai plus aucune blessure due à mon agression. Même mes fractures sont guéries.

La plupart le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Aucun n'avait vraiment fait attention mais à y regarder de plus prêt, il était vrai que le brun n'avait plus de plâtre et autre pansement. Gibbs jeta un regard à Ducky et le médecin prit la parole.

\- Ce qu'il dit est vrai. J'ai ôté son plâtre et ses pansements ce matin. Vas y Harry, continue, je te promet que personne ici ne va te rejeter.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme et voyant qu'il était sincère, il reprit la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas un humain comme les autres. En fait, je suis sorcier. Comme depuis que vous m'avez sauvé je suis correctement nourrit et hydraté, ma magie c'est renforcée et m'a soignée.

\- Je le savais ! S'exclama Abby avec un large sourire.

\- Comment ça tu savais ? Demanda Gibbs.

\- J'ai analysé son sang. Il a plus de globules blancs et rouges que la moyenne mais ce n'est pas tout. Il a 48 chromosomes à la place de 46 et son ADN est plus complexe aussi.

À ce moment, Harry fut soulager qu'Abby ne sache pas qu'un sorcier normal n'avait que 47 chromosomes. Il aurait été obligé de s'expliquer pour le 48ème et il ne voulait pas annoncer tout de suite qu'il était une créature magique. Son ADN plus complexe venait également du fait qu'il était une créature magique, les sorciers normaux avaient un ADN normal.

\- Quand tu dis sorcier ? Ça veut dire rituel et tout ça genre les soeurs Halliwell dans Charmed ? Interrogea McGee.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai jamais compris comment les moldus pouvaient penser que les sorciers étaient ainsi d'ailleurs. Répondit-il en se souvenant des épisodes de la série qu'il avait vu à la télé ces derniers jours.

\- Moldus ? Interrogea Abby.

\- Oh désolé. Les moldus sont les personnes non sorcières. Bref. J'ai une baguette. Elle sert à canaliser la magie et à lancer des sorts bien que certains sorciers puissants n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai pas toujours besoin de la mienne. Je pratique ce qu'on appel, la magie sans baguette et nous sommes peu nombreux à pouvoir le faire. Il y a plusieurs types de sorts, ceux utiles pour la vie quotidienne comme les sortilèges de nettoyage, d'ouverture, de réduction, d'augmentation, l'accio pour faire venir un objet à nous. Il y a des sorts de défense, d'autres d'attaques, des sorts de soins et autre. Beaucoup dans le monde sorcier disent qu'il y a d'un côté la magie blanche et de l'autre la magie noire. La magie noire est réputée sombre et dangereuse mais j'ai découvert que c'était faux. La magie noire est en fait la magie ancienne, elle est puissante et il faut être un sorcier puissant pour l'utiliser. Certains sorts et rituels sont tellement puissants que si le sorcier qui les utilise n'a pas assez de puissance magique et physique en lui, il peut mourir en les lançant. C'est pour ça qu'elle fait peur et qu'elle a été interdite. Les seuls sorts vraiment mauvais et totalement interdits sont les trois sorts impardonnables. Parce que pour les utiliser, il faut une grande force mentale et vouloir qu'ils fonctionnent. Le doloris qui est le sortilège de torture. L'impérium qui sert à contrôler les gens. Et L'avada Kedavra, le sortilège de mort.

\- Et tu as déjà eu affaire à ses trois sorts ? Interrogea Ziva qui se doutait vaguement de la réponse.

\- Euh Oui. Répondit timidement Harry avant de reprendre. Je suis le seul sorcier au monde à avoir résisté à l'avada alors que je n'avais que 15 mois. C'est un sort qu'on ne peut pas contrer normalement. Moi j'en suis ressorti avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front à l'endroit où le sort m'a touché.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un à voulu te tuer quand tu étais bébé ? Demanda Tony.

\- Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. Mais un mage noir a tué mes parents le soir d'halloween. Quand il a voulu me tuer, ma mère c'est interposée, il l'a tué mais ma mère a jeté un vieux sortilège de protection qui c'est renforcé avec son sacrifice. Quand le sort m'a touché, il a ricoché et c'est retourné contre son lanceur. Sinon un ami a moi a été tué avec ce sort il y a plus d'un an et mon parrain est mort par ce même sort en juin. Répondit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et pour les autres ? Demanda Abby.

\- L'impérium m'a été jeté par un prof quand j'avais 14 ans. Il faisait une démonstration sur les impardonnables en classe. On a réalisé que j'y résistait naturellement. Pour le Doloris, j'avais 14 ans quand on me l'a jeté. J'ai été torturé alors que j'ai vu l'homme qui a tué mes parents ressusciter. On c'est servit de mon sang pour le faire revenir à la vie.

L'ambiance était lourde. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait dévoilé un peu de lui mais ne se sentait pas prêt à raconter toute son histoire. Les autres commençaient à comprendre qu'il avait dû avoir une vie bien plus dur qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé au départ. Gibbs savait ce que c'était de perdre des personnes qu'on aimait. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche du jeune homme.

Abby, ne supportant plus l'ambiance devenue lourde et triste décida de faire quelque chose pour la détendre. Elle fit un large sourire à Harry et demanda doucement.

\- Tu pourrais nous montrer quelques sorts ?

Harry lui offrit un large sourire et commença à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas vraiment quels sorts montrer, il y en avait tellement. Un sourire légèrement narquois orna ses lèvres et il demanda à Tony de se lever. L'homme le regarda, sceptique, mais obéit tout de même à la demande. Ils se placèrent dans un coin dégagé de la pièce et Harry le visa avec sa baguette.

\- Levi Corpus !

Tony se sentit attrapé par les chevilles et pendu au plafond la tête en bas. Les autres riaient à gorge déployées. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et afficha une mine boudeuse. Harry pouffa et le fit revenir doucement au sol.

Il monta ensuite l'accio en faisant venir à lui son gobelet de coca. Puis, il lança son patronus et tous poussèrent une exclamation émerveillée. Le cerf majestueux et d'un blanc pur et lumineux était tout simplement magnifique.

Deux heures plus tard, la pause déjeuner fut interrompu par un appel au MTAC. Tony quitta la pièce alors que Gibbs allait jusqu'aux bureaux avec Harry. Il regarda attentivement le petit brun qui était de nouveau dans ses pensées et arbora un large sourire.

\- Harry ?

Le brun sursauta quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et regarda Gibbs. L'homme avait l'air sérieux mais il souriait en même temps. Harry lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait.

\- Et bien voilà... Comme tu vas mieux. Je pensais que tu pourrais venir vivre chez moi quelques temps. Tu vois, le temps que le procès soit passé et tout ça.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger. Rétorqua le plus jeune.

\- Tu ne me dérangeras pas. J'ai une chambre qui ne me sert à rien et je vis seul. Ça me fera de la compagnie.

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien. C'était vraiment étrange. Comme s'il cherchait à sonder l'âme de Gibbs. Bien que peu à l'aise face à cette analyse, l'homme ne se déroba pas. Après deux minutes environs, le brun retrouva le sourire et répondit.

\- C'est d'accord Gibbs.

\- Et bien, on se rejoint à 18h devant l'ascenseur des bureaux.

\- Ok.

Sur ces paroles, ils se séparèrent et le plus jeune commença à flâner dans les locaux du NCIS. Il voulait visiter le bâtiment. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait y passer énormément de temps. Il ne vit pas que la directrice avait tout vu de la scène, elle passait à proximité quand Gibbs l'avait interpelé.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur pour aller au labo de Abby, il fut intercepté par la directrice Shepard. Bien qu'étonné, il accepta de la suivre dans son bureau. Sur place, la femme lui offrit un café et des biscuits.

\- Gibbs t'apprécie énormément.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur sur la femme. Il ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir. Lui aussi il appréciait énormément Gibbs. Pourquoi lui disait elle ça ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui exactement ? Elle lui fit un sourire et repris.

\- Je crois qu'il ne t'en parlera qu'au dernier moment, de peur que tu refuse mais il veut t'adopter. Je le vois dans sa façon de se comporter avec toi. Il t'a proposer de vivre chez lui n'est ce pas ?

\- Euh...oui. Répondit timidement le petit brun toujours méfiant.

\- Est ce qu'apprendre la médecine légale, l'analyse scientifique, l'informatique et d'autres choses t'intéresserait ?

\- J'aimerai beaucoup ça ! S'exclama t-il, un large sourire venant fleurir ses lèvres.

Les yeux du brun brillaient comme des joyaux, sa joie était visible. Il était sincère. Il aimerait réellement ça. Ça lui permettrait de faire une pause avec le monde sorcier même s'il allait entrer en contact avec l'institut sorcier de Salem.

\- Alors, je te propose un emploi de stagiaire au NCIS. Tu apprendras la médecine légal, le travail d'analyste scientifique, d'agent de terrain, d'ingénieur en informatique. Bref, tout ce qui te plaira. Je vais également m'arranger avec Quantico pour que tu suives des cours par correspondance. Tu devras sûrement te rendre sur place au moins une fois par mois pour passer quelques examens.

\- C'est vrai ? J'accepte avec joie.

\- Dans ce cas, voici ton badge. Bienvenue dans l'équipe Harry. Tu peux aller voir Abby. Je pense qu'elle sera ravi d'avoir ton aide pour certaines analyses.

\- Merci. Bonne journée patronne.

\- Appelle moi Jenny.

\- D'accord. Alors bonne journée Jenny.

Il épingla son badge de stagiaire du NCIS à son T shirt et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en courant. Il était vraiment heureux. Il était très fier aussi. Fier qu'on lui fasse assez confiance pour lui proposer ce genre d'emploi. Il était toujours sceptique concernant la directrice mais peut lui importait. Il allait faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il allait apprendre pleins de nouvelles choses en plus de continuer ses recherches sur la magie ancienne et le reste. C'était vraiment merveilleux.

Depuis qu'il avait été sauvé dans cette chambre d'hôtel, sa vie avait changé et allait enfin dans le bon sens. Il avait rêvé de ça tellement souvent et maintenant, ses rêves commençaient à se réaliser. Il venait de se trouver une nouvelle famille à laquelle il tenait déjà plus que tout. Des personnes qui l'aimaient et l'appréciaient tel qu'il était.

Dans le couloir menant au labo, il prit deux caf pow au distributeur. Il savait que Abby aimait ça et lui aussi il adorait. Puis, il pénétra enfin dans l'antre de la jeune femme. Il la trouva à faire les cents pas en pestant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi stressé et agacé.

\- Bonjour Abby !

\- Oh Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Et toi ? Tu as l'air agacé.

\- La directrice dit qu'un assistant va arriver pour me seconder et je suis toujours stressé quand on me donne un assistant. Le seul que j'ai eu était un tueur en puissance.

\- Alors rassure toi ! Je ne suis pas un tueur...

\- Toi ?

\- Oui...

\- Oh ! Je suis trop contente.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il émit un rire joyeux avant de lui tendre un des gobelet de caf pow. Elle le prit avec reconnaissance et en prit une longue rasade avant de lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle travaillait sur l'affaire du corps d'un marine retrouvé mort dans un entrepôt près du port. Elle lui donna des échantillons en lui expliquant comment les préparer pour les analyser. Il prit un bloc note et un stylo et commença à noter ses explications. Il voulait être sûr de ne rien oublier.

Ensuite, délicatement, il prit les échantillons, les prépara selon les explications de la jeune femme et les mit dans la machine pour les analyser, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

À la demande de Abby, il rentra plusieurs empreintes dans l'ordinateur et lança des recherches. Sur les cinq suspects, deux étaient fichés. Il mit les dossiers de côté qu'il envoya à l'équipe de Gibbs par le réseau. Tim pourrait faire des recherches sur les deux hommes.

L'après midi se déroula ainsi. Dans le travail, la discussion, les rires. Abby était une personne agréable et il aimait travailler avec elle. Elle était patiente et n'hésitait pas à répéter les choses plusieurs fois s'il ne les comprenait pas.

Quand 18 h approcha, il quitta le laboratoire d'analyse scientifique pour regagner le hall du NCIS. Gibbs allait bientôt l'y rejoindre. Sur place, il parla un peu avec l'agent de sécurité. Un certain Brian. Il était plutôt sympa dans son genre.

Jethro arriva et enfin, ils quittèrent les locaux du NCIS. Harry avait récupéré ses affaires qu'il avait réduit. Sa malle et le reste étaient dans ses poches. Ils allèrent au 4x4 de Gibbs et quittèrent le centre ville de Washington pour aller vers la maison de l'ancien marine.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à destination. Quand il vit la maison et le quartier, Harry se sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Il suivit Gibbs à l'intérieur et l'homme lui fit visiter rapidement.

La maison était de plein pied. Il y avait un grand salon avec un coin cuisine. Venait ensuite une buanderie pour le linge, une salle de bain et les toilettes. Puis, un couloir menait vers deux chambres et un bureau.

Gibbs ouvrit une porte et invita Harry à entrer dans la pièce. La chambre était assez spacieuse. Les murs étaient dans les tons beige, il y avait un parquet de bois clair, un lit double, une commode, un bureau de bois plus foncé et un grand placard.

\- Voilà... c'est ta chambre. Je te laisse t'installer. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai au sous sol. Nous dînerons vers 20h.

\- D'accord... Merci Gibbs.

\- De rien... répondit l'homme en lui souriant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Jethro quitta la chambre et le petit brun se retrouva seul. Il poussa un grand soupir avant de sortir ses affaires réduites de sa poche. Il sortit sa baguette de son étui de poignet et de quelques informulés, redonna leur taille à ses affaires.

Son ordinateur portable, téléphone et Ipod trouvèrent place à son bureau. Dans les tiroirs du côté gauche, il mit ses cours en rapport avec le monde magique et bloqua les tiroirs avec un puissant sort, du côté droit, il rangea les notes qu'il avait pris au NCIS.

Dans sa commode, le tiroir du bas servit à ranger ses vêtements de sorciers et ceux d'au dessus, ses vêtements moldus. Il jeta les vieux vêtements de Dudley et ne garda que deux ou trois grands T Shirts, il aimait les porter pour dormir. Son balai, son chaudron et le reste trouvèrent place dans le placard. Il mit quelques dessins au mur et une bannière de serpentard et une autre de gryffondor qu'il accola.

Quand tout fut rangé, il prit place à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur portable et se connecta à msn. Tim l'avait aidé à créer un compte. Il allait pouvoir communiquer avec les membres de l'équipe en direct et aussi par mail. Il entra Roman, Richard et Dudley dans ses contacts. Ils lui avaient donné leurs adresses msn.

Il repensa à son ancienne vie. Il se demandait ce que Hedwige était devenue. Il avait été obligé de la mettre dehors avant son départ de Privet Drive. Il l'avait fait en cachette de son oncle. L'homme voulait qu'il la laisse enfermé dans sa cage, dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pu se résigner à condamner sa compagne de route à mort. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Là, il entendit un genre de pop, il ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouit par un éclair d'un blanc immaculé. Il ouvrit la bouche en une exclamation silencieuse et là, un magnifique phoenix aussi blanc que la neige apparut devant lui.

L'animal vola joyeusement jusqu'à lui et se posa sur son épaule. Il ressentit un grand calme et une grande douceur. La chaleur monta en lui. C'était Hedwige, il ne savait pas comment sa chouette était devenu ce magnifique phoenix mais il était sûr que c'était elle.

Il arbora un large sourire et caressa l'animal. Le phoenix émit un doux chant et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un membre de sa famille, une soeur, une confidente. Il n'était plus seul dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Grâce à elle, il pourrait entrer en contact avec l'institut magique de Salem et éventuellement le ministre de la magie américain. Le phoenix resta encore un moment sur son épaule avant de s'envoler et de se poser sur la commode.

Harry regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était presque l'heure de dîner. Il quitta sa chambre et alla rejoindre Gibbs à la cuisine. L'homme était en train de préparer le repas. Sans un mot, le petit brun approcha et l'aida. Ils dînèrent en silence et peu après, il alla se coucher, il était épuisé.

Deux nouvelles semaines passèrent. Avec son travail de stagiaire, ses rencontres avec Richard, Dudley et Roman, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il était souriant et épanouis. Jamais il ne c'était sentit aussi bien.

Il était dans son lit et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il ne cessait de tourner et se retourner. Le procès de l'oncle Vernon avait lieu le lendemain et il avait peur. Peur que l'homme s'en sorte, qu'on ne reconnaisse pas son statut de victime, qu'on le fasse passer pour fou. Il soupira d'agacement, repoussa les couvertures, se leva et alla au sous sol. Il savait qu'il y trouverait Gibbs.

L'homme travaillait sur un nouveau bateau. Il n'en était qu'au début et pourtant, son travail était déjà magnifique. Il releva la tête, plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et lui fit un sourire.

\- Tout va bien Harry ?

\- Non... j'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai peur pour demain.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison. Ton oncle ne pourra pas s'en sortir.

\- Ma vie n'a jamais été facile et en ce moment, pour la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents, je suis heureux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ça ne va pas durer.

\- Raconte moi...

Harry hésitait. Tout le monde dans l'équipe au NCIS connaissait sa condition mais il n'était pas entré dans les détails. Il n'avait pas parlé de sa vie, de la prophétie, de la guerre. Il vivait toujours dans la peur d'être rejeté et abandonné.

_En Angleterre, dans le monde magique, il y a une guerre. Depuis plus de vingt ans, un mage noir qui s'appelle Tom Riddle et se fait appeler Voldemort sème la terreur. Il a rassemblé des adeptes qu'on nomme Mangemorts._

_Il veut exterminer les non sorciers, les sorciers nés de parents moldus, les créatures magiques, les hybrides. Bref, tous ceux qu'il juge indigne d'apprendre la magie._

_Avant ma naissance, une devineresse a énoncé une prophétie._

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal... mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survis. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

_Voldemort a décidé de que j'étais l'enfant de cette prophétie. Mon père faisait parti d'une famille puissante. Je suis le descendant de Merlin et je suis très puissant._

_Le 31 octobre 1995, il est venu chez nous. On c'était caché mais l'ami de mes parents qui gardait le secret les a trahis. Il a tué mon père pendant que ma mère montait à l'étage pour essayer de fuir avec moi. Il nous a rattraper. Ma mère l'a supplié de m'épargner. De la tuer elle mais de ne pas me faire de mal._

_Il a tué ma mère. Elle a eu le temps de lancer un ancien sortilège de protection. Ensuite, il a braqué sa baguette sur moi et m'a jeté la malédiction mortelle. Le sort a ricoché et c'est retourner contre lui le laissant à l'état d'âme errante. La maison a explosé et j'étais le seul survivant._

_Quelqu'un m'a sorti des décombres. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard a écrit une lettre à la soeur de ma mère pour lui raconter ce qui venait d'arriver et ils m'ont déposer devant la porte des Dursley._

_Pétunia m'a trouvé le matin alors que mon oncle Vernon quittait la maison pour se rendre au travail. Ils m'ont aussitôt jeté dans le placard sous l'escalier. J'étais très peu nourrit, on ne me lavait presque jamais, j'avais toujours des couches sales. Les années sont passées._

_Quand j'ai eu quatre ans, ma tante m'a sorti du placard. Elle m'a appris à lire, compter, préparer les repas, faire le ménage. À la moindre erreur, j'étais battu. Même quand j'en faisais pas d'ailleurs. On m'appelait gamin ou le monstre. Ma tante et mon oncle m'ont dit que mes parents m'avaient abandonné parce que j'étais laid, que j'étais un vilain garçon._

_Plus tard, ils m'ont dit qu'ils c'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture parce que mon père était ivre au volant. J'allais à l'école où je devais faire exprès d'être nul. Si j'avais des meilleurs résultats que mon cousin, j'étais puni. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour que rien de bizarre n'arrive autour de moi mais je vivais dans une telle insécurité que ma magie se manifestait souvent pour me protéger._

_Quand j'ai eu 11 ans, j'ai appris la vérité. Ma famille a prit peur. La lettre de Poudlard était adressée à « Mr Harry Potter – Dans le placard sous l'escalier – 4 Privet Drive – Little Winging - Surrey ». ils m'ont donné la deuxième chambre de mon cousin mais des barreaux ont été mis à la fenêtre, la porte était couverte de verrous et une chatière avait été installée pour me donner mes repas._

_Après ça, dans l'année, j'allais à Poudlard où je vivais des expériences difficiles et cruelles pour un enfant de mon âge et l'été, je retournai chez les Dursley où j'étais maltraité._

_Quand j'étais en 3ème année, mon parrain, qui avait été condamné à tort pour avoir trahis mes parents c'est évadé de la prison sorcière Azkaban où il était enfermé depuis 12 ans. Il m'a retrouvé. Il voulait prouver son innocence et me récupérer pour m'élever. Puis, au mois de juin, il est mort en voulant me protéger et j'ai été renvoyé chez les Dursley._

_Ils étaient furieux. Ils avaient prévu ce voyage à Washington pour Dudley et ne voulaient pas m'emmener. Seulement, je suis très riche dans le monde sorcier. Le directeur de Poudlard a pris de l'argent dans mon coffre et a payé le voyage et mon séjour. Du coup, les Dursley ont été obligés de m'emmener._

_J'avais pour consigne de rester dans le placard de la chambre d'hôtel, même quand ils étaient absents. Je devais faire comme si je n'existais pas. J'étais habitué. Cette consigne, on me l'a rentré dans la tête depuis que je suis tout petit._

_Roman m'a trouvé, nourrit, soigné. On a discuté. Puis, on a trouvé un rythme. Seulement, le dernier jour, rien ne c'est passé comme prévu. Ma famille était partie pour la journée et ne devait rentrer que tard le soir. Je suis sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre Roman._

_Trois heures plus tard, les Dursley revenaient à l'hôtel. J'ai pas eu le temps de me cacher et de rejoindre la chambre d'hôtel et mon placard. Mon oncle m'a vu. Il m'a emmené à la chambre et la suite tu la connais._

\- Tu as vécu bien trop de choses pour un jeune homme de 16 ans.

\- Peut être mais ce que j'ai vécu fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Seulement, j'ai vraiment envie que mon oncle soit condamné, que les liens qui me relient aux Dursley soient brisés et que je puisse avoir une vie heureuse. Quand le procès sera terminé, je ne retournerai pas en Angleterre.

\- Je voulais te parler à ce sujet...

Harry regarda Gibbs. L'homme semblait assez nerveux. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant et ce dernier se décida enfin à parler.

\- Tu sais. Il y a longtemps, ma première femme et ma fille ont été assassinées. Depuis, je suis resté seul. Bien sûr, je me suis remarié, trois fois... mais ça n'a pas marché. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'avoir d'autres enfants, de fonder une famille. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, j'aimerai avoir un fils comme toi. Alors, si tu veux bien, après le procès, j'aimerai beaucoup t'adopter.

Ému, Harry se mit à pleurer. Quelqu'un l'aimait tel qu'il était. Quelqu'un voulait de lui, Harry, pas le survivant, juste Harry. Il se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Gibbs. Surpris, l'homme se tendit légèrement avant de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras. D'une voix pleines de sanglots, le petit brun répondit...

\- Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que de devenir ton fils. Je serai heureux d'avoir un père comme toi.

Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent. Harry allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de quitter ses frêles épaules. Il avait le coeur léger. Ils continuèrent à discuter. Gibbs lui raconta sa vie, le petit brun parla plus longuement du monde magique et des épreuves qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard.

La matin arriva rapidement. Ils quittèrent le sous sol et gagnèrent la cuisine pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pas dormi mais ils auraient tout le temps de se reposer quand le procès serait terminé.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Procès (partie 1)

_**Chapitre 5 : Procès (Partie 1).** _

Ils mangèrent rapidement puis se lavèrent et s'habillèrent tour à tour. Ils quittèrent ensuite la maison et montèrent dans la voiture de l'ex marine. Il prit aussitôt la route du palais de justice.

Vu l'heure à laquelle ils se rendaient sur place, ils y seraient en avance. Toute l'équipe du NCIS serait présente pour soutenir le petit brun. Dudley lui avait dit que la Tante Marge était arrivée depuis trois jours et qu'elle était en colère que Vernon ait été arrêté et qu'il soit jugé pour avoir torturé Harry.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Gibbs alla aux barrières qui menaient au parking souterrain et le gardien les laissa entrer quand il reconnut l'agent du NCIS. Il se dirigea vers les places réservées à l'agence et se stationna sur l'une d'entre elles. Il constata que Abby, Ducky et au moins Tony étaient déjà arrivés puisque leurs voitures étaient là.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et s'y engouffrèrent dès que l'engin arriva. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le grand hall du tribunal. Celui ci était presque désert. Ils virent les distributeurs de cafés, boissons et friandises et aperçurent l'équipe du NCIS au grand complet, Roman, Dudley et Richard à proximité.

Harry arbora un large sourire, il n'était pas seul. Une dizaine de personnes seraient présentes pour le soutenir. Gibbs et lui approchèrent du groupe et il les salua chaleureusement.

\- J'ai fuis l'hôtel. Lança Dudley à Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ma mère et la tante Marge faisaient pression sur moi pour que je revienne sur mon témoignage. Elles voulaient que je dise que j'avais mentis et que tu étais un déséquilibré. Du coup, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires et je suis allé rejoindre l'oncle Ricky à son hôtel.

\- Merci... d'être de mon côté... Répondit le petit brun, ému que son cousin le soutienne.

\- Tu sais Harry. Je sais que j'ai été cruel avec toi quand on était enfant mais je le faisais surtout pour plaire à mes parents. Je t'ai toujours apprécié et je n'oublierai jamais que malgré le mal que je t'ai fait, tu m'as sauvé des détraqueurs il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'ai faillis mourir...

\- En fait ils en avaient pas après ta vie mais après ton âme... ça revient au même puisqu'il ne serait resté de toi qu'une enveloppe vide.

\- Peu importe. Merci.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Dudley et son cousin l'enlaça doucement pour lui montrer qu'il était là et le soutiendrait jusqu'au bout.

Le groupe prit la direction de la salle d'audience dans laquelle le procès devait avoir lieu. Une fois devant, ils prirent place sur les bancs qui étaient installés contre le mur et attendirent.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement pour faire passer le temps et achever de détendre Harry qui ne cessait de se triturer les mains et de gigoter. Jamais le survivant n'avait été aussi nerveux. De ce procès dépendait son futur, il en était conscient et il espérait vraiment que son oncle ne s'en sortirait pas. Si l'homme se trouvait innocenté, jamais il ne pourrait s'en remettre. Il avait ce besoin d'être reconnu en tant que victime pour pouvoir se reconstruire.

Alors que les nerfs du petit brun étaient prêts à lâcher, la porte s'ouvrit et ils furent invités à entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'audience encore déserte et prirent place du côté de l'accusation. L'avocat qui défendait Harry et l'adjointe du procureur lui firent des sourires encourageants et il se détendit légèrement.

Le dossier était très complet. Il y avait les différents témoignages, des photos de Harry quand il avait été sauvé par Gibbs et les autres. Le procureur avait même envoyé deux inspecteurs de la police de Washington à Privet Drive en Angleterre pour fouiller la maison et prendre des photos.

Les policiers avaient vu le placard sous l'escalier, la chambre avec la porte munit de verrous, la chatière et les barreaux à la fenêtre. Ils avaient trouvé un carnet où Vernon écrivait les corvées que Harry effectuait pour les voisins et l'argent qu'il avait touché pour ça. L'armoire du brun avec les vêtements trop grands pour lui. Il y avait même des calculs qui indiquaient combien leur coutait Harry.

Vernon avait calculé qu'en laissant Harry prendre une douche froide de 5 minutes chaque jour, en le laissant aller aux toilettes trois fois et en lui donnant deux croutons de pain et un verre d'eau et de lait tous les jours. Le brun leur coutait 3 livres par jour.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le verdict selon le procureur et l'avocat du petit brun. Vernon Dursley allait être condamné.

Comme Harry était mineur, le procès se déroulerait à huis clos et seul les personnes concernées par l'affaire et la famille proche pouvaient entrer. Un petit groupe pénétra dans la salle et une voix légèrement aiguë et sévère s'éleva le faisant sursauter.

\- Toi ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit ingrat ! Un petit monstre insolant ! Un menteur ! J'avais dit à Vernon qu'il fallait exterminer la vermine comme toi dès tout petit ! Quand les parents sont mauvais, l'enfant l'est aussi ! Tu paieras pour ça !

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était la tante Marge. Ses poings se crispèrent sur le tissu de son pantalon et il retint un petit cri effrayé. Cette femme lui avait toujours fait peur. Elle avait été très cruelle avec lui. Dudley grogna, se leva et hurla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher...

\- Tais toi vieille peau ! Harry est quelqu'un de bien ! Mes parents et toi vous êtes des monstres ! Surtout toi ! Combien de fois as tu lâché tes chiens sur lui ? Combien de fois l'as tu battu avec un martinet ? Alors ne l'approche pas ! Vieille folle !

Après sa tirade, Dudley se rassit, prit la main de Harry et lui fit un sourire pour lui montrer son soutient. Le silence tomba sur la salle comme une chape de plomb. La tension était palpable. Marge avait un air outré sur le visage et Pétunia un air un peu pincé.

Les deux parties se jetaient des regards haineux. Mrs Dursley observait son fils, les yeux emplis de tristesse. Elle savait qu'elle le perdait un peu plus chaque jour mais elle ne regrettait pas les choix qu'elle avait fait. Harry restait un monstre répugnant à ses yeux.

Le juge et le jury entrèrent dans la pièce et prirent rapidement leurs places. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues du petit brun sans que ce dernier s'en rende compte. On pouvait voir à quel point il était fragile et marqué par la vie.

Tout le monde était resté debout le temps que le juge, le greffier et le jury prennent leurs places. L'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue. Harry tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait de nouveau ce regard vide que Gibbs avait vu le jour de son agression. L'ex marine posa une main sur l'épaule du petit brun pour le calmer. Ce dernier sursauta et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le hurlement de terreur qui menaçait de sortir.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard protecteur de Gibbs. Il soupira doucement et se détendit. De leurs places, le juge et le jury n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Il était évident que Harry avait peur et avait subit un gros traumatisme, il réagissait comme une bête traquée.

La voix du procureur les ramena sur terre, le procès débutait enfin.

\- Affaire 4125, état de Washington, Ministère Publique contre Vernon Roland Dursley, 38 ans, chef d'entreprise, domicilié au 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, Angleterre. L'accusé comparait pour coups et blessures, séquestration, tortures psychiques, actes de barbarie et tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Harry James Potter, 16 ans, domicilié à la même adresse que l'accusé. La victime étant mineure et membre de la famille de l'accusé, cela constitue des circonstances aggravantes. Comment plaidez-vous ?

L'avocat de la défense était commis d'office et ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur cette affaire. Surtout avec la défense de son client. Il avait bien tenté de trouver une autre stratégie de défense mais l'homme avait rejeté toutes ses propositions en bloc.

\- Mon client plaide coupable votre honneur. Il a agit comme il l'a fait pour sauver sa famille. Son neveu est un monstre, il est dérangé psychologiquement, il est dément et violent.

Le greffier nota tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était la stratégie de défense la plus pathétique qu'il ait entendu. L'accusé était une armoire de 1m90 environ et devait approcher des 150 kg alors que la victime faisait aux alentours de 1m65 et 50kg tout mouillé. Il n'aurait jamais pu maitriser l'accusé. Cette défense ne tenait pas du tout la route.

Ensuite, des chemises cartonnées contenants des copies de tous les éléments de l'enquête et le déroulement du procès furent distribuées au juge et au jury afin qu'ils puissent se faire une idée globale de l'affaire et des débats à venir.

Après un moment de flottement durant lequel on entendait que le bruit des pages qui tournaient, le calme revint dans la salle d'audience. Les dépositions des témoins allaient commencer. Comme pour chaque procès, c'était les témoins à charge qui ouvrait le bal.

\- J'appelle Harry James Potter à la barre.

Le petit brun sursauta, il regarda partout autour de lui et après que Gibbs lui ait soufflé des encouragements au creux de l'oreille, il se leva et alla s'installer à la barre. L'adjoint du procureur régla la hauteur du micro et commença à parler.

\- Tu t'appelle Harry James Potter, tu as 16 ans, tu vis avec ton oncle et ta tante en Angleterre ?

\- Oui...

\- Jure tu de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Lève la main droite et dis je le jure.

Harry posa sa main gauche sur la bible qu'on lui tendait puis leva la main droite et répéta.

\- Je le jure.

\- Très bien. Raconte nous ce qui c'est passé le 6 Aout 2010.

\- Le matin, je me suis réveillé dans le placard de la chambre d'hôtel. Mon oncle m'a autorisé à en sortir pour aller prendre une douche. Ensuite, il m'a laissé boire un verre de lait et manger un demi croissant. Puis, il m'a fait ranger et nettoyer la chambre et la salle de bain. Ils sont partis déjeuner, ils m'ont dit de rester dans le placard et qu'ils partaient pour la journée. Qu'ils ne rentreraient que tard après le dîner. Mes consignes étaient « tu reste dans le placard et tu fais comme si tu n'existais pas. ».

Après leur départ, je suis resté deux heures dans le placard, je voulais être sûr qu'ils avaient terminé de déjeuner et qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel avant de sortir. Comme ils ne revenaient pas, je suis sorti de la chambre et j'ai rejoint le garçon d'étage, Roman, à l'accueil. Il m'a donné à manger et on a discuté. C'est une habitude qu'on avait depuis quelques jours.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une heure que j'étais là quand ma famille est rentrée. J'ai essayé de regagner discrètement la chambre d'hôtel et le placard mais mon oncle m'a vu. Il m'a prit par le bras et m'a trainé jusqu'à la chambre. J'essayai de le calmer, de lui dire que j'étais désolé et que je désobéirai plus mais il écoutait pas. Je me souviens qu'on est passé devant l'agent Gibbs. Puis, on est entré dans la chambre...

Harry se mit à trembler et des larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues pâles et creuses. Il prit une gorgée d'eau, respira un grand coup et repris son récit.

Dès que la porte c'est fermée, il m'a jeté au sol. J'ai fermé les yeux, crispé mes poings et les premiers coups sont arrivés. J'ai entendu des bruits de craquement et j'avais mal mais je refusais de crier.

Mon oncle c'est énervé encore plus, il disait que j'étais un monstre et qu'il voulais m'entendre hurler. Il a arraché mes vêtements et il a commencé à me donner des coups de ceintures. Je sentais le cuir qui brûlait ma peau, je savais que le sang coulait mais je criais toujours pas. Alors, il a pris son couteau de chasse et il a commencé à dessiner des choses sur ma peau avec, puis il a enfoncé son couteau plusieurs fois. Ça faisait mal.

Là, il c'est arrêté un peu. J'ai essayé de me relever pour m'enfuir et appeler à l'aide mais je tenais pas debout et je suis tombé. Il est revenu, il riait, il m'insultait. C'est la que j'ai senti du liquide froid couler sur ma peau. J'ai compris que c'était de l'alcool quand ça a commencé à piquer et à brûler. La douleur était trop forte. J'ai hurlé et je me suis évanouis.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans les locaux du NCIS. L'agent Gibbs m'a dit que j'avais été soigné et que mon oncle avait été arrêté.

Marge et Vernon arboraient des sourires satisfaits. L'homme était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Pour le reste de l'assistance, c'était l'horreur. Le jury était outré. Certains étaient très pâles. Surtout que le dossier comportait des photos du petit brun après son agression. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas crié pendant la séance de torture rendait les choses plus atroces encore. Ça voulait dire que le petit brun était habitué à tout ça.

L'assistant du procureur plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du jeune homme et demanda.

\- Pourquoi vis-tu avec les Dursley ?

\- Mes parents ont été assassinés quand j'avais 15 mois. La tante Pétunia était la seule famille que j'avais alors on lui a confié ma garde.

\- Comment vis-tu chez les Dursley ? Peux-tu dire que tu as eu une enfance heureuse ?

\- Non. En fait, quand je suis arrivé chez eux, j'ai tout de suite été enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Mes couches n'étaient presque jamais changées, j'étais très peu nourrit et très peu lavé. Pour me laver, ma tante m'asseyait dans une grande bassine d'eau froide, elle mettait des gants de vaisselle et me touchait à peine.

Puis à 4 ans, j'ai été autorisé à sortir du placard dans la journée. Ma tante m'a appris à lire et compter. Je préparais les repas, faisais le ménage, entretenais le jardin, allais faire les courses. Quand je faisais des erreurs, j'étais battu et enfermé dans mon placard. Même quand j'en faisais pas.

À 6 ans, en plus de mes corvées, j'ai commencé à aller à l'école mais je faisais exprès d'être nul, parce que si j'avais de meilleurs résultats que Dudley j'étais battu. Quand quelqu'un venait à la maison, mes consignes étaient « tu reste dans ton placard, pas un bruit, tu fais comme si tu n'existais pas, si tu cause le moindre problème, tu vas le regretter. ». Du coup, je restais dans le noir, en silence.

Quand j'ai eu 11 ans, j'ai été envoyé dans une école spéciale que mes parents avaient fréquenté étant jeune. C'est un pensionnat en Écosse. Les Dursley m'ont donné la deuxième chambre de Dudley mais il y avait une dizaine de verrous à la porte, une chatière pour me donner mes repas et des barreaux à la fenêtre. J'avais le droit de sortir que pour mes corvées. Heureusement, j'étais chez les Dursley que pour les vacances d'été, le reste du temps, j'étais au pensionnat.

\- Et les voisins, les personnes que tu as croisé hors de la maison, personne ne c'est jamais posé de question ?

\- Non. Ma famille avait dit que j'étais perturbé depuis la mort de mes parents. Que je souffrais de troubles alimentaire, que je faisais des crises de démences qui me faisaient pousser des hurlements et que je me mutilais. Du coup, pour les habitants du quartier, j'étais juste le gamin cinglé du N°4.

\- Et à ton pensionnat ?

\- J'en ai parlé au directeur. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas me renvoyer chez les Dursley mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il disait que l'assassin de mes parents n'avait jamais été attrapé et que pour cette raison, j'étais en sécurité chez les Dursley.

\- Pourquoi ta famille t'as amené ici avec elle ?

\- Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Le directeur de mon pensionnat a prit de l'argent sur un compte que mes parents ont laissé pour moi plus tard. Il a payé le voyage, l'hôtel, tout. Donc, les Dursley n'avaient rien à payer.

\- Bien. Quand tu es passé devant l'agent Gibbs avec ton oncle, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé d'aide ?

\- Je pensais que je serai battu et jeté dans le placard. Pas que j'aurai droit à une séance de torture. Mon oncle ne l'avait plus fait depuis 3 ans environ et il ne le faisait jamais en dehors de Privet Drive. C'était trop risqué. À Privet Drive, il y avait une histoire pour expliquer ma maigreur, mes hurlements, les marques de coups et autre. Mais cette histoire n'existait pas en dehors de Privet Drive.

\- Pourquoi pense-tu qu'il t'a torturé ce jour là ?

\- J'ai senti l'odeur de Whisky. Il était ivre, c'est pour qu'il ne c'est pas contrôlé.

\- Bien, je te remercie Harry, je n'ai plus de question.

Harry prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Ses mains tremblaient. C'était vraiment dur de raconter sa vie bafouée à des inconnus. Seulement, il savait que c'était nécessaire s'il voulait être reconnu en tant que victime et ne plus jamais revoir les Dursley. Le juge prit la parole.

\- Est ce que la défense a des questions ?

L'avocat de la défense avait pourtant pensé à une foule de questions. Mais l'état de fragilité de la victime et le récit détaillé de sa vie d'horreur l'avait dissuadé de le torturer davantage. Il secoua la tête et déclara.

\- Aucune question votre honneur.

\- Bien, tu peux regagner ta place Harry.

Le petit brun se leva et marcha vers sa place. Ses pas étaient hésitants, il vacillait légèrement. Il était prêt à s'écrouler à tout instant. Il se rassit entre Dudley et Gibbs et l'ex marine l'attira contre lui. Harry nicha sa tête contre son torse et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à pleurer en silence. Il l'avait appris de manière brutale, sous les coups de son oncle.

\- Ce monstre a mentit ! Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien ! Il a juste donné à ce morveux ce qu'il méritait. Il aurait dû l'exterminer cette Vermine !

\- Silence ! Miss Dursley ! Si je dois vous rappeler encore à l'ordre je vous condamne pour outrage à la cour ! Hurla la juge en faisant claquer son marteau.

Cette réflexion de Marge avait choqué la plupart des personnes présentes. Cette femme était vraiment abjecte. Le rictus satisfait de Vernon Dursley les écoeurait. Le juge tapa plusieurs fois avec son marteau pour ramener le calme. Quand la salle fut silencieuse, ce fut au tour de Dudley d'être appelé à la barre.

Le fils Dursley se leva et se dirigea vers la barre. Après les formalités d'usage, l'adjoint du procureur commença à l'interroger.

\- Que pouvez vous nous dire sur cette fameuse journée du 6 Aout 2010 ?

\- Ce jour là, j'ai piqué une crise de nerfs, je le faisais exprès, je voulais juste voir si mes parents allaient encore céder à mes caprices. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils faisaient tout ce que je voulais alors qu'ils étaient cruels avec Harry. J'ai hurlé que je voulais sortir. Bien sûr, après quelques minutes, ils ont accepté. On a été déjeuner puis on a quitté l'hôtel.

Alors qu'on visitait le musée des beaux arts, j'ai fait un nouveau caprice. Je hurlais que c'était nul et que je voulais rentrer pour manger des crêpes à l'hôtel. Ma mère a tenté de me raisonner au début puis ensuite elle a dit « si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux mon Dudleynouchet, alors nous allons rentrer ». puis on est rentré à l'hôtel. Quand mon père a vu que Harry avait désobéit, il est devenu rouge de rage. Je voulais les suivre pour calmer mon père mais ma mère m'a traîné au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Plus tard, des policiers sont venus. Ils ont dit que mon père avait été arrêté et que ma mère et moi allions changer de chambre.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Le lendemain nous sommes allés dans les locaux du NCIS. J'ai été interrogé par l'agent McGee. Il était sympa, il m'a compris je crois.

\- Que lui as tu dis ?

\- Que je comprenais pas pourquoi mes parents étaient comme ça avec Harry. Qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir sa garde et que si j'avais le choix, même moi, je vivrais plus avec eux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, je veux dire, en général, je suis heureux, j'ai tout ce que je veux mais c'est juste trop. Ma mère me gave comme un porc. Dès que je fais un caprice, on accède à mes désirs. Je suis sûr que si je disais que je veux tuer quelqu'un, mon père m'amènerait la personne sur un plateau. C'est trop. Je passe mon temps à tester les limites mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'y en a pas. C'est pas ça une vraie famille. Des parents se comportent pas comme ça normalement.

\- Comment se comporte ta mère depuis l'arrestation de ton père ?

\- Je sais pas. Je suis parti après l'arrivée de tante Marge. Je suis avec mon oncle Richard, à son hôtel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ma mère et ma tante ont essayé de me forcer à revenir sur mon témoignage. Elles voulaient que je dise que j'avais menti. Que Harry était un monstre anormal et que mon père avait agit pour défendre notre famille. Que Harry était dément et qu'il avait agressé mon père.

\- Et c'est vrai ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous avez vu la carrure de mon père par rapport à celle de Harry. Pensez vous réellement que Ry pourrait maitriser mon père ? C'est irréel.

\- Plus de questions votre honneur.

L'avocat de la défense se leva, cette fois ci, il avait des questions. Il approcha de Dudley et débuta le contre interrogatoire.

\- Dis moi Dudley. Quand tu étais enfant, tu avais un jeu qui s'appelait « la chasse au Harry ». En quoi il consistait ?

Dudley crispa ses poings. Il détestait se rappeler à quel point il avait été cruel avec son cousin. C'était une partie de sa vie qui lui faisait horreur. Il se détestait pour ça et commençait tout juste à se pardonner sa cruauté.

\- C'était quand j'étais avec ma bande de copains. Mon père m'avait dit que je devais tout faire pour que Harry n'ai pas d'ami. J'ai obéis, je voulais plaire à mes parents. Donc, avec Piers, Malcolm, Dennis et Gordon, on avait notre jeu. On courait derrière Harry et quand on l'attrapait, on le frappait tous les cinq en l'insultant.

\- Peux tu nous parler de la journée de 2 Aout 2004 ?

\- Mon père avait passé la journée au pub avec des amis. Il est rentré très tard, il était ivre. Il est venu me réveiller et m'a ordonné de le suivre. Il m'a amené dans la chambre de Harry. Il a commencé à le battre. Puis, il m'a regardé et m'a dit « tu dois être un homme Dudley... Aide moi à mater ce monstre ». Je voulais pas mais le regard de mon père était haineux et fou, j'ai eu peur. Alors j'ai obéis et je l'ai aidé à torturer Harry. Ça a duré longtemps. Quand Harry c'est évanouis, il m'a fait quitter la chambre et il est allé se coucher. Moi, je suis allé à la salle de bain et j'ai vomi.

L'avocat secoua la tête. Il voulait démonter la crédibilité de Dudley mais avec les réponses du jeune homme, il ne faisait que la renforcer. Il était tant d'arrêter les dégâts. Il soupira et annonça.

\- Plus de question.

L'avocat s'éloigna et Dudley se releva pour rejoindre sa place. Harry offrit un large sourire à son cousin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier. Le témoignage du garçon avait été parfait. Il avait bien vu que l'avocat de Vernon avait tenté de le discrédité mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Le jeune homme parvenir toujours à minimiser sa cruauté. Le jury avait comprit que Dudley avait agit uniquement par peur et envie de plaire à ses parents.

Un court silence s'abattit sur la salle. Puis, le procureur appela le garçon d'étage à la barre. Roman traversa la pièce fier et droit et prit place à la barre. Il fut présenté et énonça les paroles d'usages puis, les questions débutèrent.

\- Racontez nous ce qui c'est passé le 6 Aout 2010 ?

\- En fait, la journée a été plutôt calme. Le matin, j'ai fait mon travail de garçon d'étage et l'après midi, je travaillais à l'accueil des clients. Harry est venu me rejoindre aux alentours de 17h30. Je lui ai donné à mangé et nous avons discuté. Puis, un de mes collègues est arrivé choqué en disant qu'il avait trouvé le cadavre d'une femme militaire. Alors, nous avons appelé la police et ils ont contacté le NCIS. Harry et moi avons continué à discuter.

Nous avons vu l'agent Gibbs et son équipe arriver. Ils venaient juste de monter dans l'ascenseur quand les Dursley sont arrivés à leur tour. Harry a tenté de partir discrètement mais son oncle l'a vu. Il est allé vers lui, il avait l'air furieux. Il l'a attrapé par le bras et l'a forcé à monter dans l'ascenseur. J'étais inquiet mais j'ai reçu plusieurs coups de téléphones pour des réservations et j'ai géré l'arrivée de quelques clients.

Aux alentours de 20h, j'ai vu des policiers qui sortaient de l'ascenseur avec Vernon Dursley menotté. Alors, je suis aussitôt monté, j'étais inquiet pour Harry, j'avais peur. Dans la chambre, j'ai vu l'agent Gibbs et l'agent David. J'ai demandé comment allait Harry. Ils m'ont demandé si je le connaissais et j'ai dit ce que je savais. Ils ont pris des photos et emballé des objets et ils sont partis.

\- Comment avez vous connu Harry ?

\- Je l'ai vu quand il est arrivé à l'hôtel avec sa famille le 24 Juillet. J'ai envoyé un groom pour leurs bagages mais Mr et Mrs Dursley ont dit qu'ils n'en avait pas besoin et que leur neveu allait porter leurs bagages. J'ai proposé un chariot à Harry mais Vernon Dursley m'a dit que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. J'ai aussitôt pensé qu'avec sa carrure, Harry aurait du mal à porter tout ça.

Quand sa famille est allée à la chambre, je l'ai aidé. Son oncle nous a vu, il était furieux. J'ai vu que Harry semblait avoir peur mais il a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et il est rentré dans la chambre. J'ai entendu des insultes, des bruits sourds et des gémissements. Après ça, je n'ai pas revu Harry.

La famille commandait des petits déjeuners pour trois, quand ils allaient au restaurant ou sortait, Harry n'était jamais avec eux. Au départ, j'ai pensé que Harry était peut être parti mais quand je passais devant la chambre, j'entendais souvent des insultes, des bruits sourds et des gémissements. Le 31 Juillet, j'ai entendu les Dursley dire qu'ils partaient pour la journée.

Dès qu'ils ont quitté l'hôtel, j'ai attendu 1h et je suis allé dans leur chambre. Elle paraissait déserte mais au moment où j'allais partir, j'ai entendu un gémissement dans le placard. Je me suis approché et j'ai ouvert la porte. Harry a poussé un petit cri terrifié et il c'est recroquevillé au fond du placard. Je lui ai parlé pour le rassurer. Il c'est approché et j'ai vu les marques de coups. Il avait des marques qui ressemblaient à des marques de fouet.

Je l'ai soigné, je lui ai donné à manger et nous avons parlé. Après, quand sa famille partait, il venait me rejoindre dans l'hôtel, soit sur ma tournée de garçon d'étage, soit à l'accueil. Je lui donnais à manger et on parlait. Il m'a supplié de rien dire à personne pour ce qui se passait avec sa famille. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait personne d'autre pour le recueillir et qu'il n'avait plus que deux ans à tenir avant de pouvoir partir de chez eux. Alors, j'ai rien dit mais je le surveillais comme je pouvais.

\- Pour Dudley Dursley, vous n'avez pas parlé de lui.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire de mal à Harry ou l'insulter. Au contraire. Il le regardait souvent avec inquiétude et affection. Il est venu plusieurs fois me demander à manger et à boire et je suis sûr que c'était pour Harry. Nous avons un peu discuté et Dudley disait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents étaient comme ça mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il tentait quelque chose, son père s'en prendrait aussitôt à lui et sa mère suivrait forcément son père.

\- Vous a t-il dit autre chose ?

\- Oui. Que s'il pouvait, il partirait de cette maison et qu'il emmènerait Harry avec lui parce que son cousin était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il méritait d'être heureux.

\- Bien. Mr Miles, ce sera tout.

Le juge demanda si la défense avait des questions mais l'avocat répondit par la négative. Le garçon d'hôtel se releva et alla s'asseoir à proximité de Harry. Le petit brun lui fit un léger sourire auquel il répondit. Puis, ce fut au tour de Richard Dursley d'être appelé à la barre.

Comme les autres avant lui, il fut présenté et dût énoncer les formules d'usages.

\- Mr Dursley ? Comment avez vous su ce qui c'était passé dans cette chambre d'hôtel ?

\- C'est Jethro Gibbs qui m'a téléphoné. Le nom de Dursley l'avait marqué. Nous avons servit ensemble pendant la première guerre du Golf. Il savait que j'avais un frère et une soeur plus jeunes que je ne voyais plus et qui vivaient en Angleterre, mon pays d'origine. Il m'a demandé si mon frère s'appelait bien Vernon, si sa femme était bien Pétunia et son fils Dudley. Je lui ai répondu que Pétunia avait aussi recueillis son neveu Harry et que le garçon m'avait semblé très gentil même si je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois et qu'à l'époque, il avait un bras cassé suite à une mauvaise chute. Là, il m'a dit que le garçon n'était pas tombé et qu'il était maltraité depuis qu'il vivait chez mon frère. J'ai décidé de prendre le premier avion pour venir voir Harry et le soutenir.

\- Vous avez vu Harry une seule fois ? À quelle occasion ?

\- Quand Harry avait 5 ans, je suis venu en Angleterre voir mon frère. Quand je suis arrivé chez eux, ils m'ont présenté leur fils Dudley et là, j'ai vu un petit garçon pâle et terrifié qui se cachait sous le buffet du salon. Pétunia m'a dit que c'était son neveu Harry. Qu'elle l'avait recueillis suite au décès de ses parents et que le petit était perturbé. Qu'il avait peur de tout et souffrait de troubles alimentaires. Qu'il avait eu une crise de panique quelques jours plus tôt, avait fait une chute dans l'escalier et c'était brisé le bras.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas douté que le garçon était maltraité ?

\- À l'époque non. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, il y avait tellement d'indices.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien. J'ai réussi à apprivoiser Harry. Nous parlions beaucoup et il était très éveillé malgré son jeune âge. Dudley allait à l'école dans la journée mais lui non. Dudley avait des vêtements à sa taille et à la dernière mode, Harry ne portait que des vêtements usés et trop grands pour lui. Puis, nous avons fait une sortie à Londres ensemble, je l'ai amené dans un fast food, je me souviens qu'il avait dévoré un hamburger, des frites et une glace. Il disait que j'étais gentil et m'a remercié. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a juste répondu. « j'avais très faim, j'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours. » Il c'était tendu aussitôt après, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal et avait ajouté « j'avais pas faim, c'est pour ça. ». Quand je suis parti, je lui ai donné ma carte de visite mais il ne m'a jamais contacté.

\- Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air de vous apprécier ?

\- Dès que je suis parti, sa tante a pris la carte et l'a brûlé. D'après Harry, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il se confie à moi si on devenait proche.

\- Qu'auriez vous fait si Harry c'était confié à vous ?

\- J'aurais prévenu les autorités et entamé des démarches pour le recueillir. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant et ce garçon est adorable. Je pensais que ma soeur Marge, qui ne c'est jamais remise d'apprendre sa stérilité l'aurait pris sous son aile mais Harry m'a avoué qu'elle aidait Vernon a lui faire du mal. Que quand elle venait, elle lâchait ses chiens sur lui, l'insultait et le battait avec un martinet et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il c'était caché à mon arrivé à l'époque. Parce qu'il avait eu peur que je sois comme eux et que je lui fasse du mal.

\- Que pensez vous de votre neveu Dudley ?

\- C'est un jeune homme bien. Il a fait du mal à Harry dans le passé mais c'était juste pour satisfaire ses parents, pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus vivre avec eux, il a demandé si j'accepterai qu'il vienne vivre avec moi après le procès et j'ai accepté.

Pétunia se leva, furieuse et hurla.

\- Jamais ! Jamais mon fils ne partira de ma maison ! C'est mon fils ! Personne ne me l'enlèvera !

\- Oh ! Ça suffit Pétunia ! Ton fils a été contaminé par la monstruosité de ce petit cafard ! Il devrait lui aussi être exterminé ! De la mauvaise graine ! Cria Marge qui s'était levée elle aussi.

Le juge fit claquer son marteau et cria.

\- Silence ! Miss Dursley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour outrage à la cour. Dès la fin du procès, vous passerez une semaine en prison.

La tante Marge arbora un air méprisant et se rassit. Richard regardait sa soeur, choqué. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle qui avait été si douce et souriante dans leur jeunesse. Elle était devenue une femme amère et détestable. La voix du procureur le tira de ses pensées.

\- Plus de questions.

Comme pour les autres témoins, l'avocat de Vernon ne contre interrogea pas. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'obtenir une peine moins lourde pour son client. L'homme était détestable et rien ne pouvait plus le sauver. Le jury et le juge avaient déjà leurs opinions et il ne doutait pas une seconde que le verdict serait sévère et pour tout dire, son client le méritait.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, Le juge annonça qu'il y avait une pause et que le procès reprendrait à 14 heures avec le visionnage de certains interrogatoires effectués en Angleterre. Que des photos de l'endroit où vivait Harry allait être montré puis se serait au tour des témoins de la défense.

Vernon fut mené en cellule par deux agents et Marge également. Ils seraient ramenés dans la salle pour la suite du procès. Les autres sortirent du tribunal et se rendirent dans une pizzeria toute proche pour manger. Pétunia resta dans le hall du tribunal à errer comme une âme en peine.


	6. Procès (partie 2)

_**Chapitre 6 : Procès (partie 2)** _

À la Pizzeria, l'ambiance était festive et le déjeuner se déroulait entre rires et discussions. Malgré son stress et sa peur, Harry mangeait avec appétit. Il avait établi depuis longtemps que se laisser mourir de faim ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Il était important qu'il soit au meilleur de sa forme.

Puis, pour être honnête, le début de procès c'était bien passé et les débats tournaient clairement en sa faveur. Il n'y avait aucun doute, son statut de victime allait être reconnut. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, que tout se termine et que le verdict soit rendu. Qu'il puisse enfin se consacrer à sa nouvelle vie en priant pour que Dumbledore ne le retrouve pas trop vite.

Abby lui fit un large sourire et prit la parole.

\- Dès que tout sera terminé. Tony, Ziva, Tim et moi, nous t'emmènerons en ville. On ira faire du shopping, visiter un peu la ville et voir un film.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre travail. Répondit le petit brun en souriant.

\- Tu plaisante ! On a déjà dit à la directrice que dès que le procès serait terminé, on prendrait une journée de congés et elle a accepté.

\- D'accord, je m'incline. Répliqua Harry en riant légèrement.

Ils continuèrent leur repas dans cette même ambiance. Harry n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la masse effrayée qu'il était dans la salle d'audience. Quitter le tribunal et toute la tension du procès lui faisait du bien. Il était avec des personnes en qui il avait confiance. Il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne lui ferait du mal.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils prirent un café puis, ils quittèrent le restaurant. Il fallait regagner le palais de Justice même si Harry n'en avait pas très envie.

Le procès devait bientôt reprendre. Ils auraient tout juste le temps de regagner le tribunal et de se rendre aux toilettes si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et les débats reprendraient. C'était évident que les débats seraient finis dans la journée mais le procès terminerait sûrement tard.

Il était 14h, tout le monde était de nouveau installé. Le juge tapa avec son marteau et annonça la reprise des débats. Le procureur se leva, prit une cassette vidéo et la glissa dans un magnétoscope. Harry fut surpris de voir la maitresse d'école qui avait tenté de l'aider apparaître à l'écran.

\- Nom, âge, adresse et profession. Interrogea l'inspecteur face à elle.

\- Je m'appelle Ashley Miller, j'ai 40 ans, je vis dans le quartier de Soho à Londres et je suis institutrice.

\- Connaissez vous Harry James Potter ?

\- Bien sûr, il a été un de mes élèves. Un garçon très doué et très gentil. Je crois qu'il était maltraité chez lui mais je n'ai jamais pu le prouver. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu l'aider à l'époque.

\- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas pu l'aider si vous étiez certaine de ce que vous avanciez ?

\- Dès que j'ai contacté les services sociaux, une enquête a été menée sur moi. L'école a appris que j'étais homosexuel et le directeur c'est empressé de me licencier. Après, je n'ai plus jamais revu Harry.

\- Avez vous tenté autre chose ?

\- Oui, j'ai dit ce que je savais à l'institutrice qui m'a remplacé mais elle a dit que je me faisais des idées. Que Harry était très perturbé psychologiquement. Son discours sonnait faux, j'ai comprit que quelque chose la retenait.

\- Savez vous ce que c'était ?

\- Je l'ai appris par la suite quand elle a quitté son poste à l'école de Little Winging. Elle est venue me voir au collège où je travaille. Elle m'a dit que le directeur lui avait personnellement ordonné de ne pas s'occuper du cas Potter. Que les Dursley étaient des personnes convenables et appréciées dans le quartier. Qu'ils avaient fait des dons à l'orphelinat tout proche et à la bibliothèque de la ville. Que Pétunia Dursley était déléguée des parents d'élèves et organisait souvent des goûters pour les enfants du quartier. Que si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, alors elle serait licenciée, comme je l'avais été. Elle avait besoin de ce travail, alors elle n'a rien dit. Pourtant, Harry arborait souvent des grimaces de douleur dans ses cours, son estomac gargouillait tellement il avait faim et parfois, il manquait parfois la classe pendant 1 semaine, 2 semaines, voir plus.

\- Bien, se sera tout Miss Miller.

L'institutrice se leva et quitta la pièce. Sa remplaçante pris place et expliqua la même chose. Elle savait que Harry était maltraité mais n'avait rien dit parce qu'on l'avait menacé. Si elle tentait quelque chose, elle serait licenciée. Elle avait trop besoin de travailler à cet époque, elle n'avait donc rien dit.

La personne suivante était une personne que Harry connaissait bien. Elle l'avait souvent nourrit, soigné et aidé. Elle avait été comme une bouffée d'air frais à l'époque même si elle était âgée et légèrement sénile. L'agent lui demanda de se présenter.

\- Arabella Figgs, 81 ans, 10 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, Femme de ménage à la retraite.

\- Connaissez vous Harry Potter ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est un garçon vraiment adorable. Il m'aide à soigner mes chats quand ils sont malades ou blessés. Quand les Dursley s'absentent, ils l'amènent parfois chez moi. Je lui ai souvent donné à manger et j'ai aussi soigné ses blessures. Les Dursley sont cruels avec lui mais je suis une vieille femme. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec des voisins mais personne ne m'a cru, ils me prennent pour une vieille folle sénile.

\- Vous saviez donc que Harry était maltraité.

\- Bien sûr que je le savais. C'était tellement évident. Les Dursley disaient qu'il se mutilait tout seul mais je vous demande, comment une personne peut elle se fouetter dans le dos toute seule ?

\- Effectivement, c'est impossible. Et les voisins ne sont jamais intervenus ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, se sera tout Mrs Figgs.

Après le témoignage de Arabella, plusieurs voisins témoignèrent dont les parents des amis de Dudley. Tous racontaient la même histoire. Les Dursley leur avait dit que Harry était très perturbé, qu'il souffrait de troubles alimentaires, avait de violentes crises de démences qui le poussaient à hurler sans raison, qu'il se mutilait lui même.

D'après les voisins, les Dursley pleurnichaient en disant qu'ils faisaient tout pour aider Harry mais que c'était très dur. Qu'ils l'avaient même envoyé chez un psychiatre mais que les séances ne changeaient rien. Pétunia pleurait souvent dans les bras de ses amis en disant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, que son neveu lui prenait toute son énergie et l'empêchait de dormir mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner avec ce qu'il avait vécu.

Visiblement, c'était une famille de comédiens nés. Tout le monde dans la petite ville avait cru à leur histoire. Même les propriétaires des magasins dans lesquels Harry allait régulièrement faire les courses pour la famille et ce, dès ses 4 ans. Ils auraient largement pu être nominés pour les Oscar.

Après les témoignages qui avaient bouleversé les membres du jury. Ce fut au tour des photos et vidéos de l'endroit où Harry vivait d'être exposées. Ils montrèrent le placard sous l'escalier. Le matelas défoncé récupéré dans une décharge sur lequel le petit brun dormait. La couverture miteuse qu'il avait pour se couvrir la nuit. Les jouets cassés et les quelques crayons qu'il avait pour s'occuper. La brique dans le mur qu'ils déplacèrent pour montrer des dessins que le garçon avait caché.

Sur les dessins, la même phrase revenait. Cette phrase c'était « la famille de mes rêves ». Tous représentaient une famille unie, une belle maison, des parents aimants. Puis, ce fut au tour de la chambre. La porte munit de verrous, la chatière, les barreaux à la fenêtre, le lit défoncé, le bureau bancale, l'armoire pourrie.

Harry observait les images vidéos et les photos. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait oublié à quel point le placard était sombre et petit. À quel point sa chambre était miteuse et poussiéreuse. Heureusement, il ne reverrait jamais tout ça. Il était enfin sauvé.

Gibbs prit une de ses mains et Dudley fit de même. Ils lui sourirent pour l'apaiser. À ce moment, il réalisa qu'il tremblait et que les larmes roulaient réellement sur ses joues. Il renifla légèrement puis Abby lui donna un mouchoir. Il essuya ses yeux et se moucha discrètement.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées et le juge décida d'accorder une nouvelle pause. Le temps pour tous d'aller boire un café et de se détendre avant que les témoins de la défense et les plaidoiries soient entendus.

Les débats reprendraient dans deux heures. Ils décidèrent d'aller au Starbuck Café tout proche. Là, ils prirent une table et commandèrent des boissons chaudes et des beignets. Une fois de plus, ils discutèrent de sujets légers tentant de faire oublier le procès au petit brun.

Ils discutaient des affaires en cours et du travail de stagiaire du jeune homme. Il appréciait ce travail. Il apprenait énormément de choses et c'était gratifiant pour lui. Il avait toujours aimé apprendre, découvrir. Depuis qu'il avait été sauvé et recueillis, il était épanouis, souriant. Il avait une joie de vivre qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu. Il était lui même, tout simplement.

Après s'être détendus, ils regagnèrent le tribunal, c'était la dernière ligne droite. Il y aurait les témoins de la défense, les plaidoiries et enfin le verdict.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés et le procès reprenait. Vernon Dursley fut appelé à la barre. Après les formules d'usages, son avocat commença l'interrogatoire.

\- Racontez nous ce qui c'est passé le 6 Aout 2010.

\- Nous nous sommes levés le matin. J'ai autorisé le gamin à prendre une douche et je lui ai dit de faire ses corvées. Ensuite, il a eu son petit déjeuner. Dudley a commencé à crier et dire qu'il voulait sortir. Pétunia et moi on voulait pas mais on ne peut rien refuser à notre fils, il est tellement parfait. C'est notre fierté, pas comme l'autre et sa monstruosité. J'ai ordonné au gamin de rester dans le placard et de ne pas se montrer. Il était hors de question qu'il contamine les honnêtes gens avec son anormalité. Ensuite, on est sorti.

On a déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils ont un whisky excellent. J'ai bu plusieurs verres pendant le repas et nous avons quitté l'hôtel dès que nous avons eu terminés notre repas. On a été visité pleins de trucs, j'en avais marre mais mon fils avait l'air d'aimer alors j'ai rien dit.

Quand on visitait un truc avec des sculptures et des dessins, mon fils a hurlé, il a dit que c'était nul, qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait rentrer pour manger des crêpes. Ma femme a essayé de lui parler. Elle est douce et parfaite ma femme, elle trouve toujours les bons mots. Elle a dit que si c'était ce que notre fils voulait, alors on allait rentrer.

Quand on est arrivé à l'hôtel, j'ai vu le monstre qui parlait avec cette tapette qui accueil les clients, je ne comprend pas comment une personne comme lui peut travailler dans un grand hôtel comme ça. J'ai attrapé le morveux et je l'ai entraîné dans la chambre. Il méritait d'être maté, il était trop confiant depuis quelque temps. Ma famille était menacée, Dudley commençait à être touché par son anormalité. Alors, je l'ai battu, fouetté, poignardé. Il le méritait, il fallait qu'il comprenne où était sa place. J'ai versé de l'alcool sur ses blessures pour le soigner que ça s'infecte pas. Il était hors de question qu'on doive en plus appeler un docteur pour lui. Et après, je me rappel de rien, juste que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, on m'a dit que j'étais en état d'arrestation.

\- Pourquoi avez vous recueillis votre neveu à la mort de ses parents s'il vous faisait peur ?

\- Bah c'est ma femme, elle a un trop grand coeur. Elle disait qu'elle pouvait pas l'abandonner. Alors on lui a trouvé une place dans le placard sous l'escalier. Puis plus tard, Pétunia lui a appris à compter, lire, écrire. Il a commencé à faire ses corvées. C'était normal qu'il nous aide et qu'il paie pour notre hospitalité.

\- Donc vous aviez peur pour votre famille ?

\- Oui. Ses parents étaient des bons à rien et des anormaux. Il a été dans cette école de fou comme ses géniteurs. Marge avait pourtant dit que les personnes comme lui devaient être exterminées très jeune. C'est comme pour les chiots, quand il y a une tare chez la mère, on la retrouve chez le chiot. Elle m'avait conseillé de le jeter à l'orphelinat du coin mais Pétunia voulait pas. J'ai essayé de le guérir de son anormalité mais c'était impossible.

\- Bien, ce sera tout Mr Dursley.

Les membres du Jury avaient des visages renfrognés. Ils étaient outrés par les propos du père de famille. Comment pouvait on traiter un enfant de cette manière ? C'était tellement horrible. En fait, l'homme ne parlait pas de son neveu comme d'un être humain mais plus comme d'une bête monstrueuse et dangereuse qui avait une maladie contagieuse. C'était vraiment irréel. L'adjoint du procureur se leva et avança vers Vernon Dursley.

\- Mr Dursley. Votre neveu c'est-il un jour défendu face à vos coups et tortures ?

\- Non ! Ce monstre n'avait pas intérêt de se rebeller. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas non plus intérêt d'essayer de fuir. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il savait que les monstres comme lui devaient être traités comme ça.

Vernon Dursley venait de se condamner lui même. L'adjoint du procureur n'avait pas besoin de poser d'autres questions pour démonter sa pitoyable défense. Il n'avait pas agit par peur pour sa famille mais uniquement par haine envers son neveu.

\- Plus de question.

Un Policier approcha de Vernon pour le mener à sa place mais l'homme en avait décidé autrement. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention de son gardien pour se libérer de sa poigne et s'élancer vers son neveu. Il hurlait.

\- Tu vas voir sale monstre ! Anormal ! Criait-il en envoyant son poing vers la frêle silhouette qui c'était jetée au sol et recroquevillée.

Richard Dursley s'était levé et avait arrêté le poing de son frère. Il planta son regard dans le sien et cria à son tour.

\- Vernon ! Ça suffit ! Tu es pitoyable ! Ton neveu est quelqu'un de bien, c'est toi le monstre anormal !

À ce moment, deux policiers arrivèrent, maîtrisèrent Vernon et le ramenèrent dans le box des accusés. Le juge tapa avec son marteau pour ramener le calme et déclara.

\- Qu'il soit noté que l'accusé a eu un comportement et des paroles violentes envers sa victime. La charge d'intimidation de témoin s'ajoute à la liste des faits reprochés à l'accusé.

Le greffier prit aussitôt note de ce que le juge venait de dire. Le calme revint mais Harry était toujours couché au sol, en position foetale, il tremblait, il était pâle. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Les lumières de la salle d'audience commencèrent à clignoter. Il avait du mal à se calmer. Pourtant, il le fallait. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une démonstration de magie. L'avocate du garçon prit la parole.

\- Serait-il possible d'interrompre le procès quelques minutes ? Mon client à besoin de prendre l'air pour retrouver son calme.

Le juge hocha la tête, comme les membres du jury. Ils pouvaient voir à quel point le jeune homme était terrifié.

\- La séance est suspendue pour une heure ! S'exclama l'homme de loi en faisant claquer son marteau.

Tony s'agenouilla près de Harry et lui parla aussi calmement qu'il pouvait. Semblant reprendre pied avec la réalité, le petit brun releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'italien. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas à Privet Drive, il n'était plus dans cet enfer. Il se jeta dans les bras de l'agent Dinozzo et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

L'agent du NCIS se releva, Harry toujours dans ses bras. Le jeune sorcier enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'aîné et enfouis sa tête contre son torse musclé. Tony marcha jusqu'à la sortie sous les regards tristes des personnes présentes.

Ils se rendirent dans un parc proche du tribunal et s'assirent sur des bancs face à un petit étang. À proximité, il y avait un marchand de glace. Connaissant la gourmandise de son protéger, Gibbs alla lui acheter une énorme glace au chocolat et revint vers le groupe.

\- Tiens Harry. Dit-il calmement en lui tendant la glace.

Harry se détacha légèrement de Tony en rougissant et regarda ce que Gibbs lui tendait. Quand il vit la glace, ses yeux se mirent à briller comme si on lui annonçait que Noël arrivait en avance. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait la glace et commençait à la manger. Le goût du chocolat sur sa langue lui fit un bien fou. Il poussa un petit soupir de bien être ne réalisant pas qu'il était toujours sur les genoux de l'italien.

Il était encore tendu mais il reprenait doucement pied avec la réalité. Quand son oncle s'était approché avec le poing levé, il s'était revu dans cette chambre d'hôtel puis à Privet Drive. Il s'était retrouvé seul face à la violence de l'homme. Il avait eu la sensation qu'une longue torture au terme de laquelle il serait jeté dans son placard allait commencer.

Il ne voulait plus jamais vivre ça. Il avait eu trop mal toutes ces années. La douleur avait été autant physique que psychologique. Les années de tortures, coups, insultes et humiliations avaient laissé une trace indélébile dans son esprit. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Il pourrait juste apprendre à vivre avec. Ça ferait toujours parti de son passé mais ce serait plus facile à vivre une fois que son statut de victime aurait été reconnu. Il pourrait enfin tourner la page et voir l'avenir.

L'heure passa très vite et de nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent dans cette salle d'audience. Harry était légèrement tendu mais bien plus calme qu'avant l'interruption. Vernon avait repris sa place sur le banc des accusés.

Dès que tout le monde fut installé, les débats reprirent et ce fut au tour de Pétunia d'être appelée à la barre. La femme se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade, la tête haute et le regard hautain. Elle était détestable.

Comme les autres protagonistes de cette affaire, elle raconta la journée du 6 Aout. Dans ses paroles, on sentait qu'elle était totalement d'accord avec les agissements de son mari. Elle ne comprenait même pas que Vernon soit arrêté et jugé pour ce qu'il avait fait. Selon elle, son mari rendait service à la société en traitant son neveu ainsi.

L'avocat de Vernon commença à l'interroger sur la venue du petit brun chez eux.

\- Pourquoi votre neveu vit-il chez vous ?

\- Ses parents ont été tués, quelqu'un les a fait exploser. Ils le méritaient ces montres anormaux. Mon neveu était le seul survivant et comme j'étais la seule famille qui restait, les autorités m'ont confié sa garde. Je détestais ma soeur et mon beau frère mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon neveu. Qu'est ce que les voisins auraient pensés si ça c'était su ?

\- Racontez nous l'enfance de votre neveu chez vous.

\- Vernon est intelligent, il a tout de suite compris comment on devait s'occuper de ce monstre. On l'a installé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Je faisais mon maximum pour ne pas toucher le monstre et on lui donner juste ce qu'il fallait à manger. On lui a appris très tôt qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit et que sa place était de nous servir et de payer pour notre hospitalité. Les monstres comme lui ne méritent pas d'être aimé et choyé. Il était une menace pour ma famille. J'ai laissé Vernon faire ce qu'il jugeait bon pour mater ce morveux. Cracha la mère de famille avec dégout.

\- Vous n'avez jamais pensé que ce que vous faisiez à votre neveu était mal ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Il a juste été traité comme il devait l'être.

L'avocat de Vernon en avait terminé avec elle. Pétunia niait avoir un jour battu et torturé Harry mais il était évident pour tous qu'elle ne c'était jamais privé pour le faire. Elle tentait juste d'échapper à une condamnation.

L'adjoint du procureur se leva et approcha d'elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui fit un léger sourire et commença à l'interroger. À la surprise générale, ce ne fut pas de Harry qu'il parla mais de la mère du garçon.

\- Mrs Dursley. Parlez nous de votre soeur, Lily.

\- Quand nous étions enfants, Lily et moi étions très proche. J'étais la plus âgée. Puis un jour, elle a rencontré un garçon un peu sombre. Severus Snape était le fils d'un chômeur alcoolique du quartier. Ils sont devenus amis.

Quand Lily a eu 11 ans, elle a reçu une lettre disant qu'elle était accepté dans une école spéciale en Écosse. Mes parents étaient tellement fiers et heureux. Je voulais pas laisser ma petite soeur toute seule. J'ai écris une lettre au directeur de l'école et je l'ai supplié de me prendre aussi. Il a refusé en disant que je n'avais pas les capacités pour rejoindre cette école.

Puis, ma soeur est partie. Elle était si heureuse d'aller dans cette école. Elle y avait déjà un ami puisque Severus Snape avait été accepté dans cette école aussi. Les années passaient et Lily devenait une jeune femme magnifique, elle avait pleins d'amis, elle était souriante.

Dès qu'elle a fini l'école à 17 ans, elle a fait des études supérieures dans une autre école spéciale. Elle c'est installée avec James Potter. James était un jeune homme très beau, souriant, riche. Il était fou de ma soeur et l'a vite demandé en mariage. Moi, je devais épouser Vernon. Mes parents et les siens avaient organisé la cérémonie et le reste.

Tout le monde adorait ma soeur et son mari. J'étais la seule à la voir telle qu'elle était, un monstre. Elle me répugnait, me dégoutait.

\- N'était ce pas de jalousie plutôt que de la haine ?

\- Bien sûr que j'étais jalouse ! Mes parents ne voyaient qu'elle. Elle était belle, elle avait réussi, elle épousait l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle était heureuse et vivait dans un immense manoir. Moi, j'étais avec Vernon dans un petit pavillon de banlieue et mon mari travaillait 16 heures par jour pour gravir les échelons. Le reste du temps, il s'empiffrait comme un porc, se saoulait et après se jetait sur moi comme une bête.

\- Plus de question.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la mère de famille. Oui, elle était jalouse de sa soeur. Elle avait reporté cette jalousie sur son neveu même si le garçon n'était responsable de rien. Après ce témoignage qui bouleversa le jury, ce fut au tour de Marge de passer à la barre.

Son témoignage scandalisa l'assistance. Elle parlait du brun comme d'un animal. Elle disait que Harry était un chiot qui avait hérité des tares de ses parents. Qu'il aurait dû être noyé à la naissance. Que Vernon avait agit comme il fallait avec ce monstre même si son frère n'aurait pas dû le recueillir selon elle. Il aurait fallut soit tuer le garçon, soit le jeter à l'orphelinat du coin quand il avait été déposé chez eux.

Puis, ce fut au tour des plaidoiries. Contrairement au début du procès où c'était l'accusation qui avait la parole. Ce fut à l'avocat de Vernon de commencer. L'homme se leva et vint se placer devant le jury, fier et droit. Là, il prit la parole.

_« Mesdames et messieurs du Jury, Monsieur le juge. Tout au long de ce procès, nous avons attendu différents témoignages concernant mon client et sa façon d'agir avec son neveu, Harry Potter. On a mis en avant le fait que Mr Vernon Dursley était un monstre sans coeur, qu'il est violent, alcoolique. On a diabolisé mon client en oubliant que celui ci a agit par peur. Oui, il avait peur que sa famille souffre, peur de son neveu et de ses réactions parfois violentes. Mon client a agit uniquement dans le but de protéger ceux qu'ils aiment. Alors je vous demande, peut on condamner une personne qui a agit pour protéger ses proches. Peut on condamner cet homme ? Je réclame l'indulgence et la compréhension. Je vous demande de déclarer mon client, non coupable »_

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa plaidoirie et qu'il se retourna pour regagner sa place, l'avocat de Vernon Dursley eut une légère grimace de dégout. Il avait fait de son mieux mais son client méritait d'être condamné, cet homme était un monstre. Il savait que son discours n'avait servit à rien. Le jury avait déjà son opinion et l'homme ne sortirait pas libre de ce tribunal. Il reprit sa place et attendit la suite.

L'adjoint du procureur se leva à son tour. Comme son prédécesseur, il fit face au jury. Il arbora un léger sourire et commença à parler à son tour.

_« L'acharnement de Maître Downing à défendre son client est remarquable mais vous avez tous entendu les témoignages. Vous avez vu les photos montrant Harry James Potter après la séance de torture infligée par Vernon Dursley. L'accusé dit avoir agit pour protéger sa famille mais je vous demande, comment un homme de sa carrure pourrait être mis en danger par un jeune aussi frêle que Mr Potter. Ce jeune homme a vécu des années d'enfer. Il était traité en esclave devant effectuer des corvées épuisantes dès son plus jeune âge sans être nourrit correctement. Il a connu les coups, les insultes, les humiliations, les tortures, la faim, la soif, la douleur. Mr Dursley c'est comporté comme un monstre barbare pendant des années. Il a fragilisé son neveu psychologiquement et physiquement. Au vu des preuves que nous avons contre lui, je vous demande de déclarer l'accusé coupable de toutes les charges retenues contre lui. »_

L'adjoint du procureur était satisfait de sa plaidoirie, il reprit sa place et quand il fut assit, le juge fit résonner son marteau et prit la parole.

\- Le jury se retire. Nous vous contacterons pour rendre le verdict. L'audience est suspendue !

Le jury passa par une petite porte qui menait à la salle dans laquelle ils allaient délibérer et le juge regagna son bureau accompagné du greffier. Vernon et Marge furent reconduis en cellule. Les autres quittèrent la salle d'audience.

Harry approcha de Tony et crocha timidement son bras. L'italien lui offrit léger sourire et entremêla leurs doigts. Ils suivirent le reste du groupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du tribunal et traversaient la rue pour se rendre au Starbuck Café. Dinozzo et le petit brun marchaient main dans la main.

Sur place, ils prirent une table à l'écart et passèrent commande. L'italien et le jeune sorcier s'assirent côte à côte. L'agent du NCIS garda leurs doigts entremêlés et le plus jeune lui fit un sourire rayonnant qui lui donna des frissons.

Tony ne comprenait rien à ses réactions depuis que le jeune homme était entré dans sa vie. Il avait toujours été attiré par les femme et il trouvait que Harry était très jeune. Ils avaient plusieurs années d'écart. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Il aimait le voir sourire. Il rêvait parfois de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de les gouter. Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et prit une gorgée de son café.

Harry, qui avait observé discrètement son aîné avait vu diverses émotions passer dans ses yeux. Il était sceptique. Il était tombé sous le charme de l'italien à la seconde où il l'avait vu. Il avait sentit sa magie s'affoler, une douce chaleur monter en lui. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser et de se blottir contre lui. Il haussa un sourcil. Est ce que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Tony était réciproque ? Non, c'était impossible. L'agent du NCIS devait le prendre pour un gamin. Il était gentil avait lui mais il devait le voir comme un petit frère qu'il fallait protéger, pas comme un amant potentiel. Puis, l'italien avait du succès auprès des femmes.

Cette réflexion fit gronder intérieurement Harry et un verre explosa à la table derrière eux le faisant sursauter. Il ferma les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations pour calmer sa magie capricieuse. Les autres lui jetaient des regards légèrement inquiet. Il releva la tête et leur offrit un léger sourire pour les rassurer.

\- C'est bientôt terminé. Dit Abby en lui souriant avant de reprendre. Demain, on pourra aller se promener. Ça te fera du bien.

Harry ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il avait hâte que le jury rende son verdict. Il voulait être libre et ne plus entendre parler de cette partie de sa vie. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin d'avoir mis Gibbs et les autres sur sa route.

Si Gibbs ne l'avait pas sauvé, combien de temps encore aurait il vécu l'enfer ? Personne ne se préoccupait de ce qu'il vivait. Ses amis ne s'inquiétaient même pas de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois. Il avait totalement été oublié du monde sorcier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Le téléphone portable de Jethro sonna, l'homme répondit puis, il hocha la tête. Ensuite, il regarda Harry et déclara.

\- Le jury a fini de délibérer.

Le groupe se leva le plus rapidement possible, régla les cafés et retourna vers le tribunal. Le moment de vérité approchait à grand pas.

Il fallut environ cinq minutes pour qu'ils arrivent à la salle d'audience et reprennent leurs places. Dans la salle, il y avait un silence mortel. Pétunia était installée sur les bancs de la défense avec l'avocat de Vernon. Elle avait la tête haute et sa moue méprisante habituelle même si elle était plus pâle que la normal.

Harry était entouré de ceux qu'il voyait comme une nouvelle famille. L'équipe du NCIS, l'adjoint du procureur, son avocat, Dudley, Richard Dursley. Ils étaient tous avec lui pour le soutenir et l'épauler.

Dans cette ambiance sombre et pesante, le juge, le greffier et le jury entrèrent à leur tour et reprirent leur place.

Le juge fit claquer son marteau et prit la parole.

\- Affaire 4125, état de Washington, Ministère Publique contre Vernon Roland Dursley, accusé de coups et blessures, séquestration, tortures psychiques, actes de barbarie, tentative de meurtre et intimidation de témoin sur la personne de Harry James Potter. Le jury a t-il rendu son verdict.

\- Oui, votre honneur.

\- Madame la présidente du Jury, veuillez vous lever.

Une femme de taille moyenne qui devait avoir autour des 35 ans se leva. Elle avait des cheveux châtain mi longs, la peau pâle, des yeux noisettes. Elle portait un tailleur gris clair et souriait légèrement. Elle tenait une feuille de papier dans la main, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

_« Affaire 4215, état de Washington, 31 Aout 2010, Ministère Publique contre Vernon Roland Dursley :_

_À l'accusation de coups et blessures, nous membre du jury, déclarons l'accusé Vernon Dursley, coupable._

_À l'accusation de séquestration, nous membre du jury, déclarons l'accusé Vernon Dursley, coupable._

_À l'accusation de tortures psychiques nous membre du jury, déclarons l'accusé Vernon Dursley, coupable._

_À l'accusation d'actes de barbarie, nous membre du jury, déclarons l'accusé Vernon Dursley, coupable._

_À l'accusation de tentative de meurtre, nous membre du jury, déclarons l'accusé Vernon Dursley, coupable._

_À l'accusation d'intimidation de témoin, nous membre du jury, déclarons l'accusé Vernon Dursley, coupable... »_

L'énoncé continua avec les recommandations du jury pour chaque infraction. Ils recommandèrent 5 ans pour les coups et blessures, 6 ans pour la séquestration, 8 ans pour la torture psychique, 12 ans pour les actes de barbarie, 20 ans pour la tentative de meurtre et 2 ans pour l'intimidation du témoin. Soit au final, une peine globale de 55 ans de prison.

Le juge fit claque son marteau pour ramener le calme. Pétunia avait fondu en larme et hurlé, la tante Marge pestait et Vernon beuglait. Quand le silence revint, il déclara.

\- Nous tenons compte de vos recommandations. Le Verdict définitif sera rendu dans 3 à 7 jours. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le marteau claqua à nouveau et tout le monde se leva pour quitter la salle d'audience. Vernon et Marge étaient reconduis en cellule. Pétunia avait la mine défaite et quittait la salle tête basse. Harry s'était jeté dans les bras de Tony. Il était heureux.

L'oncle Vernon avait été reconnu coupable de tout. On le voyait enfin comme une victime et pas comme un monstre. De plus, le cumul des peines faisait que la peine de Vernon allait être longue. 55 ans c'était vraiment sévère et Harry avait senti que le juge lui donnerait sûrement une peine bien plus longue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le parking du tribunal, ils s'embrassèrent tous rapidement pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Abby annonça à Harry que Tony, Ziva, McGee et elle viendraient le chercher vers 9h le matin et qu'il devait se tenir prêt.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et monta dans la voiture de Gibbs. Ils quittèrent rapidement le parking et roulèrent vers la maison de l'ancien Marine.

À des milliers de kilomètres, dans une petite maison perdu dans la campagne londonienne, un homme qui devait avoir aux alentours de 60 ans, se réveilla, totalement perdu.

Il ne savait pas vraiment qui il était, ce qu'il faisait dans cette maison. Il se rappelait vaguement des gens qui tenaient des bouts de bois dans leurs mains et criaient des mots en latin. Il se rappelait aussi un jeune homme, Harry Potter, il ne savait pas pourquoi le nom du garçon lui revenait si naturellement.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il appréciait ce garçon, qu'il avait eu peur pour lui. Il se souvenait vaguement l'endroit ou vivait le garçon.

Il regarda autour de lui. Dans un tiroir d'un petit meuble, il trouva des papiers au nom de « Edmund Fudge », il fronça les sourcils, il lui semblait qu'il avait un prénom plus original que celui là mais ne se le rappelait pas. Près des papiers, il y avait de l'argent.

Il prit le tout, le fourra dans ses poches et quitta la maison sans difficulté majeur. À présent, son unique but serait de retrouver ce garçon dont il se souvenait du nom, Harry Potter.


	7. Détente et Surprise

_**Chapitre 7 : Détente et surprise** _

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison à leur retour du tribunal, une surprise attendait Harry dans la cuisine. Hedwige, sous sa forme de phoenix blanc était posée sur la table de la cuisine et avait un énorme paquet devant elle. Le brun sentit son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Et si Dumbledore savait déjà ce qui était arrivé et qu'il cherchait à le récupérer ?

Il avança vers la table avec une boule d'angoisse au creux du ventre et ouvrit le paquet. Il ne connaissait pas le sceau qui se trouvait dessus et poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était pas le directeur de Poudlard.

À l'intérieur du colis, il y avait une lettre.

_« Cher Mr Potter,_

_Par la présente lettre, nous vous informons que nous sommes au courant de votre présence sur notre territoire._

_Nous sommes désolé pour le drame qui vous a touché et vous proposons l'asile dans notre pays ainsi que la nationalité sorcière américaine. Vous n'auriez donc plus rien à avoir avec le ministère de la magie anglais et l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Vous avez déjà une place réservé à l'institut magique de Salem. Vous pourrez suivre nos cours à l'école ou par correspondance. Vous trouverez ci joint les manuels scolaires des années que vous avez manqué, le programme de notre école étant très différent de celui de Poudard. Il y a également un dossier d'inscription que vous pourrez remplir si vous le souhaitez._

_Nous vous avons également également fournis un plan qui répertorie toutes les villes, villages et avenue sorcières présentes sur notre territoire ainsi qu'une liste de tous les commerces, écoles, universités et bibliothèques sorcières._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse,_

_Cordialement._

_Helena Mayer, Ministre de la magie »_

Harry sortit ce que contenait de paquet. Il y avait des livres sur la magie de l'esprit, les rituels et sortilèges de magie ancienne, la médicomagie, les magies alternatives telles que magie de sang, alchimie, magie élémentaire, un livre sur la méditation, des livres de potions, de technomagie.

Il fronça les sourcils en prenant le livre qu'il parcourut rapidement. Il comprit rapidement que les américains utilisaient les technologies moldues qu'ils adaptaient à leur monde grâce à la magie et que ce cours permettait aux sorciers d'apprendre à utiliser les appareils et les différents sorts permettant de les faire fonctionner.

Il y avait encore des livres sur d'autres matières qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il prit le dossier d'inscription et s'empressa de le remplir en précisant qu'il suivrait les cours par correspondance et écrivit une lettre à la Ministre pour accepter la nationalité sorcière américaine.

Il comptait déjà contacté le ministère américain pour demander la nationalité sorcière américaine et s'inscrire à Salem, ce courrier tombait donc à point. Ainsi, il n'avait pas vraiment de démarches à faire. Et comme c'était la ministre elle même qui l'avait contacté, les démarches se feraient rapidement.

Il regarda attentivement le plan fournis et remarqua qu'il y avait une avenue sorcière à Washington même. Il tenterait d'y amener ses amis le lendemain. Il devait se racheter des vêtements sorciers, passer à Gringotts et racheter des fournitures pour ses cours. Il était quasiment à cours d'ingrédients pour les potions.

Ce fut Gibbs qui le sortit du genre de transe dans laquelle il avait plongé.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça Harry ?

\- Oh ! L'institut magique de Salem me propose de me prendre comme élève et le ministère de la magie américain me propose la nationalité sorcière américaine. J'ai accepté. Je suivrai les cours sorciers par correspondance.

\- C'est très bien ça. Quand le jugement définitif sera rendu, je vais entamer des démarches pour t'adopter si tu le veux toujours.

\- Bien sûr que je veux toujours devenir ton fils ! S'exclama le brun rayonnant.

\- Je vais t'inscrire dans une auto école pour que tu puisse passer ton permis, tu as l'âge dans ce pays.

\- Super ! Répondit le petit brun avant de reprendre. Tu as faim ?

\- Assez pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais nous préparer à manger.

\- Tu n'es pas...

\- J'ai envie de la faire ! Déclara Harry coupant Gibbs dans son élan.

L'agent du NCIS hocha la tête en guise d'accord et annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche le temps que le repas soit prêt.

Dès que l'ex marine quitta la pièce, le brun fouilla dans le frigo et le congélateur pour voir ce qu'il allait préparer. Il opta rapidement pour des steaks et des frites. Il se mit aussitôt au travail et une demi heure plus tard, le repas était prêt et la table était dressée.

Gibbs revint dans la cuisine et ils dînèrent en silence chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Ensuite, l'aîné alla à son sous sol travailler sur son bateau et Harry gagna sa chambre. Il alluma son ordinateur et dialogua un moment sur msn avec Roman et Dudley. Puis, il se coucha, lut quelques minutes et finit par s'endormir.

Quand l'agent du NCIS passa voir s'il allait bien, il le trouva couché sur le dos, endormit, livre ouvert posé sur son torse. Il approcha doucement, prit le livre, marqua la page et le posa sur la table de chevet du plus jeune. Il remonta les couvertures sur Harry, déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt. Il était à peine 6h du matin quand il ouvrit les yeux dans la chambre qu'il occupait chez Gibbs. La journée de procès, les témoignages et le reste l'avaient grandement perturbé. Il avait fait des cauchemars. Ces vieilles habitudes revenaient. C'était pour cette raison qu'il c'était réveillé si tôt.

Chez les Dursley, il c'était toujours levé très tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner de sa famille, les servir et effectuer ses corvées. Quand il passait de mauvaises nuits et était stressé, les réflexes revenaient et il avait tendance à faire le ménage, préparer à manger et faire d'autres choses encore. Tout ça était tellement ancré en lui.

Déconnecté de la réalité, il se rendit dans la cuisine de l'ex marine et fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire depuis toujours. Il nettoya la vaisselle qui était dans l'évier, mit une cafetière à couler, prépara des pancakes et des toasts, dressa la table et s'assit sans toucher au repas.

Il n'avait pas le droit de manger ce qu'il préparait chez les Dursley, il avait seulement l'autorisation de les regarder manger et quand ils avaient terminés, il avait les restes, s'il restait quelque chose, ce qui était rare.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Gibbs entra dans la pièce et l'observa les sourcils froncés. Harry ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il était comme hors du monde. Il ressemblait à un robot. L'ex marine approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le petit brun sursauta et poussa un petit cri effrayé.

\- Harry ? C'est moi, Jethro.

Harry regarda l'homme, il plongea son regard dans les prunelles bleues qui l'observaient avec inquiétude. Il soupira de soulagement. L'homme décida de faire comme si de rien était et prit la parole.

\- C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête en guise de réponse mais ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir préparer le petit déjeuner. Pourtant, il était sûr que c'était lui qui l'avait fait.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre tu sais. Déclara Gibbs avec douceur.

\- Je sais pas. Je crois que le procès m'a perturbé et que mes anciennes habitudes me sont venues naturellement. Chez les Dursley, je me levais tôt, je préparais le petit déjeuner et je faisais directement mes corvées. Je n'avais pas le droit de toucher à ce que je préparais.

\- C'est pas grave. Bois un café et mange, ça te fera du bien.

Le jeune homme hocha à nouveau la tête puis, il se servit un café et des pancakes. Le petit déjeuner ce fit dans le silence.

Après le procès, Gibbs avait discuté avec l'adjoint du procureur et l'homme lui avait dit que quand le verdict définitif serait rendu, il pourrait effectuer les démarches pour adopter Harry si c'était toujours ce qu'il voulait.

L'ex marine était sûr de son choix. Il allait adopter Harry et lui offrir une vie heureuse. Depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, Jethro n'avait jamais vraiment été heureux. L'arrivée du petit brun dans sa vie avait tout changé. Il était moins grognon, plus souriant, plus patient. Il adorait ce jeune homme. Il voulait être un père pour lui, un mentor.

De son côté, le jeune sorcier se disait que sa vie allait peut être enfin s'améliorer. Il aurait bientôt un père adoptif et l'équipe du NCIS était comme une famille. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvé de cette chambre d'hôtel, il ne cessait de se rapprocher de chaque membre. Il avait des activités et des sujets de conversations différents avec chacun d'entre eux.

Puis, il y avait Dudley et Richard. Son cousin avec qui il avait grandit et qu'il commençait à voir comme un frère. Richard était un oncle aimant. Oui, tout allait mieux dans sa vie. Il se demandait juste quand tout allait recommencer à aller de travers.

Il y avait toujours la guerre dans la communauté sorcière anglaise, ses anciens amis, la prophétie, Dumbledore. Il savait que tout ça allait le rattraper à un moment ou un autre. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas seul pour tout affronter mais il savait qu'il aurait du mal à impliquer ces personnes qui l'avaient sauvé dans cette guerre. Il aurait bien trop peur de les perdre.

Quand Gibbs et lui eurent terminés leur petit déjeuner, ils débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle ensemble. Puis, ils prirent leurs douches tout à tour et s'habillèrent.

Vers 8h, l'aîné partit pour les locaux du NCIS, il avait une réunion avec la directrice Shepard. Harry lui resta dans le salon en attendant que Abby, Tony, Ziva et McGee arrivent. Il prit un livre de médecine légal et commença à le lire. Il avait un bloc note près de lui et prenait des notes.

Une heure plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et le fit sursauter. Il posa son livre et le bloc note sur la table basse et alla ouvrir. Il pensait tomber sur Tony et les autres mais face à lui se tenait un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux grisonnants, des yeux bleus et qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il se crispa légèrement.

\- Bonjour. Est ce que Gibbs est là ?

\- Euh... Non... Il est au travail.

\- Je suis un ami à lui, est ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne vous connais pas.

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, il vit le 4x4 du NCIS arriver et se stationner devant la maison. Abby en descendit et se précipita vers l'homme et lui.

\- Hey Franks ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Bonjour Abby... j'étais venu voir Gibbs mais apparemment, il est absent.

\- Oui, il est en réunion avec Shepard.

\- Ok. Bon bah je vais aller au NCIS alors.

Franks les salua et traversa la rue pour regagner sa voiture. Il ne fit aucune réflexion sur le fait que Harry ne l'avait pas laissé entrer chez son ami. Le petit brun haussa les épaules et invita les membres de l'équipe à entrer pour prendre un café avant de partir.

Ils s'installèrent au salon et le jeune sorcier utilisa la magie pour faire venir un plateau chargé de tasses, café, sucre, lait. Les membres de l'équipe l'observaient, leurs yeux brillaient d'affection et de tendresse. Ils adoraient le jeune homme.

Tony s'était assis près de lui et avait pris une de ses mains dans la sienne. Abby avait un large sourire qui ne la quittait pas, Ziva aussi semblait détendu et McGee était sur un petit nuage.

Ils discutèrent un peu du programme de la journée. Abby proposa d'aller faire du Shopping le matin et de visiter quelques musées ou monuments l'après midi puis de terminer par une pizza et un cinéma. Tout le monde approuva rapidement son programme.

Le brun parla de la lettre qu'il avait reçu et proposa de faire aussi un crochet par l'avenue sorcière. Il avait plusieurs choses à y faire et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il pourrait avoir accès à son argent et acheter les fournitures sorcières dont il allait avoir besoin sous peu. Les autres acceptèrent sans problème, curieux de découvrir dans quel monde évoluait le plus jeune.

Ils finirent leur café, Harry débarrassa et nettoya de quelques coups de baguettes puis, ils quittèrent la maison de Gibbs.

Ils montèrent dans le 4x4, Ziva se mit au volant et ils partirent en direction du centre commercial tout proche. Il y avait énormément de boutiques de vêtements et autre. Ils pensaient que c'était le meilleur endroit pour la séance shopping. Harry était très silencieux, il était dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose allait arriver. Il ne savait pas quand et ça l'agaçait.

Il ne vit pas le trajet en voiture passer et sortit de sa rêverie seulement quand la voiture se stoppa. Ils étaient stationnés dans le parking souterrain du centre commercial. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers les escalators qui menaient à la galerie marchande.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Franks était arrivé dans les locaux du NCIS. Il sortit de l'ascenseur alors que son ami quittait le bureau de la directrice et regagnait son poste. Quand l'ex marine le vit, il vint le saluer en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais prévu de venir me voir Mike.

\- Oh, j'ai décidé de venir sur un coup de tête.

Jethro le mena vers la salle de repos et lui servit un café avant de s'en servir un aussi. Ils prirent place à la table et se regardèrent un moment en buvant en silence avant que Mike ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je suis passé chez toi avant de venir.

\- Ah... Répondit Gibbs en se demandant si son ami avait vu Harry.

\- Qui est le jeune homme qui m'a ouvert la porte ?

\- Il s'appelle Harry Potter et c'est mon fils, en quelque sorte.

\- Ton ? Mais depuis quand tu as un fils ?

\- C'est compliqué et simple à la fois.

\- Explique moi...

Alors Gibbs raconta toute l'histoire. Comment son équipe et lui avaient sauvé Harry dans cet hôtel. Les blessures du jeune homme. Ce qu'ils avaient appris sur les sévices qu'il subissait depuis des années. Le rétablissement du jeune homme, son emploi de stagiaire ici au NCIS, le procès, sa décision de l'adopter.

Bien sûr, il ne parla pas du statut de sorcier de Harry. Il estimait que c'était à son « fils » d'en parler à Franks s'il parvenait à lui faire confiance.

Dès qu'il arrêta de parler, l'aîné soupira et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sens que tu me cache certaines choses sur ce jeune homme mais je comprend ton envie de l'adopter et de prendre soin de lui. Je crois que j'aurai fait pareil.

\- Effectivement, je te dis pas tout sur Harry mais pour le reste, ce sera à lui de t'en parler s'il parvient à te faire confiance. Ça fait partie de sa vie privée et je ne trahirai pas son secret.

\- D'accord. Sinon, est ce que tu pourrais m'héberger quelques temps ?

\- Pas de problèmes, tu sais que tu es le bienvenue chez moi.

Ils discutèrent un long moment et Franks décida qu'il était préférable qu'il reste avec Gibbs dans les locaux du NCIS et rentre avec l'ex marine le soir. Ainsi, il serait présenté au jeune Harry dans les forme et pourrait peut être questionner un peu le jeune homme.

* * *

En Angleterre, le mystérieux Mr Fudge avait fait des recherches. Il avait appris que le Harry Potter de ses souvenirs existaient réellement et qu'il vivait au 4 Privet Drive à Little Winging dans le Surrey.

Il avait donc fait la route jusque là bas sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il était devant la maison et venait de sonner mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Les stores étaient fermés. Les habitants du pavillon devaient être absent.

\- Vous cherchez les Dursley ? Demanda une voix féminine.

\- Oui, savez vous où ils sont ?

\- Ils sont à Washington, aux états unis. Vernon Dursley a été arrêté pour avoir battu violemment son neveu. Des policiers américains sont venus nous interroger. Nous avons été tellement choqués dans le quartier. Des gens respectables, jamais nous n'aurions imaginé qu'ils étaient de tels monstres.

Le vieil homme soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se rendre à Washington, il était vital qu'il retrouve ce garçon. Lui seul pourrait le renseigner sur ses souvenirs oubliés et l'aider à savoir qui il était exactement.

* * *

Au centre commercial, Abby avait entraîné Harry dans une boutique de vêtements et dévalisait les rayons mettant de côtés ceux qui mettraient en valeur le jeune homme. Il la suivait, un peu perdu, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour porter tous les vêtements qu'elle choisissait. Il n'avait jamais eu de vêtements neufs et à sa taille avant que Tony lui en offre quelques uns.

La gothique le fit entrer dans une cabine d'essayage.

\- Essaie tout ça. Tu sors entre deux pour nous montrer ce que ça donne.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! Allez oust !

Il secoua la tête et entreprit de suivre les ordres de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause de toute façon.

Le ballet des essayages dura deux longues heures. Tout y passa, des boxers aux pantalons en passant par les shorts et bermudas. La plupart des vêtements que Abby avait sélectionné avaient été gardés. Quand ils sortirent du magasin, la matinée touchait presque à sa fin.

Ils se rendirent dans un magasin de chaussures et Harry eut droit à plusieurs paires. Ensuite, la scientifique l'amena chez un bijoutier. Elle lui offrit une gourmette sur lequel elle fit graver son prénom et une montre. Il avait bien tenté de refuser mais elle n'écouta pas ses protestations.

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller manger rapidement dans un fast food. Ensuite, le brun les amènerait sur l'avenue sorcière qui était proche du centre commercial où ils se trouvaient.

Il était encore tôt et le fast food n'était pas trop bondé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse et prirent commandes. Ils réglèrent la somme demandée, prirent leurs plateaux et s'installèrent à une table à l'écart.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller sur l'avenue sorcière ? Interrogea Tony.

\- Il faut que je passe à la banque Gringotts, que j'achète des livres pour mes recherches, des ingrédients pour potion, à manger pour Hedwige, quelques vêtements sorciers comme une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch, que je m'abonne au journal sorcier local et au chicaneur aussi pour pouvoir reprendre contact avec une amie à moi en Angleterre.

Il prendrait l'abonnement au Chicaneur sous un pseudonyme mais il savait que Luna, qui gérait les abonnements au magazine pour son père, le reconnaitrait. La jeune femme était très douée et très intelligente malgré son côté loufoque et un peu folle.

Il espérait aussi trouver des informations pour le rituel qui permettrait à Tom Riddle de réunifier son âme et quelque chose pour enlever la marque que Dumbledore avait posé sur lui pour le surveiller même si elle ne fonctionnait pas sur les longues distances.

\- Oh D'accord. Répliqua l'italien le sortant de ses pensées.

Le silence retomba alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement. Le fast food se remplissait peu à peu et il était bondé au moment où ils partirent pour la suite du programme de la journée.

Le brun les mena dans une petite librairie miteuse dans une ruelle proche du magasin. Au fond de la librairie, il y avait un rideau qui menait dans une minuscule pièce sombre. Le jeune sorcier se plaça face à un mur de brique et énonça une formule en latin et touchant le mur avec sa baguette et là, une arcade s'ouvrit et une large avenue colorée apparue sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Le sol de l'avenue était recouvert de pierres blanches. Il y avait des hiboux, des faucons et des aigles qui volaient dans la rue. Les vitrines des boutiques étaient colorées et animées. Les gens autour d'eux portaient des robes de sorciers. Harry constata que tous se côtoyaient sans problème. Il y avait des vampire, des elfes, des lycans et autre.

Il aperçut la banque. Le bâtiment était immense et ressemblait à un édifice de la Rome antique avec de larges colonnes de marbre blanc. Ils avancèrent vers cet immense bâtisse aux allures de temple et y pénétrèrent.

Les gobelins étaient tous occupés et Harry se figea quand il reconnu l'un d'eux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le voir ici. Il approcha timidement de la créature et prit la parole.

\- Gripsec ?

\- Harry Potter ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Lord Potter. Que faites vous ici ? N'étiez vous pas en Angleterre ?

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Passons dans mon bureau dans ce cas.

\- Mes amis peuvent venir ?

\- Bien sûr. Rétorqua le Gobelin.

Ils suivirent Gripsec. Ce dernier expliqua à Harry qu'il avait été nommé directeur de cette agence de Gringotts récemment et qu'il était vraiment ravi de revoir le jeune homme. D'autant qu'il avait certaines choses à lui révéler.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand bureau lumineux et décora luxueusement. Le Gobelin les invita à prendre place dans des fauteuils moelleux et fit apporter du thé, du café et des biscuits pour tout le monde.

Le survivant raconta comment il était arrivé aux états unis, ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa famille moldue, son sauvetage, les rêves étranges qu'il faisait à propos de Tom Riddle, la transformation de sa chouette en phoenix, tout. Il avait une grande confiance en Gripsec, il savait que le gobelin ne le trahirait pas. Il gardait déjà nombre de secrets que le jeune homme lui avait confié.

\- Oh, alors vous savez déjà que la prophétie est fausse et que c'est Dumbledore l'ennemi dans cette guerre.

Harry laissa tomber la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se figea, choqué. Il savait que le directeur de Poudlard cachait des choses mais pas à ce point. Tout ce qu'on lui avait révélé jusqu'ici était donc faux ?

\- La prophétie est fausse ?

\- Oui. Il y a bien une prophétie mais elle n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'on vous a révélé. En revanche, elle parle de vous. Il tendit une sphère à Harry et le jeune homme reconnu une prophétie et la prit puis le Gobelin continua. Je vous conseil de l'écouter seul pour le moment.

\- Bien, je vous remercie Gripsec.

\- Vous devez savoir que le vrai mage noir dans cette guerre, c'est Dumbledore. Vous aurez sûrement du mal à me croire mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Vous allez apprendre de nombreuses choses grâce à certains documents que je vais vous remettre. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que vous possédez une immense fortune. Héritier des Potter et par extension unique héritier de Merlin et Gryffondor. Unique héritier des Black. Vous avez un titre de Lord et une place au magenmagot Anglais. Vous êtes l'héritier de la lumière.

Le petit brun écouta attentivement tout ce que lui révélait le Gobelin. Il apprit que certaines personnes c'étaient servis dans ses voutes. Que beaucoup de ceux qu'il pensait être des alliés étaient en fait ses ennemis. C'était un peu dur à avaler et pourtant il savait que Gripsec ne lui mentait pas.

Ensuite, le Gobelin lui ouvrit une voute sorcière sous un pseudonyme et y transféra une partie des fonds des coffres des Black. S'il touchait aux voutes des Potter, il serait immédiatement repéré par Dumbeldore.

L'entretien dura presque trois heures et Harry ressortit de la banque à la fois déboussolé et soulagé. Il savait une grande partie de la vérité et saurait le reste en lisant les documents que le gobelin lui avait donné. Gripsec avait accepté de gérer ses voutes et d'empêcher que quelqu'un se serve à nouveau et des démarche pour récupérer les objets volés et l'argent avaient été lancées.

Il alla ensuite au bureau de poste et prit un abonnement au « Times Prophet » mais aussi au « Daily Prophet » et au « Chicaneur ». Il devait savoir ce qui se passait en Angleterre. Ensuite, il passa à l'animalerie magique acheter ce qu'il fallait pour son Phoenix puis chez l'apothicaire pour les ingrédients de potion.

Dans l'échoppe sombre et remplie d'ingrédients aussi bizarres les uns que les autres, Abby ne savait plus où donner de la tête et posait pleins de questions à Harry.

\- Et l'aconit ? Elle est utilisée pour quoi ?

\- La potion tue loup pour permettre au loup garou de garder le contrôle de leur loup pendant la pleine lune et dans certaines potions calmantes.

\- Oh... Les loups garou existent ?

\- Oui. De même que les vampires, les elfes, les gobelins, les trolls et d'autres créatures magiques et hybrides.

\- Les Vampires ? S'exclama t-elle avec un large sourire. Tu en connais ?

\- Oui, au moins deux.

\- C'est génial !

Pendant que Abby babillait et sautillait dans tous les sens, il passa commande au comptoir de la boutique et un jeune employé prépara son colis. Il fit un stock conséquent d'ingrédients, acheta un nouveau chaudron et du matériel de préparation de potions neuf. La note fut assez salée mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la plus grande librairie Sorcière des états unis. Le brun parcouru les rayons à la recherche des livres dont il avait besoin et invita les autres à prendre quelques livres aussi si certains les intéressaient, il leur offrait.

Il fallut presque deux heures pour qu'il trouve tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ajouta les livres sur la légistomagie et la psychomagie promis à Ducky à sa pile et attendit que les autres le rejoignent. Il régla le tout, le colis fut réduit et mit dans sa poche.

Il avait été surpris en voyant que Tony avait choisi un livre sur les créatures magiques et les héritages magiques. Il avait eu un léger moment de panique et c'était finalement dit que même si l'italien lisait le livre, il ne découvrait pas forcément sa condition.

Ils passèrent ensuite dans un magasin de vêtements sorciers. Harry acheta des nouvelles robes de sorciers et une tenue de Quidditch, des gants en peau de dragon pour pouvoir aller chercher certains ingrédients de potion lui même et d'autres choses. Il refit également le plein de friandises sorcières et en découvrit qui n'existaient pas en Angleterre.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien oublié, ils quittèrent l'avenue sorcière. Il dut promettre à Abby qu'ils y reviendraient et qu'il l'emmènerait quand il irait voir d'autres lieux sorciers dans le pays. Il allait bientôt pouvoir passer son permis de transplanage. Aux états unis, les sorciers pouvaient transplaner et pratiquer la magie hors milieu scolaire dès 14 ans.

Ils gagnèrent la voiture et mirent les affairent dans le coffre après que Harry ait redonné leurs tailles réelles à ses paquets. Ils avisèrent l'heure et virent que c'était presque l'heure du dîner. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de voir des musées ou monuments aujourd'hui.

Ziva reprit le volant et se dirigea vers chez Gibbs. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez un traiteur chinois sur la route et achetèrent ce qu'il fallait pour le diner. Harry les avait invité à manger avec Jethro et lui après avoir appelé l'ex marine pour lui demander la permission bien sûr.

Abby, Harry et Tony étaient assis à l'arrière de la voiture. L'italien avait pris une des mains du jeune homme et entremêlé leurs doigts et le petit brun avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'agent du NCIS. La gothique les regardait en souriant alors que McGee et Ziva discutaient en ne leur prêtant aucune attention.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Gibbs et se stationnèrent. Ils aidèrent le jeune homme à prendre ses paquets et pénétrèrent dans la maison de l'ancien marine. Ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry en profita pour donner les livres que chacun avaient choisis et apporter le reste de ses affaires dans sa chambre. Tony le suivit pour lui donner un coup de main et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la décoration de la pièce et Hedwige perchée sur le bureau du petit brun.

\- Waow ! C'est quoi cet oiseau ?

Harry sursauta, il avait oublié la présence de l'italien. Il était dans ses pensées. Il avait appris tellement de choses en une après midi. Il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer toutes les informations. Il fit un sourire à l'homme et répondit.

\- Un Phoenix de glace. C'est très rare. Les phoenix qu'on rencontre habituellement sont rouges et ce sont des phoenix de feu.

\- Et tu l'as eu où ?

\- En fait, je sais pas trop. À la base, c'était une chouette blanche mais je pense qu'il est resté sous la forme d'une chouette en attendant que j'ai assez de puissance magique pour forger un lien de familier avec moi. Maintenant, je ne connais quasiment rien sur les Phoenix blanc et j'apprends encore. Je sais que comme pour les phoenix de feu, leurs larmes soignent. Par contre, ils sont télépathes, leur chant peu apaiser et même plonger dans un sommeil profond. Pour le reste je dois faire des recherches.

\- En tout cas, elle est très belle.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord et pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, Tony regarda les photos qui étaient accroché au mur, les dessins et autre. Il vit que les dessins étaient tous du petit brun puisqu'il les avait signé. Le jeune sorcier dessinait très bien, c'était impressionnant. Il observa ensuite les photos. Dessus, il y avait Harry mais il était encore plus petit et chétif, portait des vêtements sorciers et avait des lunettes rondes assez moche. Il vit des photos du petit brun en tenue de Quidditch, d'autres prises pendant le tournois des trois sorciers et notamment une sur laquelle il était dans les bras de Cédric.

\- C'est toi ici ? Demanda t-il.

Harry approcha et regarda la photo qu'il lui désignait. Il eut un sourire nostalgique. Il pouvait repenser à cette période heureuse sans pleurer maintenant. Il avait mit du temps à faire le deuil de Cédric.

\- Oui. C'était pendant un Tournois sorcier. Le garçon avec moi c'est Cédric Diggory. Il a été mon premier petit ami. On s'aimait comme des fous mais il a été tué quatre mois après cette photo. Je l'ai vu mourir. J'ai mis du temps à faire mon deuil.

\- Oh.. Fit Tony avant de réaliser que Harry avait dit « petit ami ». Petit ami ? Tu es gay ?

\- Euh...oui. Répondit timidement le sorcier virant légèrement au rouge brique.

Tony allait reprendre la parole mais la voix de Abby résonna pour annoncer que Gibbs était de retour. Ils sortirent de la chambre du jeune homme et l'italien lui prit la main alors qu'il gagnait le salon pour le repas.

Le sorcier vit l'homme qui était venu le matin même et baissa la tête un peu gêné. Il avait été très froid avec l'homme mais c'était dans son caractère. Il avait du mal à faire confiance. On lui avait appris à être méfiant en permanence et les moldus lui avaient trop souvent montrés à quel point ils pouvaient être cruels.

\- Harry. Je te présente Mike Franks. C'est un ami et il va rester ici quelques temps. Mike, voici Harry Potter, mon fils adoptif.

\- Enchanté Monsieur. Répondit Harry avant de reprendre. Désolé pour ce matin mais je ne vous connaissais pas alors...

\- C'est rien. Et pas de monsieur et de vous. Tu m'appelle Mike ou Franks et tu me tutoie. Tu es le fils de Gibbs et on sera amené à se voir très souvent.

\- D'accord Mon...euh Mike.

L'homme lui offrit un large sourire et tous prirent place pour le repas. Il manquait deux chaises. Sans vraiment se concerter, McGee prit Abby sur ses genoux et Tony attira Harry sur les siens. Le sorcier passa au rouge vif sous le rire discret de Ziva à qui il tira la langue.

Ils commencèrent à manger en discutant tranquillement et la soirée s'étira. Plus tard, après qu'ils aient bu le café, le jeune homme s'endormit dans les bras de Tony qui eut un sourire attendrit. Il ressemblait à un chaton ainsi blottit contre lui.

En prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, il se leva et alla le mettre dans son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes et son pantalon pour qu'il soit à l'aise et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la pièce alors qu'un sourire venait fleurir les lèvres du plus jeune qui avait sentit le contact dans son sommeil.

Une semaine était passée depuis cette fameuse journée et la routine c'était installée. Harry continuait sa formation au NCIS et avait reçu ses premiers cours de l'institut magique de Salem. Il avait déjà renvoyé quelques devoirs et obtenu d'excellentes notes. Le directeur de l'école lui avait proposé de passer les essaies pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch mais il avait préféré refusé. Il avait trop de choses à faire et n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de jouer.

La directrice lui avait fait installer un petit bureau entre ceux de Tony et McGee. Il avait son ordinateur, sa ligne téléphonique personnelle, son téléphone portable professionnelle, son badge du NCIS. Sur le terrain, il était considéré comme un véritable agent malgré son jeune âge.

Il était en train d'effectuer des recherches sur la femme d'un Marine quand la voix de Gibbs résonna.

\- Un meurtre de Marine dans une grotte au sud de Washington. On y va ! Harry, tu viens aussi.

Tous se levèrent comme un seul homme et foncèrent vers l'ascenseur qui se referma sur eux. Gibbs jeta les clefs de voiture à Ziva et ils furent rapidement dans le parking souterrain. Ils montèrent dans le gros 4x4 de l'agence et la jeune femme partie en trombe en prenant la direction indiquée par le GPS.

Il fallut presque une heure pour qu'ils atteignent la scène de crimes. Ils se stationnèrent et écoutèrent les ordres de Gibbs.

\- Ziva et Tony vous vous occupez des indices. Harry tu prends les photos, McGee, tu fais les croquis. Quand tu as terminé Harry, tu me rejoins pour interroger les jeunes qui ont découverts le corps.

\- Bien patron ! Répondirent ils en cœur.

Le chemin pour atteindre la grotte était escarpé et glissant et Tim faillit tomber et emporter le jeune sorcier dans sa chute. Ils parvinrent finalement à la grotte en un seul morceaux. Le cadavre du Marine était étendu au centre de l'entrée de la grotte.

Le petit brun approcha et prit la victime en photo avant de photographier les alentours. Ducky arriva et examina le corps lui demandant quelques clichés supplémentaires. Il rangea l'appareil ensuite et se prépara à quitter l'endroit quand il entendit une voix. Une voix sifflante.

**« Ces sales humains. Souiller mon nid... »**

Il suivit la voix qui parlait de vengeance et de sang et arriva dans un genre de large salle sombre un peu plus profond dans la grotte. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un lumos. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme serpent noir charbon. Il reconnut l'espèce, c'était un basilic mais pas comme celui qu'il avait vaincu à Poudlard. Celui là était plus petit mais atteignait tout de même la taille respectable de 5 à 6 mètres.

**« Bonjour ! » tenta t-il doucement.**

L'énorme serpent tourna son énorme tête vers lui et il s'empressa de baisser la sienne. De ce qu'il savait les basilic pouvait tuer d'un seul regard et il tenait à la vie.

**« Un parleur et je vois que tu connais bien mon espèce mais n'ai crainte, mon regard ne tue pas. En revanche, il me permet de lire dans les esprits. »**

Harry releva la tête et constata que les yeux du basilic étaient pourpres et pas jaunes comme celui du basilic qu'il avait déjà rencontré quelques années auparavant. Là, il sentit les souvenirs de sa vie lui échapper. Il ne chercha pas à les retenir, il savait que le serpent le sondait pour voir s'il était digne de lui parler.

L'échange dura une vingtaine de minutes et là, sous le regard ébahis du sorcier, le serpent commença à rétrécir. À la fin, il mesurait environ 1m20. Il rampa vers lui et siffla.

**« Je me nomme Nalà jeune maître parleur et je me prosterne devant toi héritier de la lumière »**

**« Je ne suis pas ton maitre. Tu peux rester avec moi, comme une amie. Je m'appelle Harry »**

**« Tu es trop généreux jeune Harry. »**

Le serpent s'enroula autour du bras de Harry et le jeune homme sortit de la grotte pour rejoindre Gibbs qui interrogea une bande de jeunes qui devaient avoir son âge. Son patron fronça les sourcils en voyant le serpent autour de son bras.

\- D'où vient ce serpent Harry ?

\- Longue histoire, je t'expliquerai après Gibbs.

Comme prévu plus tôt, il prit des notes pendant que Jethro interrogeait les ados, il put même en interroger lui même mais ça avait été un désastre. Le jeune homme ne cessait de le draguer et de faire des sous entendus très en dessous de la ceinture qui le faisaient rougir. Tony, qui avait vu la scène de loin était intervenu légèrement en colère et avait terminé l'interrogatoire à la place de Harry.

Une fois toutes les dépositions prises. Il repartirent vers les locaux du NCIS et Gibbs en profita pour poser des questions au plus jeune sur le serpent.

\- Alors d'où vient ce serpent ?

\- De la grotte, c'est pas un serpent ordinaire, c'est une créature magique. Un basilic.

\- Comment l'as tu découvert ?

\- En fait, je peux parler aux serpents, ça s'appelle le fourchelang. J'ai entendu sa voix et je l'ai suivit.

\- Oh... Et est ce que ce basilic a vu quelque chose pour la mort de notre marine ?

**« Nalà, tu sais quelque chose sur la mort de l'homme dans la grotte ? »**

**« Il y a eu beaucoup de bruit, des hommes sont venus, ils ont allumé des énormes torches et ils se sont battus, il y avait beaucoup de cri et des gens pariaient c'est comme ça que les humains ont dit. L'homme c'est battu contre un autre et c'est effondré d'un coup, il était mort, les autres ont eu peur et tout le monde c'est enfuis. Puis plus tard, les jeunes garçons l'ont trouvé. »**

\- D'après Nalà, des combats clandestins sont organisés dans cette grotte. L'homme est mort au cours de l'un d'eux. Il c'est effondré au sol d'un coup. Les autres ont eu peur et se sont enfuis puis les ados ont trouvé le corps.

\- Bon on sait dans quelle direction chercher même si on ne pourra pas mettre cette déposition dans notre rapport. Lança Tony espiègle et le regard brillant.

Entendre Harry parler avec le serpent était excitant, vraiment très excitant. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi bandant. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

**« Ton compagnon est l'homme qui vient de parler ? » demanda Nalà qui était décidément très perspicace pour un serpent.**

**« Oui mais il ne le sait pas, ils ne savent pas que je suis une créature magique »**

**« Tu devrais lui dire. »**

**« Je sais. »**

Les autres observaient Harry qui parlait avec son serpent. Le fourchelang était vraiment une langue étrange faite de sifflements envoutants. Ils s'engagèrent dans le parking du NCIS et le jeune homme fut charger d'emmener les indices à Abby et d'aller ensuite à la morgue pour l'autopsie.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement. Harry assista à sa première autopsie et écouta attentivement ce que disait Ducky avant d'aller faire son rapport à Gibbs qui le félicita pour son travail. Il aida Tony à faire des recherches sur le marine décédé et alla avec Ziva pour fouiller l'appartement du mort.

Sur place, il découvrir un carnet avec les lieux de certains combats, les heures et autre. Dans une semaine il y aurait un autre combat dans un entrepôt désert au nord de la ville. Ils interviendraient à ce moment là. L'autopsie avait révélé que l'homme avait été empoisonné. C'était donc un homicide et pas un accident.

La journée se termina et Harry prit une douche et se changea avant de rejoindre Gibbs qui l'attendait devant l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent dans l'engin et descendirent vers le hall.

Quand le jeune homme sortit de l'appareil, il entendit une voix légèrement chevrotante qui le fit s'effondrer sur le sol.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Fudge. Murmura t-il assis au sol, le corps tremblant, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

\- Qui est ce ? Demanda Gibbs qui c'était accroupi près de lui.

\- Le ministre de la magie Anglais. Enfin, il l'était quand j'ai quitté Londres.

Fudge approchait de Harry le regard vague. Il semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité et le petit brun reconnut les signes, l'homme avait reçu un Oubliettes. Mais, que faisait-il ici ? Que lui voulait-il exactement ? Qui lui avait effacé la mémoire ?

\- Que faites vous ici Fudge ?

\- Vous me connaissez vraiment ? Demanda le vieil homme totalement perdu.

Nalà glissa sur le sol et approcha de l'homme, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et vit la vie du vieil homme défilée. Ses souvenirs étaient encore présents, ils avaient juste été scellés. Il avait également été victime d'un rituel qui avait sa magie de son corps.

Quand elle fut sûr qu'elle avait tout vu, elle mordit le poignet de Harry qui eut accès à tout ce que Nalà avait découvert.

Il vit qu'après la nuit où Sirius était mort, Fudge avait été enlevé par un homme habillé de noir et qu'il avait été jeté dans un cachot. Il avait été torturé pendant des jours par Dolores Ombrage, Scrimgeour et Dumbledore.

Après un bon mois, ils avaient effectué un rituel qui lui ôté sa magie et un autre pour sceller ses souvenirs. Seulement, certains souvenirs étaient restés en surface, notamment le visage et le nom de Harry. Il vit la quête de l'homme pour le retrouver et son voyage jusqu'au états unis.

Il voulait des preuves que Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le gentil de cette guerre, il en avait désormais. Il se demandait juste ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de Fudge. Il fallait qu'il contact la ministre américaine pour savoir s'ils avaient une hôpital comme Sainte Mangouste où l'homme pourrait être pris en charge et soigné.

\- On peut l'amener à la maison le temps que je contact quelqu'un du monde de la magie pour savoir si un hôpital sorcier pourrait l'accueillir et le prendre en charge ?

\- D'accord mais il va falloir que tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé parce que ton serpent t'as mordu et tu es encore en vie alors que tu m'as dit que sa morsure était mortelle et en plus, quand elle a planté ses crocs, tu as semblé entrer dans un genre de transe. Je t'appelais et tu ne réagissais pas.

\- Promis, je vais t'expliquer mais pas ici.

Jethro l'aida à se releva et ils gagnèrent la voiture emmenant Fudge avec eux. Ils regagnèrent leur maison. Les jours à venir allaient être chargé, le jeune homme le sentait. L'arrivée de Cornelius Fudge n'était que le début d'une longue série d'emmerdes. Le jeune homme soupira et ferma la yeux pour se détendre. Il sentait la migraine arriver à grand pas.


	8. Vérité, Prophétie, Magie capricieuse et Rituel

_**Chapitre 8 : Vérité, prophétie, magie capricieuse et rituel.** _

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, Fudge sur leurs talons. Mike Franks était sorti ce qui arrangeait grandement le plus jeune. Il commençait à bien connaître l'homme mais ne se sentait pas prêt à lui révéler ses secrets.

Ils allèrent à la cuisine et Gibbs commença à préparer à manger pendant que Harry donnait quelques explications notamment sur le fait qu'il soit encore en vie après que le basilic noir l'ait mordu.

\- Bon, le mieux est de commencer par t'expliquer pourquoi le venin de Nàla ne m'a pas affecté. En fait, le venin de serpent et des reptiles en général ne m'affecte plus. Quand j'avais 12 ans, j'ai été mordu par une autre espèce de basilic et un phoenix m'a sauvé grâce à ses larmes. Depuis, je suis immunisé aux différents venins des reptiles.

\- Oh. ça veut dire que si durant une enquête on tombe sur des serpents, tu pourras t'en occuper sans courir le moindre danger ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Maintenant, tu dois te demander pourquoi Nàla m'a mordu. En fait, elle a la capacité de lire dans les esprits. Elle a sondé l'esprit de Cornelius et a découvert ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle m'a mordu pour m'envoyer les images par télépathie en quelque sorte.

\- Ok. Alors, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à cet homme ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il était le ministre de la magie en Angleterre. Après que mon parrain soit mort au ministère, il a été capturé et enfermé dans des cachots par un homme en noir. Ensuite, des personnes l'ont torturés. Scrimgeour qui était le chef des aurors, c'est la police dans le monde sorcier, Ombrage qui était sous secrétaire d'état et Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ils voulaient qu'il révèle certains secrets mais Fudge n'a pas parlé. Ensuite, ils lui ont scellé ses souvenirs et ont pratiqué un rituel pour lui enlever sa magie. La personne qui a jeté le sort pour sceller ses souvenirs a fait une erreur, il lui restait mon image et mon nom. Il a donc décidé de me retrouver pour savoir qui il est et ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Alors, que va t-on faire pour lui ?

\- Et bien, il va falloir qu'on le cache quelques jours. Je vais contacter le ministère américain et voir s'il peut être pris en charge dans un hôpital sorcier sous une fausse identité pour le protéger.

\- Que va t-on dire à Franks pour lui ?

\- Que c'est un oncle éloigné à moi, qu'il est malade et que je cherche un hôpital pour lui.

\- Mike va comprendre qu'on ne dit pas la vérité mais je ne pense pas qu'il posera trop de questions.

Harry hocha la tête et Gibbs déposa le repas sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Fudge agissait en robot. Il effectuait les gestes essentiels à sa survie, ne parlait pas, ne réagissait pas quand on lui parlait. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir comme ça. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas l'habitude. Il semblait tellement perdu.

Malgré le mal que l'homme lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Beaucoup dirait qu'il était trop gentil, trop généreux, qu'il pardonnait trop facilement mais il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement. Voir cet homme si affaibli le touchait énormément. Ce n'était pas de la pitié ou de la compassion, c'était plus profond encore.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, le plus jeune guida Fudge jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ajouta un matelas sur lequel il dormirait. Il allait prêter son lit au vieil homme le temps qu'il serait ici. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit une longue lettre à la ministre dans laquelle il expliqua en détail ce qui se passait. Il espérait que la réponse arriverait rapidement.

Ensuite, il confia le courrier à Hedwige. Le phoenix blanc reprit sa forme de chouette et disparu par la fenêtre.

Il alluma son ordinateur pour faire quelques recherches sur internet et discuter avec Tony et Abby qui étaient connectés à msn. L'agent du NCIS était assez étrange. Il faisait quelques sous entendus et tenait des propos ambigus qui faisaient rougir le petit brun.

Harry commençait presque à penser que son atirrance pour l'agent du NCIS n'était pas à sens unique. Il avait pourtant entendu parler de Tony, de ses conquêtes féminines. L'homme était un vrai tombeur mais avec l'ex gryffondor, il semblait différent, plus doux, plus attentif. Le petit brun espérait juste que l'aîné ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments.

Dans le lit, Fudge dormait profondément. L'homme était épuisé par sa mésaventure, son voyage, la perte de sa magie et de ses souvenirs. Il avait vécu tellement d'épreuves en quelques mois. À son âge, c'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu aux tortures et aux rituels qui l'avaient privé de sa magie et de ses souvenirs. Cela prouvait que malgré les apparences, il avait été un sorcier puissant.

Harry ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et prit la sphère contenant la prophétie. Il l'avait souvent fait ces derniers jours mais n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de l'écouter. Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui révéler. Il avait peur. La dernière prophétie qu'il avait entendu l'avait plongé dans une profonde déprime. Il avait cru son destin scellé à jamais.

Désormais, il avait la preuve que tout ce que Gripsec avait dit était vrai. Dumbledore était son seul ennemi. Il revit les rêves qu'il faisait depuis quelques temps et dans lesquels il parlait avec Tom Riddle. Il avait appris à connaître l'ancien serpentard et avait compris que ce qu'il voulait faire était positif pour la communauté sorcière. Il n'avait rien d'un mage noir cruel même s'il n'était pas non plus un enfant de choeur.

Il fit tourner la sphère dans ses mains et l'observa encore un moment, puis, il se décida, il la posa au creux de sa main et écouta attentivement la voix mystérieuse qui s'élevait.

_« Prenez garde à celui qui maitrise les éléments._

_Héritier de la lumière_

_À l'Héritier des ténèbres il s'alliera_

_Prenez garde garde à l'héritier lumineux._

_Des épreuves de sa vie, l'avenir du monde dépendra._

_Son bonheur apportera la prospérité._

_De son malheur, 1 000 ans de ténèbres résulteront. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il scruta la sphère, bouche bée. Dans cette prophétie, il n'avait pas cette terrible épreuve de tuer ou être tué mais, elle lui semblait bien plus sombre que la première. C'était sa vie qui influencerait directement l'avenir du monde.

Il reposa la sphère dans le tiroir et fonça à la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'appuya au lavabo. Pour le moment, il ne devait révéler la prophétie à personne. C'était bien trop risqué. De plus, elle parlait de sa capacité à maitriser les éléments et il refusait que quelqu'un sache qu'il était une créature magique pour l'instant.

Après quelques minutes, il regagna sa chambre, éteignit son ordinateur et prit un livre sur les rituels anciens. Il s'installa sur le matelas qu'il avait préparer et lut durant de longues heures.

Cette nuit là, il ne parvint pas à dormir. Entendre la prophétie l'avait beaucoup secoué. Alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon, il alla à la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il savait que Gibbs et Franks se lèveraient bientôt.

Quand tout fut prêt, il servit un café et prit des toasts qu'il agrémenta de beurre et de confiture. Ce repas lui faisait du bien, ça lui permettait de récupérer un peu d'énergie malgré sa nuit blanche.

Il plongea dans ses pensées. Il avait déjà lu des dizaines de livres sur la magie et les rituels anciens et n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de réunifier l'âme de Tom Riddle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve la solution. Il ne pourrait pas combattre Dumbledore tout seul. Le directeur de Poudlard avait trop d'alliés. La communauté sorcière anglaise était du côté du vieux sorcier.

Le mage 'blanc' avait finement joué. Personne ne se doutait à quel point il était sombre. Personne n'imaginait qu'il était celui qui mènerait le monde sorcier à sa perte. Pour eux, il était celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald, celui qui apporterait la paix, le chef de la lumière qui combattait le seigneur des ténèbres sans relâche.

Harry soupira. Il était las de cette guerre. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait hâte d'en finir et en même temps, il savait que ça prendrait du temps. Il n'était absolument pas prêt. Il allait devoir s'entraîner, trouver des alliés et tout ça ne se ferait pas en un claquement de doigt.

Il venait de terminer son petit déjeuner et quittait la cuisine pour aller se préparer quand Gibbs et Franks y pénétrèrent. Il les salua rapidement et alla à l'étage. Il passa par sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Il en sortit une demi heure plus tard lavé et habillé. Il revint à la cuisine pour se servir un autre café avant de partir travailler. Fudge était levé, Franks était parti il ne savait où, Hedwige attendait sur le plan de travail avec un parchemin accroché à la patte et Gibbs buvait un café.

Il prit le parchemin que le phoenix lui tendait et bu une gorgée de café avant de l'ouvrir pour le lire.

Dans la missive, la ministre lui disait qu'elle allait envoyer deux Aurors et un médicomage chercher Fudge en fin de journée. L'homme allait être examiné et mené dans un hôpital sorcier en banlieue de Washington.

Le petit brun était rassuré. L'ancien ministre allait être pris en charge. Il n'aurait pas pu s'occuper de lui. Il avait bien trop de choses à faire sans devoir gérer Fudge en plus.

\- Cornelius ?

L'homme releva la tête et le regarda. Son regard était toujours vide, comme s'il était hors du monde.

\- Des hommes vont venir vous chercher en fin de journée. Ils vont vous amener à un endroit où on prendra soin de vous et où vous serez en sécurité.

L'ancien ministre hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et continua son repas. Harry soupira. Il ne pourrait pas le laisser seul. Il allait devoir l'amener avec lui au NCIS. Peut être que Abby pourrait s'occuper de lui si jamais Harry devait aller sur le terrain ?

Ce fut Gibbs qui le sortit de ses pensées en annonçant l'heure du départ. Fudge les suivit sans se poser de question. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et prirent la direction du QG du NCIS.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'ascenseur qui menait à l'open space. Harry alla à son bureau, prit le rapport qu'il avait terminé la veille et le donna à Jethro qui le félicita pour son travail.

Ensuite, il emmena Fudge au laboratoire de Abby. Il avait quelques analyses à faire et ne voulait pas laisser le vieil homme à son bureau. Le vieux sorcier ne connaissait que lui et il pensait à tord ou à raison qu'il serait moins nerveux s'il ne s'éloignait pas de lui.

La gothique ne fit aucun commentaire et ne lui posa pas de questions quand elle vit qu'il était accompagné. Il lui envoya un léger sourire auquel elle répondit et lui expliqua brièvement la situation. L'analyste scientifique mena Fudge dans une petite pièce toute proche et lui donna quelques livres moldus pour qu'il puisse s'occuper.

Harry lança la procédure pour analyser le sang du marine dont le corps avait été découvert la veille. Ça permettrait de savoir quel poison avait été utilisé pour le tuer. La gothique revint à ses côtés et entreprit de la questionner.

\- Qui est exactement cet homme ? Tu as l'air troublé aujourd'hui. C'est en rapport avec lui ?

\- Et bien. Il était ministre de la magie au moment où mon parrain est mort il y a quelques mois. Il m'a mené la vie dur l'an dernier. Il a voulu me faire passer pour un menteur quand j'ai annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Il a monté la presse sorcière contre moi. On a annoncé que j'étais fou. J'ai vraiment détesté cet homme. Aujourd'hui, je réalise que je me suis trompé et que comme moi, il était une victime. Donc, effectivement, je suis troublé par tout ça.

\- Et malgré tout ce qu'il a fait tu l'aide ? Même en sachant que c'était une victime, il t'a fait beaucoup de tord et il t'a fait du mal même si la douleur n'était pas physique mais plus psychologique.

\- C'est vrai qu'il m'a fait du mal mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Il a vécu l'horreur et je suis la seule personne dont il se rappel. Il a tout oublié de son ancienne vie. J'ai les moyens de l'aider alors je le fais. - Tu es bien trop gentil Harry. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurai aidé comme tu le fais si j'étais à ta place.

Harry allait répondre mais un bip sonore résonna. La machine avait fini d'analyser le sang. Il prit la feuille de résultat et la lu.

\- Notre Marine a été tué avec du venin de serpent. Venin de Crotale apparemment. Ça veut dire qu'il a été empoissonné un long moment avant son combat donc ce n'est peut être pas à cause de ça qu'il a été tué.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Interrogea Abby.

\- La morsure du Crotale est mortelle mais le venin met 6h à tuer. Il en a reçu une dose plus forte que lors d'une morsure mais le venin a dû mettre environ 4h à le tuer. Donc, il faut reconstituer son emploi du temps avant son combat pour savoir à quel moment on lui a administré la dose de venin.

Le téléphone d'Harry sonna. Il décrocha. C'était Jethro. Une voisine du marine tué venait de contacter le NCIS. La maison de l'homme avait été cambriolée.

Il annonça à Abby qu'il devait s'absenter et rejoignit Gibbs, Tony et Ziva au parking. Il monta dans le véhicule et ils partirent en direction du nord de Washington où le Marine vivait.

Une fois à destination, Ziva et lui allèrent dans la maison pour voir les dégâts pendant que Tony interrogeait la voisine. C'était une blonde pulpeuse aux allures de bimbo. Elle ne cessait de sourire stupidement et de draguer ouvertement Tony.

Harry qui regardait la scène de la fenêtre du salon sentait sa magie crépiter et la créature magique en lui grogner de jalousie. Son dos le chatouillait atrocement prouvant que ses ailes étaient prêtes à sortir. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer puis, reprit son travail.

Il photographia les lieux et aida Ziva à relever les indices. À première vu, rien avait été volé. Il ne savait pas ce que les voleurs cherchaient, mais ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Tout avait été retourner chez la victime, s'il avait caché quelque chose, les voleurs auraient forcément mis la main dessus.

Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture. À ce moment, Harry aperçut la blonde qui se collait à Tony et lui donnait son numéro alors que l'agent souriait en coin. Elle se frottait littéralement à l'italien en souriant niaisement et en mettant en valeur son avantageux décolleté. Il ne put contenir sa magie.

La blonde se retrouva avec des cheveux orange fluo, une robe moulante rose fluo et des boutons sur le visage. Elle poussa un hurlement en apercevant son allure dans le rétro d'une voiture toute proche. Elle tourna les talons et tenta de fuir en courant mais les talons de ses chaussures cassèrent et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le trottoir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surprit par cette explosion de magie et pesta.

\- Merde...

Il accourut vers la blonde pour l'aider à se relever bien qu'il n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Seulement, il était responsable de son état et ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Discrètement, il jeta un sort pour lui redonner son apparence et lui jeta un oubliette. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard perdu.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Vous vous êtes évanoui. Répondit le jeune homme avec un faux sourire.

\- Oh, et bien...merci.

La blonde se releva et regagna sa maison en titubant légèrement comme si elle avait trop bu.

Bien qu'il ne fasse aucune réflexion, Gibbs avait parfaitement compris que la magie de son fils adoptif s'était manifestée parce qu'il était jaloux. Il allait garder un œil sur Harry quelques temps. Si ce genre de phénomènes se produisaient trop souvent, ils allaient devoir discuter tous les deux.

Ziva était dans la voiture et riait. Elle avait du mal à s'arrêter. Tony se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer et Harry s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule en silence et tête basse. Il était très gêné. D'autant plus qu'il sentait Jethro qui le scrutait.

Il ne fallut que peut de temps pour regagner les locaux du NCIS. À peine descendu de la voiture, Harry se précipita vers l'ascenseur en disant qu'il allait au labo pour les analyses. Ziva le regarda fuir avec un sourire en coin de celle qui avait compris un truc mais ne dirait rien. Tony était toujours perdu, il n'avait pas compris ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme blonde, le témoin et Gibbs se posait de nombreuses questions. La principale étant, pourquoi la magie de Harry avait-elle réagit si violemment ?

En arrivant dans le laboratoire, le petit brun poussa un soupir de soulagement. Abby travaillait sur un prélèvement de terre provenant de la grotte dans laquelle le cadavre avait été trouvé. Le jeune homme sortit plusieurs preuves qu'ils avaient collecté dans l'appartement du Marines et entreprit de les analyser.

Il passa le contenu d'une bouteille de boisson énergétique au spectromètre et essaya de releva des empreintes sur le plastique de la bouteille mais sans succès. Une heure plus tard, le verdict était tombé, le poison avait été mis dans la bouteille. Il restait à savoir qui avait rendu visite à l'homme dans les heures précédents son combat.

Ils firent des recherches toute l'après midi. Le petit brun passa des coups de téléphone aux voisins du Marines et peu avant la fin de sa journée de travail, il avait une piste. Une jeune femme de grand taille, brune aux cheveux courts avait passé une partie de la journée avec la victime.

Il remonta à l'open space pour prévenir Gibbs et faire une recherche que les numéros partiels de la plaque d'immatriculation du pick up que la femme conduisait.

Il regarda attentivement les permis de conduire des femmes possédant ce type de véhicule et très vite, il trouva celle qui avait rendu visite au Marines.

\- J'ai trouvé ! La femme qui a passé la journée avec notre victime s'appelle, Amanda Vargas. C'est une civile mais elle a un casier pour escroquerie et vol à l'étalage.

\- Bien, on va la convoquer. Répliqua Gibbs.

L'aîné téléphona au domicile de la suspect et lui demanda de se présenter aux locaux du NCIS le lendemain à la première heure. McGee et Ziva furent chargés de se rendre devant son domicile pour la surveiller au cas où elle tenterait de prendre la fuite. Tony, Harry et Gibbs avaient terminé la journée.

L'italien déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de partir. Le petit brun alla récupérer Fudge au labo et gagna le parking où Gibbs les attendait.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés et Harry préparait le repas pendant que Gibbs travaillait sur son bateau au sous sol. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et le jeune homme alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à deux femmes et un homme habillé de façon très étrange. Il arbora un léger sourire et se décala pour les laisser entrer. C'était le deux aurors et la médicomage qui venaient examiner Fudge.

Il les mena à sa chambre dans laquelle l'homme se trouvait et il les laissa seul.

Il venait de finir de mettre la table et posait les plats dessus quand une des femmes arriva et prit la parole le faisant sursauter.

\- Ce que vous avez dit dans votre courrier est exact Mr Potter. Cet homme a été torturé et a vécu des moments vraiment difficiles. Nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital Saint Jude où il sera soigné et prit en charge.

\- Je pourrai lui rendre visite ?

\- Pas de problème, après tout, vous êtes la seule personne dont il se souvient. Nous n'allons pas chercher à raviver ses souvenirs ou à la lui redonner sa magie. Nous allons lui apprendre à vivre comme un moldu et à être indépendant. Notre objectif est qu'il puisse avoir un logement et un emploi dans le monde moldu par la suite.

\- Bien. Je vous remercie.

Harry se rendit dans le couloir où les deux aurors attendaient avec Fudge. Il prit l'homme dans ses bras et l'enlaça amicalement en promettant de venir lui rendre visite dès qu'il pourrait. L'ancien ministre répondit par un hochement de tête mais ses yeux pétillaient signe qu'il avait compris les paroles du plus jeune et qu'il était heureux.

Le quatuor transplanna dans un pop sonore et juste après, Mike entrait dans la maison. Ça a été moins une, pensa Harry.

Gibbs, Franks et lui prirent place dans la cuisine et mangèrent tranquillement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à des milliers de kilomètre de Washington, Pétunia Dursley était rentré chez elle, au 4 Privet Drive. Ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle était revenue mais tout avait changé. Ses voisins lui jetaient des regards haineux et chuchotaient sur son passage, elle était montré du doigt, insulté, bousculé.

Elle avait reçu des lettres de menace, des coups de téléphone anonyme. Vernon avait été viré de l'entreprise de perceuse. Elle se retrouvait sans ressource et ne pouvait plus payer les traites de la maison et les autres factures.

Elle avait fait des études pourtant et elle était diplômée de l'école d'infirmière de Londres. Elle cherchait activement du travail mais à chaque fois, le procès revenait sur le tapis. Elle était vue comme une femme sans cœur, un monstre et aucun hôpital, aucune clinique ou cabinet privé ne voulait embaucher une femme comme elle. Ils n'avaient pas confiance. Elle pourrait faire du mal aux patients.

Sa vie partait en lambeaux et elle ne pouvait rien faire. La chute était très rude. De plus, le procès avait fait grand bruit à la télévision et dans les journaux, même ici, en Angleterre. Sa famille qui avait toujours apprécié était désormais haït. Ils étaient devenus les moutons noirs de Little Winging.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Fudge avait été emmené dans cet hôpital sorcier de Washington. Harry était allé le voir plusieurs fois et l'homme allait de mieux en mieux. Il commençait à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie de moldu.

La jeune femme qu'ils avaient convoqué n'était pas coupable de l'empoisonnement du Marines mais elle leur avait appris de nombreuses choses. L'homme avait reçu des menaces de mort et semblait très nerveux plusieurs semaines avant d'être assassiné.

Le jeune sorcier avait lu nombres d'ouvrages sorciers et avait enfin trouvé le rituel dont il avait besoin. Il lui fallait une potion qu'il était déjà en train de préparait. Le breuvage mijotait depuis une bonne semaine et serait bientôt prêt. Le soir même, c'était la pleine lune et il devait ajouter le dernier ingrédient à minuit pile, ensuite, il devrait la laisser reposer pendant 12h.

Il avait aussi découvert de nombreuses choses sur les capacités de Nàla et de Hedwige. La magie du basilic noir était entièrement basée sur l'esprit. En plus d'être occlumens et légilimens, le basilic était illusionniste et envouteur. Sa morsure provoquait également une effroyable douleur si le reptile voyait la victime comme un ennemi.

Pour le phoenix, c'était très différent. En plus de maitriser la glace, ses larmes pouvaient guérir ou blesser selon qu'il était face à un allié ou un ennemi. Ses plumes, ses griffes, son sang et ses larmes étaient utilisés dans des potions très rares mais pas dans la fabrication de baguette parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme instables et trop puissants pour faire de bons noyaux.

Il était dans sa chambre, le dîner c'était déroulé en silence. Franks semblait avoir saisit qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et il pensait de plus en plus à lui dire la vérité. Surtout qu'il avait appris pourquoi l'homme était là et que les crimes qui l'intéressait avait l'air d'avoir été commis par des sorciers et au moins un Lycan.

Visiblement, un ex Marines qui travaillait pour le Général Bell lui avait demandé de l'aide. Plusieurs de ses collègues qui avaient voulu quitter l'organisation de Bell avait été tué. Il était impossible de prouver que l'homme avait quelque chose à voir dans ces morts.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Harry fronça les sourcils, Gibbs frappait rarement et entrait directement quand il savait que le brun était seul. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait cacher sa potion qui était en train de mijoter et finalement, il décida de ne pas le faire.

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et Franks apparut dans l'encadrement. Il regarda la chaudron avec ses yeux ronds avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de s'en approcher. Il grimaça en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait du liquide vermillon.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-il en montrant le chaudron.

\- Une potion. Répondit Harry avant de reprendre. Écoutez, je sais que vous avez compris que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Je veux bien vous révéler la vérité mais vous devez promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Mike l'observa quelques minutes avant de sourire et de répondre.

\- Tu as ma promesse gamin.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Finalement, il décida de raconter toute sa vie. Sa naissance, la mort de ses parents, sa vie dans le monde moldu, sa découverte du monde sorcier, la guerre. Il montra des journaux sorciers à Franks ainsi que sa baguette, ses livres de cours et des photos de Poudlard pour appuyer ses dire.

L'homme eut beaucoup de mal à croire que ce qu'il disait était la vérité mais il finit par comprendre que le plus jeune ne mentait pas.

À ce moment là, Harry décida de lui parler de ses soupçons pour l'enquête qu'il menait.

\- Je crois que votre Général Bell est allié à des sorciers, des lycans et éventuellement des vampires. C'est pour ça qu'il est impossible de prouver qu'il est responsable des meurtres. Trouvez les sorciers et il tombera.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les lois sorcières sont beaucoup plus dures que les lois moldues. Surtout quand il s'agit de sorciers, hybrides ou créatures magiques attaquant et tuant des moldus. Ils préféreront le balancer plutôt que de perdre leurs âmes et de finir dans une prison sorcière à l'état de légume.

\- Tu connais des personnes qui pourraient m'aider à les trouver ?

\- Peut être, répondit le petit brun avec un sourire malicieux.

Le silence retomba et Harry surveilla l'horloge. Il lui restait 30 secondes avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient. Il prit l'écaille de basilic noir que Nàla lui avait donné et la plaça au dessus du chaudron. Dès que minuit sonna, il la laissa tomber dedans et la potion prit une belle teinte oranger. Elle ressemblait à une flamme. Il coupa le feu sous son chaudron et fit apparaître une bulle de protection.

\- C'est quoi cette potion ?

Il sursauta, il avait oublié la présence de Franks. Il soupira et décida de donner un morceau de réponse.

\- Elle va me servir pour pratiquer un rituel. C'est pour aider un ami.

L'homme hocha la tête et lui demanda de le tenir au courant pour ce dont ils avaient parlé plus tôt. Harry acquiesça et l'ancien du NCIS quitta la chambre après l'avoir remercié.

Le plus jeune se coucha et s'endormit rapidement, il était épuisé.

Le lendemain, bien que ce soit le weekend et qu'il ne travaillait pas, il se réveilla tôt. Il prépara le petit déjeuner comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis qu'il vivait chez Gibbs et écrivit une lettre à la ministre de la magie pour le problème de Franks. Il la confia à Hedwige et s'installa pour boire son café et manger ses pancakes.

* * *

À Poudlard, dans le bureau d'un certain directeur, l'ambiance était tendue. Albus Dumbledore avait convoqué plusieurs membres de l'ordre, il était furieux. Il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Harry et pour le procès. Son arme, son jouet lui échappait. Il avait contacté le ministère de la magie américain pour faire rapatrier le garçon mais on lui avait répondu que l'ex gryffondor avait prit la nationalité américaine et qu'un homme avait lancé une procédure d'adoption et que le dossier serait bientôt validé.

De plus, l'adresse à laquelle vivait le jeune homme était protégé par un sceau du secret qui était plus puissant encore qu'un fidélitas. Personne ne savait où se trouvait le garçon.

\- Severus ! Horace te remplacera pour les cours de potion, tu vas aller aux états unis et retrouver Harry Potter. Je veux que tu me le ramène. Remus viendra avec toi.

Le potionniste et également vampire hocha la tête en guise de réponse. La réunion dura encore de longues heures et à la fin, tous les membres de l'ordre avait des missions.

Remus et Snape gagnèrent les appartements du vampire et préparèrent leurs affaires pour leur départ. Ils partiraient par portoloin international le lendemain.

* * *

À Privet Drive, Pétunia était désespérée, elle ne trouvait pas de travail et la veille des huissiers étaient venus. La maison et la totalité des biens des Dursley allaient être saisis et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait tenté de contacter Marge mais la sœur de Vernon était restée à Washington et ne répondait pas à ses messages.

* * *

Chez Gibbs, Harry s'était lavé et habillé et il avait passé la matinée dans sa chambre. À midi, il avait mit la potion en fiole et préparé le déjeuner après avoir nettoyé son chaudron. Ils avaient mangé en silence puis le plus jeune avait annoncé qu'il sortait.

Il avait contacté Roman pour le garçon d'hôtel le mène à la grotte dans laquelle le corps du marines avait été découvert. C'était à cet endroit qu'il allait pratiquer le rituel. Il l'aurait bien fait dans sa chambre mais si un problème survenait, ça risquait de détruire la maison de Gibbs et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Il sortit de la maison avec un sac de sport contenant tout ce dont il avait besoin et traversa la route pour monter dans la voiture de son ami. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que Gibbs et Franks l'avaient suivi.

Le garçon d'hôtel démarra et prit la direction que Harry lui indiqua.

La circulation était assez dense et il fallut une bonne heure pour arriver à destination. Le jeune homme descendit de la voiture de Roman et lui dit qu'il pouvait le laisser là. L'autre hésita longuement mais regardant dans les environs, il vit la voiture de Gibbs et fut rassuré. Il ordonna à Harry d'être prudent et repartit.

Le jeune sorcier poussa un soupire de soulagement, il pensait que ce serait plus dur de convaincre son ami de le laisser ici. Il jeta un sort de protection sur le sac pour ne pas casser les fioles de potions et divers objets qui étaient dedans puis descendit la pente terreuse qui menait à la grotte.

Il vérifia que l'endroit était vraiment désert et alla au centre de la cavité principale. Il posa son sac sur le sol et dessina un énorme sceau sur le sol. Il sortit la potion qu'il avait préparé, une plume de phoenix blanc et sa baguette. Il s'entaille la paume de la main et laissa tomber quatre goutes de son sang sur le sceau. Celui ci se mit à briller et le dessin se colora de rouge lumineux.

Il se plaça au centre du dessin et but la potion avant de placer la plume au nord du sceau. Ensuite, il ferma les yeux et baguette en main il entama un chant en vieille langue elfique. Les mots étaient prononcés comme une douce litanie. Sa voix était belle, claire.

À l'extérieur de la grotte, Gibbs et Franks observaient la scène. Jethro avait souvent discuté avec Harry et il pensait comprendre ce qu'était le rituel que pratiquait le jeune homme. Il se demandait pourquoi son fils adoptif ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'avait trouvé. D'autant que le jeune homme avait dit que c'était un rituel complexe et dangereux qui demandait beaucoup de magie.

Dans la grotte, le corps de Harry s'éleva. Il était debout, les bras en croix à 1 mètre du sol et continuait son chant. Le sceau commençait à pulser et des ondes rouges se répandaient dans la grotte soulevant des gros nuages de poussière.

Soudain, ils entendirent un genre de sifflement et un bruit d'explosion, il y eut une vive lumière rouge et une silhouette apparut sur le sol où Harry retomba violemment en grimaçant de douleur. Le petit brun se redressa, baguette en main et regarda la forme humaine qui reposait sur le sol.

Là, il poussa une exclamation de surprise.

\- Merlin !

Gibbs et Franks décidèrent de sortir de leur cachette et de le rejoindre.

\- Harry ? C'était quoi ça ? Et qui est ce jeune homme ?

\- Jethro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai suivi.

\- Oh... J'aurai dû me douter que Franks et toi alliez me suivre. J'ai trouvé le rituel de réunification d'âme. Ce jeune homme comme tu dis, c'est Tom Riddle, il est censé avoir plus de 80 ans mais bon visiblement, grâce au rituel, il a retrouvé qu'il avait quand son âme a été scindée.

\- Il est dangereux ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, il est inconscient et tant qu'il ne se réveillera pas, je ne saurai pas s'il est une menace ou pas. Je crois que le mieux est de l'amener à la maison. Je vais le soigner et le surveiller.

Gibbs hocha la tête, même s'il détestait l'idée d'amener ce jeune homme chez lui, Harry avait raison, c'était la meilleure solution. S'il était dangereux, ils pourraient le contenir.

Franks et Jethro soulevèrent Tom et l'étendirent sur les sièges arrières de la voiture ses pieds reposant sur les genoux de Harry. Gibbs prit le volant et Mike s'installa sur le siège passager. Ils démarrèrent et regagnèrent la maison de l'ex marines.

Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, Harry avait lavé Tom et l'avait soigné avec des potions, baumes et onguents. Son corps était couvert de bleus, plaies et brûlures. Cela voulait probablement dire qu'avant le rituel qui avait séparé son âme en deux, il avait été torturé. Le dégoût que le brun avait pour Dumbledore augmenta encore avec cette découverte.

Il venait de terminer quand son téléphone portable sonna.

\- âllo ?

\- Harry ? C'est Dudley...

\- Dudley ? Tu as l'air paniqué, ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment. La police a trouvé le corps de ma mère ce matin. Dans la salle de bain, elle c'est tranchée les veines. Elle a laissé une lettre. Mon père est furieux et tante Marge aussi. Je crois qu'ils vont chercher à se venger alors fais attention.

\- Je suis désolé Dud.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'était plus ma mère. Elle m'a rejeté quand j'ai pris ta défense et puis, elle c'est suicidé seulement parce qu'elle était devenue une paria à Little Winging, parce que mon père avait été licencié, qu'ils allaient tout perdre. Elle n'a même pas parlé de moi ou de ce qu'ils t'avaient fait dans la lettre. Elle s'est uniquement adressé à mon père. Elle avait fait une croix sur moi.

\- Si tu as besoin, je suis là, on peut se voir quand tu veux.

\- Merci Harry. Je passe te voir bientôt.

Sur ces mots, Dudley raccrocha et Harry laissa tomber son téléphone. Il n'était pas vraiment peiné par la mort de sa tante, il était surpris. Il ne pensait pas que sa tante était futile et matérialiste à ce point. Ce suicider seulement pour une histoire d'argent et de réputation. Elle aurait pu tout revendre, prendre l'avion et commencer une nouvelle vie ici, aux états unis. Elle aurait été proche de son mari même si ce dernier était en prison.

Décidément, Harry avait parfois du mal à saisir les gens.

Il posa des alarmes sur Tom au cas où ce dernier se réveillerait et se rendit à la cuisine ou Jethro et Mike l'attendaient.


	9. L'Armée de L'ombre

_**Chapitre 9 : L'armée de l'ombre** _

Le ministère de la magie américain avait rapidement répondu à la lettre envoyé par Harry au sujet de l'affaire sur laquelle travaillait Mike Franks. Le bureau des aurors pensait savoir qui étaient les sorciers et hybrides qui s'étaient associés au Général Bell mais ils avaient tout de même décidé d'envoyer deux aurors pour enquêter avec l'ancien agent du NCIS.

En effet, un groupe de sorciers sombres associés à des lycans et des vampires n'hésitait pas à travailler avec des moldus si le travail était bien payé. Ils formaient une sorte de gang et avaient sévis un peu partout sur le territoire américain. Des membres du groupe étaient régulièrement arrêtés et envoyés dans les prisons sorcières mais il semblait qu'ils recrutaient rapidement et que leur nombre ne cessait d'augmenter.

Harry expliqua à Franks ce qui allait se passer et resta avec l'homme quand les aurors se présentèrent chez Gibbs. Il fallait un peu de temps pour que la glace soit brisée et qu'ils arrivent à se comprendre. Le jeune homme fit preuve de patience et donna des précisions à Mike quand il le lui demandait. Dès que les aurors et l'ancien agent eurent trouvés leur rythme, il se retira et les laissa travailler en paix.

Il se rendit à sa chambre et prodigua les soins dont Tom avait besoin. Il passa du baume cicatrisant sur les entailles et brûlures, les hématomes avaient déjà disparus. Il lança un sort pour vider la vessie et les intestins du sorcier inconscient et lui administra des potions de nutritions, renforcement de magie et régénération sanguine.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Tom s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il était maintenant dans un coma très léger et risquait de se réveiller à tout instant. Harry avait posé des alarmes magiques qui le préviendraient si l'homme revenait à lui.

Le jeune homme avait également eu des nouvelles provenant d'Angleterre.

Pour le côté moldu, l'enterrement de sa tante avait eu lieu. Dudley avait dû se déplacer à Londres avec l'oncle Richie afin de signer plusieurs papiers.

Comme son père était en prison, c'était lui qui devait gérer la succession de sa mère. Il avait décidé de revendre la maison et tout ce qu'elle contenait ou presque pour rembourser les dettes. Puis, il avait placé le reste de l'argent sur un livret, ça l'aiderait pour payer ses futures études.

Côté sorcier, les temps étaient très sombres. De nombreux raids avaient eu lieu. Harry savait que Voldemort n'était en rien responsable puisque Tom Riddle était en coma magique dans sa chambre. Le sorcier n'avait pas le pouvoir de se dédoubler. Dumbledore se faisait silencieux et cela inquiétait grandement le jeune homme. Le vieux sorcier préparait sûrement quelque chose.

En effet, à la prison où se trouvait Vernon Dursley, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche venait d'arriver et avait demandé à rendre visite au prisonnier. Il était accompagné par la sœur du moldu. Les gardiens avaient tenté de lui demander des autorisations mais un sort de confusion avait rapidement réglé le problème.

Albus Dumbledore arriva dans une salle qui servait aux avocats pour discuter avec leurs clients. Marge Dursley se tenait à ses côtés. Quand il vit le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, le gros moldu fut assez surpris et quelque peu inquiet même s'il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Mr Dursley, Bonjour.

\- Que voulez vous ? Pourquoi Marge est-elle avec vous ? S'exclama Vernon avec une pointe de colère et de peur dans la voix.

\- Calme toi Vernon, il veut juste t'aider. Tenta de le tranquilliser Marge.

\- Votre sœur à raison, je ne cherche pas à vous nuire. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ce que vous avez fait à Harry, bien que j'aurai aimé être celui qui le sauve pour qu'il puisse continuer à me servir mais comme il s'est enfuit et rebellé, je vais devoir me débarrasser de lui.

\- Et que venons nous faire là dedans ? Demanda Vernon, peu sûr de ce que le vieil homme sous entendait.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous venger de lui ? À cause de lui, votre fils vous a trahit, vous êtes en prison, vous avez tout perdu, votre femme s'est suicidée. Si vous m'aidez à tuer Harry Potter, je vous fais sortir d'ici.

Vernon plongea son regard dans celui du vieil homme et prit le temps de réfléchir. Il se tourna vers sa sœur pour lui demander son approbation et cette dernière hocha la tête. Il avait sa réponse. Il allait aider l'homme à tuer ce cafard qui lui servait de neveu. Il se vengerait. Le morveux avait détruit sa vie, alors il allait perdre la sienne et ce ne serait pas sans souffrance.

\- C'est d'accord. Marmonna t-il.

\- Bien. Répondit Albus avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le vieux sorcier sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Vernon, l'homme paniqua aussitôt. Le vieux fou voulait lui jeter un sort. Il allait lui faire du mal. Il se tassa légèrement sur lui même et s'exclama avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix...

\- Que...que faites vous !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous voulez sortir d'ici ou pas ?

Vernon hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'homme s'agiter devant lui. Ça le stressait. Il avait peur que l'homme se soit joué de lui et ne soit là pour lui faire du mal. Cependant, rien ne se produisit, du moins, il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Albus jeta un puissant glamour qui modifia l'apparence de Vernon et métamorphosa ses vêtements de prisonnier en un costume chic. Il transforma un trombone en mallette et la donna à Dursley. De cette manière, il ressemblait à un avocat.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, Marge sur leurs talons et très vite, quittèrent la prison et disparurent dans un pop quelques minutes plus tard.

Une heure plus tard, la prison donnait l'alerte. Vernon Dursley venait de s'évader. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace et malgré le visionnage des vidéos de surveillances, personne n'était parvenu à le voir dessus. Personne sauf Harry Potter qui se figea en reconnaissant une personne sur les enregistrements.

Près du jeune homme, un verre explosa alors qu'il commençait à trembler violemment. Tony, qui était présent dans la pièce se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça pour le calmer. Il le berça et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes.

Le petit brun soupira et prit une profonde inspiration pour s'emplir de l'odeur de l'italien, se laisser envahir par sa chaleur et sa douceur. Il se détendit lentement et après de longues minutes, il arrêta enfin de trembler.

\- Je sais comment il s'est évadé... souffla t-il, toujours blottit dans les bras de DiNozzo.

\- Comment ? Interrogea Gibbs.

\- Albus Dumbledore. Revenez en arrière, je vais vous montrer.

McGee fit ce que le jeune homme avait demandé et revint en arrière jusqu'à ce que le petit brun lui dise de stopper. Là, ils virent la sœur de Vernon Dursley, elle était accompagnée d'un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qui était habillé de manière excentrique.

Le vieux portait un costume bleu roi avec un chapeau haut de forme noir sur la tête. Il le virent clairement bouger son poignet quand les gardes lui demandèrent ses autorisations. Les yeux des hommes se firent légèrement vitreux et ils le laissèrent passer.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Ziva en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dumbledore est le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru qu'il était mon allié, je le voyais comme un grand père, un mentor mais j'ai appris qu'il m'avait menti. Il se servait de moi.

\- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ce qu'on vient de voir ?

\- Tout simplement, c'est Dumbledore qui accompagnait Marge Dursley. Il a jeté un sort de confusion aux gardiens pour entrer. Il a sûrement passé un accord avec Vernon Dursley. Avancez un peu.

Une fois de plus, Tim obéit aux directives du plus jeune. Harry regardait attentivement les images et bientôt, il vit sortir Marge, Albus et un autre homme.

\- Là !

À l'exclamation du plus jeune, Tim stoppa la vidéo. Ils virent le troisième homme mais ne reconnurent pas Vernon Dursley ou alors celui ci avait considérablement maigrit et rajeunit. Puis, avec sa mallette, il ressemblait plus à un avocat qu'autre chose.

\- Le troisième homme, c'est mon oncle.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? S'exclama McGee.

\- Dumbledore lui a lancé un Glamour pour modifier son apparence.

\- De quoi tu parle Harry ? C'est impossible. Répliqua Ziva, surprise.

Harry soupira et décida que le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils comprennent était encore de leur montrer. Il se posta devant Tim, sortit sa baguette et se concentra. Il commença à agiter le bout de bois dans tous les sens et là, ils virent avec stupéfaction, que le physique de leur collègue se modifiait.

Son corps se muscla légèrement, sa peau devint un peu plus mâte, ses yeux devinrent noir d'encre, ses cheveux s'allongèrent un peu et se tintèrent de noir eux aussi. Ses vêtements changèrent également laissant place à un look plus rock. McGee n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'agent un peu maladroit qu'il était habituellement. Il ressemblait à un rockeur rebelle.

\- Waow ! Impressionnant ! Et ce sort ? Il dure longtemps ?

\- Et bien, tant que le lanceur ne meurt pas ou qu'on ne l'arrête pas, il reste en place.

À la fin de sa phrase, il murmura un « finite » et McGee reprit son apparence normale, pour son plus grand soulagement. Il avait peur que Harry n'arrive pas à le faire redevenir lui même.

Après cette démonstration, ils eurent une longue discussion, quelque peu animée. Gibbs décida qu'il fallait mettre le jeune sorcier sous protection et le petit brun n'était pas d'accord. Il était capable de prendre soin de lui et de se protéger et surtout, il voulait garder sa liberté fraîchement retrouvée.

Après presque une heure de débat, le jeune homme lança...

\- C'est d'accord mais je pose quelques conditions. Premièrement, je veux un entrainement physique. Je veux qu'on m'apprenne à me battre et à me défendre. Je pense que Ziva pourra m'aider pour ça. Ensuite, je veux apprendre à tirer.

\- Non, tu n'utiliseras pas d'arme à feu. Hors de question ! S'exclama Gibbs.

\- Alors je refuse cette protection ! Hurla Harry qui était bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

Les autres regardèrent le petit brun avec admiration. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait tenir tête à Gibbs de cette manière. Tout le monde obéissait à ses ordres sans rechigner mais Harry n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas du genre à plier, il savait ce qu'il voulait et ferait tout pour l'obtenir. D'ailleurs, l'ex marine s'énerva et répondit hors de lui.

\- Tu feras ce que j'te dis !

Harry lui jeta un regard à geler l'enfer et murmura.

\- Je pensais que pour une fois dans ma vie, on me laisserait libre de faire mes propres choix, je vois que je me suis trompé. Au fond, tu es comme les autres, tu veux juste me contrôler.

Avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir, il disparut dans un pop sonore. Ils regardèrent l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt avec surprise. Où était passé le jeune homme. Est ce qu'un sort lui permettait de disparaître ?

\- Harry ? Lança Tony en tendant l'oreille pour voir si le petit brun était toujours là.

N'obtenant aucune réponse et n'entendant aucun bruit, il comprit que le jeune homme devait être loin. Il sortit son téléphone et tenta de l'appeler mais le petit brun ne répondit pas et le coupa aussitôt après. Il savait que s'il laissait son téléphone allumé, McGee pourrait le retrouver.

* * *

Gibbs s'en voulait, il avait été impulsif sur ce coup mais il avait tellement peur pour le jeune homme. Il venait à peine d'adopter Harry et ne voulait pas le perdre. Parce que oui, il était légalement son fils maintenant. Il avait prévu de l'inviter à dîner dehors le soir même pour lui annoncer. Il avait reçu les papiers qui officialisaient l'adoption le matin même.

Il prit l'ascenseur et descendit jusqu'au niveau où se trouvait les salles d'interrogatoires et s'enferma dans l'une d'elle. Il voulait réfléchir, il devait parler à Harry, s'excuser, même s'il ne le faisait jamais, il était conscient que cette fois ci, il avait été trop loin.

* * *

Harry n'était pas loin. Après avoir transplanné, il était apparu dans la morgue faisant sursauter Ducky qui était en pleine autopsie. Le docteur avait stoppé aussitôt ce qu'il faisait et avait observé le jeune homme. Il avait tout de suite vu les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du petit brun.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?

Le jeune homme courut vers lui et vint se blottir dans ses bras pour pleurer, incapable de parler pour le moment. Il savait que Gibbs voulait le protéger mais la manière dont son père adoptif lui avait parlé, l'ordre qu'il avait donné, tout ça l'avait blessé. Il avait réalisé qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait aucune prise sur sa vie. Qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le contrôler.

Ducky parvint à le calmer et finalement, il parla, il expliqua ce qui c'était passé. Le médecin légiste l'écouta sans le juger. Quand il eut terminé son récit, il lui fit un sourire et répondit.

\- Je suis conscient que Jethro t'a blessé mais comprend le. Il a perdu sa première femme et sa fille. Elles ont été assassinées et il était en mission. Il n'a pas été là pour les protéger et pendant longtemps, il a cru que s'était de sa faute. L'évasion de ton oncle représente une vraie menace pour ta vie et il a peur de te perdre.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans le regard de Harry. Il se mit à rougir, gêné de ne pas avoir comprit par lui même. Il avait beau être un génie, il était à côté de la plaque parfois. Il remercia Ducky en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et transplanna à nouveau en se concentrant sur Gibbs.

* * *

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, l'ex marine avait réfléchit, il venait de prendre son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Harry mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, le plus jeune apparut devant lui. Sans un mot, il avança et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé. Lança le plus âgé brisant ainsi la règle n°6.

Il ignorait que derrière la vitre sans teint, l'équipe au grand complet les observaient et que Tony était bouche bée face à ses excuses. Ils sourires en entendant la réponse de Harry et furent secrètement émus.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurai dû comprendre plus tôt que tu as peur pour moi et que tu cherche avant tout à me protéger mais tu sais, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je te promet que je ne finirai pas comme Shannon et Kelly.

\- Tu as intérêt. Répliqua le plus vieux d'une voix dure mais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il reprit. Si tu veux vraiment apprendre à tirer, alors tu vas apprendre. Tony et moi on t'apprendra.

\- Vrai ? S'exclama Harry.

\- Oui. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer, où plutôt te dire.

Harry haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que l'aîné allait encore annoncer comme catastrophe mais le sourire du plus vieux le rassura. Ça devait être quelque chose de positif sinon il ne sourirait pas de cette manière.

\- L'adoption est officielle, elle a été validée, tu es vraiment mon fils maintenant.

\- Super ! Il faut fêter ça.

\- Je pensais t'inviter à dîner au restaurant.

\- Non, on va fêter ça en famille, avec l'équipe, qu'en pense tu ?

\- Que c'est une excellente idée.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Ce soir, chez nous, à 20h. Répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux plaqué aux lèvres.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas réalisé que les autres les observaient de l'autre côté de la vitre, il vieillissait.

Les autres se mirent à rire et quittèrent l'observatoire pour retourner au travail. Puis, Gibbs et Harry sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire et retournèrent travailler également.

La soirée qui s'était déroulée chez Gibbs pour fêter l'adoption de Harry c'était très bien passée. Jenny y avait également été conviée et le petit brun c'était arrangé pour qu'aucun phénomène étrange ne se produise. Le rousse ne savait toujours pas qu'il était sorcier et il ne se sentait pas prêt à le lui dire. Il la côtoyait trop peu pour réussir à lui faire vraiment confiance.

Ensuite, la routine avait reprit. Seulement, quand ils n'étaient pas sur une enquête. Harry suivait un entrainement physique avec Ziva, continuait à apprendre l'informatique auprès de McGee, l'analyse médico-légale auprès de Ducky et l'analyse scientifique avec Abby. Tony et Gibbs lui avaient même donné son premier cours de tir et il s'était avéré plutôt doué.

Tom était réveillé depuis une semaine mais il était encore trop faible pour discuter et rester éveillé très longtemps. Harry se contentait de le nourrir, lui donner des potions, l'aider à se laver et lui masser les muscles pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de mal à se lever et à évoluer quand il irait mieux puis, le sorcier se rendormait.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec Voldemort, le petit brun avait été surpris de constater que le sorcier avait les yeux d'un marron particulier qui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient rouges quand la lumière les frappait.

Mike Franks avait bien avancé dans son enquête et avait arrêté quelques uns des sorciers qui s'étaient associés au général Bell avec l'aide des Aurors. Les hommes avaient vite balancé leurs complices et le général avait finalement été arrêté à son tour.

Malgré les efforts de son avocate, l'homme n'était pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour. Il y avait bien trop de preuves de son implications dans divers affaires criminelles et notamment des meurtres. De plus, il était retenu par les autorités sorcières qui se fichait totalement de savoir si l'homme avait des appuis politique ou non.

Cette nouvelle semaine avait été très chargée. Ils avaient eu une longue enquête, assez complexe. La femme d'un marine qui avait organisé le meurtre de son mari. Il avait fallut du temps pour que l'équipe comprenne qu'elle était impliquée. Même Tony n'avait pas vu le coup venir alors que d'habitude, il devinait tout de suite si la femme de le victime était impliquée.

Harry avait eu de nouvelles explosions de magie, pour son plus grand malheur. Seulement, Tony était un charmeur et ne cessait de sourire aux jeunes femmes qu'il rencontrait sur les enquêtes, de leur faire quelques sous entendus, de leur donner son numéro.

Ainsi, une jeune femme s'était retrouvée avec des pustules énormes sur le visage. Une autre avait mystérieusement perdu son pantalon révélant des jambes très poilues, une autre avait prit trente kilos au moins en quelques secondes. Quand une jeune femme fut sauvée de justesse par le jeune sorcier alors qu'un lampadaire allait lui tomber dessus, Gibbs décida qu'il devait à tout prix discuter avec son fils adoptif.

C'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient dans le sous sol, à boire un verre de Bourbon pour Gibbs et une bière pour Harry en travaillant sur le bateau du plus âgé alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée.

\- Je crois qu'il est tant qu'on discute.

\- Que veux tu savoir ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Tony et toi ?

\- Rien, malheureusement.

\- Alors c'est quoi ces explosions de magie quand il drague les filles qu'on rencontre pendant nos enquêtes.

\- J'ai essayé de me contrôler mais j'y arrive pas. Puis, je comprend pas. Quand on est ensemble, il se comporte comme s'il voulait être avec moi. Comme s'il allait m'embrasser et pourtant, il est toujours en train de draguer le moindre jupon qui passe !

Aux paroles du jeune homme, un morceaux de bois décolla et alla s'écraser contre le mur tout proche dans un gros boum.

\- Tu es amoureux de Tony ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça... souffla le plus jeune.

\- Explique moi.

\- Et bien, tu sais déjà que je suis un sorcier. Seulement, je ne suis pas que ça. Je suis aussi une créature magique nommée veela élémentaire.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Tony ?

\- Les veelas ont des compagnons, des âmes sœurs qu'ils doivent trouver et auxquels ils doivent s'unir pour être complet.

\- Et Tony est ton compagnon ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Non. Parce que si le compagnon du Veela le rejette ouvertement, le Veela meurt. Donc, si je le dit à Tony et qu'il me répond qu'il ne veut pas de moi, ou ne me voit pas de cette manière, je vais mourir.

\- Je ne permettrai pas que ça arrive. Rétorqua le plus vieux en serrant Harry contre lui.

Après cette conversation, ils purent aller se coucher. Ils se sentaient plus léger. Un poids venait de s'ôter de leurs épaules. Surtout pour Harry. Ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir révélé son secret à quelqu'un. Il était également satisfait que Gibbs ait bien pris sa révélation. Il se promis de donner un livre sur sa condition à son père adoptif pour qu'il puisse mieux comprendre ses réactions.

Suite à cette mise au point, la semaine fut plus calme. Quand Harry sentait que sa magie allait exploser, il se mettait à l'écart et se plongeait dans le travail pour ne pas voir Tony flirter.

Gibbs était soulagé que plus rien de bizarre ne se produise mais il pouvait aussi voir à quel point son fils était affecté par le manège de DiNozzo. Il allait bientôt avoir une discussion avec l'italien.

Dans un hôtel de Washington, deux hommes venaient de prendre une chambre et réfléchissaient au moyen de reprendre contact avec Harry et de rester à ses côtés sans éveiller les soupçons d'un certain directeur de Poudlard.

En effet, Severus et Remus étaient arrivés à la capitale américaine. Ils avaient fait plusieurs détour. L'homme sombre avait besoin d'ingrédients et de matériel pour ses potions. Il avait préparé plusieurs fioles de tue loup pour son compagnon de route et un chaudron de substitut de sang pour lui.

Ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir à quel point les hybrides et créatures magiques étaient bien accepté dans la communauté sorcière américaine. Ils avaient discuté avec certains de leurs espèces et s'étaient même rendu au ministère de la magie pour annoncer leur présence sur le territoire et la raison de leur visite.

La ministre les avait reçu et les avait assuré de son soutient envers Harry Potter. Elle avait expliqué que leur protéger avait été adopté par un ancien marine moldu et était stagiaire pour une agence fédérale moldue en plus de suivre des cours par correspondance à l'institut magique de Salem. De plus, le petit brun avait désormais la nationalité américaine donc Albus Dumbledore ne pourrait plus le récupérer.

Elle leur proposa de leur accorder la double nationalité afin qu'ils puissent choisir librement de rester sur le continent américain et ne soient pas obligé de retourner en Angleterre pour des histoires de visa. Ils acceptèrent sans problème. De plus, avec la double nationalité, ils pourraient plus facilement entrer au NCIS pour parler avec Harry.

Dans la maison de Gibbs, Tom allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait eu assez de force pour se lever et dîner avec Jethro et Harry. Il était un peu perdu et surpris de se trouver chez un moldu et aussi par le fait qu'il avait le physique d'un jeune homme de 25 ans alors qu'il avait plus de 80 ans.

Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence et dès qu'ils eurent terminés, l'ainé alla au sous sol pour travailler sur son bateau. Il était conscient que les deux sorciers avaient besoin de discuter entre eux.

Harry débarrassa rapidement la table et nettoya la cuisine de quelques coups de baguettes. Puis, il prépara du thé et invita Tom à aller dans le salon pour discuter.

Ils s'installèrent et s'observèrent un moment ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Puis, finalement, ce fut Harry qui entama la conversation.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as fait quand tu étais... Voldemort ?

Tom secoua négativement la tête. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il avait juste quelques flash très flou dans son esprit. Une chose était sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué les Potter et laissé sa cicatrice à Harry. Il décida de le lui dire.

\- Je me rappel pas de tout. C'est très flou dans ma mémoire mais je sais que je ne suis pas celui qui a tué tes parents et qui t'as laissé la cicatrice que tu as sur le front.

\- Et tu sais qui a fait ça ?

-En fait, plusieurs années avant que Dumbledore ne fasse le rituel qui a séparé mon âme en deux. Il a créé le mouvement mangemort, il a recruté les mangemorts les plus fidèles en se faisant passer pour moi. Au départ sous polynectar, ensuite, grâce à des glamour. J'avais des soupçons, certains des sorciers qui luttaient à mes côtés commençaient à changer, ils parlaient de pouvoir, d'extermination.

\- Et mes parents dans tout ça ?

\- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, tes parents, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin et les Londubat étaient de mon côté, tout comme les Malfoy. Ils voulaient m'aider à créer une communauté sorcière plus juste.

\- Et qui les a tué ?

\- Quand Dumbledore a comprit que j'avais beaucoup trop de sorciers de mon côté et qu'il ne pourrait pas m'évincer aussi facilement qu'il le pensait. Il m'a fait enlevé. Il a envoyé Rodolphus Lestrange tuer tes parents. Il avait prit du Polynectar. C'est lui qui t'a laissé la cicatrice. Il t'a laissé en vie et ils ont volontairement modifié tes souvenirs pour que tout le monde pense que tu m'avais vaincu alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Pendant que Rodolphus s'occupait de tes parents, Dolores Ombrage avait prit l'apparence de Bellatrix Lestrange et s'est rendue chez les Londubat pour les torturer jusqu'à la folie.

\- Mais pourtant, c'est bien toi qui a tenté de me tuer en quatrième année et au ministère.

\- En quatrième année ? Non, ce n'était pas moi. Au ministère je ne tentais pas de te tuer, je voulais seulement entrer en connexion avec ton esprit et tenter de te montrer la vérité mais tu t'es battu contre mon intrusion et j'ai dû abandonner. Même Lucius a tenté de te protéger en laissant tomber la fausse prophétie pour que tu ne puisse pas l'entendre. Dumbledore a commis une erreur en séparant mon âme, une très faible partie de mon côté lumineux ne s'est pas détaché et du coup, j'avais des prises de conscience de temps à autre.

\- Alors, qui a tué Cédric ? Et mon parrain ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je pourrai t'aider à faire des recherches si tu veux.

\- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance ? Que tu ne joue pas avec moi ?

\- Je ferai un serment inviolable s'il le faut.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Tom était vraiment surprenant. Un serment inviolable, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Serpentard lui proposerait ce genre de marché. Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait une méthode bien moins radicale à sa disposition.

Il appela, Nàla, son basilic noir et lui demanda de lire dans l'esprit de Tom pour voir s'il était honnête et s'il ne le trahirait pas. Le serpent plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges du mage et pénétra son esprit. Là, un phénomène inattendu se produisit. Les souvenirs de tout ce que Tom avait fait sous l'identité de Voldemort lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il fut assez secoué en voyant le monstre qu'il avait été et les horreurs commises par sa partie sombre. Il poussa un cri de désespoir et se prit la tête dans les mains. Jamais il pourrait réparer le mal qu'il avait fait. Il avait occasionné tellement de souffrances, brisé tant de familles. Comment avait-il pu faire autant de mal. La réponse lui vint quand ses souvenirs arrivèrent au jour du rituel.

Il se revit là, ligoté et torturé pendant des jours, affaiblis, suppliant qu'on abrège ses souffrances. Dumbledore et d'autres avaient pratiqué le rituel et séparé son âme mais le directeur de Poudlard ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il avait apposé un sceau de contrôle sur son esprit et sa magie. Il était devenu la marionnette du vieux sorcier.

La rencontre avec le petit brun au ministère et l'intrusion du sorcier sombre dans l'esprit du plus jeune avec partiellement détruit le sceau qui avait fini par se briser totalement. Ainsi, Tom avait repris conscience et avait de nouveau était maitre de ses actes. À ce moment, il avait cherché à entrer en contact avec le plus jeune.

Harry qui s'était approché de Tom pour le prendre dans ses bras eut lui aussi accès aux images, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Quand tout s'arrêta, il ne put se retenir, il relâcha Tom et courut aux toilettes pour vomir. Tom n'avait pas pu se lever et avait vomit sur le sol du salon.

Le petit brun revint et nettoya le sol d'un coup de baguette avant de faire venir deux bières à eux. Il aurait préféré un alcool plus fort mais il n'en avait pas sous la main. Ils burent de longues gorgées et soupirèrent, heureux de ne plus êtres confronté à ces images immondes.

\- Je veux être ton allié dans cette guerre Harry. Il faut à tout prix qu'on arrête Dumbledore. S'il continue, il finira par détruire la communauté sorcière mais aussi le monde moldu. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de sympathie pour les moldus avec ce que mon père à fait mais pas au point de détruire leur monde.

Le plus jeune pouvait sentir à quel point Tom était sincère dans ses propos. Il prit donc la décision qui allait changer le cours de sa vie.

\- J'accepte de m'allier à toi.

Ils se serrèrent la main et furent frappés par un rayon dorée. La prophétie était en marche. Désormais, la fin de la guerre et la vie que Harry mènerait détermineraient l'avenir de leur monde.

\- La première chose à faire, ça va être de jeter le contre sort de la marque. Mes véritables alliés parmi les mangemorts, ceux qui sont pour la création d'une communauté sorcière plus juste, verront leurs marques disparaître. Les autres, ceux qui servent Voldemort, la garderont. Ainsi, nous saurons à qui nous pouvons nous fier.

\- Je sais qui sont mes alliés dans le monde sorcier et j'ai aussi des alliés dans le monde moldu et crois moi, les moldus ne sont pas aussi inutile que certains le pense. Ils ont des technologies que nous pouvons utiliser contre les sorciers. Et je connais certains moldus qui pourraient nous aider à nous entrainer physiquement pour que nous soyons plus endurant lors des duels sorciers.

\- C'est parfait. Il nous faut un nom. Nous devons nous faire connaître pour trouver de nouveaux alliés.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé. Vu que nous allons nous préparer et combattre dans l'ombre pour le moment. Je pensais à « L'armée de L'ombre ».

\- D'accord, nous pourrons commencer à contacter nos alliés dès demain.

Harry hocha la tête. Ça y était, il allait se jeter au cœur de cette guerre, il allait s'entraîner, trouver des alliés et quand il serait prêt, Tom et lui feraient face à Dumbledore et ses alliés. Ils réussiraient à vaincre le vieux mage. Il était tant que la communauté sorcière découvre le vrai visage de celui qu'elle avait toujours prit pour un combattant de la lumière, un guide.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que Gibbs, qui avait accourut au cri de désespoir de Tom, avait entendu leur conversation. Qu'il avait sourit, fier du charisme et de la détermination de Harry et qu'il se promit lui aussi d'aider son fils. Il savait que le reste de l'équipe l'aiderait aussi. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait également compter sur Mike. L'ancien du NCIS appréciait énormément le jeune sorcier.

Quand il vit qu'ils allaient quitter le salon pour monter se coucher, il s'empressa de se rendre à la cuisine et de se servir une tasse de café afin de ne pas être repéré. Harry passa rapidement lui dire bonne nuit en voyant qu'il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine et se rendit à l'étage.

Une fois dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme jeta un sort pour agrandir son lit et se glissa sous la couette, bientôt rejoint par Tom. Il n'était pas très à l'aise mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas d'autre lit et il n'était pas assez doué en métamorphose pour en créer un à partir d'un autre objet.

Il avait hâte que Tom ait de nouveau une baguette et qu'il retrouve son niveau de magie mais ça aussi, ça prendrait un peu de temps. Il faudrait un petit mois avant que l'ex Serpentard puisse à nouveau pratiquer la magie de manière intensive. Pour le moment, il ne pourrait jeter que quelques sorts basiques sans risquer de s'épuiser.

Quelques jours plus tard. Ils étaient sur une nouvelle enquête. Une fois de plus, Tony n'avait pas réussi à se tenir. Ils avaient dû interroger des jeunes femmes pendant leur cours d'aérobic et il les avait ouvertement dragué obtenant plusieurs numéros de téléphones et plongeant Harry dans un état de nerf pas possible.

D'autant que Gibbs avait pu voir que l'italien s'était montré charmeur avec Harry le matin même. Il trouvait le comportement de son subordonné cruel pour son fils adoptif.

Quand ils revinrent aux locaux du NCIS, Harry s'empressa de rejoindre Ducky à la morgue pour s'éloigner de Tony sous les regards surpris de Ziva et McGee qui ne comprenaient pas tout à la situation.

\- Tony, suis moi, on doit parler. Grogna Gibbs en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

L'italien fronça les sourcils et suivit l'ancien marine. Gibbs avait l'air en colère contre lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il faisait pourtant du bon travail ces derniers temps. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et l'homme le bloqua, comme à son habitude.

\- Je voulais te parler de ton attitude.

\- De quoi tu parle Boss ?

\- Ce que tu fais à Harry est cruel.

\- … Tony était totalement largué. De quoi parlait son mentor et ami ?

\- Tu ne te rend pas compte que Harry t'apprécie énormément. Tu sais qu'il est fragile. Donc, cesse de le charmer et flirter avec lui si tu n'es pas sérieux.

\- Euh..je...

\- Il n'y qu'à voir ce matin. Tu as flirter avec lui et moins de deux heures plus tard, tu draguais les témoins féminins de l'enquête et tu leur faisais des propositions indécentes. Tu ne vois pas que tu le fais souffrir en agissant de cette manière.

\- Je...en fait...

\- Explique moi, en arrêtant de bafouiller, si c'est possible.

Tony ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fallait que Gibbs comprenne ce qu'il ressentait et que si Harry souffrait, ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Il commençait à découvrir une part de lui même qu'il ne connaissait pas avant de rencontrer le petit brun. Quand il fut plus calme, il reprit la parole, sa voix était plus posée et il ne bafouillait plus.

\- Depuis qu'on a sauvé Harry dans cette chambre d'hôtel, je me sens attiré par lui. Il est tellement beau. Il a l'air si innocent et cette joie de vivre malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu. Merde, j'en rêve la nuit ! Seulement, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais hétéro. C'était une chose acquise pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme avant ça. Et même si Harry est assez androgyne, j'avoue que ça me fait peur mais j'arrive pas à aller contre mon attirance.

\- Alors... cesse ton numéro de charme avec lui pour le moment. Et réfléchis sérieusement à ce que tu veux. Tant que tu ne seras pas sûr de toi, je ne veux rien voir d'autre qu'un comportement professionnel ou amical entre vous. C'est clair ?

\- Ok...boss.. je vais faire attention... répliqua l'italien en baissant la tête.

Sur la réponse de l'italien, Gibbs remit l'ascenseur en marche et ils se rendirent à la morgue pour voir ce que Ducky avait trouvé. Tony se figea en voyant Harry, le jeune homme avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'il avait probablement pleuré. Il s'en voulut aussitôt, il était sûr que c'était à cause de lui. Il tourna les talons et se rendit au labo de Abby.

À la morgue, Harry avait regardé l'italien quitter la pièce en baissant la tête. Il sentit une main caresser doucement sa tête et arbora un sourire quand il réalisa que c'était Gibbs. L'ex marine lui murmura.

\- Ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et retrouva un léger sourire. La tristesse qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt ne c'était pas totalement effacée mais il se sentait déjà mieux.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as Ducky ?

\- Et bien Jethro, je peux te dire que ce pauvre est mort sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le malheureux a prit une balle en plein cœur, du calibre 45 à première vu. Je l'ai extraite et je l'ai envoyé à Abby. Je confirme qu'il est mort très tôt ce matin, aux environs de 4 heures. À part ça, il était en excellente santé et aurait pu vivre de nombreuses années. Visiblement, il ne buvait pas d'alcool, il ne se droguait pas et ne fumait pas non plus. Enfin, il faudra tout de même attendre que Abby analyse son sang pour être tout à fait sûr.

\- D'accord, je vais voir Abby. Tu viens avec moi Harry ou tu reste un peu avec Ducky ?

\- Je reste avec Ducky, j'irai voir Abby plus tard, je dois déjeuner avec elle de toute façon. Répondit le plus jeune en souriant.

Gibbs lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la morgue.

* * *

Pendant que Jethro était à la morgue. Tony en avait profité pour discuter avec Abby. Il avait besoin de conseils, il était perdu et il savait qu'elle était celle qui saurait le guider au mieux. Il avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées, ses émotions, ses sentiments, ses réactions physiques.

\- J'ai besoin de tes conseils ma belle. Lança Tony.

\- Je t'écoute. Répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

Il prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées et se lança.

\- Gibbs m'a remonté les bretelles. En fait, depuis qu'on a sauvé Harry, je me sens très attiré par lui. Seulement, comme tu le sais, je suis hétéro, j'ai toujours eu des tonnes de conquêtes et je n'ai jamais été du genre à me caser.

\- Oui et ?

\- Et bien, j'ai tendance à être assez charmeur avec Harry et je sais que Harry est très attiré par moi, si ce n'est plus. Il rougit beaucoup quand je suis là, il passe beaucoup de temps à m'observer quand il croit que je ne le vois pas et il recherche souvent mon contact.

\- Et alors ? Où est le mal si vous êtes tous les deux attirés l'un par l'autre ?

\- Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à assumer cette attirance. Du coup, je passe mon temps à flirter à droite à gauche et même pendant les enquêtes. Harry me voit faire, il me voit draguer des jeunes femmes en permanence, obtenir leur numéro, les inviter à dîner et je lui fait du mal mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et, ce matin, je crois que je suis allé trop loin. Quand je l'ai aperçu à la morgue, son regard triste. Il avait les yeux rouges. Je l'ai fait pleurer et là, j'ai remarqué à quel point ce que je faisais était cruel.

\- Anthony DiNozzo ! Hurla la jeune femme en le faisant sursauter. Tu es un crétin. Un salaud de première. Si j'étais Harry, je t'aurai giflé. Harry n'est pas seulement attiré par toi. Il t'aime, c'est évident et toi... tu lui piétine le cœur.

\- Je...

\- Ceci dit. Rien est perdu. Tu as dit que tu étais attiré par lui ! S'exclama t-elle surexcité, changeant brutalement de caractère. Ça veux dire que tu envisage parfaitement d'avoir une relation avec lui, de l'inviter à dîner, de l'embrasser et plus si affinité.

\- Euh...j'en suis pas encore là Abs.

\- On ne ment pas à Abby ! Je te connais assez Tony, pour savoir que tu as fantasmé comme un dingue et que tu dois faire des rêves classés X.

Tony eut le bon goût de rougir et de baisser la tête, une première pour lui. Abby avait toujours su lire en lui mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que c'était à ce point. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son amie qui continuait sur sa lancée.

Réfléchit un peu ! C'est évident que Harry est la personne qu'il te faut. Il est beau, calme, doux, attentif. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait te rendre heureux si seulement tu arrivais à comprendre que l'amour ne s'encombre pas de sexe mais qu'il s'agit avant tout de cœur. Que tu aime un homme ou une femme, on s'en fou, du moment que tu es heureux. Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire... Et maintenant, laisse moi travailler, Gibbs arrive et j'ai seulement pu déterminer quelle arme avait été utilisée.

Tony émit un léger rire et se posa dans un coin du labo alors que Abby se remettait au travail. La discussion avec la jeune femme l'avait beaucoup aidé, comme toujours.

* * *

La journée se déroula dans cette ambiance un peu spéciale. Entre tension et apaisement. Tony semblait pensif. Il était totalement ailleurs. Gibbs l'avait appelé plusieurs fois pour connaître l'avancée de ses recherches sur la victime mais en voyant son manque de réaction, il avait abandonné.

Harry avait passé la matinée à la morgue et l'après midi avec Abby. Comme prévu, il avait déjeuner avec la jeune femme mais la gothique ne lui avait pas parlé de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec l'italien, même si elle en mourait d'envie. Elle était consciente que pour le moment, elle devait laisser le temps aux choses d'évoluer en douceur. Si elle brusquait ses deux chouchous, elle ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Le soir venu, Tim avait invité Harry à manger une pizza et à se rendre dans une salle d'arcade pour s'amuser. Après un moment d'hésitation, le jeune sorcier avait accepté et avait passé une soirée agréable. Il avait rechargé ses batteries et retrouvé le sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Gibbs arrivaient au bureau et ils n'étaient pas seul. Tom Riddle les accompagnait. L'ancien marine avait eu une discussion avec le sorcier et avait rapidement compris que son fils adoptif avait raison et qu'il n'était pas une menace. Il avait donc décidé qu'il viendrait avec eux au NCIS pour être présenté à l'équipe.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le hall afin que le jeune homme de vingt cinq ans obtienne un pass visiteur et avait pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'open space. Les autres étaient déjà présents et furent surpris à leur arrivée.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lança joyeusement Harry.

\- Bonjour. Répondirent les trois autres.

\- Bon, je vous présente Tom Riddle, un ami. Tom, je te présente Ziva David, Timothy McGee et Anthony DiNozzo.

Le premier à réagir fut l'ancien du MIT, il avança vers Tom et lui tendit la main que l'autre serra avec plus ou moins de chaleur. Il souriait, heureux que Harry ait retrouvé un vieil ami et qu'il puisse parler de son monde avec quelqu'un, il était sûr que ça aiderait énormément le petit brun qui avait l'air morose depuis quelques temps.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer Tom, tu peux m'appeler Tim.

\- Je suis enchanté aussi. Répondit le jeune homme, légèrement crispé.

Ensuite, Ziva vint le saluer et ce fut au tour de Tony. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un moment et finalement, l'italien retourna à sa place et reprit son travail.

Harry fit un sourire éblouissant à Tom et reprit la parole.

\- Tu viens Tom, je vais te faire visiter les locaux.

\- J'irai où tu veux beau brun. Répliqua l'aîné faisant rougir Harry et grogner Tony.

Il s'éloignèrent sous le regard moqueur de Gibbs. Tom avait rapidement compris que Harry était Veela et lui avait demandé s'il avait trouvé son compagnon. Le plus jeune lui avait expliqué la situation. L'aîné s'était alors promis de tout faire pour rendre jaloux l'italien. Il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Et puis, il avait besoin de Harry, donc, il était important que le compagnon du Gryffondor ne le rejette pas.

Ils visitèrent tout le bâtiment. Harry présenta Tom à Abby qui s'extasia face à ses yeux quasiment rouge en lui disant que ça lui donnait un air sexy. L'héritier de Serpentard avait rit face à la jeune gothique excentrique surprenant totalement le plus jeune. Le petit brun n'avait jamais entendu le rire de son aîné jusqu'à présent.

Ensuite, ils avaient été voir Ducky et Palmer. Si le plus vieux avait très vite accepté le sorcier et commencé à lui raconter quelques anecdotes, Palmer avait semblé tendu et quelques peu effrayé face aux yeux rouges du sorcier.

Harry avait donc décidé de ne pas rester trop longtemps à la morgue. Palmer aurait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à la présence de Tom.

En sortant de la morgue, il vit que l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Il décida d'aller chercher des pizzas et d'inviter tout le monde pour déjeuner dans la salle de repos. Ainsi, l'équipe pourrait apprendre à mieux connaître le sorcier aux yeux rouges.

L'ancien Serpentard jubilait, il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec les nerfs de l'italien. Il avait vu que son ton charmeur avec Harry n'avait pas plu au moldu. Il allait donc continuer sur sa lancée.

Une demi heure plus tard, l'équipe arriva dans la salle de repos. Jenny était en mission officielle dans un autre état. Harry se sentit soulagé. Il voulait parler de la guerre qui avait lieu au sein de la communauté sorcière, de son rôle et de l'armée qu'il venait de créer avec Tom et comme la directrice ne savait rien de sa condition.

Tous prirent place autour de la table et très vite, ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait plus de chaise disponible pour Harry. Le petit brun allait quitter la salle pour aller en chercher une mais il sentit quelqu'un le tirer arrière et se retrouva sur les genoux de Tom.

\- Tu as qu'à rester sur mes genoux pour manger mon p'tit Gryffon sexy.

Une fois de plus, le petit brun sentit ses joues chauffer et vira rapidement au rouge brique alors que Tom arborait un sourire narquois et que Tony se renfrognait. Abby, qui avait comprit la stratégie du sorcier aux yeux rouges lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel il répondit.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement et à discuter de tout et de rien. Très vite, les membres de l'équipe voulurent en savoir plus sur Tom et là, l'ambiance devint pesante. Harry était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas trop comment expliquer la situation. Après un moment de réflexion, il se lança et raconta ce qui les liait Tom et lui.

À mesure qu'il parlait, les autres jetaient des regards méfiants et parfois effrayés à Tom. Le sorcier aux yeux rouges restait impassible, son masque de froideur parfaitement en place.

Harry les observa tour à tour et continua, il voulait qu'ils comprennent que l'autre sorcier n'était pas une menace.

\- Je veux que vous compreniez que Tom n'est pas un mage noir, contrairement à ce que certains ont voulu faire croire. En séparant son âme en deux et en apposant le sceau, Dumbledore a créé Voldemort. Tom n'était pas conscient de ses actes. Et, ses brèves prises de conscience ne servaient pas à grand chose, il était contrôlé et ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en sortir.

Ziva fut la première à réagir cette fois ci. Elle comprenait Tom, peut être mieux que n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Elle avait été élevée dès son plus jeune âge pour devenir une tueuse, un agent du Mossad froid et sans émotions. Elle avait été contrôlée et manipulée par son père pendant des années. C'était grâce au NCIS qu'elle avait pu reprendre le contrôle sur sa vie.

\- Je comprend, je sais ce que c'est que d'être conditionné, de commettre des actes parfois atroces sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'on fait. J'ai été contrôlée par mon père pendant longtemps. Mais j'ai tout de même une question ?

\- Je t'écoute. Répliqua Tom.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu es l'air d'avoir 25 ans. J'veux dire, vu ta date de naissance et tout le reste tu es censé avoir 81 ans.

\- Il y a plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que je suis un mage élémentaire de feu et que j'ai un quart de sang elfe noir. Donc, je vieillis bien plus lentement. Au moment du rituel, j'avais déjà 55 ans mais j'avais ce physique là. Quand Harry a fait le rituel contraire et rassemblé mon âme, je suis revenu au moment pile où elle avait été séparée. J'étais donc gravement blessé et affaiblit, mais en plus, j'avais le même âge que lors du rituel.

\- Euh, en fait non, répliqua Harry avant de reprendre. Grâce au rituel, tu as gagné 10 ans de vie, donc techniquement tu as seulement 45 ans.

Tom haussa un sourcil, il ne comprenait rien. Comment ça il avait gagné dix ans de vie ? Comment c'était possible ?

\- Il fallait des larmes de phoenix de glace et du sang de basilic noir pour la potion du rituel.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses pupilles de sang et il arbora un sourire.

\- J'oubliai que les larmes de phoenix de glace étaient utilisés pour les potions de jouvence et que le sang de Basilic Noir servait à prolonger la vie, les deux combinés m'ont fait rajeunir de 10 ans.

\- C'est ça, répliqua le plus jeune en souriant. Bon maintenant que vous savez tout, à vous de choisir si vous faites confiance à Tom ou pas Continua t-il.

Harry offrit un large sourire à Ziva, elle avait déjà prit sa décision. Il se doutait que la jeune femme serait la première à réagir à l'histoire de Tom. Gibbs était déjà au courant et il restait silencieux. Abby prit la parole pour dire qu'elle comprenait et Ducky fit de même. Tony avait comprit mais il était jaloux et préférait ne rien dire. Palmer était indécis. Tom lui faisait encore peur même s'il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt sympa.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir raconté tout ça ? Interrogea Abby, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Parce que Tom et moi sommes au cœur d'une guerre. Nous sommes ceux qui y mettront fin. Nous allons devoir nous battre et risquer nos vies. Nous avons monté notre armée et maintenant, nous devons trouver des alliés et ça va pas être simple. Dumbledore est apprécié dans le monde sorcier, beaucoup le voient comme le combattant de la lumière, le sauveur.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai de ton côté Harry et je t'aiderai, tu es mon fils et je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie sans être à tes côtés pour t'épauler.

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils étaient d'accord, même Tony malgré le fait qu'il continuait à bouder. Harry était heureux, il savait que l'équipe serait là, qu'ils allaient les aider. Ils appréciaient trop le jeune homme pour le laisser tomber maintenant. Ils ne l'avaient pas sauvé et n'avaient pas pris soin de lui pour qu'il meure dans cette guerre.

\- Ziva, nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour notre entrainement physique. Il faut qu'on gagne en endurance.

\- Oh oui, on a besoin d'endurance, pas vrai beau brun. Lança Tom en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Harry.

\- Tom ! S'exclama Harry en rougissant et en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Avant que Ziva ne puisse répondre, Tony se leva, furieux et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il était jaloux, le petit brun s'entendait trop bien avec ce Tom. Ils flirtaient ensemble et le pire était sans doute que le plus jeune ne repoussait pas les avances de l'autre. Harry se mit à trembler violemment. Il allait perdre son compagnon.

**\- Vas le rejoindre, tu n'as pas compris, il est jaloux. Il te veux.** Lâcha Tom en fourchelang pour que seul le petit brun comprenne.

Il hocha la tête, se leva et quitta la pièce. Il fallait qu'il trouve Tony. Il n'eut pas chercher bien loin, l'italien s'était enfermé dans l'ascenseur et cognait contre les parois, il était en colère. Pour qui se prenait ce Don Juan aux yeux rouges. Il ne pouvait pas lui voler Harry comme ça.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il se retrouva face au petit brun qui lui jeta un regard emplit en colère. Jamais il n'avait vu le plus jeune autant en colère contre lui. Il faisait presque peur. L'air était électrique autour d'eux.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- Ce qui me prend ? Non mais je rêve ! Tu as vu comment ce mec t'allume, il avait qu'à carrément te prendre sur la table tant qu'il y était !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, non mais Tony avait perdu la tête ou quoi. Il le prenait pour qui ? Il n'était pas une des bimbos que l'italien prenait plaisir à inviter et avec lesquels il couchait et jetait comme des kleenex après utilisation. Il n'était pas un mec facile qui était les cuisses face au moindre pénis. Il était encore vierge et ça, Tony le savait parfaitement, il le lui avait dit au cours d'une de leurs discussions.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ! Ça fait des mois que tu joue avec moi. Tu me drague, tu me charme ! Tu me fais espérer qu'un jour, quelque chose sera possible entre nous ! Et, la seconde d'après ! Tu flirt avec le moindre jupon qui passe !

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, Harry avait raison. Sentant que l'italien n'allait pas s'expliquer, le plus jeune continua sur sa lancée. Il était tant qu'il mette les choses au point. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'aîné jouer avec ses sentiments de cette manière.

\- Ne viens pas me faire de crise de jalousie ou de leçon de moral. Pas après ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as fait mal Tony ! Alors, ne t'immisce pas dans ma vie privée. Tom est quelqu'un de génial et j'ai décidé de tourner la page. Je n'en peux plus d'espérer une chose qui n'arrivera jamais ! Alors retourne à tes bimbos ! Moi je jette l'éponge !

Tourner la page ? Hors de question, il ne pouvait pas perdre Harry. Il refusait que le petit brun abandonne. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à assumer cette relation, à se montrer aux yeux de tous mais il voulait Harry.

Sans vraiment analyser les choses. Tony s'élança, plaqua le plus jeune contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal et possessif. Quand le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation de surprise, il envahit sa bouche avec sa langue et alla à la rencontre de celle du plus jeune, dominant totalement le baiser et faisant gémir Harry qui avait sentit ses neurones se déconnecter brutalement.

Dans la salle de repos, les membres de l'équipe avaient entendu leurs éclats de voix. Tom, Gibbs et Abby souriaient. Les choses avançaient bien finalement.


	10. Une discussion s'impose

_**Chapitre 10 : Une discussion s'impose...** _

Après un moment de flottement, les neurones de Harry se reconnectèrent peu à peu. Si le Veela en lui était heureux de sentir enfin les lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes, sa partie humaine était indignée. Il ne pouvait supporter que Tony l'embrasse uniquement pour une histoire de jalousie mal placée, sur un simple coup de tête.

D'un seul coup, il repoussa l'italien et lui donna une gifle retentissante qui résonna dans tout l'ascenseur et dans le couloir. Puis, il mit ses poings sur ses hanches et commença à crier.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo, je ne suis pas une des bimbos sans cervelle que tu prend plaisir à charmer et à jeter après utilisation. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, tu ne peux pas t'amuser avec mes sentiments de cette manière ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'embrasser ! Pas tant que tu ne seras pas absolument certain que tu veux être avec moi ! Si tu essais de me toucher encore de cette manière, je te castre !

Sur ces paroles, Harry tourna les talons, sortit de l'ascenseur et s'éloigna dans le couloir, furieux et triste.

Tony était resté figé sur place. Il avait la bouche ouverte, il était surpris. Il savait que le petit brun l'aimait, alors pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé de cette manière ? C'était totalement illogique.

\- Tu ne comprend pas, n'est ce pas ? Interrogea une voix moqueuse qui le fit se renfrogner.

Il sortit de sa torpeur et vit Tom Riddle, l'homme se tenait fier et droit et arborait son sourire en coin. Il le foudroya du regard et cracha entre ses dents.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

\- Non. Je n'y suis pour rien. Harry est amoureux de toi, il est sincère.

\- Alors pourquoi il m'a repoussé ? S'il m'aime autant que tu le dis.

\- Parce que tu as agit sous le coup de la jalousie et de la colère. Au final, tu n'aurais pas assumé, tu aurais dit que c'était une erreur et tu l'aurais rejeté. Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, tu aurais sauté sur toutes les belles femmes que tu aurais croisé, juste pour te prouver que tu es un homme parfaitement hétérosexuel et ça, Harry n'aurait pas pu y faire face. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Tony plongea dans ses pensées. Aurait-il vraiment agit de cette manière ? Oui, probablement. Il n'y avait que quelques semaines qu'il avait prit conscience qu'il appréciait Harry et il le désirait mais de là à parler de sentiment et avoir une relation intime avec lui, il y avait un monde. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à franchir ce cap. Il ne savait rien des relations entre deux hommes et quelque part, ça lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Mais alors, Harry et toi ?

\- Harry est comme un petit frère, un cousin pour moi. Il est un allié précieux, un ami sur lequel je sais que je peux compter mais je ne m'intéresse pas à lui. J'ai fais exprès de le draguer sous ton nez, je voulais voir tes réactions. Il s'est contenté de jouer le jeu. Il voulait te tester aussi, je suppose et peut être se venger pour ce que tu lui as fait vivre ces derniers temps.

\- J'avoue que j'ai pas été à la hauteur et qu'il avait le droit de se venger.

\- Un conseil, n'attend pas trop longtemps, sinon, il t'échappera.

Tom s'éloigna à son tour laissant Tony à ses réflexions. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Harry. Il savait que le Veela serait forcément affecté physiquement et mentalement d'avoir rejeté son compagnon. Il allait être malade et triste comme les pierres pendant un long moment. Il savait aussi que c'était un mal nécessaire.

Le petit brun était monté sur le toit du NCIS. Il était assis sur le rebord, les yeux clos, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, le souffle court. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Harry savait que rejeter son compagnon de cette manière le rendrait malade mais si endurer ces souffrances signifiait qu'il aurait le cœur de Tony à la fin, alors ce n'était rien. Il fallait juste qu'il prenne son mal en patience, qu'il reste fort.

Tom marcha vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. En silence, il l'attira contre lui et le laissa pleurer silencieusement en lui caressant lentement le dos pour l'apaiser. Il sortit deux fioles de potions de sa poche. Une était pour la douleur et la fièvre, l'autre pour stabiliser la magie. Le petit brun avait voulu qu'il les emporte en quittant la maison ce matin là. Juste au cas où.

\- Prend ça, ça te fera du bien.

\- Merci...souffla la plus jeune en buvant le contenu des fioles.

La douleur et la fièvre refluèrent et sa magie cessa de palpiter autour de lui. Il ne tremblait plus. Les larmes continuèrent à couler un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Il était épuisé. Tom le prit dans ses bras et retourna à la salle de repos pour le déposer sur le canapé. Les membres de l'équipe étaient retournés au travail, seul Abby était présente.

Elle avait tenu à attendre Harry. Elle ne se doutait pas que la réaction qu'il avait eu envers Tony un peu plus tôt le mettrait dans cet état. Elle se posait de nombreuses questions, ce n'était pas normal. Qu'il soit triste, elle pouvait le comprendre mais qu'il soit malade, c'était vraiment étrange.

\- Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Il est tellement pâle. On dirait qu'il est malade.

\- Il l'est mais malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire pour lui. Seulement attendre que la crise passe.

\- Quoi ? Il est vraiment malade ? Mais, c'est grave ? S'exclama t-elle, paniquée.

\- Que sais tu de Harry ? J'veux dire, à part le fait qu'il est sorcier ?

La jeune femme plongea dans ses pensées. Avec les analyses qu'elle avait effectué, elle savait qu'il avait un sang différent et que donc, ça faisait de lui un humain pas comme les autres. Elle s'était même demandée s'il était réellement humain. Elle connaissait son statut de sorcier, son enfance et d'autres choses sans importances mais c'était tout. Il ne lui avait rien révélé de particulier.

\- Rien. Il nous a raconté son enfance mais c'est tout.

\- Je vais t'expliquer mais promet moi de garder le secret. Il n'y a que Gibbs, Harry et moi qui savons pour le moment et ce serait bien que ça reste comme ça le plus longtemps possible.

\- Ok, c'est promis.

\- Harry est une créature magique nommée Veela élémentaire. Comme toutes les créatures magiques, il a un compagnon, une âme sœur qu'il doit trouver. Quand un Veela rencontre son compagnon, il tombe amoureux immédiatement et son compagnon devient le centre de son univers. Il fera tout pour le bonheur de son compagnon, même se sacrifier.

\- Tony est son compagnon ?

\- Oui, et quand Tony a embrassé Harry. Harry l'a rejeté, il lui a crié dessus. C'est la pire chose qu'un Veela puisse faire à son compagnon. Parce qu'en faisant ça, il est allé contre les désirs de son âme sœur. De ce fait, il tombe malade pour plus ou moins de temps.

\- Pourquoi il ne dit pas à Tony qu'il est Veela et que Tony est son âme sœur ?

\- Si le compagnon du Veela le rejette ouvertement, le Veela meurt. Pour le moment, Tony n'est pas prêt. Lui expliquer tout ça serait signer l'arrêt de mort de Harry et Harry le sait.

Aux paroles de Tom, Abby sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le sorcier aux yeux rouges caressait doucement les cheveux de Harry pour lui montrer qu'il était là et veillait sur son sommeil. Il savait que le plus jeune allait avoir des douleurs assez fortes entre deux et il allait tout faire pour l'apaiser. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse souffrir. Harry avait veillé sur lui pendant son coma, il avait apaisé ses souffrances, ses peurs, ses cauchemars. C'était important pour lui. Jamais personne n'avait pris soin de lui de cette manière.

Il ignorait que sa discussion avec Abby avait été entendue par Tony. L'italien était choqué et s'en voulait énormément. Il devait réfléchir sérieusement à cette situation. Il était hors de question que Harry continue à souffrir pour lui. Il appréciait énormément le petit brun et il estimait que ce dernier avait assez souffert dans sa vie. Il était tant qu'il assume cette attirance, qu'il assume ces sentiments naissants. Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas que Harry meurt et encore moins à cause de son incapacité à s'assumer pleinement.

La gothique eut un léger sourire, elle savait que l'italien était derrière la porte et avait tout entendu. Elle avait reconnu le bruit de ses pas. Elle savait aussi que ça allait le faire réfléchir et qu'il finirait par prendre la bonne décision. Il le fallait, pour Harry.

La journée avança tranquillement. Abby veillait sur Harry et Tom et Gibbs vinrent le voir plusieurs fois. Le sorcier fit ingurgiter d'autres potions au plus jeune et peu à peu, il se stabilisa même s'il restait assez faible. Il aurait besoin d'une autre journée de repos et tout irait bien. Il suffirait qu'il ne soit pas trop en contact avec Tony durant les prochains jours et on pouvait faire confiance au jeune homme pour réussir à éviter l'italien.

* * *

Dans un endroit sombre, froid et humide, trois personnes se serraient les unes contre les autres pour tenter de se tenir chaud. Elles avaient froid, elles étaient fatiguées. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés ici ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Ils étaient arrivés les uns après les autres, affamés, assoiffés, blessés, épuisés. Régulièrement, de la nourriture et à boire leur étaient apportés en faible quantité. Juste assez pour qu'ils survivent mais pas assez pour qu'ils prennent des forces.

Une voix légèrement brisée et rauque s'éleva.

\- Comment va le petit ?

\- Il est faible, il a de la fièvre. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, sinon, il va mourir. Répondit une autre voix, très faible.

Le silence retomba, ils entendaient des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un approchait. Ils se couchèrent sur le sol et firent semblant de dormir. L'un d'eux avait un œil légèrement ouvert pour voir qui entrait dans leur cellule miteuse.

Un homme de petite taille, aux allures de rat, entra dans la pièce et déposa un plateau sur le sol avant de leur jeter un sceau d'eau gelé sur le corps pour les réveiller. L'un des trois homme se crispa mais resta calme. Il ne pouvait rien tenter pour le moment. Il leur fallait un plan.

Bientôt, très bientôt, ils sortiraient d'ici et pourraient accomplir leur vengeance. Albus Dumbledore paierait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

À Poudlard, l'ambiance était tendue. La rentrée avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt et les élèves avaient eu la surprise de découvrir que Harry Potter n'était pas là. Le directeur avait annoncé que suite à des problèmes familiaux, le survivant ne reviendrait pas. Ce discours avait créé la stupeur générale.

Si certains avaient cru à se mensonge, d'autres en revanche étaient perplexes et avaient entamé des recherches. Ainsi, Neville et Luna, curieusement aidé de Draco Malfoy, avaient découvert ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

Ils avaient rédigé une missive pour l'ancien Gryffondor et grâce au jeune Malfoy, ils avaient réussi à l'expédier vers les États Unis. Ils avaient dû passer par la poste moldue et leur lettre mettrait un moment à arriver. Ils avaient hâte d'avoir une réponse.

Dans la tour Gryffondor, c'était l'horreur. Ron Weasley avait profité de l'absence de Harry et dirigeait ses camarades. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être célèbre et adoré, pour lui, il prenait juste la place qui aurait dû lui revenir depuis toujours.

Il effrayait les premières années en faisant d'eux ses larbins. Il contrôlait tout et n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre aux Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui dont Neville qui passait de plus en plus ses nuits dans la salle sur demande pour éviter de rester à la tour. D'anciens amis du survivant s'étaient rapidement alliés au roux qui leur avait monté la tête.

Parmi eux, il y avait Lavande Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, les frères Crivey, Cormac McLaggen. Hermione avait hésité mais elle sortait avec Ron Weasley et n'avait pas envie de le perdre. D'autant qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi Harry avait disparu. Peut être qu'il les avait trahis.

Certaines conversations qu'elle avait entendu durant l'été la laissait perplexe. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle n'imaginait pas que Dumbledore puisse être mauvais et pourtant, elle doutait.

C'était dans cette ambiance particulière que les cours avaient débuté mais sans le survivant, le cœur n'y était pas. Autant du côté des élèves que du côté des professeurs. Il y avait aussi le fait que Severus Snape avait été remplacé au dernier moment par un professeur incompétent, de même que Remus Lupin qui était censé reprendre sa place de professeur de DCFM.

* * *

À Washington, plusieurs jours étaient passés et Harry allait mieux même s'il était fatigué. Tom et lui avaient commencé à contacter leurs alliés et ils espéraient que la plupart entreraient en contact avec eux rapidement. Ils craignaient que certains les trahissent mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils aviseraient le moment venu.

Comme il se l'était promis, le plus jeune avait réussi à éviter au maximum Anthony DiNozzo et Tom avait assisté à un véritable jeu du chat de la souris et pour le moment, la souris était bien plus rusée. Ainsi, Harry trouvait toujours un moyen de s'éclipser quand Tony arrivait dans une pièce, d'être introuvable au moment du déjeuner, de disparaître quand ils étaient sur le terrain et l'italien commençait à être sur les nerfs.

Il voulait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le plus jeune et ne pas pouvoir être au même endroit que lui plus de trente secondes lui pesait sérieusement. Ce soir encore, il avait dû rentrer à son appartement faute d'avoir pu coincer le jeune sorcier pour lui parler.

Le survivant et Tom étaient devant la maison de Gibbs. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Ils discutaient tranquillement des choses qu'ils auraient à faire durant les prochains jours. Ils devaient s'organiser. Les batailles à mener allaient être rudes et trouver des alliés de confiance ne serait pas simple, surtout avec le passif de Tom.

Harry prenait des notes dans un carnet quand une voix résonna dans la rue déserte.

\- Harry ! Éloigne toi de lui ! Stupéfix !

Un rayon rouge fonça tout droit vers Tom qui l'esquiva de justesse. Harry se jeta devant son nouvel allié et cria.

\- Remus ! Non !

\- Éloignez vous Potter ! C'est le Seigneur des ténèbres, il va vous tuer.

\- Non ! Baissez vos baguettes, s'il vous plait et laissez nous vous expliquer.

Remus et Severus se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Harry avait l'air tellement attaché au mage noir. Ils approchèrent lentement mais ne baissèrent pas leurs baguettes. En les voyant, le plus jeune soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que ses proches réagiraient ainsi. Dumbledore avait bien manoeuvré.

Il entra dans la maison en faisant passer Tom devant, au cas où Remus et Severus décideraient d'attaquer à nouveau. Une fois dans la maison, il alla au salon et fit signe aux deux autres de s'assoir sur le canapé.

Tom prit place sur une chaise à l'écart. Harry fit venir un plateau chargé de thé et café et se servit une grande tasse du liquide noir et amer. Il en avait besoin. Ces derniers jours avaient été mouvementés. Il but une longue gorgée et prit la parole aussi calmement que possible.

\- Bon, d'abord, ce n'est pas Voldemort mais Tom Riddle.

\- Potter... gronda Severus avec colère alors que ses yeux viraient au pourpre.

\- Laissez moi vous expliquer Snape nom d'un chaudron ! S'exclama t-il en fusillant le potionniste du regard.

Severus grogna de mécontentement mais ne protesta pas. Remus observait son louveteau. Il avait l'air d'avoir changé. Il était plus mâture, plus charismatique. Il avait prit un peu de muscle et un peu grandit, pas beaucoup, juste deux ou trois centimètres. Il avait les traits moins tirés aussi.

\- Je me doute que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous savez ce qui c'est passé avec mon oncle début Aout.

\- Oui. Répondit Remus. Albus nous a ordonné de venir te chercher et de te ramener en Angleterre.

\- C'est hors de question. Dumbledore est un bâtard. Il a fait évader mon oncle de prison. C'est lui qui a créé Voldemort, lui qui est responsable de la mort de mes parents et des tortures subies par les parents de Neville.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire Potter ? Gronda le potionniste.

\- Souvenez vous Snape. À l'époque, mes parents, vous, Sirius et Remus, vous approuviez les idées de Tom Riddle. Vous étiez pour sa vision du monde sorcier. Vous étiez d'accord avec ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un mage noir sanguinaire et qu'il commence à torturer et tuer ! Hurla Remus, hors de lui.

\- Stop ! Cria Harry. J'ai découvert des choses. Dumbledore a fait enlever Tom à l'époque. Il a été torturé et il lui a fait subir un rituel de séparation d'âme. Son côté sombre est resté et son côté lumineux a été capturé et scellé dans une urne. Après, il est devenu l'être mauvais que vous avez connu.

\- Et qui dit que ce n'est pas lui, Voldemort, qui est ici Potter ?

Harry soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il ferma les yeux un instant et reprit son récit. Il devait à tout prix leur faire comprendre que Tom n'était pas le véritable ennemi dans cette guerre, qu'ils avaient été trahis par Dumbledore.

\- J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé comment inverser le rituel. Ça a prit du temps. Puis, j'ai pratiqué le rituel inverse et le Tom Riddle, blessé juste avant le rituel de base, est apparut à mes pieds. Il était presque mort. Je l'ai soigné, j'ai veillé sur lui. J'ai eu accès à ses souvenirs, à ses pensées. Et, j'ai découvert que la prophétie était fausse et que la vraie prophétie disait que Tom et moi allions devenir alliés et vaincre les ténèbres.

\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire à cette histoire Potter. De plus, pour le rituel dont vous avez parlé, il faut une potion et vous êtes une catastrophe en potion.

\- J'ai fait semblant. J'ai un excellent niveau dans toutes les matières. Écoutez, si vous voulez, donnez moi du Veritaserum, donnez en à Tom, vous verrez qu'on ne ment pas.

\- Où alors, laissez moi lire dans votre esprit Potter, on sera fixé.

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son ancien professeur. Que ce dernier n'en profiterait pas pour violer son intimité. Il se mit à genou face à Severus et plongea son regard dans celui du vampire. Le potionniste entra facilement dans l'esprit du survivant. Il eut accès à tous ses souvenirs, sans aucune restriction.

Il fut assailli par des images violentes, brutales. Il vit l'enfance bafouée du plus jeune, les années de tortures vécues chez les Dursley. Sa joie quand il avait appris qu'il était sorcier, son amitié avec Hagrid et d'autres sorciers. La manière dont il s'était senti trahi quand il avait compris que Dumbledore était responsable de ses malheurs. Les visions qu'il avait eu et durant lesquelles il avait dialogué avec Tom.

Il comprit rapidement que Harry ne mentait pas, qu'il était bien plus mâture qu'il l'avait imaginé et surtout, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec James Potter. Il n'avait même rien de commun avec Lily Evans. Il avait sa propre personnalité.

Pendant ce temps, Remus buvait une tasse de thé en jetant des regards en coin à Tom. Il savait que Harry disait la vérité, il le sentait au plus profond de lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méfiant.

Après plus d'une heure, Severus sortit de l'esprit de Harry. Il avait les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Il allait aider le jeune homme. Il serait à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Il prendrait le temps de discuter avec lui et de faire table rase du passé.

\- Je vous crois Potter. Vous pouvez compter sur mon soutient.

\- Merci Professeur Snape.

\- Severus...

\- D'accord, seulement si vous m'appelez Harry.

Remus se leva et enfin, il serra le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux de le retrouver. Il savait aussi que les prochains mois seraient difficiles. De plus, la pleine lune approchait et il allait devoir trouver un endroit sécurisé pour sa transformation.

Pour l'heure, tous étaient épuisés. Gibbs était absent pour deux jours encore. Il avait dû se rendre au Mexique avec Mike Franks pour aider l'homme à mettre sa famille à l'abri.

Harry monta à l'étage, invita Remus et Severus à faire de même. De quelques coups de baguettes, ils agrandirent la chambre et mirent quatre lits d'une personne. Puis, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent, épuisés.

* * *

Dans son appartement, Tony était assis au milieu de son salon. Il avait commandé des pizzas et mangeait doucement en buvant des bières. Il se posait des questions. Était-il vraiment homosexuel ? Bisexuel ? Ou seulement attiré par Harry et uniquement lui ? Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme avant ça.

De plus, même s'il était très mâture, Harry était aussi très jeune, seulement 16 ans. Entreprendre une relation avec le jeune homme ne le ferait-il pas passer pour un pervers ? Non, ceux de l'équipe comprendraient, il en était sûr. Même Gibbs avait l'air d'approuver.

Un livre était ouvert devant lui. Quand il avait appris que Harry était une créature magique, il s'était rappelé qu'il avait acheté un livre sur le sujet quand ils avaient été sur l'avenue sorcière de Washington avec le plus jeune. Il avait rapidement feuilleté le livre et trouvé les chapitres qui parlaient des Veelas.

Il avait découvert qu'il y avait plusieurs types de Veela. Les guerriers, qui étaient dominant, les guérisseurs qui étaient neutres, les supérieurs qui avaient deux âmes sœurs et les élémentaires comme Harry qui eux étaient soumis. Enfin, soumis, dans leur sexualité et pas dans le couple et dans la vie.

Il était aussi écrit que les veelas avaient un amour inconditionnel pour leur compagnon, qu'ils le vénéraient presque et que leur seul but dans la vie était de rendre heureuse leur âme sœur. Qu'il ne vivait que pour ça. Qu'ils étaient capable de sacrifier leur bonheur et leur vie pour leur compagnon.

À bien y réfléchir, un amour tel que celui ci, ça faisait rêver. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse. Harry ne le verrait jamais comme un raté, un looser. Que le jeune homme serait toujours aussi amoureux, qu'il ferait tout pour son bonheur. De plus, le jeune sorcier était magnifique, envoutant. Il avait un corps de rêve. Il était évident qu'il le désirait.

Il se rappela sans mal du pincement au cœur qu'il avait eu quand il avait cru que Harry et Tom formaient un couple. Perdre le jeune homme lui avait parut intolérable. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il passerait à côté de sa vie, du bonheur. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ce genre de choses pour personne. Il n'était plus temps de se le cacher, il aimait Harry, même s'il avait essayé de se voiler la face.

Fort de ses réflexions. Il mit les reste de pizza au frigo et décida d'aller dormir. Dès demain, il allait coincer Harry et tenter de lui parler. Il allait l'inviter à dîner ici même, demain soir. Il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de refuser. Il se glissa sous ses draps et rapidement, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, quand il arriva au NCIS, il eut la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que Harry et Tom ne viendraient pas. Le plus jeune avait appelé le matin même avait demandé la fin de sa semaine pour régler des problèmes personnels.

Dépité et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune affaire pour le moment. Il prit sa veste et quitta les locaux fédéraux pour aller chez Gibbs. Il fallait qu'il voit le jeune homme. Il ne voulait plus attendre.

Il prit sa voiture et s'engagea rapidement dans la circulation, dense à cette heure de la journée.

* * *

Dans la maison dans l'ancien marine, Remus, Severus, Harry et Tom étaient installés au salon. Ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners en mettant au point un programme d'entrainement, de recherches et de rassemblement d'alliés. L'ancien Gryffondor savait qu'il y avait certains sorciers sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Il était également certain que d'autres, comme Ron, Ginny et Molly Weasley, ou encore Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown ou entre autre Nymphadora Tonks allaient le trahir. Ils étaient bien trop ancrés dans les idées du vieux fou pour penser qu'il puisse être un mage noir.

Il faisait une liste des livres à acheter et des ingrédients qu'il manquait pour les potions quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry continua à écrire alors que Tom se levait pour aller ouvrir. Le jeune sorcier entendit son ami discuter quelques minutes avec leur visiteur avant de l'appeler.

\- Harry ! C'est pour toi !

\- C'est qui ?

\- Lève tes fesses et viens là, tu verras bien !

Harry grogna et alla à la porte alors que Tom regagnait le salon avec un sourire en coin qui ne disait rien qui vaille au petit brun. Il eut sa réponse en voyant qui se trouvait à la porte. Il se figea d'un coup et hésita un moment à claquer la porte. Ce fut la voix de Tony qui l'en empêcha.

\- Non ! S'il te plait... Je ne reste pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-il d'un ton assez froid qui fit grimacer l'aîné.

\- Je veux t'inviter à dîner chez moi, ce soir, pour qu'on discute.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as fait du mal Tony, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Alors, si tu m'invite uniquement pour me donner de faux espoirs, ça ne sert à rien.

\- S'il te plait Harry, je te promet que tu ne regretteras pas.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté il avait envie de faire confiance à l'italien mais d'un autre il avait peur. Que se passerait-il si le brun le rejetait, s'il disait un mot de trop ? C'était risqué. Il soupira et souffla.

\- Tu as du temps là ? Ou tu dois retourner au travail ?

\- Pas de nouvelle affaire pour le moment, j'ai du temps.

\- Alors entre, il y a deux personnes que j'aimerai te présenter.

L'agent spécial arbora un sourire. Harry n'avait pas accepté sa demande pour le moment mais il y avait du mieux. Il ne l'avait pas envoyé promener et l'invitait à entrer. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et suivit le sorcier jusqu'au salon. Sur place, il y avait Tom bien sûr mais aussi un homme assez souriant aux cheveux miel et aux yeux ambrés et un autre très sombre aux yeux noirs et aux allures de vampire.

\- Tony, je te présente Severus Snape, professeur de Potion à Poudlard et vampire et aussi Remus Lupin, mon parrain de cœur, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et lycan.

\- Remus, Severus, je vous présente Anthony DiNozzo, Agent spécial du NCIS. Il est un de ceux qui m'ont sauvé et aussi un collègue de travail et un très bon ami.

Tony écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça vampire et lycan ? Bien sûr, Harry lui avait dit qu'ils existaient mais pas qu'il en connaissait. Il tendit sa main pour les saluer et ils acceptèrent sans problème. Quand il eut salué le vampire, ce dernier regarda le survivant et déclara.

\- Vous devriez accepter Potter.

Harry haussa un sourcil, accepter quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Son invitation, ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes Potter. Continuer à me prouver que vous n'êtes pas comme tous ces cornichons atrophiés du cerveau à qui je dois enseigner l'art des potions chaque année.

\- Euh.. répondit le plus jeune en rougissant aussitôt.

Severus repartit dans la liste des ingrédients qu'il faudrait trouver ou acheter sans plus insister. Harry reprit aussitôt son stylo et recommença à écrire. Tony se servit un café et regarda le plus jeune travailler tout en discutant avec Tom et Remus.

Le temps passa lentement, l'ambiance était studieuse et l'italien avait posé de nombreuses questions à Remus sur sa condition. Il était curieux de savoir comment vivait les loups garou, ce qui se passait durant leurs transformations, s'ils étaient conscients ou pas de ce qu'ils faisaient, si vraiment ils étaient dangereux.

Le professeur de DCFM était très surpris. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les moldus puissent être aussi ouvert d'esprit. Il pensait que cet homme l'éviterait au maximum mais le conversation entre eux s'était très facilement engagée.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait quand le téléphone de l'agent du NCIS sonna. Il soupira et décrocha. Il avait espérait qu'aucune enquête ne se présenterait mais il devait partir, il n'avait pas le choix. Un marine avait été retrouvé dans un ravin avec sa voiture et apparemment, ce n'était pas un accident. L'homme était au téléphone avec un ami qui avait clairement entendu des coups de feux avant de que le véhicule sorte de la route.

\- Une enquête, je dois y aller.

\- Je te raccompagne. Lança Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'entrée et une fois la porte ouverte, Harry hésita. Il avait peur mais il savait aussi qu'il devait discuter avec l'italien. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'éviter. Il s'approcha de Tony, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, très près de ses lèvres en murmurant.

\- J'accepte ton invitation, passe me chercher vers 19h, ça ira ?

\- Pas de problème. Je suis heureux que tu accepte, à ce soir Harry. Répondit Tony en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

L'italien tourna les talons et traversa la route pour regagner sa voiture alors que le plus jeune refermait la porte, les joues en feu. Il aperçut Tom, qui l'observait en souriant, et grogna.

\- On dirait que ça avance avec ton compagnon.

Harry ne répondit pas mais le sourire qu'il arbora valait toutes les réponses du monde. Remus, grâce à son ouïe fine, n'avait rien manqué de cette petite conversation. Quand son protégé revint au salon, il prit la parole.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de compagnon ?

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant Moony, seulement, je devais à tout prix le cacher. Personne dans l'ordre ne le sait, à part Severus puisqu'il a eut accès à mes souvenirs.

\- Explique moi.

\- Je suis un Veela élémentaire.

\- Un... mais c'est impossible, il n'y aucun Veela chez les Potter.

\- Ma mère... n'était pas une née moldue comme on l'a toujours cru et elle avait du sang de Vélane. Il se trouve juste que le gène ne s'est pas déclenché chez elle, elle n'avait pas la puissance magique nécessaire.

\- Et cet homme, qui vient de partir, est ton compagnon ?

\- Oui.

\- Il le sait ?

\- Non. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté son invitation. Je dois lui dire.

Remus ne posa plus de question et Harry reprit son travail avec Severus comme si de rien n'était. Il était très inquiet pour la réaction de Tony face à ce qu'il allait lui dire le soir même mais il avait plus important à faire pour le moment.

Le professeur et lui étaient en train de lister les potions dont ils auraient besoin. Il fallait qu'ils aient un un stock important pour les batailles, les entrainements. Ils allaient devoir créer un vrai laboratoire de potions et une infirmerie. Harry allait aider Remus et Severus à acquérir une grande maison, ici, à Washington et à y apposer les protections magiques nécessaire. Elle leur servirait de camp de base.

Quelqu'un sonna à nouveau à la porte et le petit alla ouvrir. Il tomba sur le facteur. L'homme souriait. Harry avait déjà discuté avec lui et l'avait invité plusieurs fois à entrer pour boire quelque chose. Il ne dérogea pas à la règle et se décala pour que l'homme entre dans la maison. Ils se rendirent à la cuisine et le facteur prit place à la table pendant que Harry leur servait des cafés.

\- J'ai une lettre pour toi, elle vient d'Écosse.

Le jeune homme prit la lettre que le facteur lui tendait et la rangea dans sa poche. Il se demandait qui pouvait lui écrire mais il la lirait plus tard. Il continua à boire son café tranquillement en discutant avec l'homme qui continuer à faire l'éloge de sa femme et de ses enfants.

Après une demi heure, l'homme quitta la maison pour finir sa tournée et le petit brun s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre.

_« Harry,_

_Quand le directeur a annoncé que tu ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard à cause de problèmes familiaux, nous n'y avons pas cru une seconde. Luna, Draco et moi avons fait de nombreuses recherches et nous avons découvert ce qui t'es arrivé au mois d'Aout._

Nous avons réussi à trouver l'adresse de l'homme moldu qui t'a adopté et nous avons décidé de te contacter. On ne sait pas trop ce qui se passe mais d'après Draco, Voldemort à totalement disparu, si certains mangemorts sont anéantis, la plupart sont vraiment soulagés, comme Lucius Malfoy.

_Le problème, c'est que malgré la disparition de Voldemort, les raids continus et nous commençons à nous demander si Voldemort est bien réel, si cette guerre est bien réelle. Ma grand mère a été tuée il y a peu et le père de Luna a disparu alors qu'il faisait des recherches sur un artefact magique._

_Nous ne savons pas quoi faire, nous ne voulons plus rester à Poudlard. C'est trop bizarre sans toi. Puis, Ron et Ginny Weasley ont totalement prit le contrôle de la tour Gryffondor. Je n'y vais presque plus. Ron m'a frappé plusieurs fois et je pense qu'il est violent avec Hermione._

_Répond nous le plus vite possible, nous aimerions venir te rejoindre. Dis nous si tu souhaites qu'on se procure des trucs ou si on doit contacter des personnes pour toi._

_Dans l'attente de ta réponse,_

_Neville, Draco et Luna »_

Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et s'empressa de répondre à la missive. Puis, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir au moyen de leur faire parvenir au plus vite. Puis, il eut une idée. Il avait hérité d'un elfe, pas le meilleur, mais la créature était à lui.

\- Kreatur ?

\- L'infâme sans mêlé, ami des traitres à leur sang, des sangs de bourbe et des monstres a décidé de donner des vêtements à Kreatur ?

\- Cesse immédiatement ! Vas me chercher Dobby à Poudlard et regagne le manoir Black ensuite.

L'elfe grogna, chercha un moyen de refuser l'ordre direct puis, n'en trouvant pas, il disparu dans un pop pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une autre créature et disparaître à nouveau.

\- Harry Potter ! Dobby est heureux de revoir Harry Potter !

\- J'ai besoin de toi Dobby. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

\- Dobby pourra rester auprès de Harry Potter ensuite ?

\- Euh...

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre puis, il prit le temps de réfléchir et décida qu'avoir un ou plusieurs elfes de son côté ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Alors Dobby accepte d'aider Harry Potter.

\- Bien, pourrais-tu apporter ce message à Luna, Neville et Draco s'il te plaît ? Ensuite, tu pourras revenir ici si tu veux.

L'elfe prit le parchemin et disparu aussitôt. Ensuite, Harry reprit son travail de recherche avec Tom, Remus et Severus.

Une heure avant l'heure du rendez vous avec Tony, il alla prendre une douche et s'habiller. Il enfila un pantalon de lin noir et un T Shirt vert près du corps. Il mit une veste en jean noir et essaya de dompter un peu ses cheveux, sans succès.

Il se rendit au salon et prit place dans le canapé en attendant que l'italien arrive. Dobby préparait le repas pour les trois autres et avait fait tout le ménage de la maison. Il avait posé des barrières magiques autour de la maison et arrangé le jardin. L'elfe était efficace et joyeux.

Enfin, l'italien sonna à la porte et Harry sauta sur ses pieds. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec Tony et qu'ils puissent enfin s'expliquer même s'il craignait la réaction de l'italien quand ce dernier apprendrait pour son statut de Veela.

\- Bonne soirée, j'y vais ! Lança t-il en saluant les autres d'un signe de la main.

Il ouvrit la porte, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tony et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. À la fenêtre de la cuisine, Tom, Remus et Severus regardaient la voiture s'éloigner et sourirent même s'ils étaient légèrement inquiet. Ils espéraient que tout se passerait bien et que l'italien accepterait le lien Veela.

* * *

Dans les cachots froids et sombres, deux des trois prisonniers avaient monté un plan d'évasion. Ils étaient prêt depuis des jours. Tout était réglé au millimètre. Il fallait juste attendre qu'on leur apporte leur nourriture.

Tout près, le plus jeune des trois gémissait doucement. Il était délirant à cause de la fièvre et avait une vilaine toux. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils s'évadent, sinon le plus jeune allait mourir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours pour qu'il succombe à la fièvre, la faim et la soif.

Ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir et déplacèrent le plus jeune dans un coin de la pièce. Ils se dissimulèrent de chaque côté de la porte et quand le sorcier aux allures de rat pénétra dans la cellule, ils l'assommèrent et s'emparèrent de sa baguette.

Le plus vieux le visa et lui jeta l'avada sans remord avant de faire disparaître la dépouille d'un evanesco. Il leva les barrières anti transplannage qu'il y avait sur le cachot sombre et ils disparurent dans un pop. Ils étaient enfin libre.

* * *

À Poudlard, Neville, Luna et Draco avaient lu la réponse de Harry. Le blond s'était empressé de contacter son père pour qu'il vienne les chercher tout de suite.

Neville était sorti de l'école en douce par le passage de la sorcière borgne et avait été trouvé les jumeaux. Il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il savait sur Harry et où trouver le jeune homme en précisant qu'il allait le rejoindre aux États Unis.

Les frères Weasley lui donnèrent un énorme stock de farces et attrapes et promirent de venir les rejoindre au plus vite. Ils avaient quelques affaires à boucler en Angleterre avant. Ils devaient aussi contacter leur père, Bill, Charlie et Percy qui voudraient certainement venir avec eux.

Ensuite, Neville avait demandé à l'elfe Winky de récupérer ses affaires et celles de Luna. Il avait aussi donné un message à Hermione et d'autres personnes chez Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard qu'ils pensaient être fidèles à Harry.

Une fois qu'ils eurent leurs affaires, ils les amenèrent dans le hall de Poudlard et se rendirent à la grande salle pour le dîner comme d'habitude. Draco Malfoy était à la table des Serpentard et conversait tranquillement avec ses amis. Rien ne laissait penser que quelque chose d'anormal allait se passer.

Luna lisait un magazine en arborant son habituel air rêveur. Neville était au bout de la table des rouge et or et lisait un épais volume de Botanique sur les plantes, fleurs, racines et algues disparues.

Le repas venait d'apparaître et les élèves commençaient à se servir quand les portes s'ouvrirent laissant place à Lucius Malfoy.

\- Draco, Neville, Luna, venez. Vous n'êtes plus dans cette école désormais.

\- Mr Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas emmener Mr Londubat et Mrs Lovegood.

Le sorcier émit un léger rire et tendit un parchemin à Albus Dumbledore. C'était un acte officiel qui le désignait tuteur des deux sorciers. Ses appuis au ministère l'avaient énormément aidé sur ce coup là.

\- Bien sûr que je le peux. On m'a désigné pour être leur tuteur légal. D'ailleurs, leurs affaires sont déjà prêtes, cela signifie qu'ils n'ont rien contre le fait de quitter cette école.

Il se tourna vers le trio et leur fit signe. Dumbledore soupira et reprit sa place. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre la loi. Il perdait encore trois élèves dont deux très proche de Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Severus et Remus et doutait d'en recevoir.

\- Bon, nous partons. Déclara Lucius, fier et droit.

Ils suivirent Lucius et quittèrent rapidement le château. Dans quelques jours, ils allaient revoir Harry Potter.

* * *

À Washington, le couple était arrivé à l'appartement de l'italien. Tony avait proposé un verre de vin blanc à Harry pour le détendre et le jeune homme avait accepté. Ils étaient installés dans le canapé et buvaient doucement leur apéritif, en silence.

L'agent du NCIS ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet de leur relation. Il avait peur de faire ou dire quelque chose de mal. Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry.

Le petit brun soupira, plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon et l'encouragea d'une voix douce.

\- Je t'écoute. Tu voulais me parler non ?

Tony hocha la tête et plongea quelques secondes dans ses pensées cherchant ses mots. Puis, il prit la parole.

\- D'abord, je voulais m'excuser, j'ai été un véritable crétin avec toi.

\- Sur ce point, je ne vais pas te contredire... Excuses acceptées, pour le moment... Répondit le plus jeune en souriant légèrement et en continuant à sonder l'aîné du regard.

L'italien bougea un peu sur son fauteuil, peu à l'aise face à cette analyse. Harry l'observait à la loupe, c'était comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son esprit, c'était déroutant.

\- Il y a une chose que je dois t'avouer, je sais ce que tu es. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Tom et Abby. Et tu te souviens que j'avais acheté un livre sur les créatures magiques quand on était allé dans le monde sorcier avec toi ?

\- Oui... La voix du plus jeune était faible. Il commençait à avoir peur, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

\- J'ai chercher dans le livre s'ils parlaient des Veelas et un chapitre complet était consacré à ces créatures magiques. Je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais avant de lire. Je savais que tu m'attirais, que je te désirais mais je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments. Puis, j'ai lu tout ce qui était dit sur les Veelas, sur l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur compagnon, sur leur dévouement, leur protection et je me suis surpris à rêver. Rêver de ce que pourrait être ma vie avec une personne qui me verrait comme le centre de son univers, qui jamais ne serait déçue par moi, qui m'aimerait pour moi et pour rien d'autre.

\- Et alors, qu'en as tu déduis ? Interrogea Harry sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé mais d'où perçait une pointe d'angoisse.

\- J'ai réalisé que j'éprouvais des sentiments très fort pour toi, que je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai vu dans cette chambre d'hôtel, entouré de ce dôme blanc. Que ce qui m'avait fait hésiter, c'était la peur du regard des autres, la peur de passer pour un pervers à cause de ton âge et aussi mon manque total d'expérience en ce qui concerne les relations entre hommes. J'en suis aussi venu à la conclusion que je n'étais pas bi ou gay, que tu étais le seul homme pour qui je ressentais ça et que tu serais toujours le seul.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Harry. Le veela en lui était apaisé mais son côté humain aussi. Maintenant, il devait savoir si Tony acceptait vraiment le lien Veela et pour ça, il allait devoir lui expliquer de nombreuses choses. Il essuya ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Avant de me dire si tu accepte le lien Veela, il y a de nombreuses choses que tu dois savoir. La première est qu'une fois lié le Veela et son compagnon ne se survivent pas. Si l'un meurt, l'autre suit et avec cette guerre, je peux être tué à tout moment. Ensuite, je suis tellement puissant qu'il est possible que tu développe certains dons et devienne en parti sorcier. Il y aussi le fait que les Veelas vivent près de 500 ans et que donc, tu vivras aussi vieux que moi. Que tu seras liés à moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours sans possibilité de me trahir au risque de devenir responsable de ma mort et de la tienne par la même occasion. Les veelas sont très jaloux et possessifs et ne supportent pas que qui que soit approche leur compagnon de trop près. Et ce sera une horreur tant que nous ne serons pas liés, parce que le veela en moi craindra toujours un rejet.

Tony ferma les yeux et analysa ce que venait de dire le plus jeune. Le veela et son compagnon meurent en même temps, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il aimait profondément Harry et n'était pas sûr de vouloir vivre sans lui. Développer certains dons et devenir en partie sorcier ? Là non plus, pas de soucis, il trouvait plutôt ça cool en fait. Vivre 500 ans ? Ça c'était la classe, il pourrait voir le monde évoluer, peut être des voitures voler et d'autres trucs géniaux. Les Veelas sont possessifs et jaloux et encore plus tant qu'ils ne sont pas liés à leur compagnon, aucun problème, il l'était lui aussi. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'insurmontable selon lui.

\- Je ne vois rien de négatif dans tout ça.

\- Tu sais que la plupart des gens se seraient enfuis en courant là ?

\- Et bien moi non. J'accepte ce lien Harry, je t'accepte toi, tel que tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et ôta rapidement son T Shirt, son dos le chatouillait. Une boule argentée sorti de son cœur et alla directement jusqu'à celui de Tony alors que deux ailes grises se déployaient et retombaient jusqu'au niveau des genoux de Harry.

Comme hypnotisé, Tony se leva, caressa doucement les ailes et captura les lèvres du Veela. Le petit brun poussa un gémissement et l'italien approfondit le baiser faisant jouer leurs langues qui se lancèrent dans un ballet tendre et sensuel.

Après un moment, ils se séparèrent, haletant. Tony reprit place dans son fauteuil et attira le jeune homme sur ses genoux. Les ailes de Harry se rétractèrent et il put remettre son T Shirt. Ils restèrent là, à se câliner et à discuter. Ils n'avaient rien mangé mais s'en foutaient totalement. Au milieu de la nuit, le jeune sorcier s'endormit dans les bras de l'italien.

Tony alla à sa chambre, installa Harry dans le lit et prit place à ses côtés. Il attira le jeune sorcier dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

À des milliers de kilomètres, le trio de prisonniers s'était réfugié dans un vaste manoir en Irlande. Les deux aînés avaient lavé et soigné le plus jeune avant de se laver à leur tour. Ils reprirent peu à peu une apparence humaine.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Sirius ?

\- On va tenter d'entrer en contact avec Harry. Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire Regulus.

\- Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il sera choqué de nous voir alors que Cedric, toi et moi on est censé être mort.

\- Il sera sûrement choqué mais il sera très heureux, j'en suis sûr, en attendant, on va se reposer et reprendre des forces.

Regulus Black hocha la tête et gagna la chambre qu'il occupait quand il était plus jeune, du temps où les Black venaient passer leurs vacances dans ce manoir. Sirius se rendit dans la chambre où dormait Cedric Diggory, prit place dans un fauteuil et veilla le plus jeune.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Lucius, Draco, Luna et Neville s'étaient rendu au manoir Malfoy pour emballer tout ce qu'ils allaient emmenés en Amérique. Il fallut plusieurs heures pour trier ce qui se trouvait dans l'immense bâtisse.

Quand tout fut emballé et réduit, ils quittèrent l'immense propriété des Malfoy. Ils n'y reviendraient que quand la guerre serait terminée. Pour le moment, ils avaient un survivant à rejoindre et une aide à lui apporter.


	11. Surprises

_**Chapitre 11 : Surprises...** _

Au petit matin, Harry gigota et sentit un poids et une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppaient. Dans son demi sommeil, il fronça les sourcils avant que les images de ce qui s'était déroulé la veille affluent. Il se mit à rougir violemment et ouvrit les yeux en se redressant d'un coup. Il jeta un regard sur Tony qui dormait à ses côtés et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il se sentait bien. Heureux et apaisé.

En faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son compagnon, il glissa hors du lit et passa rapidement par la salle de bain avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne prêta aucune attention aux différents bruits qu'il y avait dans l'appartement. Il était en train de faire cuire les œufs quand la voix de Tony résonna et le fit sursauter.

\- Tu te lèves aussi tôt que le boss...

Harry mit une main sur son cœur et prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Ce n'était que son compagnon, il ne risquait rien. Il acheva de se détendre quand Tony se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il n'avait même pas entendu l'italien arriver. Pourtant, d'habitude il prêtait attention à tout ce qui l'entourait et il était très difficile de le surprendre de cette manière.

\- Désolé, je t'ai fait peur, chuchota doucement Tony.

\- C'est rien, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Tony le retourna et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui dire bonjour, ensuite, il s'éloigna et dressa la table pour le petit déjeuner. Harry déposa rapidement ce qu'il avait préparé dessus et ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. L'italien ne serait pas en retard au travail pour une fois. C'était rare, depuis qu'il avait commencé au NCIS, il avait toujours été en retard ou presque. Gibbs lui en faisait assez souvent la remarque même s'il disait aussi que DiNozzo était son meilleur agent.

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Interrogea t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

\- Nous devons aller acheter quelques trucs dans un village sorcier et acquérir une grande propriété qui nous servira de camp de base. Il est temps qu'on mette tout en place pour la guerre à venir. Je crois que les choses vont vite se mettre en place maintenant et je ne veux pas être pris au dépourvu.

\- Ok, n'hésite pas à nous demander quand tu auras besoin de l'équipe. Je pourrai passer te voir chez Gibbs ce soir ?

\- Oui, tu dîneras avec nous. Dis moi ? Il y a des cellules dans les locaux du NCIS ?

Tony le regarda étrangement. Pourquoi Harry lui posait-il cette question ? Quelle idée avait-il en tête ? Bien qu'il soit perplexe face à cette demande, il décida de répondre quand même. Le jeune homme avait sûrement une bonne raison de poser cette question.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas encore d'endroit sécurisé pour la pleine lune et c'est demain soir. Donc, je veux que Rémus se transforme dans de bonnes conditions et soit en sécurité.

\- Oh... Est ce que ça va aller pour lui ? Il ne va pas trop souffrir ? Je sais qu'il est important pour toi.

\- Ça ira. Il aura la potion Tue Loup et je serai avec lui. Répondit Harry en souriant, heureux que Tony se soucie du bien être de son parrain de cœur.

L'italien sursauta. Comment ça Harry serait avec le loup garou pendant la pleine lune ? L'homme lui avait dit qu'il était très dangereux ces nuits là. Qu'il pourrait même attaquer son meilleur ami. La potion Tue loup lui permettait de garder le contrôle un minimum mais il restait quand même dangereux.

\- C'est dangereux ! Il pourrait te mordre ! S'exclama l'italien, les yeux écarquillés et le visage pâle.

\- Non. Je suis animagus, je peux me transformer en animal et sous ma forme animal, je ne cours aucun risque à passer la nuit avec Remus. Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois, comme mon père et mon parrain quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

\- Tu te transformes en... mais... tu te transformes en quoi !?

Harry arbora un sourire énigmatique. Il se leva, contourna la table et se plaça face à Tony. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra. Il fit rapidement le vide dans son esprit et vit sa forme animagus. Il pensa à ce qu'il voulait devenir et peu à peu son corps se modifia. En quelques secondes, une panthère noire aux envoûtants yeux verts se trouvait à la place du jeune Veela.

\- Une panthère noire... souffla Tony... Tu es magnifique, ça te correspond bien...

La panthère approcha et se frotta contre l'italien. Tony caressa le pelage noir et doux sans vraiment y penser. L'animal ferma les yeux et commença à ronronner. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Harry était heureux que son amant ne prenne pas peur. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'il lui avait dévoilé quelque chose sur lui, l'italien avait prit ça avec un self contrôle étonnant.

Parfois Harry avait peur que Tony craque. Qu'il accuse le coup de toutes ces découvertes bien plus tard. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il n'avait pas envie que son bonheur s'arrête brutalement que l'italien l'abandonne. De toute façon, il n'y survivrait pas, le veela en lui ne supporterait pas la perte.

Il se secoua mentalement, tout allait bien, DiNozzo se montrait curieux, il voulait toujours en apprendre plus sur le monde que le petit brun côtoyait depuis des années. Il ne voyait pas les sorciers ou les créatures magiques comme des monstres. Il se comportait comme un enfant et était émerveillé à chaque découverte. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il change subitement et rejette Harry.

Le jeune homme était étendu sur le sol et se laissait dorloter par l'agent du NCIS. Il adorait sentir les doigts de Tony dans son pelage sombre aux reflets bleutés. Il ronronnait et fermait doucement ses yeux verts. Alors que l'italien allait parler, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit les faisant brutalement revenir à la réalité. Leur moment de calme prenait fin, ils allaient bientôt se séparer pour la journée.

Harry reprit forme humaine et se rassit à sa place pour terminer son petit déjeuner. Tony se leva et alla à la porte pour voir qui s'y trouvait. Il tomba sur Ziva, McGee et Abby. Il avait dit à la gothique qu'il avait rendez vous avec Harry la veille et il était sûr qu'elle l'avait dit aux autres.

Il se décala et les laissa entrer pour les guider jusqu'au salon. Harry avait mit des tasses supplémentaires à la table pour qu'ils puissent manger avec eux. Il avait entendu leurs voix quand Tony avait ouvert la porte.

\- Bonjour, lança le plus jeune en arborant un large sourire.

\- Bonjour Harry. Répondit joyeusement Abby en déposant un bisou sonore sur sa joue avant que Ziva et McGee saluent le plus jeune à leur tour.

Le silence retomba quelques instants alors qu'ils mangeaient. McGee ne cessait de regarder Tony et Harry en coin. Abby lui avait dit que les deux allaient bientôt entamer une relation et il était curieux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'italien puisse tomber amoureux d'un homme et encore moins de Harry qui était très jeune.

\- Alors ? Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? Interrogea Abby surexcitée et impatiente.

Harry se figea quelques secondes puis voyant que Ziva et McGee n'avaient pas l'air dégoûté, il se détendit et répondit à la question.

\- Depuis hier soir, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Oh... mais alors tu as dormi ici ?

\- Oui, et on a fait que dormir ! S'exclama Harry en riant. On va aller à notre rythme et ne rien précipiter. C'est pas comme si j'avais de l'expérience. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour les flirts du temps où je vivais chez les Dursley et où j'allais à Poudlard. À part quelques baisers avec Cédric, ça a été le calme plat...

\- Qui est Cédric ? Demanda Tony un peu jaloux.

\- Cédric Diggory. C'était un ami, un très bon ami. Il a été tué à la fin de ma quatrième année. Je...je l'ai vu mourir. Rétorqua Harry en bafouillant sur la fin et en respirant profondément pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Tony se calma aussitôt à la réponse de Harry. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs au plus jeune mais il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il attrapa le petit brun et l'attira sur ses genoux avant de l'enlacer doucement.

Abby et Ziva leur jetaient des regards attendris alors que McGee semblait surpris. Il avait déjà vu l'italien en compagnie de ses conquêtes et jamais il ne s'était montré aussi doux, aussi gentil. Généralement, il fanfaronnait et jouait les machos. Il n'était pas du genre tendre. Il ne réconfortait jamais ses petites amies. Dès fois, il était même méchant. Il lui avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque. Alors le voir agir avec le petit brun l'étonnait vraiment.

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans le calme et quand les agents du NCIS partirent pour le travail, Harry transplanna directement chez Gibbs. L'ancien Marine n'était pas encore rentrer mais il devait arriver le lendemain matin. Il était important que Harry trouve une maison qui leur servirait de QG le jour même. Jethro ne pourrait pas héberger tout le monde éternellement.

Il arriva dans le salon où se trouvait Tom, Remus et Severus. Quand ils le virent, ils lui sourirent. À sa bonne humeur apparente, ils savaient que le dîner chez Tony s'était bien passé. Il avait l'air légèrement distrait et souriait un peu niaisement. Avant de partir au travail, l'italien l'avait embrassé tendrement et il avait l'impression de sentir encore ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était magique.

Harry alla se changer rapidement puis ils se préparèrent et quittèrent la maison pour se rendre à « Nurse Road », un tout petit village sorcier qui se trouvait au sud de Washington. Il ne comptait qu'une large avenue dans laquelle il y avait des dizaines de commerces en tout genre. Les maisons des sorciers se trouvaient dans la campagne alentour.

Sur place, Harry sortit la liste qu'ils avaient rédigé la veille. Ils se séparèrent les tâches pour gagner du temps. Severus et lui se rendirent chez l'apothicaire et le vendeur de matériel pour potion pendant que Tom et Remus se rendaient à la librairie et dans un magasin qui vendait des ingrédients de magie runique et magie alchimique.

Ils mirent presque trois heures à se procurer ce dont ils avaient besoin et une carte des lieux où l'on pouvait trouver des plantes, racines, fleurs et créatures magiques sur le sol américain, ainsi, ils pourraient aller récolter leurs ingrédients eux même par la suite. Ils avaient également obtenu l'adresse d'un agent immobilier cracmol qui vendait des résidences sorcières aux alentours de Washington.

Ils firent une pause pour aller déjeuner et se rendirent aussitôt à l'adresse indiquée. Ils pénétrèrent dans une agence immobilière classique et virent une porte dans le fond. Sur la porte était inscrit en lettres rouges « pour les sorciers ». Seul les sorciers voyaient cette porte et il y avait un repousse moldu dessus de cette manière, aucun n'avait l'idée de venir y frapper. Ils avancèrent lentement et frappèrent attendant qu'on les invite à entrer ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Ils entrèrent dans une large pièce lumineuse. Il y avait des étagères remplies de dossiers et parchemins, des photos de maisons, villas et manoirs sur les murs. Au centre trônait une table basse et des canapés noirs moelleux. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années avança vers eux. Il était assez petit, un peu dégarni, ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux noisettes. Il souriait.

\- Bonjour, je suis Adam Perkins. Je vous en prie, installez vous. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Une boisson fraiche ? Du thé ? Du café ?

Ils prirent place et demandèrent des cafés, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en boire à la fin de leur déjeuner. Une fois qu'ils furent servis, leur hôte s'installa face à eux et reprit la parole.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Interrogea t-il.

Harry prit une gorgée de café et répondit en arborant un sourire. Il appréciait le cracmol, si d'autres sorciers venaient le rejoindre et cherchaient un logement, il les enverrait ici.

\- Nous recherchons un grand manoir à Washington ou proche de Washington.

Les yeux de l'homme pétillèrent, nul doute qu'il avait ce qu'ils recherchaient. Il se leva et alla vers les étagères. Il sortit plusieurs dossiers et parchemins et revint près d'eux. Il ouvrit les dossiers et les présenta à Harry en faisant un descriptif des différentes demeures.

Il y en avait cinq. Le petit brun écarta vite les trois premières, elles étaient trop éloignées de Washington et il y avait bien trop de travaux à faire avant de pouvoir les utiliser. Les deux dernières semblaient convenir. Il hésitait.

Le première était un grand manoir entouré d'un parc et d'un petit bois. Il y avait un étang, un terrain de Quidditch, des serres sorcières, des écuries et deux dépendances. Il comptait une vingtaine de chambres, des quartiers pour les elfes de maison, une bibliothèque, un laboratoire de potion, une salle de duel, plusieurs salons, une salle de réception. Un vrai manoir dans la pure tradition aristocratique sorcière.

Le second était plus moderne et plus proche de la ville. Le parc était moins grand mais il y avait plus de pièces et un sous sol qui faisait la taille de l'édifice.

Il regarda ses compagnons et demanda ce qu'ils en pensaient. Severus regarda attentivement les descriptifs et répondit.

\- Le premier est mieux. On pourra poser plus facilement les protections dessus et il est plus isolé.

Remus et Tom hochèrent la tête pour donner leur accord. Harry relut le descriptif et avoua rapidement que le potionniste avait raison. Il tendit le dossier à l'agent immobilier et déclara d'une voix calme et posée.

\- On prend celui là. Quand pourrons nous en disposer ?

\- Excellent choix messieurs. Le temps de faire les papiers et d'effectuer le paiement et il sera à vous. Il faut que Gringotts débloque les fonds et ça peut prendre du temps.

Harry décida d'envoyer un message à Gripsec pour accélérer les choses. Le gobelin répondit rapidement et expliqua que les fonds étaient débloqués. Le directeur de l'agence de Gringotts avait toujours apprécié le jeune homme et il s'arrangeait toujours pour lui faciliter ses démarches en cas de besoin. Une fois la nouvelle annoncée à l'agent immobilier, ils signèrent les papiers qui faisaient d'eux les propriétaires du manoir et quittèrent l'agence, ravis.

Ils pourraient commencer à aménager la demeure dès le lendemain. Ils devraient probablement passer dans quelques magasins moldus et sorciers pour la décoration, l'ameublement et le reste. Ils regagnèrent la maison de Gibbs et Harry appela ses elfes pour leur demander de se rendre au manoir et commencer à le nettoyer pour qu'ils puissent y travailler et y vivre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en Angleterre, Lucius, Draco, Neville et Luna se trouvaient à l'aéroport. Ils avaient longuement hésité sur la manière de rejoindre les États Unis. Ils avaient finalement décidé de s'y rendre à la manière moldu. Demander un portoloin international au ministère de la magie était trop risqué et pourrait éveiller les soupçons.

Leur vol avait été annoncé et ils avaient fait enregistrer leurs bagages. Ils montèrent dans l'avion et trouvèrent rapidement leur place. Draco était pâle comme un linge et Neville tentait de le rassurer comme il pouvait. Bientôt, l'appareil décolla et ils se détendirent un peu.

Lucius donna une potion calmante à son fils et ce dernier s'endormit rapidement. Luna lisait un magazine et Neville un livre de botanique. Lucius écrivait des notes sur un parchemin. Le temps passait et ils étaient au dessus de l'océan. Il y avait quelques turbulences mais rien de méchant et le chef de famille avait déjà prit l'avion et n'avait pas peur. Leur plan se déroulait sans accroc pour le moment. Ils espéraient que ça allait durer.

* * *

Dans un manoir irlandais, Sirius faisait les cents pas. Il était furieux. Il s'était rendu chez les Dursley et il était tombé sur des moldus qu'il ne connaissait pas. On lui avait dit que Pétunia Dursley était morte et qu'ils avaient racheté la maison. Il avait tenté de les interroger mais les nouveaux propriétaire du 4 Privet Drive n'en savaient pas plus.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour retrouver la trace de Harry. Son filleul se trouvait à Washington aux États Unis. Il était dépité, il ne savait pas comment rejoindre le survivant. Il connaissait très peu le monde moldu et Rémus semblait avoir disparu lui aussi, de même que Severus Snape.

Cédric, qui s'était finalement réveillé, se plaça devant lui pour lui dire de se calmer. D'autant que Sirius ne leur avait rien expliqué à Regulus et à lui. Ils étaient dans l'ignorance totale et ne pouvaient donc pas l'aider à trouver des solutions au problème.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

\- Harry est aux États Unis, il a été adopté par un homme là bas, je ne sais pas comment le rejoindre.

Le Poufsouffle ferma les yeux et commença à réfléchir. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Harry en quatrième année quand ils avaient entretenu une courte relation. Là, il eut l'illumination. Dobby, cet elfe ne lâchait pas le Gryffondor d'une semelle. Si Harry avait quitté le pays, l'elfe était sûrement avec lui.

\- Vous avez un Elfe de maison ?

\- On a Kreatur. Répondit Regulus.

\- Appelez le et demandez lui d'aller chercher Dobby. Cet elfe était très proche de Harry, il ne le lâchait pas. S'il y a un moyen de rejoindre Harry, il saura comment.

\- Très bonne idée ! S'exclama Sirius en riant.

Il était heureux, il était sûr qu'il allait vite retrouver Harry. Il avait hâte de le revoir. Il lui avait manqué durant ces derniers mois, seul la perspective de le retrouver et de lui dire la vérité sur la guerre lui avait permit de tenir le coup. S'il n'avait pas eu ça, il serait probablement mort.

Regulus appela leur elfe et lui demanda d'aller chercher Dobby, une heure plus tard, le petit elfe était face à eux. Kreatur avait eu de mal à le trouver. Dobby et Winky avaient fui Poudlard.

\- Dobby, tu te souviens de moi ? Interrogea Cédric.

La petit créature sautilla sur place, totalement surexcitée avant de répondre.

\- Cédric Monsieur, Dobby se souvient. Harry Potter a été tellement triste quand il vous a cru mort.

\- Est ce que tu sais comment on peut faire pour rejoindre Harry ?

\- Dobby le sait, Dobby va vous aider, pour rendre Harry Potter heureux, Dobby revient vite. Lança l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un pop ignorant Sirius et Regulus qui regardèrent l'endroit où était la créature quelques secondes plus tôt, perplexe.

Dobby arriva dans la maison de Gibbs et ne trouva que Tom. Les autres étaient sortis dans des magasins moldus pour acheter de quoi meubler le manoir. Il approcha de l'ex Serpentard et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, peu à l'aise.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Parle Dobby ?! S'exclama Tom, agacé.

\- Cédric monsieur et Regulus et Sirius Black ont contacté Dobby. Ils veulent rejoindre Harry Potter et ne savent pas comment faire.

Tom arbora un sourire. Harry allait être heureux de les savoir en vie et les prochaines semaines seraient très intéressantes. Il était sûr que Tony allait être jaloux de Cédric. Harry et lui avaient entretenu une relation et il savait qu'ils étaient très proches, un peu comme des frères. Même s'il n'y avait plus de sentiments amoureux entre eux, ils restaient très complices et très proche. Il aurait un peu de distraction.

Il prit un livre et lança le sort « portus » dessus. Ils seraient envoyé directement au nouveau manoir. Tom voulait faire la surprise à Harry. Quand ils iraient sur place le lendemain, le petit brun allait retrouver son parrain, son oncle et son ami.

Il expliqua tout à Dobby et la créature disparut avec le Portoloin. L'elfe le donna au trio. Ils s'empressèrent de rassembler leurs affaires et prononcèrent le mot de passe qui déclenchait le portoloin. Aussitôt, ils disparurent du Manoir Irlandais.

Ce fut moins une car, une demie heure plus tard, le manoir en question était envahi par Dumbledore, Ombrage et une foule d'aurors qui se défoulèrent sur la demeure brisant tout sur leur passage. Les créatures magiques du parc eurent le temps de se cacher dans la forêt environnante avant qu'il n'y ai un drame.

* * *

Harry, Severus et Remus avaient été dans de nombreux magasins et avaient trouvé tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils avaient demandé à ce que tout soit livré à la maison de Gibbs dans les jours à venir. Dès que les meubles arriveraient, ils les réduiraient et les donneraient aux elfes pour qu'ils les installent au manoir.

Dans les locaux du NCIS, la journée était passée assez vite. L'enquête avait bien avancé et ils savaient enfin qui était le coupable du meurtre du marine. Un avis de recherche avait été lancé pour le frère de la victime. Le jeune homme avait fui juste après la mort de son aîné. Il était le seul qui avait de véritables raisons pour commettre cet assassinat.

Il s'était mis d'accord avec Ziva et McGee, si le suspect était interpellé dans la soirée, ses deux amis se chargeraient de l'interroger pour qu'il puisse passer sa soirée avec Harry, comme prévu. Il ne voulait pas que ses projets soient contrariés. Il avait attendu toute la journée le moment de quitter le QG et de rejoindre son jeune amant. Il avait été comme sur un nuage. Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait le plus jeune bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Abby allait travailler une bonne partie de la nuit, elle avait plusieurs analyses à effectuer et elle avait prit un peu de retard avec l'absence de Harry. Elle n'en voulait pas au jeune homme, elle savait qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire. Il la contactait tous les jours pour lui parler et lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait. Elle aurait aimé être près de lui et pouvoir l'aider mais pour le moment, elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Elle n'était pas sorcière.

Elle savait aussi que très bientôt, toute l'équipe se mettrait en indisponibilité et aiderait son nouvel ami. Ils avaient tous prévenu la directrice. Jenny avait un peu râlé mais ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Soit elle les laissait prendre un congé pour une durée indéterminée, soit ils démissionnaient. Elle avait préféré la première option.

Harry était bien plus qu'un ami, elle le voyait déjà comme un petit frère. Elle refusait qu'il soit seul dans la guerre qu'il allait mener. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle serait avec lui, à ses côtés. Elle n'était qu'une simple moldue mais elle était forte et avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait vraiment être utile. Elle était une scientifique et pourrait l'aider grâce à ses connaissances.

Ziva avait longuement réfléchi et avait mit en place un entraînement physique pour les sorciers. Elle avait comprit une chose en côtoyant Harry. C'était que dans un duel sorcier, il n'y avait pas que le pouvoir qui comptait. L'endurance et la résistance à la douleur étaient aussi très importants. C'était ce qui avait permis au plus jeune de survivre dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

McGee les aiderait à mettre en place une surveillance grâce à des caméras, des micros, les satellites et ce genre de chose. Il allait apprendre aux sorciers à utiliser les technologies moldues. Tony les aiderait pour les enquêtes sur le terrain. Il était très doué en infiltration. Quand à Gibbs, nul doute qu'il leur montrerait comment utiliser des armes à feu. Ducky et Palmer seraient d'excellents médecins et psychologues. Ils pourraient aider les médicomages quand la guerre serait vraiment déclarée.

Harry était revenu du manoir et était installé au salon. Il prenait des notes sur une potion de soin assez complexe qu'il devrait brasser dans les jours à venir. Severus allait brasser la Tue Loup et des potions Poussos. Il venait de noter la dernière étape quand la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre.

Tony entra alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir. En voyant son compagnon, Harry se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il lui avait manqué tout au long de la journée même s'il avait eu de quoi s'occuper. Remus et les autres étaient restés au salon pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais ils les rejoignirent rapidement. Harry était encore un peu timide et ne se sentait pas prêt à aller plus loin pour le moment même si sa nature vélane le poussait à l'union.

* * *

Dans le manoir, Sirius, Regulus et Cedric étaient arrivés juste après le départ de Harry et des autres. Un elfe les avait guidé vers une chambre qui avait été aménagée pour eux à la demande de Tom. La pièce était vaste et il y avait trois lits imposants, trois commodes et une salle de bain. C'était provisoire, bientôt, tous auraient leur chambre.

Sirius approcha d'un lit sur lequel un parchemin était posé. Il le prit et le déplia lentement avant de le lire.

_« Bonjour à vous trois,_

_Je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous êtes en vie et je suis sûr que Harry en sera très heureux._

_Pour le moment, je lui ai caché ce fait mais rassurez vous, vous pourrez le voir dès demain puisque nous allons venir au manoir pour continuer à l'aménager._

_Harry a énormément changé, je tiens à vous prévenir. Il est un Veela élémentaire et a trouvé son compagnon avec lequel il devrait se lier prochainement. Il m'a également sauvé en réunifiant mon âme. Il connait la vérité sur cette guerre et il sait que Dumbledore est son ennemi._

_Il a vécu des choses terribles et je pense qu'il aurait besoin de t'en parler Sirius et à toi également Cedric. Il voudra également apprendre à connaître Regulus._

_J'espère que vous êtes confortablement installés. Un Elfe vous apportera des repas consistant ce soir et demain matin._

_À demain,_

_Tom M Riddle. »_

\- Harry est un Veela élémentaire ! S'exclama Sirius avant de s'écrouler sur le sol à cause du choc.

Cedric ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry n'avait jamais développé de véritables sentiments amoureux pour lui. Il avait un compagnon, il était destiné à un autre. Puis, s'il devait être honnête, lui même considérait le plus jeune comme un frère et non comme un amant. Il avait toujours été très attiré par l'héritier Malfoy mais n'avait jamais osé l'approcher. Peut être qu'il pourrait le revoir et lui déclarer sa flamme. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Harry et lui s'étaient réconfortés, ils s'étaient donnés de l'affection. Ils avaient appris ce qu'était un couple ensemble. Ils étaient réellement comme des frères. Il ferait tout pour protéger le survivant et ferait en sorte qu'il survive à la guerre, quitte à se sacrifier pour lui. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre et il ne la briserait pas.

Regulus arborait un sourire en coin. Il savait qu'il y avait des vélanes dans les ancêtres du jeune Harry mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le garçon reçoive l'héritage. Il devait être extrêmement puissant. Il avait toutes ses chances dans cette guerre. Il allait vaincre Dumbledore et ses alliés, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il serait aux côtés de son petit cousin.

Peu de personnes le savaient dans le monde magique mais les Potter et les Black étaient réellement en famille puisque Doréa Black s'était mariée à un Potter. Harry était en quelque sorte un cousin ou un neveu. Quand le jeune homme était bébé, Regulus ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois avant d'être capturé. Il avait vraiment hâte de le revoir. Il était sûr qu'il était devenu un jeune sorcier exceptionnel.

Il passèrent la fin de la journée et la soirée en silence. Après avoir prit diverses potions que Tom leur avait fait parvenir, ils s'endormirent. Avec de vrais soins, ils iraient bien mieux le lendemain. L'héritier de Serpentard leur avait également fournis des vêtements propres et neufs afin qu'ils puissent se préparer le lendemain et être présentables face à Harry.

* * *

À l'aéroport, l'avion venait d'atterrir. Draco s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant l'atterrissage et s'était crispé quand les roues de l'avion avaient touché la piste. Il avait pâlit quand les passagers avaient applaudit et marmonné des propos incompréhensible entre ses dents.

Ils s'étaient rendus au retrait des bagages et avaient récupéré leurs malles métamorphosées en valises pour le voyage. Ensuite, ils avaient trouvé un coin désert dans l'aéroport et Lucius avait créé un portoloin pour les amener au Manoir Malfoy qui se trouvait près de Salem.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon décoré dans différents tons de vert. Une dizaine d'elfes étaient là et attendaient leurs instructions. Ce fut l'aîné qui prit les choses en main. Il ordonna à 4 elfes de préparer leurs chambres. Deux autres furent assignés au repas et les autres au ménage du manoir et la remise en état du parc, terrain de Quidditch et des serres.

Contrairement aux idées reçus, les Malfoy ne haïssaient pas les moldu. D'ailleurs, le manoir avait une pièce entièrement équipée de technologie moldue. Dès qu'ils auraient eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, Draco téléphonerait à Harry pour savoir où ils pouvaient le retrouver. Il s'était mis d'accord avec le survivant via missives qu'ils échangeaient grâce à l'aide de Dobby et Winky.

Une fois que leurs malles furent déposées dans leurs chambres et que leurs affaires furent rangées, ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger pour dîner. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, autour de discussions sérieuses.

Neville avait emmené de nombreuses graines, racines et autres de Poudlard afin de pouvoir refaire une serre ici. Draco avait réussi à vider la réserve de Severus et lui avait amené tous ses ingrédients de potions et des potions déjà prêtes ainsi que ses notes et recherches. Luna avait été au contact de plusieurs créatures magiques et avait récupéré plusieurs ingrédients avant de se rendre dans la salle de classe de Remus qui devait être le professeur de DCFM et qui avait été remplacé au dernier moment. Elle avait récupéré tous ses livres et elle avait également volé quelques livres de la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Lucius avait emporté la plupart des choses qu'il y avait dans le manoir anglais des Malfoy. Il avait également ouvert un coffre à Gringotts sous une fausse identité et y avait transféré une somme conséquente. Ils pourraient vivre confortablement pendant plusieurs années.

Avant de partir, ils avaient également contacté plusieurs personnes afin qu'elles les rejoignent le plus rapidement possible. Parmi elles il y avait : Bellatrix et Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Arthur et les jumeaux Weasley, Evan Rosier, Kingsley Shacklebolt et d'autres encore. Tous avaient répondu présent et devraient arriver sur le territoire américain dans les jours à venir.

Quand ils eurent mis au point ce qu'ils devraient faire dans les jours qui suivaient. Ils se rendirent à leurs chambres pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Ils étaient épuisés. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Le jour pointait à peine quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Tony était étendu à ses côtés. Il avait passé la nuit chez Gibbs avec le jeune homme. Ce jour là, l'italien était de repos et viendrait au manoir avec eux. Ils allaient faire la route en voiture tous les deux afin que l'agent la connaisse. Ensuite, le plus jeune s'y rendrait en transplanant ou par portoloin.

Ils prirent rapidement le petit déjeuner et quittèrent la maison de Gibbs. Les autres avaient encore du temps avant de se rendre au manoir puisqu'ils y allaient en transplanant. L'italien et le jeune sorcier en avait pour plus d'une heure en voiture. L'aîné décida de profiter du trajet pour discuter un peu avec son compagnon.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que vous allez faire exactement ?

\- Et bien, nos alliés devraient arriver dans les jours à venir. On va se préparer pour la guerre. On va s'entraîner, brasser des potions. Il faut aussi qu'on arrive à espionner Dumbledore et pour ça je dois trouver un moyen pour faire fonctionner les caméras, micros et autre dans le monde sorcier.

\- Oh... tu vas être très occupé alors.

Harry arbora un sourire en coin. Il était heureux de la réaction de Tony. L'italien était déçu parce qu'il pensait qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir comme ils voulaient mais il ignorait que le Veela avait tout prévu.

\- On pourra se voir. Déjà parce que tant que tu travailleras encore, je viendrai te voir chez toi tous les soirs si tu veux. Ensuite, je me suis arrangé avec les autres pour avoir un weekend sur deux de libre et qu'on pourra les passer ensemble.

Tony posa une main sur la cuisse de Harry et le caressa doucement sans quitter la route des yeux. Ses yeux brillaient, il était heureux de ce que le plus jeune avait prévu. Il émit un léger rire et déclara.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence et ils furent rapidement au manoir. Tony entra dans le parc avec sa voiture et se stationna devant les marches qui menaient aux lourdes portes en bois. Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'y dirigèrent.

À peine furent-ils dans le hall, que Tom apparut et se jeta presque littéralement sur Harry.

\- Ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux ! S'exclama t-il.

Le plus jeune plongea son regard dans le sien et haussa un sourcil. Il se demandait ce que l'héritier de Serpentard avait en tête. Ne trouvant aucune réponse, il ferma les yeux et décida de se laisser guider par son aîné.

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et pénétrèrent dans un salon qui était décoré dans les tons ocres. Il y avait de grands canapés et fauteuils noirs et une table en bois laqué de noir. Tom le fit asseoir.

\- Respire profondément et ouvre les yeux que lorsque je te le dirai.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse et Tony vit trois personnes entrer dans la pièce. Il y avait un jeune homme plutôt mignon qui devait avoir à peu prêt l'âge de Harry et deux hommes plus âgés mais assez jeunes tout de même. Ils regardaient son compagnon avec tendresse. Surtout le plus jeune des trois et l'italien se retint de grogner de jalousie.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Harry. Lança Tom avec douceur.

Le jeune sorcier prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de se figer et de porter une main à son cœur. Il se mit à trembler et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. C'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas être là. Il les avait vu mourir.

\- C'est...c'est...im..posssible... bafouilla t-il complètement chamboulé.

\- Harry ! S'exclama Cedric avant de se jeter sur le jeune sorcier pour l'enlacer.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de Cedric et respira son odeur. Il poussa un léger soupir de bien être. Il ne voyait plus l'ancien Poufsouffle comme un amant. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il le voyait comme un grand frère et il était réellement heureux de le retrouver. Il murmura.

\- Cedric...Sirius...Regulus...comment...je...je vous ai vu mourir...

Sirius arbora un sourire et se joignit à l'étreinte, bientôt rejoint par Regulus. Ils bercèrent Harry un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'il retrouve son calme. Quand le jeune homme cessa de pleurer, ils se détachèrent et ce fut Regulus qui prit la parole.

\- Tu m'as vu mourir ? Interrogea t-il surpris. Tu étais un bébé quand je suis mort.

Harry l'observa un long moment, il cherchait ses mots. Il avait eu de nombreuses visions depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde magique et dans l'une d'elles, il voyait Regulus mourir.

\- J'ai vu ta mort dans des visions.

\- Ce vieux fou ! S'exclama Sirius en grognant.

Regulus posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il pouvait comprendre la colère de son aîné. Si Harry avait vu sa mort dans des visions, ça voulait dire que le directeur de Poudlard avait joué avec sa mémoire et lui avait implanté de faux souvenirs. Restait à savoir les morts que Dumbledore lui avait montré pour chacun d'entre eux.

\- Comment nous sommes morts ? Demanda simplement Regulus.

Harry sursauta à la question et voyant qu'il était sérieux, il décida de répondre.

\- Pour toi, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je te voyais boire une potion, transplaner dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy et t'effondrer avant de mourir. J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais été empoisonné.

Pour Cedric, ça s'est passé à la troisième tâche, quand on a prit le trophée ensemble. C'était un portoloin, on s'est retrouvé dans un cimetière. Il y avait Pettigrow et Voldemort. Ce sale rat t'a tué aussitôt et j'ai été torturé alors qu'il effectuait un rituel pour ramener Voldemort à la vie.

Pour Sirius, c'était au ministère, dans la salle du voile. On était près de celui-ci. On se battait contre des mangemorts. Siri combattait Bellatrix, il a été touché par un Avada et il est passé derrière le voile.

Sirius serra les poings de colère. Dumbledore était immonde. Il savait déjà que le vieux fou était un sorcier vil et cruel mais pas à ce point. Il avait modifié tous les souvenirs de Harry et lui avait implanté des souvenirs plus violant et plus traumatisant encore. Le parrain du jeune homme voyait encore son filleul hurler quand Ombrage et les aurors l'avaient arrêté et annoncé qu'il recevrait le baiser du détraqueur.

\- Severus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a moyen pour supprimer les faux souvenirs que Dumbledore à donné à Harry ? Je veux qu'il retrouve ses vrais souvenirs et sa vie.

\- Je vais devoir brasser une potion assez complexe et pour le moment, je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients mais quand Lucius, Draco, Neville et Luna seront là, je pense que j'aurai tout. Draco a vidé ma réserve et mes appartements à Poudlard.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Il faut trois semaines pour que la potion soit prête. Donc environ 1 mois. D'ici là, vous ne devez surtout pas lui raconter la vérité. Il risquerait de retrouver la mémoire trop brutalement et de perdre le contrôle de sa magie.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse. Le calme revint peu à peu dans la pièce. Tony prit place à côté de Harry et l'attira sur ses genoux avant de le serrer dans ses bras de manière possessive. Il envoya un regard noir à Cedric qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

Le plus jeune déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'italien et ferma les yeux en se blottissant quelques minutes contre son torse chaud et musclé. Il en avait besoin. Ça avait été un choc de revoir Cedric, Sirius et Regulus. On lui avait menti depuis toujours. On lui avait volé sa vie et la plupart de ses souvenirs, on avait joué avec sa mémoire, sa magie. Dumbledore paierait et ses alliés aussi. Il allait remporter cette guerre.

Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver son calme et quand il se sentit mieux, il décida de présenter son compagnon aux autres.

\- Bon, Tony. Je te présente Sirius, mon parrain, Regulus, mon cousin, en quelque sorte et Cedric dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

\- Ton ex... marmonna Tony.

Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'exclama.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux ! Je vois Cedric comme un grand frère et de plus, tu sais très bien que jamais je ne te tromperai, je ne peux pas.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Même si Tom lui avait expliqué la condition de Harry dans le message qu'il leur avait envoyé, il avait encore du mal à y croire. De plus, les Potter n'avaient pas de Veela parmi leurs ancêtres, il en était sûr. Il avait souvent consulté l'arbre généalogique de la famille avec James. Son filleul lui offrit un léger sourire et reprit la parole.

\- Je sais pas si vous le savez mais j'ai reçu un héritage magique à 16 ans, bien que je savais depuis ma troisième année que j'allais le recevoir.

\- Oui, Tom nous en a parlé brièvement. Tu es un Veela élémentaire. Déclara Sirius avant de reprendre. Mais, je suis étonné, les Potter n'ont pas de Veela dans leur généalogie.

\- C'est vrai. Répliqua le plus jeune. Le gène Veela me vient de ma mère.

\- Mais... elle était née moldue ! S'exclama son parrain.

\- Non, en fait, sa mère était cracmolle et son père un sorcier mais les deux étaient faibles magiquement parlant, elle était puissante mais pas assez pour recevoir l'héritage. La nuit où mes parents ont été tués, j'ai eu une violente explosion de magie qui a fait grandement augmenter ma puissance. Ça, le vieux fou ne s'y attendait pas. Du coup, je suis devenu le seul de la branche Evans à être assez puissant pour recevoir l'héritage magique et activer le gène Veela.

\- Donc...ce moldu... c'est ton compagnon ? C'est ça ? Demanda Regulus.

\- Oui. C'est ça.

Sirius regarda attentivement Tony, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme. Bien que mal à l'aise, l'italien ne se déroba pas. Puis, l'aîné des Black se leva, se planta devant l'agent du NCIS et lança avec un regard dur.

\- Si tu laisse quoi que ce soit lui arriver ou que tu le rend malheureux, je te jure que je te tuerai très lentement.

L'italien soutint le regard de l'homme et répondit avec sincérité.

\- Je ne le dirai qu'une fois parce que je ne suis pas vraiment du style à faire de grande déclaration. J'aime Harry et jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit qui puisse le blesser. Je ferai tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Je veux juste son bonheur et je serai à ses côtés jusqu'au bout.

\- Bien. Répliqua l'animagus.

Le silence retomba et les elfes amenèrent des plateaux chargés de café, thé, chocolat, boissons fraiches et pâtisseries. À ce moment, la cheminée du salon s'alluma et quatre personnes en sortirent. Harry se dégagea des bras de Tony et sauta sur ses pieds. Quand il vit qui venait d'arriver, ses yeux se mirent à briller et il s'élança vers les arrivants en criant.

\- Neville ! Luna !

Un garçon assez grand et un peu rond l'enlaça alors que la jeune fille blonde aux yeux rêveurs faisaient la même chose.

\- P'tit frère. Lança le garçon alors que la fille enchainait avec un...grand frère, ému.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Répliqua le petit brun en pleurant et en les serrant comme s'il avait peur qu'ils disparaissent.

Quand il se détacha enfin des deux autres, Draco vint se planter devant lui et lui fit un large sourire avant de dire avec calme et sincérité.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement toutes ses années mais je devais le faire. Il ne fallait pas que Dumbledore nous voit ensemble. Donc, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me déteste. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop.

\- Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Harry. Tu ne t'en souviens peut être pas comme moi, mais, quand on s'était rencontré sur le chemin de traverse avant notre première année, avant que tu saches qui j'étais, on avait sympathisé. Et par moment, tu me jetais des regards tristes quand tu pensais que personne te voyais. Je suis heureux que tu sois là Draco, on va pouvoir apprendre à se connaître et puis, on est aussi des cousins, éloignés certes, mais des cousins quand même.

\- Ça veut dire que vous êtes prêt à apprendre à me connaître aussi Harry ?

\- Je vous connais déjà Lucius. Je sais que Dumbledore a modifié ma mémoire mais il y a un souvenir qui me revient tout le temps. J'en rêve la nuit et je suis sûr qu'il est réel.

C'était l'été juste après ma quatrième année, avant que je sois attaqué par les détraqueurs. Ma tante m'avait ordonné d'aller faire les courses et quand je suis passé par le parc, vous étiez là. J'ai sorti ma baguette pour me défendre mais vous avez souri.

\- Je m'en souviens. Je t'ai dit que je ne te voulais aucun mal et que si tu le souhaitais, je pourrai t'apprendre de nombreuses choses sur la magie, les coutumes sorcières et le reste, que tu ne devais pas te fier aux apparences parce qu'elles étaient souvent trompeuses. Tu avais promis de m'écrire toutes les semaines mais je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles après ça.

\- C'est parce que quand les membres de l'ordre sont venus me chercher peu de temps après, l'un d'eux m'a lancé un oubliette. J'ai oublié une grosse partie de cette rencontre alors dès fois, je me disais que c'était peut être qu'un rêve et que je devais me méfier.

\- Je comprend. Et bien, si tu es toujours d'accord, je serai ravi de t'apprendre tout ce dont je t'avais parlé ce jour là.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Lucius.

Après ça, les adultes discutèrent dans leur coin tandis que Harry, toujours installé sur les genoux de Tony, discutait avec Draco, Luna et Neville. Il prenait des nouvelles de Poudlard et de ce qui s'y passait depuis sa disparition. Il ne fut pas étonné en apprenant que Ron avait prit sa place comme chef des Gryffondor et martyrisait les autres élèves. Il fut en colère en apprenant qu'il battait probablement Hermione. La jeune fille rasait les murs à Poudlard et ses résultats scolaires étaient en chute libre. Elle était pâle et avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il était évident qu'elle était au bout du rouleau.

Bref, s'il avait eu quelques doutes, il était évident pour lui que l'amitié d'Hermione était sincère et que la jeune fille ne jouait pas avec lui. Il allait devoir l'évacuer de Poudlard le plus rapidement possible, elle ne tiendrait pas sinon. Plusieurs idées germaient déjà dans son esprit et il sut comment il allait faire quand Neville lui annonça qu'il y aurait une sortie à Pré Au Lard le weekend suivant.

Il allait lui faire parvenir un message avec l'aide de Dobby et il lui ferait parvenir un portoloin. Tom était capable d'en créer des indétectables. La signature magique disparaissait dès que le portoloin était utilisé. Donc, le ministère de la magie anglais ne pourrait pas découvrir où était Hermione et Dumbledore non plus. Il aurait des doutes mais ne pourrait rien prouver.

* * *

La journée se termina tranquillement et les journée suivantes passèrent une vitesse folle. Hermione avait répondu au message de Harry. Elle avait hâte de rejoindre le jeune homme, elle était trop malheureuse à Poudlard. Ron lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Tout au long de la semaine, elle avait préparé ses affaires puis les avaient réduite et les stocké dans un sac qu'elle avait modifié magiquement. Le plus long avait été de rassembler ses livres qu'elle mettait à disposition dans la salle commune de Gryffondor sans que personne ne se pose de question.

Le samedi matin, elle s'était réveillée assez tôt et avait rejoint la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle mangeait lentement et gardait le même comportement que d'habitude. Celle de la jeune fille soumise et effrayée. Dumbledore lui jetait quelques regards suspicieux avant de détourner le regard, ravi.

Ron arriva, il était entouré d'un groupe de Gryffondor qui lui léchaient les bottes. Il prit place à côté de Hermione et embrassa violemment la jeune femme qui dû réprimer un haut le cœur. Le roux la dégoûtait. Elle avait tenté de mettre fin à leur relation mais il l'avait battu et il la forçait à rester avec lui.

\- Je vais à Pré Au Lard...

\- Tu m'attends ! Tu n'iras pas toute seule ! Grogna le roux.

\- Je dois passer à la librairie et je voulais t'acheter un cadeau, je ne peux pas faire tout ça avec toi. Tu n'aime pas les livres et si tu vois ton cadeau, ça n'en sera plus un.

Le roux lui offrit un sourire et répondit finalement.

\- D'accord, on se rejoint dans une heure aux trois balais.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la grande salle d'un pas tranquille. Elle traversa le parc du château, passa devant Rusard et lui montra son autorisation puis enfin, elle fut dans le village sorcier. Elle vit très vite que deux Gryffondor de troisième année la suivait. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait dit à Ron, à savoir, se rendre à la librairie.

Elle flâna un long moment dans les rayons et prit plusieurs livres. Quand elle eut rassemblé une belle pile, elle alla régler le tout et se rendit ensuite dans une boutique de vêtements sorciers. Elle alla directement dans le rayon lingerie et quand les deux jeunes Gryffondor la virent regarder les nuisettes, soutien gorge et string en dentelle, ils se mirent à rougir et s'éloignèrent.

Elle arbora un sourire en coin et se faufila dans une cabine d'essayage. Elle attendit quelques secondes et quand elle fut assurée que personne ne l'avait suivit, elle utilisa le portoloin que lui avait fait parvenir Harry.

Plus tard le même jour, Ron laissa échapper sa colère. Il avait attendu Hermione pendant plus de trois heures et avait finalement cherché la jeune femme dans le tout le village, sans succès. Il était rentré au château et l'avait cherché aussi. Incapable de la trouver, il avait alerté le directeur et le vieil homme avait rapidement déterminé que la jeune femme s'était enfui.

Le roux avait regagné sa salle commune. Il était très en colère. Il s'en était pris à la quasi totalité des Gryffondor ce soir là et beaucoup commençaient à avoir marre. La révolte grondait. Bientôt, Ron Weasley serait détrôné et les Gryffondor retrouveraient leur liberté. La fuite d'Hermione était en lui même l'indice qui leur manquait. Ils ne suivaient pas la bonne personne pour cette guerre à venir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans le manoir proche de Washington. Harry était installé au salon, il lisait un épais volume de magie runique et prenait des notes quand un crac retentit. Il vit une frêle silhouette s'écraser au sol et se leva précipitamment.

\- Hermione !

En la voyant, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, elle était très pâle et avait de nombreuses marques de coups. Des cernes violettes avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux chocolat qui n'étaient plus aussi pétillants qu'avant. Elle semblait beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. En entendant la voix du brun, elle releva la tête et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle était enfin sortie de ce cauchemard.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour retrouver son calme. Elle vivait depuis trop longtemps dans l'insécurité, elle avait besoin de retrouver confiance en elle. S'éloigner de Poudlard et retrouver Harry allait énormément l'aider. Quand elle fut plus calme, elle se détacha de celui qu'elle voyait comme un frère et l'observa. Contrairement à elle, il avait l'air heureux et épanoui. Elle était heureuse pour lui, elle savait aussi qu'ils allaient avoir énormément de choses à se dire.

Ce fut le brun qui brisa le silence.

\- Il va falloir que tu prennes des potions et qu'on te soigne un peu. Il faut aussi que tu te repose, tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Avant, je veux qu'on parle. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi ?

\- Tu as appris ce que j'ai vécu avec les Dursley ?

\- J'ai entendu Neville, Luna et Malfoy en parler une fois.

\- Ok. Après qu'on m'ait sauvé de la chambre d'hôtel, j'ai été recueilli par un Agent du NCIS, un moldu nommé Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il m'a beaucoup aidé. J'ai reçu un héritage magique, je suis un Veela élémentaire. J'ai trouvé mon compagnon et on est en couple, c'est un moldu aussi, il travaille aussi au NCIS, il s'appelle Tony DiNozzo.

J'ai découvert qu'on m'a menti sur la guerre, on a modifié ma mémoire et je pense que la tienne a été modifiée aussi. Ils ont joué avec les souvenirs de tous mes proches. Enfin, de ceux qui étaient vraiment mes amis. Cédric, Sirius et Regulus sont en vie. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques jours. Voldemort n'a jamais existé. Tom Riddle est même un sorcier extraordinaire.

Tu vas avoir tellement de choses à apprendre et découvrir Hermione. Aller, on va te soigner, tu vas manger un vrai repas et dormir, je te promet que je t'expliquerai tout dans les détails dans les jours à venir.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds et lui fit un léger sourire. Puis, elle répondit finalement.

\- D'accord.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant puis il sortit un kit de potion et la soigna doucement. Ensuite, il demanda à Dobby de lui apporter un plateau repas que la jeune femme mangea lentement. Quand elle eut tout avalé, le brun lui donna une potion contre les nausées et une potion de sommeil sans rêve. La jeune femme retomba sur l'oreiller, il la borda, déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna du canapé sur lequel elle s'était endormie.

Il reprit sa lecture et continua à prendre des notes après avoir placé un sort de silence autour de son amie. Les heures passèrent très vite et son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et discuta quelques minutes. Gibbs l'attendait dans les locaux du NCIS. Quand il raccrocha, il vit que Hermione était réveillée.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'accord. Il l'aida à trouver des vêtements dans ses affaires et elle s'empressa de se changer à l'aide de sa baguette. Dès qu'elle fut prête, il la prit par le bras et la fit transplaner avec lui. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce attenante au labo de Abby.

\- Hey Harry ! J'suis heureuse de te voir.

\- Salut Abby. Je te présente Hermione Granger, une amie à moi. Hermione, voici Abby Sciuto, elle est technicienne scientifique au NCIS et une excellente amie.

\- Enchanté Madame, répondit Hermione un peu intimidée.

\- Oh non, pas madame, appelle moi Abby. Tu es trop mignonne. La jeune gothique approcha et serra Hermione dans ses bras.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la scène. Abby serrait Hermione dans ses bras et cette dernière était crispée et avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle tentait de se dégager de la prise de la gothique mais celle ci ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter.

\- Abby, il faudrait que tu lâches Mione maintenant, on est attendu par Gibbs.

\- Ok ! Filez avant qu'il vienne grogner ici !

Hermione sautilla rapidement jusqu'à Harry et ils sortirent du labo. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et le brun appuya sur le bouton 2 pour gagner l'open space. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le silence se fit aussitôt.

Tony vint accueillir le brun en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Puis, Ziva lui fit la bise, comme Tim. Il présenta rapidement Hermione et la leur confia le temps d'aller voir Gibbs. Son père adoptif attendait devant l'ascenseur. Ils entrèrent dedans, l'engin commença à descendre et l'aîné l'arrêta.

\- Je vois que tu es en couple avec DiNozzo.

\- Oui. Tu savais que ça finirait par arriver.

\- Tu me l'avais dit oui mais je veux que tu saches que je vais avoir une discussion avec lui. Il est hors de question qu'il fasse n'importe quoi.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Demanda Harry étonné. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'on prenne autant soin de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois. Je t'ai adopté, tu es mon fils et je veux veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal. Je sais que tu vas avoir une guerre à mener mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu t'en sorte avec le moins de dommages possible.

\- Merci... répliqua Harry en enlaçant Gibbs.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui c'est passé durant mon absence ? Tu n'es pas rentré depuis presque deux semaines.

\- Des alliés à moi sont arrivés. On a acheté un domaine proche de Washington pour organiser les batailles à venir. J'ai découvert qu'on avait joué avec ma mémoire et qu'on m'avait implanté des faux souvenirs. Mon premier petit ami, mon parrain et le frère de mon parrain ne sont pas morts comme je le pensais. Ils vivent d'ailleurs au manoir avec Tom, Severus, Remus et mon amie Hermione. Remus a passé la pleine lune dans une cellule du NCIS et je suis resté avec lui.

\- Qui sont Severus et Remus ?

\- Oops, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là quand ils sont arrivés. Remus était un ami de mes parents et Severus était le meilleur ami de ma mère et mon professeur de potion quand j'étais à Poudlard. Remus est un loup garou et Severus un Vampire.

\- Je veux rencontrer tes alliés au plus tôt, je veux être sûr qu'ils sont dignes de confiance.

\- Demain c'est le weekend, vous êtes de repos, j'me suis arrangé pour ça. Vous êtes tous conviés au Manoir, Tony connait la route. Vous rencontrerez tout mes amis et alliés. Enfin, ceux qui sont déjà arrivés.

\- Bien. Par contre, je te veux au travail Lundi.

\- Pas de problème, je vais travailler pendant deux semaines après, il sera temps qu'on se fasse discret.

Gibbs hocha la tête et remit l'ascenseur en route, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans l'open space. Hermione était en grande discussion avec Tony, Tim, Ziva et Abby qui était sortie de son labo.

\- Mr Potter Gibbs ?! Gronda Jenny Shepard.

\- Oui Directrice Shepard ?

\- Ducky vous attend à la morgue, il a besoin de vous, Palmer est absent aujourd'hui.

Harry répondit qu'il s'y rendait de suite et reprit l'ascenseur. Jenny le détailla du regard et retourna dans son bureau. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait énormément, elle savait qu'il avait de nombreux secrets et que son équipe était au courant de tout. Elle ne leur en voulait pas vraiment. Elle se disait qu'il la mettrait au courant quand le jeune homme aurait suffisamment confiance en elle mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle le côtoie un peu plus.

Elle secoua la tête et replongea dans ses dossiers. De son côté, Harry était arrivé à la morgue. Ducky l'attendait et lui offrit un large sourire en le voyant. Le petit brun enfila les vêtements dont il avait besoin pour assister son ami au cours de l'autopsie et ils se mirent au travail.

* * *

À Poudlard, le directeur était très en colère. Après la perte de Neville Londubat, Draco Malfoy et Luna Lovegood, il perdait cette idiote de Granger. La née moldue s'était enfuie. Puis, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre ne donnaient plus de nouvelles et il les soupçonnait d'être parti rejoindre cet insecte de Potter.

D'après les rumeurs, Tom Riddle était redevenu lui même. Quelqu'un avait donc effectué le rituel de réunification d'âme. Il avait perdu ses prisonniers et Ombrage devenait trop impatiente et la communauté sorcière commençait à avoir des doutes sur le ministre actuel. Tout allait de travers.

La veille, il avait décidé de réunir les membres de l'ordre et il avait apprit de la bouche de Molly Weasley que Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy et les Jumeaux étaient partis sans laisser de traces. Les Jumeaux avaient confié la boutique à Verity et la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il perdait donc 6 membres de l'Ordre d'un coup.

Remus et Severus n'avaient toujours pas donné de leurs nouvelles et il était sûr qu'ils avaient déserté eux aussi. De même que Kingsley Shackelbolt, Maugrey Fol Oeil et son frère Abelforth qui avait fermé son auberge du jour au lendemain. Pomfresh lui avait remis sa démission il y a peu et Hagrid qui était parti pour tenter de rallier les géants s'était également évaporé dans la nature.

Le vent était en train de tourner en sa défaveur et il détestait ça. Il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il allait perdre cette guerre. Il le sentait. Il se faisait vieux et il avait de moins en moins d'alliés fidèles. Heureusement, il avait des traitres qui allaient très bientôt infiltrer les rangs de Harry Potter et grâce à eux, il saurait ce que le camp adverse préparait.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent et le weekend arriva. L'équipe s'était donnée rendez vous devant chez Gibbs pour se rendre au manoir que Harry et les autres avaient acheté. Alors qu'ils discutaient pour savoir qui ferait la route avec qui. Gibbs prit la parole.

\- Je fais la route avec DiNozzo. Seul à seul.

Personne ne discuta. Les autres se dispersèrent entre les voitures de Ducky et Ziva. Tony et Gibbs montèrent dans la voiture de l'italien et passèrent devant pour montrer le chemin aux autres.

Le convoie prit la direction de l'autoroute et s'y engagea. Quand ils furent lancés, Gibbs regarda Tony et lança.

\- Tony, il est temps qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux.

L'italien était légèrement inquiet. Il savait de quoi l'ainé voulait parler et il se demandait comment il parviendrait à lui montrer qu'il était sincère dans ses sentiments. Son boss l'avait toujours prit pour un coureur de jupon sans cervelle, un rigolo. La discussion allait être compliqué. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se racla la gorge et rétorqua.

\- Pas de problème Boss, je t'écoute.


	12. Aménagement du QG et Surveillance

Gibbs plongea un moment dans ses pensées. Il voulait trouver les mots justes et ne pas braquer son bras droit. Il appréciait énormément l'italien mais il devait être ferme. Il était hors de question que son agent fasse du mal à Harry. Il connaissait assez la vie sentimentale de Tony pour savoir que c'était un désastre et que l'italien traitait parfois mal ses conquêtes quand il se lassait d'elles et il refusait que son fils adoptif souffre d'un rejet.

\- Tu sais que je t'apprécie. Tu as toujours été comme un fils pour moi. Je t'ai formé, je t'ai accordé ma confiance et j'ai fait de toi mon bras droit. Tu es un excellent agent Tony, mon meilleur agent...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à dévoiler ses sentiments. Il avait pour habitude de masquer ses émotions. Même les quelques fois où Tony avait failli mourir il ne s'était pas dévoilé. Même s'il détestait montrer ses faiblesses, il était temps qu'il s'ouvre un peu. Il devait dire à Tony ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et dévoiler une part de lui qu'il aurait aimé garder secrète. 

\- Tu as peur pour Harry boss ? Interrogea l'italien.

Gibbs se tourna vers l'italien et lui jeta un regard assez dur. Le plus jeune se crispa légèrement et grimaça. Son patron allait probablement lui dire des choses qui allaient lui faire mal. Il savait aussi que c'était nécessaire. Que l'ex marine avait besoin de dire ce qu'il pensait pour être rassuré.

\- Et j'ai des raisons d'avoir peur ! Tu as toujours été très volage et un véritable crétin avec tes conquêtes. De plus, depuis que tu as rencontré Harry, tu l'as blessé plus d'une fois. Il n'y a qu'à voir les explosions de magie qu'il a eu. Je sais par Abby qu'il a été malade, très malade. Si tu lui fais du mal, que tu le trompe ou que tu le rejette d'une manière ou d'une autre, il en mourra. Et je refuse de le perdre comme j'ai perdu Shanon et Kelly.  
\- J'aime Harry ! Je ne le ferai pas souffrir Boss !  
\- Tu dis ça maintenant ! Mais dois-je te rappeler qu'aucune de tes relations n'a excédé un mois. Tu es un coureur de jupons. Tu es un grand gamin. Même si tu es mâture dans ton travail, dans ta vie, c'est loin d'être le cas ! Alors, permet moi de douter de tes propos. Qu'arrivera t-il quand tu te lasseras d'Harry ? Tu t'es toujours vanté d'être l'hétéro par excellence. Je te rappel que Harry est un homme ! Que se passera t-il quand tu réaliseras que les femmes te manquent et que tu le tromperas ?!

Tony prit les remarques de son patron comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Alors c'était ainsi que tout le monde le voyait ? Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un guignol coureur de jupons à leurs yeux ? Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il aimait Gibbs comme un père mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse dire des choses aussi ignobles sans répliquer. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui et qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Harry.

\- J'ai été volage, c'est vrai ! Je ne suis pas très mâture non plus dans la vie ! Seulement, est ce que quelqu'un c'est déjà demandé pourquoi je suis comme ça ?! Pourquoi je peux être un tel crétin ?! Il n'y a que Harry qui a cherché à me comprendre. Lui, il a vu que ce n'était qu'un masque ! Il a vu que tout ce que je cherchais, c'était à être aimé, à ce qu'on soit fier de moi. Mon père n'a jamais été fier de moi ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé ! J'ai toujours été une gêne pour lui et un bon à rien ! C'est vrai, j'ai été un bâtard avec Harry mais c'est seulement parce que j'avais peur ! J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour lui ! Que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés ! Je l'aime ! Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal ! Avant lui, je n'avais jamais été amoureux !

Gibbs était ravi, il arborait un large sourire. C'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Faire sortir Tony de ses gonds pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pensait vraiment. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il s'ouvre vraiment. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sans cette colère, il n'aurait jamais dit tout ça. Pour pouvoir connaître ses vrais sentiments, il avait été obligé d'en passer par là. Il était encore doué pour manipuler son subordonné. 

\- Voilà, ce n'était pas si dur. C'était tout ce que je voulais entendre. Et sache que si ton père ne t'a jamais apprécié à ta juste valeur. Pour moi, tu es le fils que j'aurai voulu avoir et je suis fier de toi et de l'homme que tu es en train de devenir Tony.  
\- Merci Gibbs... répliqua l'italien, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Jethro. Je pense que tu as gagné le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu es destiné à devenir mon gendre après tout. Enchérit l'aîné en riant légèrement.  
\- Jethro... bon, on va peut être arrêter là pour la séquence émotion, ça nous va pas du tout Gibbs.   
\- Crétin ! S'exclama l'aîné en mettant une taloche derrière la tête de Tony tout en gardant un œil sur la route.  
\- Heureux de te retrouver Boss ! 

Tony souriait et Gibbs n'était pas en reste. Il prit la sortie de l'autoroute et roula encore quelques kilomètres avant de s'engager sur une petite route forestière selon les instructions de l'italien. C'était le seul accès vers le manoir et la route n'était pas très visible en plus d'être terreuse et accidentée. Ce devait être un cauchemar en hiver, il faudrait que Harry fasse quelque chose pour ça. Jethro lui en parlerait quand il aurait un moment.

Malgré le chemin boueux et tortueux, cinq minutes plus tard, ils virent le manoir qui se détachait à l'horizon. La bâtisse était immense et Gibbs était vraiment impressionné. Il n'avait jamais vu de maison aussi luxueuse, même durant ses enquêtes pour le NCIS. Même le manoir de Ducky paraissait minuscule à côté. Ils entrèrent dans le parc après avoir passé des barrières en fer forgé et disparurent aux yeux du monde sans en avoir conscience.

Tous les sorts de protections avaient été posés dont un sort repousse moldu. Seul ceux qui savaient que le manoir était là et qui étaient autorisés à y venir pouvaient voir la bâtisse. Les autres verraient de vieilles ruines et ressentiraient le besoin de s'en éloigner s'ils approchaient. Il y avait également un bouclier élémentaire et d'autres sorts complexes qui étaient destinés à les protéger des sorciers mal attentionnés.

Les trois voitures se dirigèrent vers les marches du perron. Elles étaient faites de pierres blanche et la rampe, en pierre elle aussi était magnifiquement sculptée. L'entrée du manoir était superbe, munie de larges portes en bois sculptées et hautes d'au moins trois mètres. Ils se garèrent et virent les portes s'ouvrir. Harry vint à leur rencontre en courant, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était très heureux de les voir et de les accueillir dans cette demeure où ils allaient bientôt séjourner pour une durée indéterminée.

Ils descendirent des véhicules. Le petit brun se jeta dans les bras de Tony et l'embrassa doucement avant de saluer les autres n'oubliant pas d'enlacer Gibbs qui lui avait énormément manqué ces derniers jours. Il les invita ensuite à entrer et les guida vers le salon dans lequel ses alliés attendaient. 

La pièce était spacieuse, un parquet de bois foncé recouvrait le sol et les murs étaient dans des tons clairs. Il y avait plusieurs canapés et fauteuils noirs et blancs et deux tables basses. Plus loin, il y avait un mur recouvert d'une immense bibliothèque et une table pour travailler. Tout était calme et l'ambiance était studieuse. Certains étaient debout et attendaient l'arrivée des moldus qui avaient sauvé le petit brun, d'autres étaient plongés dans diverses recherches.

Le plus jeune fit rapidement les présentations. Il remarqua que Abby et Severus semblaient avoir eu un coup de foudre immédiat et le regard que portait Lucius sur Ziva en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la jeune femme. Il eut un large sourire, les semaines à venir allaient être intéressantes. Tous prirent place sur les fauteuils et les elfes amenèrent des plateaux emplis de boissons, biscuits et pâtisseries. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence et finalement, le plus jeune prit la parole.

\- D'autres alliés vont arriver dans les jours à venir. Je travaille sur un moyen de faire fonctionner les appareils moldus dans le monde sorcier. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de vous Abby et Tim. Je ne suis pas assez doué en électronique et physique. Il me manque certains renseignements pour créer un sort efficace.  
\- Pas de problème même si je suis plus douée en chimie qu'en électronique. Tim me surpasse largement dans ce domaine. Rétorqua Abby.   
\- Oh... alors j'ai une idée Abby. Si Severus est d'accord, il pourrait t'apprendre à brasser les potions qui n'ont pas besoin de magie. Et tu pourrais l'initier à la chimie et à la biologie. Je suis sûr que ça lui permettrait d'améliorer certaines potions et d'avancer dans ses recherches.   
\- Je pense que se sera possible Potter... répliqua Severus avec sa froideur habituelle.  
\- Arrêtes de faire ton vampire mal luné Severus. Ça ne te va pas du tout. Tu es vraiment vampire, certes, mais tu n'as pas besoin de jouer au bâtard associal. Lança le jeune sorcier en riant.

Le potionniste grogna face à la remarque mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un très léger sourire signe que la remarque l'amusait. Ce qui était plutôt rare pour lui. Il ne laissait jamais tomber son masque, sauf en présence des personnes en qui il avait réellement confiance. Abby avait écarquillé les yeux et se mit à sautiller sur place comme un enfant à qui on aurait dit que Noël et son anniversaire arrivaient en avance.

\- Un vampire ?! Un vrai vampire ?!  
\- Oui. Rétorqua calmement Harry en se demandant ce que la gothique allait inventer.  
\- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama t-elle en se levant et en allant toucher Severus comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel.

Le sombre professeur se crispa légèrement. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre tactile ni extraverti. De plus, l'odeur de la jeune femme l'envoûtait. Depuis qu'il était vampire, il n'avait jamais voulu avoir de calice, il n'en avait jamais ressentit le besoin. Par chance, il n'avait jamais rencontré de calice potentiel. Sa chance venait de tourner. Après 20 ans de tranquillité, il allait devoir faire face à son envie de sang, son désir, l'attraction que la jeune femme représentait. Il allait vraiment en baver, il le sentait. Physiquement, mentalement mais aussi par son odeur. La jeune femme était tout à fait à son goût bien qu'un peu trop surexcitée mais ce n'était qu'un détail. 

Il se leva, aussi dignement que possible pour masquer son trouble et prit la parole. Il devait se calmer et brasser des potions l'apaisait. Il était urgent qu'il se vide la tête et apaise le vampire qui grondait en lui. Puis, il fallait commencer à brasser les stocks pour l'infirmerie.

\- Je vais dans mon laboratoire Potter. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail.  
\- J'peux venir ? S'il vous plaît ? Je serai très discrète.

Severus plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux brillants et une petite moue plaquée sur le visage. Elle était vraiment attendrissante. Il soupira intérieurement, il était foutu. Il était incapable de résister à cette jeune femme. Il tourna les talons et lança sur un ton tranchant.

\- C'est d'accord ! Mais si vous me déconcentrez, je vous jette dehors ou je vous utilise comme cobaye pour mes potions. J'ai pleins de poisons à tester...

Le ton dangereux du potionniste fit frissonner la plupart des personnes présentes. Hormis Harry, Lucius et Draco qui connaissaient assez bien le vampire pour savoir que c'était des paroles en l'air destinées à effrayer mais qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il sortit de la pièce, suivit par une Abby souriante. Quand ils furent partis, le plus jeune reprit la parole.

\- Ziva ? Gibbs ? Vous êtes assez doué pour le combat. Toi Ziva pour le corps à corps et les armes blanches et toi Gibbs pour les armes à feu. J'aimerai que vous travailliez en collaboration avec Lucius, Sirius et Remus pour mettre en place un programme d'entraînement puisque c'est eux qui vont nous entraîner pour le duel sorcier.  
\- Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Lança Ziva.  
\- Par contre. Remus est un loup garou. Vas y doucement avec lui, la pleine lune a eu lieu y a pas longtemps. Il est encore un peu fatigué. Et surtout, n'utilise pas de lame en argent. Par contre n'hésite pas avec Sirius et Lucius. 

Harry avait dit ça en souriant et avait fait un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme qui avait répondu par un large sourire. Sirius avait froncé les sourcils, tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Lucius était sceptique pour sa part. La jeune femme était frêle et avait l'air tout à fait inoffensive. À quoi pensait Potter ? Elle n'était pas du tout taillée pour le combat. Elle n'avait probablement rien à leur apprendre qu'il ne sache déjà. 

Remus quitta le salon et invita les autres à le suivre. Ils allaient dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils y seraient plus à l'aise pour monter une stratégie. Il avait hâte de connaître les techniques de combat moldu. Il avait toujours rêvé de les apprendre et n'avait jamais trouver personne pour le faire. Il savait à quel point les sans pouvoirs pouvaient être doués. Ils s'étaient parfaitement adapté à leur monde malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir.

Le survivant discuta encore un peu avec les autres. Ainsi, Tom et Regulus furent envoyés à l'extérieur pour chercher du matériel qui manquait. Comme c'était dans le monde moldu et qu'ils ne s'y connaissaient pas du tout, Palmer avait été invité à les accompagner. Il allait les aider à rassembler le matériel dont Harry avait besoin.

Ducky fut invité à suivre Hermione dans ce qui serait l'infirmerie. Il fallait aménager l'endroit et faire le point sur les potions mais aussi remèdes moldus dont ils auraient besoin. Draco et Cédric furent assignés aux recherches et Luna et Neville durent aller dans le parc pour créer une serre et des enclos pour les créatures magiques ou non. 

Ensuite, Harry, McGee et Tony prirent place à la table de travail et le diplômé du MIT prit un ton professoral. Il expliqua le fonctionnement de l'électricité, de chaque appareil électronique mais aussi quelques notions de physique. Le petit brun prenait des notes, dessinait des schémas complexes et fronçait les sourcils de temps à autre. Il trouvait tout ça fascinant. Il était assis sur les genoux de Tony. L'italien enserrait sa taille et caressait doucement le bas de son dos. 

Dans le laboratoire, Severus et Abby étaient très concentrés. Le potionniste avait expliqué les bases des potions à la jeune femme et lui avait donné de la pimentine à brasser. L'hiver approchait et il était sûr que certains dans la maison auraient un rhume ou une grippe à soigner. Puis cette potion était très simple à brasser si on suivait correctement les instructions. C'était une manière discrète de tester ses capacités. 

De son côté, il brassait une potion anti douleur et des potions de régénération sanguine. Elles étaient bien plus complexes, surtout celle de régénération sanguine qui nécessitait une parfaite concentration.

Abby, toujours concentrée sur son travail, prit la parole. Elle était hésitante, elle avait peur que le vampire refuse sa demande, ce qu'elle comprendrait parfaitement. Il ne la connaissait pas après tout.

\- Est ce qu'il serait possible que je vous prélève, un cheveux, un peu de sang et un échantillon de peau ? J'aimerai beaucoup en apprendre davantage sur les vampires.

Severus se figea sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourquoi voulait-elle tout ça ? Il n'était pas un animal ou un phénomène de foire. Il n'était pas non plus un animal de laboratoire. Il regarda la jeune femme et répondit assez sèchement.

\- Je ne suis pas un phénomène de foire, ni un sujet d'expérience. Je ne laisserai personne me disséquer !  
\- Oh non. Je ne veux pas vous utiliser pour faire des expériences. C'est juste que, j'aimerai vraiment en apprendre plus sur les vampires. Grâce au sang de Harry, j'ai appris des choses sur les sorciers et sur les veelas et j'ai pu faire des recherches. Peut être que je pourrai découvrir des choses qui seraient bénéfiques pour vous.

Severus haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme avait l'air sincère. Il était évident qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Puis, depuis des années, il cherchait à créer une potion qui agirait sur la soif des vampires et qui permettrait qu'ils se nourrissent moins souvent. Abby avait l'air plutôt doué dans son domaine et peut être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à atteindre son but. Il soupira. Il regretterait peut être de lui avoir accordé sa confiance mais bon, il verrait ça le moment venu.

\- C'est d'accord mais je préférerai que ce soit Harry qui prélève mon sang. Je ne vous connais pas assez et le vampire en moi pourrait très mal réagir. Le sang est assez tabou pour ceux de mon espèce.  
\- Oh, pas de problème. Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de la confiance que vous m'accordez. Je promet de vous donner une copie de toutes mes recherches et découvertes.

Abby était ravie, le vampire avait accepté sa proposition. Ses recherches permettraient qu'elle passe plus de temps avec lui. Elle était sous le charme de cet homme sombre. Elle était persuadée que derrière son masque de froideur se cachait un homme doux et attachant. Il devait seulement manquer d'affection. Elle pouvait sentir de profondes blessures en lui. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et fut surprise quand il y répondit tout aussi timidement.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de duel, à l'autre bout du manoir, Remus était assis sur le sol et riait à gorge déployée. L'heure qui venait de passer avait été vraiment drôle et intéressante. Il avait apprit de nombreuses choses. Notamment que dans le combat moldu, la carrure de l'adversaire ne comptait pas et que les plus costauds n'étaient pas forcément les plus forts.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle, Lucius avait provoqué la jeune femme. Il avait agit comme un crétin de première et avait tenté de la rabaisser. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était trop douce et trop frêle. Qu'elle n'était pas faite pour combattre et qu'il refusait de se battre contre elle. 

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû lui dire ça. Avait rétorqué Gibbs alors que Lucius jetait un regard sceptique à l'homme.

Ziva avait un regard froid et scrutait les moindres faits et gestes du blond. Après quelques secondes, elle lui avait dit de se mettre en place et de combattre contre elle, qu'elle n'accepterait ni refus, ni traitement de faveur et que s'il voulait, il pouvait même utiliser sa baguette. 

Le blond avait répondu par son habituel sourire narquois et son air supérieur. Il s'était mis en place, avait salué comme pour tout duel et avait lancé un premier sort que la jeune femme avait esquivé en roulant sur le sol. Ensuite, tout était allé très vite, Ziva avait bondit, frappé, esquivé et Lucius c'était retrouvé plusieurs fois au sol, sans baguette. 

\- Alors ? Vous pensez toujours que je ne suis pas faite pour le combat ? J'ai fait parti du Mossad, les services secrets Israéliens et j'étais leur meilleur agent. Je suis maintenant agent de terrain pour le NCIS et j'ai eu plusieurs missions d'infiltration. On m'a élevé pour devenir une tueuse. Maintenant, arrêtez de me prendre de haut et concentrez vous ! Je suis sûr que je peux vous apprendre des choses qui vous permettront d'être encore meilleur en duel sorcier.  
\- Plaît-il ? Qui vous dit que je veux apprendre des techniques moldues pour m'améliorer ?  
\- Oh... Peut être qu'en faisant un duel contre Tom ou Harry vous changerez d'avis. Au départ, Tom était comme vous. Il ne voulait pas apprendre les techniques moldues mais finalement, il a cédé. Avec ce que je leur ai appris, je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient vous écraser en moins de 5 minutes.

Lucius grogna alors que Rémus et Sirius riaient de plus en plus. L'héritier Black était persuadé qu'il pourrait faire mieux que Lucius face à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air si dangereuse que ça. Puis, il avait un avantage, il ne l'avait pas rabaissé. Elle serait peut être plus cool avec lui. Il ignorait à quel point il se trompait. Malgré l'ouverture d'esprit dont il avait fait preuve, elle ne l'avait pas épargné.

En ville, ça n'avait pas été simple non plus. Les deux sorciers avaient regardé la liste que Harry avait rédigé pour eux. Ils avaient beau lire relire, dans n'importe quel sens, ça restait du chinois. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était une perceuse, ou même une prise électrique et encore moins des vis. 

Heureusement, Palmer était là pour les guider. L'assistant légiste les avait d'abord mené dans un magasin d'électronique et une quincaillerie, ils y avaient acheté pas mal de choses. Surtout des outils, de la visserie, des clous, des planches de bois et aussi une énorme boîte pour ranger les outils. Ils avaient enchaîné sur un magasin qui vendaient des appareils High Tech et avaient clos leur matinée shopping par une librairie.

Au début, le jeune moldu n'était pas très à l'aise avec Tom. Les yeux du sorcier lui faisaient peur, tout comme son allure mais il parvenait quand même à se détendre un peu. À force de le côtoyer, le sorcier l'effrayait moins, surtout s'il oubliait ses yeux rouges carmins. À mesure que la journée avançait, il avait tout de même réussi à discuter avec eux et même plaisanter un peu. Au final, il les trouvait plutôt sympathique.

Les sorciers avaient réduit la taille des sacs au fur et à mesure, de cette manière, ils n'étaient pas trop chargé et ne devaient pas revenir à la voiture pour déposer leurs achats. Une fois les achats effectués, ils décidèrent de manger quelque chose en ville, ensuite, ils regagneraient le manoir. 

Pour Draco et Cédric, être affecté aux recherches les avait quelque peu rapproché. L'aîné avait profité que Harry les avait mis ensemble pour discuter un peu avec le blond et apprendre à le connaître. L'héritier Malfoy était sous le charme. Il avait toujours apprécié l'élève de Poufsouffle aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et avait été très affecté par sa mort. 

Il lui avait fallut de longs mois pour s'en remettre même s'il n'avait rien pu montrer de sa peine à l'époque. Un Malfoy devait rester maître de ses émotions en toute circonstance. De toute façon, sa mère aurait été très en colère si elle avait soupçonné une seule seconde qu'il pouvait être gay. Il aurait eu droit à une séance de torture en règle. Après la perte de Cédric, il était devenu encore plus froid avec les autres. Il c'était éloigné de la plupart des Serpentard et c'était réfugié dans les études où il excellait. Il refusait de se lier à qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Il avait trop mal. 

De son côté, le Poufsouffle l'observait et s'imprégnait de ses moindre mimiques. Il voulait apprendre ses traits par cœur. Il saisissait peu à peu son caractère et l'aimait d'autant plus. 

Malgré son impassibilité, Draco était un jeune homme plutôt doux. Ça se reflétait sur son visage et dans son regard quand il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et laissait tomber son masque de froideur. Il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que Draco laisse définitivement tomber son masque.

Dans l'infirmerie, Hermione et Ducky avaient bien travaillé. La jeune femme avait entièrement redécoré les lieux de quelques coups de baguettes. Elle savait que Harry détestait les hôpitaux et avait tout fait pour l'infirmerie ne ressemble pas à un hôpital classique, c'était coloré et chaleureux. 

Ensuite, elle avait organiser les étagères et armoires de médicaments, pansements, livres de médecines et psychologies avec l'aide du vieux médecin légiste. Ils avaient séparé les remèdes moldus des remèdes sorciers. Des sorts de protection avaient été posés sur les vitrines qui renfermaient des potions. Si elles tombaient, les fioles ne se briseraient pas. Les mélanges de potion pouvaient être très instables et dangereux.

Dans le parc, Luna et Neville avaient bien avancé eux aussi. Le Gryffondor avait créé une serre et planté différentes graines et racines pour recréer des plantes qui serviraient pour les potions. Luna avait fabriqué plusieurs enclos pour y parquer les créatures magiques ou non qui peupleraient le parc du manoir. Dobby et Winky les avaient aidé en nettoyant et rénovant le parc qui était dans un piteux état. Ils avaient même créé un abris pour les créatures en cas de pluie ou de neige. 

Grâce à eux, le terrain de Quidditch serait à nouveau disponible et une terrasse et un salon de jardin avaient été installés près du petit étang en bordure du bois privé. Le Parc du manoir serait très agréable quand il y aurait du beau temps. Harry pourrait renouer avec sa passion et jouer au Quidditch avec Draco, Cédric et les autres.

Le reste du weekend se déroula dans le calme, les moldus et les sorciers nouaient tranquillement connaissance et tout le monde s'entendait bien. Même Lucius et Ziva malgré leurs petites prises de becs. Le blond avait compris que la jeune femme n'était pas faible et fragile comme il l'avait pensé au départ et même s'il avait encore du mal à digérer qu'elle ait pu le battre plusieurs fois, il acceptait qu'elle mette en place un entraînement physique pour les sorciers.

Une sorte de respect mutuel s'était noué entre ces deux là et leurs joutes verbales faisaient rire les autres. Il était évident qu'ils se testaient et se jaugeaient. Le blond dévorait Ziva du regard quand elle regardait ailleurs et la jeune femme faisait de même. C'était vraiment drôle à observer.

Des membres de l'ordre et d'anciens « mangemorts » avaient contacté Tom et Harry et devaient arriver dans les semaines à venir. Certaines des personnes qui avaient tourné le dos à Harry semblaient faire marche arrière et Rodolphus Lestrange avait tenu à se joindre à sa femme Bellatrix et à son frère dans la guerre à venir. Bien que Tom n'ait aucune confiance en lui, il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Il devrait juste le surveiller. 

Après cette petite pause, Harry et l'équipe du NCIS avaient travaillé sur des enquêtes. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite et durant un mois, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas eu de moment de libre. Les meurtres, disparitions et autres vols se succédaient. À mesure que le temps passait, le Veela s'améliorait et devenait un meilleur agent de terrain. 

Hermione avait demandé à apprendre la médecine légale, le profilage psychologique et l'analyse scientifique. Ducky, Palmer et Abby l'y aidaient. Draco et Cédric apprenaient les mystères de l'informatique et des différentes technologies moldues au côté de McGee. Remus prenait des cours de tir avec Gibbs. Même en dehors des enquêtes, ils avaient des emplois du temps chargés. 

Jenny rongeait son frein. Elle savait que ses agents lui cachaient des choses. Que ça avait rapport avec Harry. Elle pensait qu'en apprenant à connaître le jeune homme, il finirait par lui faire confiance et lui dévoilerait ses secrets mais non. Pour le moment, tout le monde continuait à la mettre à l'écart.

Les Weasley qui étaient du côté de Harry étaient arrivés et avec eux, il y avait Fol Oeil, Pomfresh, Hagrid, Shacklebolt, Tonks et Katie Bell. Maugrey avait effrayé certains des moldus avec sa jambe de bois, son look de bagnard et son œil fou mais dans l'ensemble, il était apprécié. Des Serpentard étaient aussi arrivés. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Milicent Bullstrode et Marcus Flint. 

Les sorciers vivaient dans le manoir de Washington ou dans celui des Malfoy à côté de Salem. Les plus jeune avaient abandonné leurs études à Poudlard et suivaient une scolarité à Salem. Certains directement à l'institut magique, d'autres par correspondance. Harry avait trouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner des caméras et micros dans le monde sorcier et Dobby c'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard pour en installer et aussi à Square Grimmaurd dans la cuisine.

Ils avaient également réussi à en dissimuler au ministère. Ils surveillaient le bureau du ministre, le département des mystères, le bureau de Ombrage et les salles d'audiences. Nombre de sorciers se faisaient arrêter en ce moment. Certains se retrouvaient à Azkaban juste parce qu'ils avaient commis l'erreur de naître dans une famille moldue. Tout devenait dingue.

Depuis plus de deux semaines, ils suivaient donc ce qui se passait chez l'ennemi et avaient recueillis de précieuses informations. Le weekend arrivait et Ziva et Gibbs avaient organisé un camp de survit qui durerait trois jours. Les sorciers seraient séparés en deux équipes, des moldus seraient intégrés aux équipes et durant les trois jours, ils devraient se combattre de manière amical et survivre. Le but était d'éliminer l'autre équipe.

Tony était dans l'équipe de Harry pour des raisons pratiques. Sa condition de Veela l'empêchait de faire le moindre mal à son compagnon. Tom était également avec eux, tout comme les jumeaux Weasley, Severus et Abby. Même si le jeune sorcier n'était pas vraiment ravi, Rodolphus avait été tiré au sort et se trouvait également dans leur équipe. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'ancien Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à supporter la présence de l'aîné Lestrange alors qu'il s'entendait très bien avec Rabastan et même avec Bellatrix.

Toute la journée, les deux équipes s'étaient combattues amicalement. Certains avaient été éliminés et dormiraient au chaud. Les autres restaient en course. Si on mettait de côté Rodolphus qui préférait faire bande à part, l'équipe de Harry était bien coordonnée et ils obtenaient de bons résultats ensemble. Tony et lui faisaient un bon duo de combattant. Ils suivaient instinctivement les mouvements de l'autre.

La nuit était tombée depuis environ trois heures et tout était calme dans leur camp. Tom était devant une tente et réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les semaines à venir. L'équipe du NCIS avait prévu de partir en congé pour une durée indéterminée d'ici deux semaines et les choses avançaient plutôt bien. Harry et Tony c'étaient isolés et s'embrassaient un peu plus loin, ils étaient cachés par un groupe d'arbre.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle, les mains de l'agent du NCIS commençaient à s'égarer sous les vêtements du plus jeune. Harry frissonnait et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid qui s'était installé depuis quelques semaines. Il s'apprêtait à détacher la ceinture du pantalon de Tony quand il entendit le bruit d'une branche qui craqua un peu plus loin. Il se détacha de son compagnon et commença à observer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Après quelques secondes, son regard se posa sur Tom. Le sorcier était éclairé par sa baguette et prenait des notes. Il n'entendait rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il devait avoir mit une bulle de silence. Harry vit une silhouette qui approchait lentement dans le dos de l'ancien Serpentard. Quand un éclat brillant accrocha son regard, il comprit ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'élança sans se poser de question en brandissant sa baguette.

\- Attention Tom ! Stupéfix ! Hurla Harry en jetant le sort vers l'agresseur.

Le sort de silence sauta grâce à l'afflux de magie vélane. Tom sauta sur ses pieds et vint se placer aux côtés de Harry. Face à eux, Rodolphus Lestrange brandissait un poignard et sa baguette. Il avait un sourire sadique plaqué sur ses lèvres et le regard fou. Les manches de sa robe de sorcier étaient relevées révélant la marque des ténèbres. 

Le veela s'en voulut, il avait compris que cet homme était un traître à la seconde où il était arrivé au manoir mais, il avait décidé de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et à cause de ça, ce fou avait failli tuer Tom. Ça avait été vraiment proche cette fois ci. Que ce serait-il passé si Harry ne l'avait pas entendu ? 

\- Alors comme ça, tu es un traître ? J'aurai dû m'en douter... Siffla Tom, en colère.  
\- Non ! C'est toi le traître ! Tu as décidé d'arrêter les massacres, de laisser vivre ces insectes de moldu... Tu collabore avec des sangs de bourbes. Répliqua Rodolphus avec dégoût en crachant sur le sol.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu exterminer les moldu ou les nés moldus. Ce n'était pas moi mais j'aurai dû me douter que tu allais me trahir. Tu aimes trop torturer et tuer pour oublier les massacres auxquels tu as participé.

Sans répondre, Rodolphus jeta un informulé vers Tom, un sort de découpe. L'héritier de Serpentard sauta sur le côté et le sort déchira son blouson. Il riposta aussitôt et très vite, un combat féroce s'engagea entre Harry, Tom et Rodolphus. Les sorts pleuvaient, tous plus puissants, violents, destructeurs. Deux arbres étaient tombés dans la bataille et il y avait d'énormes trous dans le sol. 

Tony avait sorti son arme et attendait le bon moment pour tirer en cas de besoin. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient été réveillés. Abby regardait la scène avec les yeux écarquillés et Severus l'avait ramené contre lui pour la rassurer et la protéger. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais vu le côté sombre de leur monde et elle s'émerveillait encore comme une enfant face à la magie.

Harry évita de justesse un avada et répliqua par une pluie de fléchettes de glace qui sortit de sa main. Depuis quelques temps, ses pouvoirs Veela étaient plus forts mais c'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à faire quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire. À croire que la peur lui donnait des ailes. Plusieurs projectiles atteignirent le mage noir qui grogna de douleur et qui fut distrait. Tom profita de l'ouverture et jeta un avada qui fit mouche. 

Rodolphus se figea, son regard se fit vide et il retomba sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Abby tournait le dos à la scène, blottie contre le torse de Severus. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et le vampire sentait des larmes imbiber sa tenue de combat. Tony rangea son arme et approcha du mangemort pour voir s'il était vraiment mort et hocha la tête pour dire que c'était bien le cas. 

Alors que Tom et Tony s'occupaient du corps du mangemort, Harry avait sorti un téléphone satellite et appelait Gibbs pour lui expliquer la situation et lui donner leurs coordonnées exactes. L'ex marine annonça qu'il arrivait tout de suite. Severus avait emmené Abby à l'écart et avait préparé du thé et du café de quelques coups de baguettes. Il avait aussi sorti du Whisky pur feu et de l'hydromel. Certains auraient besoin d'un verre pour se remettre du choc. 

Peu après, Gibbs arriva suivit de près par Ziva. Tout comme Tony l'avait fait plus tôt, il vérifia que Rodolphus Lestrange était vraiment mort et le groupe alla rejoindre Severus. Il fallait décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Une chose était sûr, ils ne devaient pas contacter la police moldue, l'enquête serait bien trop louche. La question était de savoir s'ils allaient contacter les aurors américains ou seulement faire disparaître le corps.

\- Que faisons nous ? Demanda directement Tony.  
\- Nous pourrions contacter les aurors américains, répliqua Tom avant de reprendre. Le problème c'est que la mort de Rodolphus pourrait arriver aux oreilles de Dumbledore et accélérer les choses. On est loin d'être prêt à l'affronter. On manque encore d'informations et d'entraînement.  
\- Il a raison. Enchérit Harry. Même si l'idée de faire disparaître le corps ne me plaît pas, on a pas vraiment le choix. Puis, si Rodolphus était un traître, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le seul infiltré dans nos rangs. Il faut qu'on enquête pour savoir qui était avec lui.   
\- Je suis d'accord. Déclara Gibbs alors que les autres hochaient la tête en guise d'accord. Même Abby était d'accord malgré le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir. 

Quand la décision fut prise. Les sorciers utilisèrent leurs baguettes pour creuser un trou très profond.Tom jeta différents sorts d'embaumement utilisés par les légistomages et ils mirent le corps en terre avant de le recouvrir. Severus lança des sorts de repousse moldus et d'autres choses afin que le cadavre ne soit pas découvert par hasard malgré le fait qu'il était enterré profondément au milieu des bois. 

Dès qu'ils eurent finis, ils attendirent le matin et les deux équipes se rassemblèrent. L'entraînement était annulé. Ils avaient des choses importantes à faire et des décisions à prendre. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de débusquer les traîtres et faire ce qu'il fallait pour que d'autres ne prennent pas leur place. 

Plusieurs jours passèrent et ils décidèrent que le Basilic noir de Harry allait les aider à débusquer les traîtres. Tous ceux qui avaient rejoint leur rang, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers allaient être soumis au regard de la créature magique. Les tests avaient déjà commencés et les résultats avaient été notés et cachés. L'idée était de faire croire aux traîtres qu'ils avaient passé les tests et de les surveiller ensuite. 

Ainsi, nombres de ceux qui les avaient rejoints furent mit sous surveillance. Parmis eux, il y avait entre autre Tonks ou encore Milicent Bullstrode. Voir que cette dernière était une traîtresse à la solde de Dumbledore avait énormément choqué Draco qui n'aurait jamais imaginé que son amie de Serpentard puisse être du côté du vieux fou. Il y avait également des traîtres plus évidents, comme McNair ou encore Augustus Rockwood. Au final, il y avait presque une dizaine de traîtres dans leurs rangs.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient découverts, Harry et les autres pouvaient surveiller les informations qui arrivaient jusqu'à Dumbledore et voir lesquels avaient trahis par conviction et lesquels c'étaient fait berner en pensant que le vieux fou était du côté de la lumière. Les massacres continuaient en Angleterre, en Écosse et en Irlande et Voldemort et les mangemorts étaient accusés à chaque fois bien que personne ne puisse véritablement identifier les responsables. Des aurors anglais avaient remarqué que la plupart des victimes survivantes des massacres avaient eu leurs mémoires modifiées.

Severus avait administré à Harry la potion qui lui avait redonné ses véritables souvenirs. Hermione et les jumeaux avaient eu droit à une dose de potion eux aussi. Le petit brun avait été très choqué en récupérant ses souvenirs et sa magie c'était emballée créant un énorme cratère dans le parc du manoir. Il avait fallut des jours pour réparer les dégâts.

Il avait revécu la manière dont Ombrage, qu'il avait rencontré en fait à la fin de sa 4ème année et pas durant l'été quand il était passé devant le magenmagot pour avoir utilisé la magie devant un moldu, avait emmené Cedric devant ses yeux. Il avait hurlé de désespoir alors que le crapaud rose traînait le Poufsouffle dans une cellule du ministère pour avoir utiliser un sortilège interdit durant le tournoi. 

Il avait ensuite assisté à l'arrestation de son parrain par le ministre et Dumbledore au ministère. Il l'avait vu se faire emmener par des Aurors. Il avait vu le regard victorieux du vieux fou quand ce dernier lui avait dit que Sirius allait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur et qu'il ne le reverrai jamais. Qu'à partir de ce jour, il serait seul, à moins se soumettre et d'obéir aux ordres.

C'était à ce moment là que Tom avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec lui en envahissant son esprit. À cause du désespoir, il était parvenu à repousser l'intrusion et à mettre ses boucliers mentaux en place pour la première fois après plusieurs mois d'essais infructueux.

Une fois que ses souvenirs lui furent rendus, il comprit qu'il avait découvert depuis longtemps que Dumbledore n'était pas le mage blanc qu'il prétendait être. Qu'il avait voulu fuir à la fin de sa seconde année après s'être battu contre le basilic. 

Ce soir là, alors qu'il était censé dormir à l'infirmerie, il avait surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et Molly Weasley. Ils parlaient de lui. Molly c'était mise d'accord avec le vieux fou pour manipuler Harry afin qu'il épouse Ginny dès qu'il aurait 16 ans et le faire enfermer ensuite en le faisant passer pour fou afin de faire main basse sur la fortune des Potter. 

Cette nuit là, il avait compris que le glucosé était un mage noir mais également que Molly Weasley était parfaitement au courant et le suivait en connaissance de cause. Hermione fut anéanti en récupérant ses souvenirs. Ron l'avait violé plusieurs fois depuis le début de la sixième année. On avait effacé les souvenirs des viols mais pas ceux des coups. Elle avait également appris qu'elle avait échappé de peu à un mariage forcé avec Ron. Si elle n'avait pas fuit, elle aurait été mariée deux jours plus tard. 

Arthur Weasley avait échappé de peu à la mort par empoisonnement. Les jumeaux avaient échappé à une attaque de leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient censés mourir durant cette attaque. Dumbledore avait prévu de tuer, emprisonner ou manipuler tous les sorciers qui étaient fidèles à Harry. Neville était censé subir le même traitement que ses parents et les rejoindre à Sainte Mangouste. Les projets du vieux fou étaient tout simplement effrayants. 

Après tout ça, Tony avait décidé d'emmener Harry en Weekend dans un endroit tranquille. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de se ressourcer sinon il allait péter les plombs. Il avait loué un petit chalet dans un parc national proche de Washington et ils allaient y passer trois jours. Le Veela avait besoin de passer du temps avec son compagnon. Il leur fallait un peu d'intimité. Il y a trop de monde autour d'eux et leur relation stagnait un peu.

Ils se trouvaient en voiture et faisaient route vers le chalet qui les accueillerait pour le weekend. Harry était un peu morose et l'aîné espérait qu'il allait retrouver le sourire durant ces deux jours. Il avait tellement pleuré ces deux dernières semaines. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Ils avaient encore une petite heure de route à faire et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup mangé le matin avant de partir, ils c'étaient levés aux aurores pour arriver au chalet le plus tôt possible et Tony commençait à avoir faim.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête dans un resto routier pour prendre un café et manger quelque chose ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire crispé.  
\- Essaie de ne plus penser à tout ça. Je sais que c'est dur mais je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger à partir de maintenant. On va s'en sortir.

Le plus jeune le regarda quelques secondes puis lui offrit un vrai sourire, le premier depuis un long moment. Il avança timidement sa main et la posa sur la cuisse de Tony qui posa une de ses mains libres dessus. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur le parking d'un resto routier qui était presque désert à cette heure matinale. Il descendirent de voiture, entrèrent dans le snack et s'installèrent à une table à l'écart.

Le petit déjeuner tardif se fit en silence. La serveuse ne cessait de les observer de loin. Elle croyait sûrement que Tony était un pervers qui profitait de Harry. Ils ne cachaient pas vraiment le fait qu'ils formaient un couple. Quand le petit brun se leva pour aller aux toilettes et embrassa tendrement Tony avant de quitter la table, la serveuse détourna le regard et ne se préoccupa plus d'eux. Vu les gestes du jeune homme, il était évident qu'il était consentant. Elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de leurs affaires. 

Après cette courte pause, ils payèrent l'addition et reprirent la route. Quand l'heure du déjeuner approcha, ils arrivèrent au chalet. Ils s'étaient arrêtés entre deux pour marcher un peu en forêt et téléphoner à Gibbs. L'ex marine avait demandé qu'ils donnent des nouvelles régulières pour être sûr que tout se passait bien. Il était inquiet pour son fils adoptif et espérait que ces deux jours seul avec Tony lui feraient du bien.

Bien qu'un peu stressé, Harry se sentait bien. Il savait que Tony ne le forcerait pas à faire quoique ce soit. Il était sûr qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout, il n'était pas encore prêt mais il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que ça n'allait pas déraper du tout. L'italien était plus expérimenté et il avait longtemps été un coureur de jupons, il avait une vie sexuelle bien remplie et là, ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait rien fait. Harry était sûr qu'il était frustré.

Il poussa un soupir et descendit de la voiture. Il prit son sac dans lequel il avait mit ses affaires pour le weekend et suivit son aîné à l'intérieur du chalet. L'endroit était simple mais chaleureux. Il était composé d'une pièce principale avec une table pour manger, un canapé et un coin cuisine. Une porte donnait sur une chambre équipé d'un lit de deux personnes et une commode. Une autre porte menait à une salle d'eau munit d'une douche et d'un toilette. 

Le sol était en parquet foncé et les murs couverts de lambris clair. Au dehors, il n'y avait qu'une large étendue de forêt et un étang un peu plus loin. Le coin était très calme. Harry soupira, ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ce silence lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il était trop stressé depuis quelques temps. Il resta assit quelques minutes, les yeux clos, sous le regard tendre de Tony. 

L'agent du NCIS savait très bien que le plus jeune n'était pas très à l'aise même s'il tentait de le cacher. Il pouvait sentir son stresse, sa peur. Le veela savait que l'italien ne le forcerait à rien mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être tendu. Le plus vieux vint s'installer à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Harry, qui ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, sursauta violemment. 

\- Détends toi. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Tu le sais non ?  
\- Oui, désolé, c'est juste que j'étais dans mes pensées et je t'ai pas entendu approcher. Tu m'as surpris c'est tout. Répliqua Harry avec un très léger sourire.  
\- Disons que je te laisse le bénéfice du doute... Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça mais je ne t'obligerai pas à m'en parler si tu ne veux pas.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tony et susurra un « merci ». Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir un compagnon comme l'italien. Quoiqu'il se passe, son compagnon ne le forçait jamais à parler ou faire quoique ce soit. Il attendait toujours qu'il soit prêt. Rien que le fait d'avoir le choix le rendait heureux. 

Depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il avait été obligé de vivre chez les Dursley et de supporter l'enfer de Privet Drive pendant 15 ans. À Poudlard, il avait été obligé de choisir Gryffondor et de devenir ami avec Ronald Weasley parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il aurait préféré être réparti à Serpentard mais s'il avait laissé le Choixpeau faire, il aurait aussitôt fait l'objet d'une surveillance accrue et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. 

Depuis que l'équipe du NCIS l'avait sauvé, il était plus libre. Il apprenait à faire ses propres choix, ses propres erreurs. C'était vraiment grisant. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que maintenant.

Tony passa une main sous son pull et caressa doucement son dos. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir d'aise profitant de la tendresse de son aîné. Il replia ses jambes et vint se blottir contre le torse de son compagnon. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait. Il était épuisé ces derniers temps. Il avait un sommeil tellement agité et faisait tellement de cauchemars. 

L'agent du NCIS le souleva lentement et l'amena jusqu'au lit. Il l'y déposa, lui ôta son pantalon et son pull et le glissa sous les couvertures. Harry grogna un peu et tapota le lit à côté de lui pour chercher le contact de son aîné. Tony arbora un sourire et se glissa à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le plus jeune émit un genre de ronronnement, se cala dans ses bras et plongea dans un sommeil plus profond.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en milieu d'après midi et après un léger repas, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener dans la forêt pour se détendre. Ils s'habillèrent chaudement et sortirent du chalet main dans la main.

En Angleterre, Dumbledore était furieux. Poudlard se vidait peu à peu. Beaucoup de parents récupéraient leurs enfants pour les scolariser à domicile ou dans d'autres écoles. Les attaques qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières semaines avaient plongé le monde sorcier dans la terreur et beaucoup commençaient à douter. 

Certains aurors du ministère avaient déserté et demandé asile dans d'autres pays. Beaucoup étaient partis aux états unis dans l'espoir d'entrer en contact avec le survivant. Pomfresh et McGonagall se posaient de nombreuses questions. Surtout depuis que Severus et Remus étaient partis. 

Ce jour là, elles quittèrent le château et empruntèrent un portoloin international. Elles arrivèrent sur l'avenue sorcière de Washington et prirent une chambre dans un auberge. Elles se rendirent à la poste sorcière et écrivirent un mot à Severus. Elles espéraient obtenir une réponse rapide.

Dans les locaux du NCIS, Gibbs, McGee et Ziva rédigeaient des rapports et rattrapaient les retard de paperasse. Ils partaient en congé sabbatique dans quelques jours et ils ne voulaient pas la directrice ait des ennuis. Harry avait prévu un entretien avec Jenny dans la semaine qui suivait. Il prendrait son basilic avec lui. Il allait lui révéler la vérité et lui proposer d'assurer leurs arrières en restant au NCIS. 

Au manoir, les choses avaient un peu évolué. Draco et Cédric sortaient ensemble depuis quelques jours. Severus et Abby passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble. La jeune femme avait apprit de nombreuses choses sur les vampires, les lycans, les basilics, les Gobelins et d'autres créatures et hybrides. Elle aidait beaucoup le potionniste. Bellatrix se comportait en tante ou mère aimante envers les plus jeunes, elle soutenait beaucoup Hermione et la rassurait. 

Au terrier, Molly était entrée dans une colère noire. Elle avait voulu retirer de l'argent sur une voûte qu'elle avait ouvert quelques années plus tôt et alimenté grâce aux voûtes Potter mais on lui avait annoncé que ce coffre était fermé et qu'il avait été vidé par son mari quand il avait quitté le pays. Arthur avait prit l'argent pour le rendre à Harry.

Elle se retrouver seule pour élever Ginny et Ron et n'avait pas d'argent, pas de travail. Heureusement, Dumbledore lui avait proposé un petit travail à Poudlard où elle vivait désormais. Elle devait s'occuper de l'infirmerie en attendant qu'une remplaçante soit trouvé puisque Pomfresh était partie. Le directeur avait été obligé de reprendre son poste de professeur de métamorphose et Hagrid avait mystérieusement disparu la veille au soir. 

Tout allait de travers et Dumbledore perdait en notoriété. Malgré ça, la matriarche des Weasley refusait d'abandonner. Elle pensait que le directeur ferait d'elle une femme riche et elle s'accrochait à ça.

Au parc national, Harry et Tony rentraient de leur promenade. Ils avaient beaucoup rit et s'étaient vraiment amusés même s'ils s'étaient prit un énorme averse au retour. Le plus jeune avait les cheveux qui gouttaient et les vêtements détrempés. Il avait froid et claquait des dents.

Ils entrèrent dans le chalet et se déshabillèrent entièrement laissant leurs vêtements trempés à l'entrée. Tony alla chercher des peignoirs et en passant un au plus jeune avant de s'enrouler dans l'autre. Ensuite, il prit leurs vêtements et les mit à sécher sur un fil prévu à cette effet. Le fil était accroché près d'un gros poêle à bois. 

\- Vas prendre une douche pour te réchauffer, après on se fera des chocolats chaud. Lança Tony.  
\- Viens avec moi, tu as froid aussi. Autant gagner du temps.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui, il faudra bien que tu me vois nu un jour ou l'autre. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser que notre relation restera chaste tu sais.

Tony se mit à rire en voyant que les paroles de son amant étaient contredites par le rougissement de son visage. Il tentait de se la jouer détendu mais il était évident qu'il avait peur. Seulement, il venait de faire un pas en avant alors, l'italien devait faire le second.

\- Ok, alors c'est parti.

Il prit la main du plus jeune et le guida vers la salle d'eau. Il mit la douche en route et régla l'eau à la bonne température. Une fois qu'elle fut assez chaude, il laissa tomber son peignoir et entra dans la cabine. Il tourna le dos à Harry pour que le plus jeune puisse de détendre et le rejoindre.

Le veela ferma les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations pour calmer ses nerfs et sa magie. Quand il sentit le calme revenir, il ôta lentement son peignoir et pénétra dans la cabine de douche à son tour. Il observa son compagnon. Le dos de Tony était plutôt musclé et ses cuisses et ses fesses étaient bien fermes. Il émit un gémissement sans s'en rendre compte. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il avança sa main et caressa la hanche de l'aîné sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

L'italien se retourna, lui fit un léger sourire et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Peu à peu, leur baiser s'enflamma et leurs mains s'agitèrent. Tony caressa le dos de Harry du bout des doigts et prolongea la caresse aux fesses du veela. Le plus jeune n'était pas en reste et déposait des petits baisers dans le cou de l'agent spécial. 

Leur jeu se poursuivit de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme. Ils finirent de se laver rapidement et allèrent se réchauffer dans le salon, blottit dans une couverture, peau contre peau, face à la cheminée. 

Le reste de leur escapade fut un rêve pour les deux. Elle se déroula entre discussions, rires, amusements et jeux érotiques. Ils prirent le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre et au moment de reprendre la route vers Washington, ils ressentirent un léger pincement. Ils espéraient qu'ils arriveraient à se dégager du temps pour quelques escapades amoureuses malgré la guerre qui approchait. 

Voilà, ce chapitre se termine ainsi.... Dans le prochain, il se passera pas mal de choses importantes, donc, il sera bien plus long que celui ci. Ce chapitre devait être un peu plus long à la base mais j'ai finalement décidé de raccourcir pour pouvoir publier. Bises à tous, à bientôt, Les Sadiques Yaoistes.


End file.
